


Collided

by Oraeliaa



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oraeliaa/pseuds/Oraeliaa
Summary: Aela, a native of Niflheim, is betrothed to Thor; a great honor to herself and her family. Will the ride be as smooth as she hoped while trying to ignore her growing fondness of his brother? LokiXOC loki X OC set pre-Thor.





	1. The hunt

Authors Note

 

If this story seems familiar, it's a rewrite of one i've had on ff.net for a while now, written under my old moniker of Hannahlouise1994 (now called Oraeliaa)

It's been a while! I've spent the last...year and a half, easily, rewriting this completely from the ground up. Honestly, I don't know how active the fandom even is now, but I still love Loki, and have really enjoyed picking this story back up again. I'm going to post the first 8 chapters now, to rewrite what was already out, and i'll put a disclaimer on there to make sure to start at the beginning for any old readers - though after that many years I imagine you'll start at chapter 1 again just to have an idea as to what the hell this story was about.

* * *

Aela felt like the wind itself as she rode, laying flat against the muscular back of the bear beneath her. At the unnatural speed they were travelling, the soft flutter of snow became unrelenting beads of ice that tore into the exposed skin of her cheeks. A native beast of Niflheim, Gorik were known to be a challenge - but with challenge, came small squad were an adventurous, experienced team; and their laughter and excited screams echoed through the stark white landscape; followed by the crashing of the herd leaders behind as they lead them through the dense snow.

Their trips were usually leisurely, relaxed affairs; where the group would take days trekking the wilds, mapping out new areas of interest and hunting as they went, but today was different. They had been focused and prepared, moving through the glade of trees with purpose towards the herd of Gorik she'd scouted days before - their large horn and tough hides valuable; their meat delicious.

Normally three or four hunters would chase the protectors of the pack away, leaving the young and weak defenceless to an attack. The hunting party would take oh, one or two, and let the others live- an essential part of hunting; especially in such an unforgiving climate. Today though, oh today was different. Today they weren't just hunting for food, or fun, but for a trophy. It was a crucial part of the Autumn games, where each hunting pack vied for the best kill to bring; to honour their house. She was determined that this year was to be hers once more. She had the best gear, the most sought after hunting companions in the land, and quite honestly, in her opinion, skills that couldn't be bested.

It felt like her entire life was working towards this moment; where within her final games she would take the title for the best hunt. The festival dominated the latter end of their Autumn period- before the true blizzards hit, and the noble houses met each year to prove themselves, make bets, marriage ties, and enjoy the fruits of a profitable summer. It was always a grand event, opened by the great hunts; where different ages competed together to bring pride to her houses, in an ever changing selection of challenges. Nothing went to waste, the returned kills used for their meat and hides, for wall trophies and scrimshaws.

Aela loved the festival. She loved the amazing scents of fatty, sizzling meats; of washing them down with the many family home brewed ales and meads that were on offer - of vibrant music filling the streets and taverns, lutes and drums creating the perfect environment for fun. It was an honour to host this year, and she would further her family's status by winning once again; and claiming this year's prize.

She held up a hand to slow the group as they reached the clearing, ensuring they separated to better cover the escape route of their prey. Close to a cliff side, it was the perfect spot for their ambush; and they tensed as the enormous Gorik battered through the trees and skidded to a stop before them. "Good, three followed us" she muttered under her breath, pulling her intricately carved bow from her back and notching an arrow. "Their mistake I suppose!" she shouted, a wide smile gracing her features as her group roared in agreement, racing towards the trio. She headed for the bull of the pack, his single horn curving upwards; the eye below it trained on her as she sprinted forwards, twisting at the last second to face its side and letting the arrow fly. As expected, it hit home in the creatures temple, but she knew this wouldn't be enough to bring it down. She wished she could simply aim for the centre of the eye; but intact it would make for a much finer trophy; the value ruined if the cornea were destroyed. It spun towards her, horn crashing down into the snow like a hammer, raising a great wave of cold - but she was already gone, diving into the powdery snow and rolling away.

She raised into a crouching stance, dappled furs masking her against the landscape, and watched as her target sought her out. Her companions were faring well, she determined with a glance, leading the beasts into a tiring chase, swiping at the Gorik's feet with claws and teeth.

Her own Gorik wasn't slowing, the arrow barely making an impact to it's balance. A testament to the creature's strength and endurance, she would enjoy overcoming it, knowing she had bested a foe with such harsh will to survive. She ran swiftly into the trees behind the beast; making her way to the rear of the creature before roaring loud enough to scare the resident birds from their perches. She was smug to see that she had managed to confuse all three as they turned to seek the source of the warcry; and she proudly noted that her party were taking full advantage of the distraction- their training drills had been well utilised. Pulling a dagger from the strap on her boot she sprinted towards one of the smaller beasts, shouting for Jorik as she approached. He watched her intently, and angled his bear form perfectly, standing firm as she jumped onto his back, using him as a perch to leap onto the side of the creature - easily burying the long dagger into its weak, fleshy temple. Her bears bellowed with pride as her strike found its target, and she sprung away as the beast quickly became unbalanced, lashing out as it died and almost Injuring Isla, had her reflexes not been as sharp as they were

She turned, and quickly let loose another arrow, cursing as it hit the neck of her target, merely bouncing off the impenetrable hide beneath the short fur. She needed to be closer...She steeled herself and darted forwards once more, using both her speed and her small size compared to the bears and the beasts to her advantage to get into his blind spot and fire another two arrows in quick succession. She sighed with relief as they both landed square in the other temple of the beast. It's enormous, yellowing eye squared on her, and she narrowly missed a fierce blow from it's hefty horn, feeling the reverberations of the ground beneath her as the appendage hit a hair's breadth to the left of her body. Eirik used his enormous size to his advantage, slamming into its back leg, large canines easily sinking into it's thick flesh-protecting the lady of the realm at all costs; and bringing the enormous creature down into a crouch.

Beside her, the remaining smaller gorik were being handled with relative ease, the bears obviously enjoying themselves now as they taunted the beast, exhausting it and laying thick swipes of tooth and claw into its mottled grey fur.

The angry stomping of a hoof in her peripheral brought her attention back to the bull, desperately shaking its head as it's balance began to fail. Often avoided by other, and thereby- lesser hunters, goriks were a nasty adversary. If they stomped you, gored you, or charged you and you weren't fast enough you were destined to meet Hel, but strike them in their small, weak temples and they immediately begin to falter. To kill them required precise aim, and confidence that bordered on narcissism. She moved again, timing herself perfectly to roll under the great creature before one of it's large hooves caught her. It's underbelly was a mottled pink, bare and hairless. An easy landing place for her sword.

She slid her sword from its sheath, raising up into a crouch and thrusting it upwards into its soft underbelly. It bellowed with pain, creating great plumes of steam as it's hot breath met the frigid air. Gathering her strength, she ran forwards, using all her might to pull the sword with her, relishing in the burning feeling in her arms as blood poured onto the snow behind her, boiling hot and melting the ground into slush. This was hunting. This was true power, and it sang to the dragons-blood contained within her veins. She rolled to the left as it fell to the right, the ground wet and sticky beneath her, and crouched, watching her enemy for any sign of movement.

Standing, Aela flicked her arms in the air, chuffing laughter at the sticky blood that fell from her leathers. Her comrades padded forwards, much less gore drenched, and Eirik shifted; shadows dripping from his bear form as he almost stepped out of it, moving towards her in his mortal form to clap her on the back, laughing at her gore-drenched state. The other three remained as bears, licking their paws clean as they rested beside the two smaller kills.

"What do you think?" she asked, gesturing to the carnage behind them. Eirik went to sling an arm around her shoulder but hesitated, pulling it back with a grimace. "I think you need to clean off" he answered, turning his head away in disgust as he pulled clothing from the now baggy pack that fastened around his hips and shoulders, snug on his bear form and loose on his mortal one. "But, I also think unless someone brings in a dragon, we've definitely won"

Aela choked on her water. "Bringing down a god? impossible"

Isla's voice called through her mind, and the minds of the party  _So my lady; reckon we should get you cleared up and strap these onto a raft, eh?_

She nodded, cleaning quickly, rubbing snow over her skin and armour to rub off the grime; knowing it would be a long and uncomfortable journey if she didn't; as she would  _definitely_  not be allowed to ride Eirik for any stretch of their travels whilst covered in gorik blood, no matter how close the two were. Her dark plait was damp, the loose hairs icy cold against her neck - the cold biting into any piece of exposed skin, but it was a sensation she was familiar with after so many years living in a land of deep ice and snow.

Transporting their kills would be far more difficult. Isla and Jorik went forward, sprinting into the distance to fetch their team of elks to help pull the load, as Aela, Saf and Eirik remained to keep an eye on their kills. She inspected her prize, overwhelmingly relieved by the lack of noticeable marks and scratches, and it's impressive size. Only a single bite mark marred it's back leg, but she bet that as long as the eye was intact, they wouldn't mind. She hoped the underbelly slit wouldn't be a problem, but knew the judging would be harsh for such an important prize.

They settled on their furs, and Saf began using wood from their packs to begin a fire, staving off the cold as they waited for their companions to return. Aela stretched out, re-lacing her boots and grinning over at Eirik, the three alone now in the woods. The expression was returned before her friend removed his clothes to shift once more, shadows wrapping his form as it changed. "Honestly I don't know why you bothered shifting back to your mortal form" Saf queried, moving forwards to fold his discarded clothes back into his pack, tight across his now much larger body. "And you need to learn to shift whilst wearing clothes" she laughed, fastening the pack closed.

He snorted, not bothering to reply. His bear form was warm and soft against her back as she leant on him, crossing her legs at the ankle and relaxing into his fur.

His voice echoed in her mind.  _Rest now, for there likely won't be much time tomorrow._

It had taken her some time as a youngling to get used to interrupting voices of the Bjornlings within her mind, but it was commonplace now, and even in their mortal forms they often used it to hold private conversations, or to simply annoy her, knowing how difficult and draining she found it to respond within their minds in turn - instead of out loud.

She tried to wave him off, but she'd barely slept the night before from excitement; and with her companions natural body heat and soft fur it wasn't long til her head became heavy, resting against her chest as she snored lightly.

* * *

It was some time before the others returned, and Aela stood, slightly groggy from her nap, leaning upon her old friend as she waved.

"Proper young lady you are, sleeping whilst we do all the hard work!" Isla shouted across, her grin betraying her tone.

"You wound me!"

"I rather believe you'll get over it" the woman snorted, flicking one of Aela's horns affectionately as she passed. Many higher ups would discipline their companions for the level of teasing hers did, but Aela honestly enjoyed the comfortable familiarity, happily allowing her underlings to become friends in a way that wasn't unheard of, but was uncommon.

They strapped the enormous carcass onto their raft of logs, and used their elk to pull it back to the keep, it taking four to comfortably pull the bull, and two for each of the smaller animals. The air was crisp and cold, and the clouds behind them dropped into a mist; they needed to get out of the area fast before they ended up stuck for the night. Aela pulled her fur lined cape, fresh from Eiriks pack, tighter around her, it's soft ends brushing her tracks from the snow as she walked. The group were excited and full of life, conversing about the possibility of the prize they hoped she'd easily win. In the past she competed for pride, but in this years event she competed for her future, as the prize wasn't finery, jewells or mounts; but marriage.

"It could be the eldest Jorsenson son?" Saf enquired

"That would be acceptable, they do control the fishing trade of the northern areas"

"The smell of fish though…constantly surrounding you…surely you'd rather someone a little less odorous" Eirik countered, face scrunched in disgust. "Remember Aela, we have to live there too"

"You don't have to live with me, and anyway - you think I'd settle for the constant stench of fish?" she laughed. "He'd need to learn importance of hygiene if he wished to be my partner"

"You'd keep the bath oil industry afloat!" Isla snorted

"It doesn't take much to keep bath oil afloat" Jorik muttered with a smirk, and the group groaned at the joke, throwing pine cones at the older man.

"It would be worth it to expand our influence in such a way" she laughed, her friends eyebrow raised. "No, you are correct, a better match would be pleasant. Can you imagine father's excitement if it was a truly high up lord? I could be a lady of a most vast manor!" she giggled mockingly, putting on her most ladylike voice before ruining it with a violent snort of laughter as Isla poked a finger into her side before shifting, obviously tiring of walking as a human. Jorik followed suit, catching up with Saf as she raced ahead toward Isla.

Eirik looked confused, smiling at his friend's mocking behaviour "but you're already the lady of a vast manor"

Her face stilled, a smirk gracing her full lips. "Not as vast as it could be"

* * *

Asgard was warm, the sunset casting its golden structures a russet gold as the day came to an end. To Thor, this would be the perfect time for a ride, and he'd originally been rather confused as to the summons; though not as confused as he was now by the subject matter coming from his mother's lips. "What do you mean you have yet to know  **who** will be arriving to be my betrothed?" the blond asked, practically spraying his ale in shock, coughing and smacking his chest with large, callused hands.

"Easy brother, or she'll have no betrothed to arrive to" his brother laughed with ease, foot balanced leisurely on his other knee as he leaned back in his chair, goblet in hand. A servant appeared behind him, refilling the wine silently and slipping away.

Their mother laughed, smiling at her sons. They were so different, so unique, and she loved them endlessly; though their reactions and attitudes did often need some careful consideration before speaking. She knew she needed to word her next proclamation...delicately. "It is tradition, for the nobles of Niflheim to...compete for the honour of such a fortuitous pairing"

The two men's eyebrows raised, almost in unison. "Compete?"

"Yes Thor, it is a great honour"

His voice raised in shock and he repeated " _Compete_?!"

Loki almost shook in silent mirth. "You thought yourself such a ladies man brother, yet mother here has had to resort to giving you away as one would a prized horse! Are you ready to stud for the sake of your homeland?"

Their eyes met, Thor's glaring but full of warmth as he swigged from the large flagon. "So this is it is it mother, have you been forced into this? I'm sure I could have provided a suitable woman of my own choosing"

"Thor Odinson this is an honour, to both our own house and theirs. She will have fought hard for the reward of your hand and you will accept that, welcome her into the family and provide many heirs" she stood, smiling as she bent, placing a kiss on each of her son's cheeks "and that's the last I'll hear of it." She began to walk away, pausing in the doorway of the chamber.

He downed the rest of the drink, rested his head in his hands for a moment, and then turned to his raven haired brother, hope in his eyes. "Do you want a wife brother? It will be less of an honour to her family I'm certain, but perhaps a warrior bride is enough to keep even you safe in battle?"

"I'll leave the joy of that union to you, oh future king" Loki smirked, returning to the sweet wine in his goblet and the enthralling tome in his lap.

* * *

It had been hard going, moving through their unforgiving homeland, watching and waiting for the thick, impenetrable doors to appear ahead of them. Glad for the magical warmth of her ancestors coursing through her veins, Aela enjoyed the scenery that passed; thankful as always for the beauty that was Neflheim. She had heard the words of visitors over the years, naming it dark, misty and cold, dreary, depressing and harsh; but they were wrong.

It was serene. Peaceful and demanding of respect, a land that was unforgiving of the ill-prepared but bountiful for those who knew her. She loved the gentle capping of snow on the mountainsides, the soft shades of nature, foxes and rabbits in whites and greys, honing the skills of their hunters since birth.

Tall, powerful trees gave way each year to the snow, rebirthing in the spring. A true cycle of resilience and life in the face of adversity, and she loved to ride out here on Eirik even as a girl, climbing up into the heights and simply enjoying the splendor of the views ahead. Of the great swathes of white and grey, of lakes, frozen solid and perfect for skating, of the oceanside, ripe for the cutting and fishing, great, beautiful icebergs floating within its depths. When she dove, she loved to trace their bases, so much hidden beneath the surface.

Her lands were as large a part of her as she was them, but she did welcome the sight of the large doors, excitement burning through her at the prospect of the days to come. The guards pulled their bows taut as the party approached, quickly dropping them at the distinctive visage of their lady and her party. They whistled at the sight of their kills, and their captain greeted them as the doors were opened fully.

"Men! Come collect the horses, put the beasts on ice in the storage hall" he shouted, rushing forwards to bow in greeting. The young men and women crowded the large palettes.

"Mistress, when your companions requested the three sleds, I admit, we wondered…" he laughed, affection in his eyes. "We wouldn't expect anything less of you, of course, but this is impressive I have to say. I've witnessed many hunts in my time and i'm not sure i've ever seen three gorik in such good condition"

She smiled widely, taking his arm, the persona of 'lady' more firmly locked in place than when she was in the wilds, but still loose amongst her own people. "You flatter me Gyin". The two moved towards the main house, striding up the stairs with ease.

"No, my lady, visiting lords flatter you; I only speak the truth"

She chuckled.

"If I may be so bold my lady, we of course, all pray to the elder to grant you the boon you wish tomorrow, though you will also be greatly missed by the region"

"You talk as if I have already been granted my prize Gyin"

"I believe, my lady, we both know you have"

"And yet it would be presumptuous of me to assume"

He shook his head, laughing. She would never admit to it so readily in the open, not in the way she, and the entire family in fact, joked privately.

"Allow us to be patriotic then"

"The men's well wishes mean the world" she admitted, bowing before entering her family home, ready to enjoy all that the festival had to offer.


	2. Revelries

Aela's home was a flurry of activity as she and the four bears slipped through the main doors; depositing their cloaks into the waiting arms of a servant and taking in the bustling main hall with relieved smiles. After a stressful hunt, there was nothing better than relaxing with a steaming mug of her family's home brew- spiced for the season. It wasn't long before they were spotted, and a hearty cry resounded through the room

"First back!"

Her pride swelled as the raucous, drunken revellers clapped; and she bowed dramatically; well aware she'd won her parents many bags of gold by returning first. Hopefully, she would pad their coffers further by winning the tournament in a few days time. Betting was commonplace at events such as these, and many of their friends and relatives would likely find themselves going home much heavier, and much emptier-in their pockets.

She strode through the hall, her bears at her heels and her weapons gleaming in the sconces glow; satisfied by the speed in which the crowd parted as she made her way towards the Jarl's throne.

Dropping to one knee before the enormous beast of a man, she briefly looked upwards into his piercing gaze before bowing her head respectfully.

"My hunt is complete, and I beg entrance into the revelries"

"Your request is granted huntress, please, enjoy the festivities, and may we hope the ancestors shine upon your victory"

She stood, alongside her trio, bowing once more as the hall filled with celebration.

"Someone bring these fine competitors a drink!" the Jarl shouted into the room, and they joined the gathered revelers in a hearty cheer.

His large hand clasped her shoulder, practically surrounding it, and she smiled upwards at the Jarl. "I see you're getting into your role truly tonight, father" she quipped, dodging as the hand moved upwards to ruffle her hair between her horns.

"And I see you're attempting to shatter our companions coffers. I trust victory is yours when the tourney is judged?"

"I believe so, yes" she replied, sighing with happiness as the liquor burnt a trail down her throat.

"How fared the hunt?"

"It went well, the prizes are safely in their ice-bed"

"Prizes?" he repeated, one large eyebrow raised.

"Prizes indeed" Eirik interjected, having waved off his fellow bjornlings to enjoy the music and food.

"And are we to know the game you brought in?" a voice teased from behind them, and Aela turned to greet her sister warmly.

"We were fortunate enough to bring in three Gorik"

"And their eyes are intact I assume?" The young woman asked, a slight hint of snideness to her tone

"Ever the merchant!" Aela laughed. "Of course the eyes are intact, on all three. The bull will be our trophy"

"Your trophy" her sister corrected, and Aela could practically feel Eirik bristle beside her.

"And the other two will go towards the final feast" she nodded, ignoring Astrid's comment entirely

"Aha!" their father laughed. "Such intelligent daughters, bringing me honour and glory and saving me coin in the meantime!"

"Yes father, I felt that we could use Aela to our advantage to put on both a show of generosity and wealth, without actually having to do either" Astrid explained, patting Aela on the shoulder as she spoke. It was impossible to feel prideful though, being spoken about as if she was a resource rather than the champion she knew she was. "The moment she told me of the herd she'd spotted whilst out the other morning I made sure to tell her to bring extra in for the festival"

"Aela, isn't your sister fantastic? Astrid, you're really moving towards being a wonderful Jarl for the realm; keep Aela close, she'll be your most valuable asset in the years to come"

"She's certainly something father" Aela smiled, glad for the training her mother had forced upon her as she successfully hid her rage beneath the sweet expression. From her father, anyway. Astrid looked at her with an equally insipid expression as she lead their father away.

She spun to Eirik the moment they were gone, glad for the relative privacy the boisterous music provided. "We bring down three fucking Gorik and she  **still**  gets the glory for counting a few coin?". She downed the drink, glaring up at the intricate tapestry of the siblings, their proud parents behind them.

"Another?" Eirik asked, throwing his arm around her shoulder and finishing his own stein equally quickly.

"Ancestors yes"

* * *

Now there are many things that are true about Bjornlings, and many things that are false.

They do take the forms of bears, with different species depending on the realm, and its climate- this is true

They do not steal children in the night and eat them, that's both false and barbaric.

You may know a person for many aeons, only to discover they're a Bjornling, who has chosen to live amongst the form-challenged.

Some are shy, solitary beings, yes...though Eirik is  **not** one of those beings.

Spurred on by the clapping of their brethren and a familiar tune, he rushed to grab Aela.

"I love this one!" he shouted, dragging her to where the others were singing along, slamming their tankards against the hefty wooden tables.

He pulled her onto the cleared area, and the two began to spin, the alcohol burning through them alongside the music as they stomped along to the beat, jumping and twisting together as they shouted the words to the rafters.

_My intention is to die,_

_In the tavern drinking!_

_Wine must be at hand for I,_

_Want it when i'm sinking_

_Angels when they come shall cry,_

_At my frailties a'winking:_

" _Spare this drunkard; god, he's high-_

_And positively stinking!"_

_Cups of wine illuminate,_

_Beacons of the spirit._

_Draughts of nectar elevate_

_Hearts to heaven- or to near it!_

They laughed as they danced, over armour abandoned hours ago as many of the ladies left to retire for the evening; leaving them and the many drunken men of the festival, tunics and leathers cooling them as they drank heavily and danced even more so.

* * *

"And how are we feeling this morning, o'daughter of mine?"

Aela tried to move, but couldn't. Blearily opening one eye, she found herself face to body with brown fur, soft and thick and entirely in the way. "Urgh, geddof" she moaned, slapping his side with her callused hands.

"Darling" her mother bemoaned. "I do wish you'd infiltrate my daughters bed as a mortal man, it takes an eon to remove your shed from the sheets"

He dragged himself upwards, fur fluttering within the magics as he melted through the shadows, dragging himself off the bed in his mortal form once more. "Apologies, my lady. I'm afraid I don't quite remember coming to bed"

"That would explain why there's bear moult all over the sheets, and why my daughter is still in her riding gear" the matronly woman huffed, pulling the sheets off from her daughters prone body and throwing them over the man. "Cover yourself with these for the time being will you"

"And here I thought you rather liked me uncovered" he quipped, wrapping himself with the sheet

"As I'm sure you've noticed, It's rather cold in this room Eirik- I'm afraid you're not impressing any maidens currently"

"You wound me! Consider me wounded"

She rolled her eyes, passing her youngest water as Aela rose from the bed, tongue clacking dryly against the roof of her mouth.

"I'm told you had a most raucous celebration last night, both of you"

"Jorik betrayed us I see" Aela laughed, gulping the water and roughly wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"He brought you both back here, more like"

"We had a fierce hunt mother, we were celebrating!" Aela whined, smiling as her mother did.

"Let's hear about it then!" the older woman replied eagerly, sliding down elegantly into a seating position and forcing Aela to turn, running the brush she'd commandeered from the dressing table through her daughters impossibly tangled hair til it shone.

Aela loved talking to her mother. Out of her two parents, she'd always been closer to her mother, the older woman enjoying her battle stories, contributing her own as well as ensuring the youngest sibling was prepared for life as a lady of the courts. Aela knew what was coming as she saw beautiful dresses and jewellry being carted into the room; quickly finishing her story as she eagerly anticipated being dressed.

She stood, touching the soft fabrics with reverence. As much as she adored hunting leathers, the practicality of the tight leggings and tunics whilst riding through forests and running through underbrush, there was something quite magical about donning the persona of 'lady' and being transformed as she was about to be. The underslip was a thick navy silk, gently embroidered and edged in silver. She had always loved the finery of silk, the luxurious softness against her skin. Eirik happily dragged the chair towards the open window, knowing how she enjoyed to look out upon the mountains in the mornings.

And so she rested, feet propped up to rest in the breeze as they prepared her for the day, plaiting the fronts of her thick hair back until it wrapped around the base of her horns. The plaits were decorated with pearls, fished from the waters around their home that reflected the lights beautifully.

She stepped into the over gown, an emerald dress in a heavy velvet, with long, draping sleeves lined in ermine fur; smiling as the smell of burning kohl filled the air. Taking in her own visage, she remained still as her eyes were transformed, the softened pigment lining her deep set eyes - making the red stand out against her pale skin. The lower portion of her dark hair hung loose around her shoulders, the strands hanging to her waist and softening her square jaw til it was less proud, and more demure. She forwent other cosmetics, finding they only dulled the delicate blue pigment that swept thick under her eyes, forming blunted points that ran parallel to the shape of her eyes. One of her proudest markings, the unfilled outlines showed the day her father than taken her with his hunting party. They'd felled an ice golem together, the Virglace giving her a real challenge that day; and he'd inked the markings himself that night.

Finally they deemed her ready, and she stood, sliding her feet into a beautiful pair of embroidered leather boots before making her way downstairs. Music reached her ears, much less rowdy than the evening before, and she was glad her hangover wasn't  **too**  serious as she took in the array of foods and drinks on offer that day.

Children danced throughout the hall, their small feet pattering against the stone floors; many with small bells fastened to their shoes, filling the air with merriment. Astrid greeted her warmly, her own beautifully fiery hair held in a complicated wrapped plait; the matching traditional pearls intertwined with gloriously coloured feathers. Aela had always been jealous of the fierce red of her sisters locks, always overshadowing her own; which only held a hint of the dragons fire "Sister, father is over with the other Jarls, it would be good to talk with them"

"I was planning to anyway" she huffed. "You know I enjoy their company". Her sister only sighed. "If you do not win tomorrow, we will need to procure a profitable union for you, and Rynson family would be our top choice"

"You and father are an 'our' now?" Also, what was her sister talking about? The Rynson boy was a whelp, and the eldest was engaged...

"Oh Aela stop being petty, I only wish to see you succeed" Astrid snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I honestly wish I were in your position, my only worry being what to aim my dagger at next"

"I invite you to hunt with me often, sister"

"That isn't the point and you know it. Now go and talk to father; then ensure you spend some time with the matrons of the clan, after your display last night we need to ensure they recognise our nobility"

"Display?"

"I hear you jumped on a table and began reciting 'I have a gentle cock'"

"A poem about a cockrel, what's so bad about that?" Aela laughed and winked as she turned, curtseying to her sister before moving away.

"Good afternoon Father!" she called as she approached, bowing to him and his companion.

"Well don't you look different to last night!" his friend laughed, drawing her into a warm hug that smelled of leather and beard oil.

"I choose to take that as flattery, Uncle" she laughed, returning the old man's embrace.

"You came through those doors looking like death herself, and now here you stand as radiant as ever. Honestly child, I wish my son brought as much honour to my house as you do your fathers. There have been many rumours as to what you have hidden in that ice-house of yours!"

"A lady never reveals her hand my lord, I'm afraid you must wait as the others should"

"Surely being friends with this great lump for as long as I have means I can have some sneak peak?" he joked, gesturing to her father.

"Heavens Gunnar!"

"Oh hush Magnus. Now Aela, I must ask if the rumours I hear about last night are true?"

"And what rumours would they be?" her father asked, fist tightening around his stein as he sternly took in his youngest daughter.

"I hear your daughter here, came out with a rather glorious selection of poetry last night, whilst leaping onto the tables! Aela, my dear, please teach my children how to have fun. I beg you. When your father and I were children, oh we'd drink the tavern dry and carry armfuls of maidens home…"

Her father's eyes bored into her face, and she forced herself to ignore him, focusing entirely on Gunnar Rhynson, the treacherous old coot.

"I believe it important for a young lady to be versed in all manner of poetry and song my lord" she replied, attempting to catch her mother's eyes from behind her father in a desperate bid for help. She considered reaching for the link between herself and Eirik but doing so always exhausted her far too much, and this would be a long day by the sounds of it.

"You're as much a lady as I am Aela!" the old man laughed, his enormous form shaking with mirth. "But don't worry. It'll be our secret. You've got the respect of the men, both on and off the battlefield. You'll make a fine general someday you know"

"It would be an honour" she replied, bowing her head- a true blush covering her cheeks at the thought. "But it is impossible. The Jarl of our lands is the general"

"Oh come now, Aela. Magnus-you know I speak the truth"

"You are overstepping, Gunnar" her father replied, sternly. "You're aware that Aela cannot be the general, not whilst Astrid is the Jarl-as she will be. Don't put thoughts in my youngest's head that have no place being there"

"You can't imagine Astrid leading troops into battle against the draugr, surely Magnus?"

Her father remained silent, and his old friend continued. "Consider it old friend, one daughter at the helm of the largest territory in our realm, the other leading the collective armies of niflheim. Astrid of course is set to be a fine Jarl, but she doesn't command the love of the troops in the same way our Aela does. The men follow you because you're their general, but they stand with you because you're you, Gunnar the Powerful! Odin himself tried and failed to recruit you!"

He was stroking her father's ego, she could see it, and he caught her eyes, his own gleaming. Smart old git...She bid the two farewell, thanking the old man for his compliments as she moved away, happily taking retreat with her mother.

* * *

"Why does your father look as if he may soon punch lord Ryhnson?" her mother asked quietly in her ear.

"He is suggesting Astrid lead the Jarldom and myself lead the armies"

"An interesting proposal" her mother mused

"And one that I don't see father ever agreeing to"

"If you win tomorrow it will also likely be redundant, so don't dwell upon it unless necessary my love" her mother replied, promptly finishing the topic as she brought her youngest daughter over to the other Arlessa's

"Aela, my dear, you're looking so grown up" the Arlessa of the eastern continent gushed, pulling her in closer. "You get more beautiful every time I see you"

"You flatter me!" she flushed, sitting closely next to the old woman, who had always been very close with her own mother.

"Your mother here, is very confident that you'll be receiving another win this year"

"Your confidence does me a great honour. I will have fierce competition this year though; many of your families competitors also have fierce ability" she answered diplomatically. Her mother had always taught her that a lady wields her words as she would her sword, distracting and flattering with hidden meanings and subtlety. The group laughed together, and spoke of weather, the trade routes of the season and the state of their neighbor land, Hel. More Draugr were being found in their lands, and the outlying townships were continuously having to battle them away, sending them back. She knew that if she weren't the champion in this years contest she would be proud to join the constant strain between the outer regions and Hel itself.

A glory-filled life, but she had to admit she wanted more.

She had to win.

Her mother saw the expression on her face change, and laughed, waving over a servant to refill her small glass of warm honeyed mead; leading her daughter away from the others towards the outside. "Your mask is slipping my daughter, be calm. This win is yours"

"And what if it isn't? What match do you have prepared for me that could be as good as the mystery of power and lands offered? You said yourself before the hunting trip that I had to win this"

"I did, and you will win this. However...I will entertain your worries for a small time. What nice, second son wouldn't jump at a chance to wed the proud huntress of the Hylms family? Look at both yourself and all that you've accomplished. We have the largest lands and the closest visual and historical links to our ancestors"

"Astrid doesn't have to marry"

"And neither do you; though if you want to lead your own area you will. Look at your options if you don't- you either stay here with your sister"

"Urgh"

"Or you perform a coup and take over the region,  _which you will not comment on_ , so your third option is to set out on your own"

"I would rather rule"

"And I would rather you rule than end up living in a shack in the woods. You would likely marry into the Ryn's" she gestured to Gunnar; still chatting to her father. Aela glanced at her mother, confused "Marl Rynson? But... he is betrothed?"

"And betrothals can be broken. They oft do, for many reasons. Look at myself and your father"

She gave her mother a look. "You assassinated his betrothed"

"If you were to wish it theirs will be broken and the union will be set. Together you and your sister would control the entire northern area of our lands" her mother said proudly. She nodded, not particularly caring for the fate of the girl he was set to marry if it would secure her future. If she didn't win today, second prize wasn't too bad. She would bring her family honour and have power as well.

"I will win mother, I will" she promised, gliding away and towards her friends.


	3. A Confident Champion

Pulling the covers over her twin cousins, Aela admitted that perhaps marriage wouldn't be so bad after all, if it meant she could look forward to this in her future. She'd always loved children, and seeing these two here, swamped by the large bed...her heart warmed. They'd managed to catch her roughly half an hour before, and she'd promised she'd come and tuck her in, and tell them a story, as she always did when the three were together.

"A story Aela! A story" they'd screamed, knocking her dramatically to the ground in 'defeat' and jumping on her stomach.

"A story?" she pondered dramatically, letting them 'kill' her on the floor of the hallway, wooden daggers hitting her legs hard enough to sting and make her wince.

And now they were here, the fire in the hearth enough to cause both Aela and Eirik - who was always cold in his mortal form - to shed their cloaks and jackets, flushing slightly in the heat.

 _The meeting of two exceptional souls is considered by some to be the only story worth telling._  Eirik laughed within her mind, and she nodded, eyes rolling at his dramatics. She could practically  _feel_  his wink in her mind.

"There were once two siblings. One fair as snow on a winter's morn, one fiery as the sun itself. And much like the sun, the elder sibling drew all towards them, faces turned towards her warmth. She was fair, and gentle, and loved by all"

"And the other?"

Eirik took over, knowing the children would enjoy his description much more than Aelas. "the other was fierce as a blizzard, sharp, intelligent and powerful, even as a child"

Aela caught his eye, shaking her head slightly as she turned towards the children. "The younger sibling loved the wilds, and would take her elk out into the forests whenever she could, finding friends in the woodland creatures instead of her own countrymen. Her father would tell her everyday not to travel too far alone, but she ignored him, sneaking out whenever she could. One evening though, a storm began to brew, and with a great  **clap**  of thunder her noble steed panicked and fled into the forest, leaving the child alone in the beginnings of a harsh blizzard"

The children gasped, and she sipped from her hip flask before throwing it to an eagerly gesturing Eirik and continuing. "She tried to find her direction, but was stuck in both the magic of the bjornlings forest and the storm itself. Unable to find the stars or moss, and without a working compass - she was lost. She wandered for many hours, til her lips were blue and her moccasins were sodden with melted snow"

"Finally" Eirik cut in, unable to resist "She came across a clearing, where the storm didn't hit, is if a great magical barrier prevented its presence. She spotted a young bear cub, dozing at the foot of a tree. The brave, and very stupid youngling boldly decided to break every rule given by her family. She shuffled up to the bear cub, the cutest she'd ever seen, his little nose so perfectly proportioned, his fur such rich brown"

"Eirik"

"Fine" he huffed "Spoilsport... She curled up into the bear's stomach, and so deep in his sleep he simply curled against her, and the two fell into a comfortable, warm slumber. His mother came for him some time later, ready to bring him in for dinner - and you can only imagine her surprise when she found him entwined with a dragonling child! Thankful she'd come through in her mortal form, She carried the dragonling on one hip and the bjornling cub on the other, and placed them within the boys bed, smiling as the two curled together once more"

Aela gestured for him to continue, resting against the foot of the bed, her own eyes closed as she remembered it fondly. "The child woke up the following morning and was surprised to see that the cub was not a dream, and that she was in the most wondrous place! The stories her mother and father had told her of the warrior bjornlings was true, and as real as the horns on her head! The mother fed Ae - the child, soup from her hearth, and dressed her warmly in woolen leggings and a knitted jumper, that belonged to the cub. It was far too big in the arms and too small in the neck! Oh, mother had to cut it to pull it over her horns and roll the sleeves so they didn't dangle far below her hands" Eirik laughed, remembering the sight of the small pouting thing in his home

"And the pants were far too long in the leg" Aela added, laughing as he mimed her jutting lip.

"And I'm still taller than you now" he teased

"I'm far more beautiful though" she replied, winking.

"Auntie Aela, Uncle Eirik, get on with the story!"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, remembering when she was their age and wanted to hear nothing other than her parents battle stories.

"Okay, okay, your uncle and I apologise. Where was I… the mother fed and clothed her, and questioned why she was alone, and who her family were. When she responded, the woman quickly called in her husband, the clan chief. The girl couldn't believe her eyes as he shifted, a great darkness, like the night itself, filling the room as his form was replaced with that of a great brown bear. He carried her home, alongside his wife and cub. She slept once more upon his back; the son holding her in place with mortal arms. Back with her family, her father asked how he could possibly thank the bjornling clan for keeping his daughter safe. The clan elder said nothing, other than if they needed help, the Hylm family were to come to their aid. The old man nodded, thanking the chief for all that he'd done. The little girl however, had other plans"

Eirik grinned as he commandeered the story once more. "She leapt from her father's arms and ran down the podium to where the family were stood, and fell to her knees before the cub. "Thank you for your warmth and friendship" She said to the cub, "I pledge myself to you!"

"Needless to say" Aela chuckled "everyone found it adorable, but the clan understood that a Jarl's daughter wasn't in a position to swear fealty. They left the hall, and the child didn't see them again for another few years, unaware that her pledge had great, magical weight behind it"

She stood, tucking them in.

"No, no, come on auntie Aela, the other half of the story!"

"I do believe you've been awake long enough dragonling" She said softly. "I'll tell you the other half tomorrow eve"

"After you've won?"

"Yes child" the huntress yawned, "after I've won"

* * *

The table groaned with food, but she was too nervous to eat. No. Not nervous, excited. And possible, after two days of revelry, a little bit ale-sick. She knew not what others had brought in, only that hers would be a tale told for many years to come. It was tradition that the prize grew as the ages of the competitors grew; and this year she would be competing with the other older, unmarried women for what was apparently the most important prize in her life, a suitable marriage. Her father was the prize in her mother's year, and this year the woman had been informed they were vying for the best prospect they'd seen in a millenia. Only the council of elders knew the reality of what they were offering, and her mother apparently, who pulled her into their weaponry room before she set off on her hunt, days before, and told her she had to win at all costs; before leaving with no further information.

"I should go soon, to prepare. Calm down, you don't need to be nervous" Eirik said, obviously tired of his companion's silence.

"I'm not nervous"

"Sure you're not, oh grand lady Aela"

"I want to win Eirik. Eilen can't win; I see her smug look over there"

"I think that's just her resting face, lips like she's sucked a lemon...not that I'd be against her sucking…"

"Eirik!" she laughed, cutting him off. "You're dreadful!"

"As you're well aware, I'm rather wonderful" he winked, placing a strawberry into his mouth as he stood. "Anyway, if she wins nothing says she has to get the prize; we could just kill her" he joked, then paused, turning back to look at her thoughtful expression. "No Aela, we are not killing her"

"But…"

"No!" he laughed, walking away before she could say anything else.

* * *

It felt like an eternity sat, nibbling fruit and bread when finally the bell rang, and flames were extinguished, bringing the room into sudden, cold darkness. Everyone stood, as the elders shuffled down the middle aisle, carrying torches of fire. It was time. The competitors, young and old from different contests and age brackets, walked towards them, kneeling until told to rise and follow.

Her cloak trailed in the snow behind her, but the velvet and silk were enough to keep her warm as she followed the elderly, revered leaders. In all honesty, she couldn't remember the last time she felt truly frozen, not since that terrifying day as a child. The children's contests were judged during the day, endurance exercises and climbing, and they all watched with pride as the winners were announced and their faces and bodies given their first markings. Ear piercings for all first time competitors, to honour their participation, and as a sign of victory for the smaller trophies, fire's lit with the most haste; wolves skinned with the most proficiency- skills needed for survival in the following years of competition. She had 6 piercings on her right ear, and 3 on her left now-a proud portrayal of skill as a child. Each of the piercings on her long, pointed ears contained beautiful iridescent pearls; all picked along their own coast. Her nose contained a small jeweled ring between the nostrils, containing the most beautiful blue pearl her father had ever picked; to mark her transition into womanhood.

Aela's mouth throbbed as she thought about the previous year's reward for the final task - she alone that year being rewarded with a permanent line of gold, moving from between the lines of red that graced her neck and chest, and onto her lip-her most painful marking yet. It marked her climb from the previous year, up to the nests of the great eagles to battle for an egg. Many didn't make it to the nests, and many more had to admit defeat before claiming their prize, but Aela had done it; and came down with only a few scratches-having chosen to take a stealthy approach instead of a full frontal assault, shocking many who hadn't realised she was also proficient in her mother's speciality.

Finally, the last was marked, stags horns upon the back of the neck-a contest win she'd always regretted missing out on as a teen; and the men stepped forwards, ready to display their kills.

She watched, interested, noting one particular gentleman, lithe and tall. He'd been roughly as confident as she and she couldn't blame him as his trophy was brought in, enormous and drawing great gasps from the crowd. It was an incredible reptilian creature, all teeth and horns. It looked like a relative of the bildshnipe; and she imagined he'd definitely win in his category. She smirked, covering the expression with a cough-if she somehow didn't win this, she would certainly bring him up to her father as he was  _most_  agreeable on the eyes.

A small girl stepped forwards at the end of the row, just old enough to compete within this contest, and her men brought forwards a cage of draugr. The girl bowed, Aela did not recognise her...and stepped back into the line. The judges waved it on, and gestured for the next. It was a pitiful gesture, no wonder the youngster had never made much of an impression on her memory.

Many creatures were brought forth in their category; bushels of illusive winter beasts, large kills and evidence of great many harrowing battles. One competitor they kneeled for briefly, a moment of silence for a lost warrior.

Aela was pleased to note that the most impressive until her own was a griffon, the smug look on Eilen's face explained. Aela once more fleeted with the idea of killing her, of seeing that stupid perfect face impaled...no. These were not the thoughts of an honourable young lady. She could be as much herself as she wished out in the wilds but here she had to portray the good breeding and skill her parents had bestowed upon her.  _Finally_ , it was her turn, and she felt all eyes on her, breaths held to see what the prodigal daughter would bring. She gestured, and her four friends brought forward the bull they'd felled, and the outdoor arena was silent; safe for the creaking of the overwhelmed wheels on the trailer.

Finally, the crowd exploded in shouts and whispers, and she coughed gently, silencing the people once more. "As a gesture of the honour it brings our family to host the summer games this cycle, I provide three gorik. One as trophy; and two for our honoured guests to feast upon tomorrow" she smiled, the winning, diplomatic smile her mother had taught her as a child, head ever so slightly to one side, eyes open (but not insane), downcast. A sweet smile, and a slight sigh of serenity as she curtseys; and back into the line. The judge stepped forwards, as he had for the others, and inspected the corpse, nodding at the complete central cut of its stomach; the telltale holes at its temples. She knew it, he was checking the eye for damage.

No-one was surprised when she was crowned winner, and she kneeled before the leader, allowing him to weave the painful lines onto her upper arm, semicircles of black with intricate golden patternry within. Her small gasps now and then echoed around the still chamber, and she stood, moving to the other winners as he gave a thick, impressive set of lines to the throat of the young man from the eastern part of the land and his reptilian monster; alongside the promise of weaponry from the southern lands, and men from her father's northern army. He would proudly return to the eastern lands with the pride of the nation upon him, and Aela had no doubt her father would approach him to join his high ranking officers in time.

Aela waited, expecting her newly appointed partner to be to step into the area, but no-one was to be seen. She could hear Eilen behind her, and the prospect of her murder was sounding more and more like something to do for the good of her people, not just her own advancement.

"Maybe he found out it was her, and didn't turn up!"

"Eilen!" she heard one of the other competitors whisper, giggling.

"Well, I wouldn't want to marry the barbarian" the young woman replied, and Aela felt redness bloom on her cheeks in shame.

Deep breaths, she reminded herself, the words like a mantra in her mind. In...out...control the anger...

She opened her eyes, breathing, and nodded politely to the leader, who passed her a scroll;which she unravelled, and skimmed through until she found the name of the man she has to marry.

Her heart soared, it was better than she could have ever imagined and she wanted to turn and shove it down Eilen's perfectly proportioned throat.

The crowd could have been silent or loud enough to cause an avalanche, but Aela didn't know, too focused on the blood pumping in her ears and the excitement in her heart.

Thor Odinson. She was to be queen of Asgard.


	4. A Dragon's Bones

For the second time in as many days, Aela was awoken by the close visage of her mother; though this time there were no bears in her vicinity - human or otherwise. She groaned, wiping at her face and no doubt smearing the makeup she'd worn last night across her pale skin; looking up at the familiar woman with bleary eyes.

"Mother, are you aware that I cannot have been asleep for longer than 4 hours?"

"I am" she laughed "and perhaps, oh wonderful daughter of mine, if you were as talented at restraint as you were at revelry you would already be dressed"

"Dressed for what?" Aela asked. "Morning prayers aren't for another 5 hours at least! What time is it?"

"Dawn is a couple of hours off yet, and will be uncomfortably close if you don't shift yourself out of bed soonish, young lady"

Aela shoved herself upwards, hefting off the soft lambswool blankets as she all but climbed out of the bed. Morning prayers were a rare oddity, in the northern countries. Aela found them frightfully boring, to tell the truth; though she often found many of the things they were supposed to do as nobles boring. She knew that the other areas of Niflheim observed both morning and evening prayers, and so her family always ensured they kept up the pretence when they had guests visiting. Her sister attempted to observe as often as she could, that much Aela knew - but she herself mainly used them as a time to quietly meditate over her aches from the night before - so common during festivals such as these.

She tugged on the leggings and thick woolen top, tightly knit and fitting snug as a glove. Her coat came afterwards, a gilet crafted as a gift earlier in the season in a beautiful shade of emerald green, matching the dyed leather gloves and boots the bears had given her for her birthday. The colour was her favourite, and a specialty of Eirik's clan. By the time she was dressed; the fur scarf and hat warm and cosy; her mother had already thrown open the tower window, a bracing draft filling the usually cosy room.

"Hurry Aela, before your father notices we've gone"

"Sneaking out are we mother? I thought that was against the rules?"

"And when has that ever stopped you?" the older woman laughed as she checked her hair was securely in it's bun before hooking the grapple into position and launching herself out of the window.

Aela shook her head as her mother's much smaller horns vanished swiftly out of sight, striding over to the window herself and checking the line before following her down. The two grinned, breath huffing out into billowing clouds in the night air, and her mother pointed, taking off at a jog. They scaled the outer wall of the compound with ease, entirely unseen, and made their way through the forest swiftly. They moved away from her favourite diving spot, away from the jarldome itself; far past her standard hunting spots. Far past even her lesser used hunting spots. She thought she'd explored every inch of their surrounding forest, but as they moved under the stars and falling pine needles she was very aware that this place was entirely unfamiliar. Magic hummed through the air and spurred her on, the power feeling as if it were seeping into her very bones. It felt as if she were flying across the ground now, carried forwards by both its power and her own curiosity.

Until they began to slow. Heart beating violently within her chest, Aela looked on through wide eyes at the scene before her. Huge trees, carved with faces that felt like they were all watching her, a neat path, as if any debris had been swept from it moments before, and finally - a grand stone building, crumbled and almost melted along one side... She wanted to believe that it had collapsed with time, that the 'melt' was actually just lichen accumulation, but everything around it was the sheer picture of perfection, and so the once grand building had to have been ruined by violence.

"It was fire"

Aela turned, thankful to her mother for answering her unvoiced question, but curious all the same as to why she had been brought here. Her mother was apparently out of psychic answers though, as she was ignoring Aela's mental pleas for information and walking through the great ruined doors. It would have been useless anyway, as far as Aela was aware only the bjornlings' had psychic abilities like that.

She blinked, taking a moment to appreciate the remaining beauty of the building before following; fluidly stepping over the discarded rocks along the snowy ground. She expected to find her mother climbing the side wall or picking through debris; but instead she was kneeling, forehead pressed to the ground in reverence to the being before her.

Aela stumbled backwards in shock, breath catching as she struggled to take in the sight before her. She had always believed in the ancestors in an abstract fashion, but here before her was what could only be the skeleton of such a being. It's wings had long since collapsed; their long spindling bones discarded on the ground around it. It's skull was enormous, each tooth easily the length of her leg and just as wide. She fell to the ground, knees stinging at the force of the impact, and began chanting the morning prayers she'd been planning to mostly ignore back at the Jarldom

" _Oh great ancestors,_

_Give me the vigor to take down my opponents_

_The strength to remain standing in times of hardship_

_And the wisdom to believe in my own choices._

_May my path honour you in its pursuit of glory_

_And my boons line your hoards with glittering light_

_We thank you for the power in our blows_

_And the protection in our shields_

_May we always have the swiftness of wings_

_And the light of your embers within our eyes_

_We are your humble children"_

Together, their words echoed through the ruined chamber, bouncing off the stone walls and back onto the dragon's corpse. She hadn't felt power like it; the magic that made the air feel like warm honey against her flesh; the awe and fear from standing before those ferocious teeth and claws.

This was her ancestor

This being of fire and anger and wisdom and peace, of freedom and magic and…

And it was linked to her.

She could see it in their identical horns, spiraling like rams, ridged and sharp. She could see it in her mother's eyes, burning with the same ruby fire as her own; and in the pure feeling of kinship she felt in this room.

"You understand why I've brought you here" her mother finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Aela felt lost, feeling as if she should know but entirely uncertain.

"You will be leaving us tomorrow Aela, and I wanted to share something personal to myself with you, a piece of myself and our culture"

"I won't forget where I come from" Aela promised, wrapping her arm around her mother's shoulder and pulling her in close.

"Yes and no. I wanted to make sure you didn't forget your own gods as you dally with theirs, but also I wanted to remind you where you come from; the power that lies within you. You need to be both the noble, and the dragon. Whilst you will need to use your gentle side more often, never forget your strength, your determination...your fire. If you need to, look back to this moment, to the proof of your own ferocity. You've often asked how I manage to balance the two, and this is how. This ruin, this idol - this is what I think of in the darkness of troubled times"

"Mother" Aela gasped, feeling her own self well up at the emotional words coming from her matriarch.

"You and I are so alike Aela. We are both beings of fire and passion, and I understand the troubles you'll face. We have never found the niceties easy, but you will have to learn as I did to make it second nature, if you wish to not only survive, but thrive. This dragon rests, and has done for almost a millennia; but do you feel the magic in the air?"

"I do"

"If it so wished, it would pull that magic back and become whole once more"

"And live and breathe?"

"It's heart would beat as ours does"

The words resonated within her for some time afterwards; and she knew that not only had her trials only begun, but that she would face each head on as she always had; and come out victorious. She felt calm, more so than she'd felt all of last night and that morning, the plush wool of the bed comforting as she played with the new charm around her neck. It was her mother's, given to her before leaving the shrine - a small tooth, carved intricately with protection runes. She'd seen her mother wear it often, the piece so at odds with her usual finery, but so perfectly fierce.

Staff moved around her, concerned for her unusual silence but letting the young woman simply sit, long fingers gently tracing the runes on the carved piece. They folded clothes slowly, taking care to not snag or crease the more delicate pieces. Within their own country, embroidered wool dresses and furs were commonplace, but the Jarlessa had obviously pulled items from her own wardrobe for the journey, the pieces beautiful and much better suited for the warmer temperatures, and Aela's eyes had shone with tears as they were brought in from her mother's extensive wardrobe. It was an unexpected quirk, for Aela to be so entranced with fashion whilst living a life most requiring function, and Astrid focusing on function whilst spending her days in the relaxed indoors, where fashion would have most suited. They carefully lined the boxes with light sheets of fragranced cotton, ensuring they remained fresh during the journey.

Aela watched them work, contemplating that her trials had already begun, her mind flitting back to the night before, to drinking and dancing and celebrating. And then being pushed behind a column by a glaring Eilen and two rather terrified looking young girls.

" _You bitch" the smaller woman spat, entirely at odds with the gentle, perfect demeanor she always gave off. Looks like she wasn't the only one to hide that inner ancestor..._

_She leaned back, looking down at Eilen with a purposefully bored expression._

" _Something the matter?"_

" _You know full well that contest wasn't fair!"_

" _Not fair? How so? I brought in the better kill, I secured the better trophy. Second place isn't bad though" she teased, allowing her eyes to flit up to the plain black lines on Eilen's face._

" _Oh yes. A husband whose parents happen to be friends with yours! Oh don't you think we all see now why your parents lobbied so heavily to have this years hunts in_ _ **your**_   _territory?"_

" _Please don't debase yourself Eilen, you know for a fact I beat you in your territory last year, or have you forgotten the eagle climb? How about four years ago when I made it to the top of that waterfall long before you did- do you not climb that in your spare time?"_

" _Why would I climb waterfalls in my spare time?"_

_She leaned down, levelling her lips with the others pointed ears "And there you have it Eilen"_

_She pulled back, frankly surprised to see the other woman's face in a sneer. Interesting…_

" _I'm not a barbarian like you Aela; we spend our time hunting normally, in groups for a couple of hours-socialising, playing music, making our families proud by being upstanding ladies in society. We don't debase ourselves by spending half of our time galloping through the forests on those...beasts for weeks on end and the other half sequestered in the library"_

" _This is ridiculous. If you don't push yourself how can you be expected to win?!"_

" _No, what's ridiculous is that you are the future queen of Asgard. Thor is said to be quite battle-hungry himself-what on earth are they going to do with you, barbarian oddity, at his side?"_

_They'd gestured to her tattoos, her much larger horns, her sword still strapped to her back. "Asgard is full of real ladies, not fakes like you. They'll chew you up and spit you out, kicking you on your ass til you have to run back to daddy"_

"Astrid…" Aela began, glancing over to where her sister was directing the packing.

Taking Astrids silence as an invitation, Aela slid the carved tooth back under her tunic and met her sisters stoney eyes.

"How should I act in Asgard?"

"You don't usually worry about such things"

"I...find myself troubled"

Her sister raised an eyebrow, and Aela reached out to pull her over to the bed. "I want this, more than anything. And you know how hard I work when I have my heart set on something"

"You've been wielding weaponry since you were old enough to stand, I'm well aware of your drive" her sister chuckled, relaxing onto the bed. Aela was struck by how weary her sister appeared, obviously lacking relaxation over the last couple of weeks.

"What if I shame the family in Asgard? What if I stand out too much, or I'm too brusque and forward, or too careful and then bore him"

Her sister observed her warmly. "Look at you, my sister, the famed she-devil that runs headlong into combat, being scared at the idea of a palace"

"Small talk Astrid, small talk with royalty"

"Just because you can't headbutt it doesn't mean it's outside of your grasp. You are calculating, you are careful, your words tie up your enemies, just as mother has taught us"

"You're right"

"Of course I am. I shant rule the Jarldome being sweet and naive after all"

The two smiled as their mother entered, hands clasping a well known jewelry box. "Look at you two, it warms me to see you getting along" she cooed, settling onto the low sofa opposite the bed, relocating the axe that sat atop it onto a cabinet to her left.

Aela laughed at her mothers reaction, leaning over to loudly and sloppily press kisses against her sister's brow "Mother, tell us the story of how you assassinated fathers betrothed again"

"Again?"

It was Astrid who answered, knowing what Aela was doing. "It  **is** my favourite"

The older woman laughed. "Of course"

And so she did, swapping the jewellry box for the dagger that rested on her side; needing it to better tell the gorier parts of the tale, ensuring she didn't accidentally stab a servant as they efficiently packaged Aela's life into boxes. Between them her wardrobes were sorted, and the necessary items removed - jewel toned blues and greens and golds, light velvets and wool dresses with long weighted sleeves and her finest summer furs. Whisper soft organza nightdresses with feather patterned embroidery and matching sheer overcoats. Boots in an array of colours, leather and fur and wool; all found they way into the carved mahogany chests.

As her mother finished the story, fire in her eyes, Aela looked across at the array of tall dark chests, armour stands, weapons chests and velvet lined secure jewellry boxes and laughed. "Mother, I think we'll need a third Lodhaffen"

The older woman pondered for a second before nodding. "Then you'll take four"

* * *

It was a week after the announcement, the final day of the festivities that her family loaded her upon the Lodhaffen, along with her belongings; the four immense beasts a sight to behold. Each had a large embossed saddle, atop which sat a luxurious leather and fabric tented structure that housed herself, her companions, and her many belongings. Akin to elephants, they sported both trunks and tusks; though their four tusks were each large enough to hold a person. They had six legs, each wider than a redwood - necessary for beasts larger than most houses.

For trips she normally travelled light, but this was much more for show than convenience. Chests of pearls and furs to serve as dowry; more clothes than she could possibly need to showcase their wealth and power within their own domain. Her companions and belongings were split between the other three Lodhaffen, whilst she had her own. She waved off her family, their goodbyes having taken place in private, and set off upon her journey, along the tundra to the portal leading to her new home.

As soon as they were out of sight she slipped out of the tent, climbing down the steed until she rested on one of it's four enormous, silver sleeved tusks. Avoiding the embedded jewels and defencive spikes, it was as comfortable a place as any to settle for the next hour or so and read, her thick ermine coat and enormous fur boots keeping her warm against the elements - not that the cold particularly bothered her, as used to it as she was. Her companions had had a similar idea apparently, as Eirik jumped from lodhaffen to lodhaffen in his human form, settling down with his most recent carving to keep her company.

"You know Eirik, I hear that the capitol is warm; as if summer all year long"

He shuddered, pointing the carving her way as he spoke. "Why are we going there then, why couldn't you have been promised to a nice frost giant, and we could have rolled around in the snow for the next few hundred years?"

"Because I wouldn't be quite as powerful rolling in the snow with a frost giant as I will be as queen of Asgard"

He winked at her, laughing. "You'd have fun though"

She snorted, and he couldn't resist a quip about her ladylike nature. She wished she had something to throw at him, but dressed for show like this she only had her good dagger, and she  _certainly_  wasn't wasting that on him. Her mind slid to the idea of it-even in summer they had flurries of snow that would melt soon after landing, crisp mornings where gentle frost crunched underfoot. She loved it, the way the air felt clean and the days felt bright.

"It's going to be a big change, i've got my summer dresses and armour though" Truthfully, the idea perplexed her; she had never travelled to an area where they had no winter at all. She was going somewhere so foreign, so strange…she felt 5 years old again, going to her first ball and being more frightened than she could imagine whilst watching their enormous, wood and stone home becoming small in the distance.

"I can't help but foresee that this will be a great test of self endurance"

She worried at a short, polished nail. "Gods, I hope you're wrong"

* * *

The next week was long, great swathes of time spent atop the swaying beasts. They stopped to bathe, hunt and sleep; and she found herself largely unnerved by the...warmth...of the pools they passed. They'd moved through the portal four days before, and had noticed the change immediately as they entered Asgard. The air itself heated, and stepping into rivers and finding them not entirely iced was a large change. They'd swum for hours that morning; everyone in the procession stripping down to enjoy the pools, and they dined on seafood caught during the fun. She'd quickly become sticky with warmth in the cloaks she'd left in, and Aela was pleased that they'd had the foresight to pack summer garments. Her hand selected maids had no issue prepping her for their daily hunts, and she happily mounted Eirik most evenings to take off into the scrub, armed with her bow and returning with all manner of game for the group.

It was on one of these trips, Eirik and two other bjornlings at her side that she first noticed their little...companions. They bid the intruders no notice, continuing their hunt as if they'd seen nothing; only sharing the news once everyone was secure and out of earshot.

"We're being followed"

The bears guarded the beasts, the rotation guards sitting cross legged with their lady in the confines of her travelling room. They weren't surprised by the lack of order; the weaponry dotted around or the lack of maids; but were a little perplexed by the lack of Eirik; the enormous brown bear usually not far from her side.

They didn't question how she knew, or whether her observation was correct, only their next steps

"Stay vigilant, ensure the civilian staff are safe; they have only basic training so must be your priority; do you understand?"

"But my lady"

She glared.

"Are you doubting my ability to defend myself?" she asked, fire in her eyes.

"No my lady, only that-"

"Only that?"

They gave up. Seeing her like this, grinning triumphantly; preparing weaponry and armor- she was a vision when violent. A vision they were happy to watch from afar; collectively unable to decide whether Thor was lucky or not to have her warming his bed in the coming future.

She gave them positions, disguising weaponry in dowry chests and moving it between tents, alongside maids. It was easy enough to create an alibi, all she had to do was lounge on the front of her lodhaffen and winge in the snootiest tone she could manage that she had no privacy anymore, and couldn't the maids just be moved alongside the luggage?

The staff giggled at her antics, happily dressing her as a true noblewoman for the act; knowing from their own private briefings what was happening. Her inner circle kept watch, spotting the observer a couple more times before the attack was sprung.

Aela was sleeping at the time, curled against Eirik when the horn blasted, but she was on her feet in an instance, glad she'd taken to hiding light, comfortable leather armour under her nightdress. She pulled the dress off and burst from the tent, running across the back of the beast and leaping down the great tusks to take in the sight before her. The warriors bore a familiar sigil and she laughed, stalking towards one of the attackers; her daggers spinning in her hands.

"Our lady sends her regards" he sneered; drawing his own sword from its scabbard.

"Eilen couldn't come through and do her own dirty work?" she replied, steadying herself for when he would inevitably charge. She could see it in the tension in his legs, in the bounce of his feet that he would spring at any moment.

"Lady Seithyond is above such dalliances"

Aela glared, holding in the urge to repeat the line back at him in the type of tone her mother called 'childish'

"I suppose she considers herself above many things" she snarled, leaping backwards as he darted towards her. She let him chase her first, feeling for his ability. He was quick, but off balance - he hadn't had the privilege of being as refreshed as she; of being looked after. Glancing around the clearing they'd conveniently chosen that afternoon, she could see that their men were similar. Weary movements of desperate men; who had obviously believed they'd have the upper hand by attacking at night. Familiar whinneys in the distance showed that they had horses at least, but you still had to concentrate whilst riding a horse. And to keep up with herself, they must have been riding at a gruelling pace.

His sword permeated the air beside her, and she sidestepped away, grinning as she played with her kill, knocking his legs with the flat of her own sword and laughing at the look of anger on his face. She span, getting behind him and slamming the pommel of her sword into the back of his neck, rocking on her heels as he staggered forwards.

He turned, spitting blood onto the grass and glaring at her through tired eyes. "A lady such as she is better suited for a prince; not a heathen thug like yourself!" He shouted, gesturing to her horns, and she could feel the immediate quiet from her companions. The bears knew her worries, knew that she fretted in the nights over how she would appear to the asgardians, and 'heathen thug' wasn't quite the appearance she was going for.

"I am proud of my heritage!" she screamed, twisting and slicing through the air. She had worked so hard, her entire life. Constantly training, perpetually bettering herself, working towards being the proud warrior her parents hoped she'd become. Working past the whispers of her 'friends' as she grew stronger, her horns twisting and strengthening alongside.

"A barbarian queen?" he gasped, sweat beading down his brow as he barely blocked her attack. He had made a mistake though, in getting so close. She pushed in closer, bringing up a bare foot and slamming it with all her might into his chest. He fell, gasping to the ground. She remained above him, kicking away the weapons that had fallen as he had.

"Excuse me sir, for you must be mistaken" she began, levelling her voice into a tone her mother would have been proud of and glaring down at him. She turned away, briefly looking back "for I am a lady".

He made a satisfying wail as she launched the slimmer dagger sheathed at her wrist, landing inches from his right ear. He visibly deflated, laughing in relief, ignoring the whistle from her rouge lips; unable to ignore the crunch of teeth around his skull. She sheathed her blades, switching to the bow on her back and picking off a couple of additional men who had obviously decided that hiding in the bushes was preferable to stepping into the fray. A smart choice, but a cowardly one. She aimed at the final enemy, and hesitated, changing her direction at the last minute and shooting for his shoulder, pinning him painfully to the tree behind. She bent, inspecting the body of their leader.

"His head's too mangled to send back…"

Eirik pawed at the corpse, flicking at the arm. Behind them, She could hear the soft grunts of their messenger as he attempted to pull the arrow from his shoulder.

"Good idea" she muttered, pulling a more jagged knife from her boot and moving towards the limb. The tattoos around the wrist and the signet ring would be proof enough, though she considered adding in the head for effect. No...that didn't quite negate enough from the 'barbarian queen' image that she apparently portrayed.

Honestly, huffed, looking down at the impeccable stitching on her armour. She was a warrior, not a barbarian…

A curious growl to her right got her attention, and she furrowed her eyebrows at the direction her comrades nose was pointing. The noise wasn't one of anger or fear, so she happily stomped through the brush, bears flanking her at either side.

"Aha" She breathed, bending to inspect the two men bound in ropes. She pulled the bag from the head of one, who stared up at her, blinking. "Who do we have here?"

His eyes widened at the sight of her, stuttering "We are soldiers of Asgard, on…" his words petered off as he took in the bear that huffed against his friends bindings.

"Please, pay no attention to my companions"

He turned his eyes back up to the woman in the centre. She was tall, with ruby eyes and horns that made him have to remind himself to breathe. She was gore splattered, and...holding a severed arm. He couldn't control the soft, fear filled whimper that left his mouth and she glanced at the arm, a flush covering her face. "Apologies...I don't usually make a habit of dismembering my enemies, but when needs must!"

She whistled, and he scurried backwards as yet another bear appeared, this one impossibly large. She handed him the arm casually, too casually, wiping her hands on his brown coat and returning to the soldier, whipping a dagger from...somewhere, and everything went black.

Aela paused, staring down at the soldiers unconscious form, prodding him lightly with her boot. She looked at the other, who shook as he stared at her.

"Demon!"

"I'm not a-"

And he was down. She clocked the cut on his arm, the blood pooling beneath him, but honestly had no way to tell if he'd passed out or fainted.

She turned to Eirik, snatching the dismembered arm from his muzzle and grumbling as she left the clearing.

"Get the guards, we'll take them home"

_Even with the insult they just gave you?_

"They'll soon be my men I suppose, I can't very well just leave them here. Please request that one of the maids stitches their wounds and then we'll stuff them with healing herbs"

"And you!" she stalked over to the pinned enemy, placing a foot against his chest and ripping the arrow from his shoulder, rolling her eyes at his screams. "Go tell your lady to mess with someone more on her own level"


	5. Disappointment and Misunderstanding

Aela put her book away, knowing it would be impossible to concentrate on another word with the cold, wet nose of Eirik pressing up against her cheek. She snorted with laughter as she pushed away the large, soft face of the werebear, taking in the sight of her maids, violently smacking him with their fans - ensuring their hard work wouldn't be too badly ruined. The bear raised a paw and waved off their advances, transforming back into his human form, leading to an entirely naked, ruggedly handsome man lounging on the sofa of their tent.

"Eirik for goodness sake put your clothes on; you cannot lounge around like that in the presence of women!" she called out; and he scoffed, slowly dressing in the clothes on the bench beside him. His eyes never left her handmaidens, even as he turned away from them, and his antics bemused her; he was never without a woman for as long as she'd known him. He'd obviously swung up here, gotten undressed and changed forms; most likely enormously flustering her handmaidens in the process. She shook her head at her old friend; he could be such an oaf at times.

"Our charges are awake my lady"

"I see…" the two had passed out, practically in her arms, the day before.

"Aela?" his voice was soft as his fingers closed around hers, and she smiled, leaning against him. He kissed the top of her head, and kept his voice there, muffled as it was against her scalp. "Ignore them, they could have fainted for any manner of reasons"

"I think we both know old friend that it was the sight of me that caused their reaction...I'm going to offer them safe passage to asgard, though...ladies?"

Her handmaidens seemed incredibly pleased by the prospect of the handsome asgardian soldiers remaining with the party, but ceased their chattering as she addressed them.

"Yes my lady?"

"I need you to make me more demure, more gentle...these men are soldiers,  **soldiers**  for ancestors sake-if they faint at the sight of me, I need to ensure I look less terrifying for my husband…"

"He should love you for who you are"

She laughed. "This is an arranged marriage Eirik, who ever spoke of love?"

* * *

"Thor"

"Yes brother?"

"It says here" Loki gestured to the book in his hand as they ate their dinner, their parents going quiet at his words, "that your future queen is from a most formidable race"

"This is true" Odin commented, taking a long draught from his glass. "A fierce people, the Nifls-your mother was quite close with your betrothed's mother you know"

"This is true" Frigga smiled "Aela's mother is a good friend of mine"

"Aela?" Loki asked, glancing back up from his book

"Yes, we received word this morning through the whisper stones that her procession is on its way"

"Aela" Thor repeated, pondering it. "Tell me brother, what does the book say i'm to expect?"

"It says here they are descended from Dragons, cast into the Niflheim realm in exile more than 5 millennia ago. Often over 8 ft tall, their horns and tattoos signify strength and blood relation to their ancestors"

"Is this true mother?" Thor asked

She chuckled. "In part, though Heila was always remarkably small for her kind. I have not seen Aela for many years, I'm afraid I have no idea how she looks, though her father was a rather...large man"

"I always tried to recruit him for our forces, but he turned me down each time" Odin sighed. "He could have been quite the force to be reckoned with on the battlefield"

Loki tapped his brother on the arm, showing him the illustration in the book, smirking as his brother swallowed. The image was clear, an enormous female warrior, ugly as sin with jagged horns and blood soaked fur armour. The two could see why their father wished to recruit her father, if he was considered terrifying by even their standards…

Oh, Loki loved watching the myriad of emotions flit across his spoilt brothers face. He quite looked forward to this hideous, ogre of a princess arriving-even if she didn't end up staying, he bet his days would be interesting for a small while.

* * *

Aelas day had been horrendously boring so far. They were close, that much was obvious, as the ground grew more developed, dirt becoming roads; wild straggling plants becoming cleaner and the large expanses of nothing becoming populated with merchants, small villages and finally; an enormous road that expanded outwards into the horizon, tall with the golden palace that could been seen from the tip of her Lodhaffen. They'd passed through the portal 2 days or so before, the magic whistling past them in the blackness as they near as dammit dragged the huge beasts through; but the two days felt like a week with all that had been happening.

She'd barely left her lodhaffen much since the scuffle 24 hours before. They'd camped the previous night, and she'd changed, coming down to the soldiers they'd rescued in a more demure dress, thin cotton with gentle, wisping sleeves. They, thankfully, hadn't fainted this time, instead casting her and her handmaidens small, blushing looks. Whether it was fear, shame or affection, she couldn't be certain.

She refused to apologise for their cowardly reactions, instead asking how they felt that day, and enjoying their stuttering responses. She'd returned their horses, found at the camp; and let them take point, leading the entourage forwards. Soon they would be her subjects, and it appeared she would need to find a middle ground between 'the warrior Aela' and 'the lady Aela' fast. At home the balance had been easy, she was herself within the grounds of her home, more ladylike with others, staff, close friends, then increasingly more demure and polite as the person's priority or lack of familiarity increased. Here though, she would need to find that balance quickly, lest she lose all she'd worked for in the process...

And now here they were, up with the sun and bustling through camp. The soldiers watched her out of the corner of their eye, always, as she directed her people around her, ensuring everything was pristine around them; horns polished and coats brushed.

Trumpets in the distance signalled their arrival, as well as the gleeful shouts of the soldiers, who galloping forwards to reunite with their people. Eirik swung in, glad that he could shift back as the strangers had left. They'd had a frank discussion with her mother before leaving her home, who had suggested they keep the bears transformation a feather in their cap; saved til the very last moment, lest they need it. The entire party were aware of the secret, and Aela had never been more thankful that they were psychically linked, though wished it didn't take so much of her energy to reply through the same mental channel that they opened with ease.

The trumpets sounded again, and Aela turned, excited and nervous to Eirik. "Are we nearing the rainbow bridge?"

"We are indeed my lady. I wanted to come and wish you luck properly before we meet them, until we're separated by fur once more"

"Oh by the ancestors Eirik stop being so dramatic, you don't see Saf or Isla in here do you?"

"No, but they also don't have the link we do"

Aela wrapped her arms around him, splaying her fingers against his muscular, naked back. "No, they don't. We'll stay together, all of us, I refuse to be parted. Speak to me often"

"I always do"

She felt a worried tear beginning to form in her eye, and took a step back, sniffing. "Right, we're only a few minutes off. Cover yourself for now, and shift before we reach them, okay?"

He laughed, nodding, and the women fretted around her, fixing her hair, makeup and dress-a beautiful piece made of many layers of sheer pale blue fabric, which flowed around her in the wind as she stepped from the crouching Lodhaffen, revealing tight leggings and perfectly sewn black leather boots; reaching just over her knees. Whilst the silver and royal blue fabric under-bust corset cinched her in and caught her breath in her throat, it was worth it for the way it widened her hips. She was warm, uncomfortably so as she stepped from the rune cooled expanse of tarp she'd been living in. Reaching out for her handmaiden to pass her the sacred blade, she looked out onto the city and slid onto Eiriks back; bracing herself with practiced ease as he leapt onto the floor below. Beads of perspiration slipped down the back of her neck but she ignored them, taking in her surroundings through ruby eyes.

* * *

Oh Odin, where was Thor?

Loki shifted uncomfortably as he watched the enormous, swaying creatures appear, four of them in succession-hazed by the warm summer heat. His brother had promised,  **promised**  he'd be back by now and once again, Loki was found disappointed and having to clean up the mess. He could see a large brown beast leap from the back of the creature, and another three join them, darting in-between legs and leaping from the house sized tents to form an approach.

"Mother…"

"I know son. You brother will hear from me later, that's for certain. Not arriving to greet his own bride…"

"He's lucky he hasn't started a war by now, you know" Loki chuckled darkly, watching as the rider slipped from the largest of the beasts, easily the size of two or three men. Yes, there were the horns, metal sheathing glinting in the harsh sunlight. As she approached, calm and slow, he was almost dismayed to see that she was not hideous.

Not hideous at all

* * *

It was time. She slid off Eirik, taking in a deep breath and striding proudly towards the figures in the distance; glad that the heat and the presence of her loyal party were keeping her both distracted and calm. Eirik was to her side, Isla, Saf and Jorik just behind them, forming an arrowhead. Their voices were quiet for now, her head focused only on walking with both pride and poise, square jaw held high.

Her bears were her strength now, they were her presence, as today her personal weapons were hidden- save for the decorative dagger she had brought for Thor, wrapped in furs and held ceremoniously in her strong hands.

Within the gaggle of men it was easy to find the form of her betrothed, holding himself more like a prince than any lord she'd ever encountered; and her breath caught in her throat. She had been told that Thor was known to be the most handsome warrior any had encountered, and could certainly see the weight in the rumour. She had been told he was built like an oxen, but rumors often became out of hand in that way; and she didn't mind at all that those were incorrect. Strong but lean, his black hair was swept back from his face and cropped to the neck; his well fitted clothes highlighted a neat waist and long, lean legs.

 _Oh, Aela_  came the whispered voice of Isla in her mind,  _he's delicious_

She couldn't hold in the blush that crept across her pale skin, cursing her weakness as she bowed low, steeling herself for a moment before looking him directly in his breathtakingly blue-green eyes.

"My lord, you must be Thor Odinson, I am Aela Hylmdattur" her smile was sincere, though it only dropped into a look of confusion as his face creased with silent laughter.

"Have I done something to amuse you my prince?"

"I am afraid dear lady; that you are misinformed, I am Loki Odinson; my brother is Thor"

She was unbelievably embarrassed, and turned away from those piercing eyes into the smiling ones of an older woman. "My dear, travel must have fatigued you. I apologise for my son's absence"

"N-no. I admit I had been expecting to meet with my betrothed"

 _What a rude piece of shit!_ Eirik's words coursed into her mind, and a heady mix of anger and embarrassment clouded her skin a dusky pink.

 _Now now Eirik, he could have a valid reason_  came Jorik's reply, his deep voice rumbling through her.

 _No, you come and meet your bride_  Saf interjected, uncharacteristically annoyed.  _Especially when she's travelled this far. And the nerve if this...brother...to laugh at Aela so..._

"-Aela?"

Aela quickly looked up, losing her grip on her response and feeling the magic flutter from her grasp.

The brunette spoke first "Lady Aela, you must be weakened near to the point of deliriousness, allow me to aid your travel through the city"

He'd been wrong. Looking at her now, all gilded clothes and blushing glances...she was just another fangirl here to fawn. She seemed to have some control over the great beasts beside her, from whom he felt magic. They obviously worked for her in whatever tourney his brother had been won.

Pathetic.

He would admire her, at least, as one would an attractive animal in an exhibition, chaperone her as he had promised his mother he would, though he could feel the boredom set in already as he asked her about her trip, not entirely listening to her answer.

He glanced across, she was almost as tall as he, and clutched a fur in her hands. He would have offered to take it, out of courtesy; but she had a grip on the fur bundle, and he assumed it was some sort of gift for his brother.

He thought back to the book, to the research done before she arrived. Ah, the dowry blade. He'd written down the response and given it to Thor the day before, before he'd run out in the night to hunt alongside his party of fools.

* * *

"Brother!"

The two turned, as did the large bear to her side; the others having been requested to stay behind with the servants. He had to admit, perhaps she would enjoy taming the dogs his father kept, since she apparently had skill in the matter.

He watched her, the strange, foreign woman at his side, as his brother jogged down the corridor towards them. Her eyes widened, and he could swear he felt the small surge of magic once more as the bear relaxed back. It was miniscule, weak, but he would monitor it. It had to be her, he couldn't imagine the beast having control; though if she were truly using magic to control the bears he'd want to keep an eye - if she could control wild bears, what else could she enslave?

"I'm sorry I'm late brother! We were held up with a giant of all things and-"

His words cut off as he took in the lady to his side. "Who's this then Loki?"

"This, brother, is your bride"

"Oh, you're not hideous!"

Her eyes widened, the blush she'd sported since the faux pas outside quickly draining as her eyebrows rose.

"I. You. You flatter me sir" she eventually settled on, schooling her face back into a demure smile, as much as she immediately wanted to react in a far more confused manner.

"Loki here, bit of a trickster, told me you'd be hideous" he grinned, and Aela glanced away from her betrothed, and up at the beautiful man to her side. "As you can imagine, I'm rather pleased to see that you're incredibly lovely"

Next to her, Loki looked at his brother with exasperation. The maiden didn't need to know that… He could feel her ruby eyes glancing towards his own face briefly and chose not to speak.

Hideous.

Wow.

"I shall pass my compliments across to my handmaidens" she smiled diplomatically at the two; glad her husband to be didn't find her too offensive to look at, but also trying not to be offended herself.

"Now, forgive me for my lateness my lady" Thor began, taking her hand and kissing her ring finger gently. "I am Thor, son of Odin. You are Aely, daughter of?"

"It's Aela, my lord, daughter of Hylm"

"Of course, Aela. Aela. Well Aela Hylmdattur, it's wonderful to have you here with us, I shall let my brother take you to your rooms and I will see you seated beside me at the feast tonight!"

"You do not wish to escort her yourself brother?" Loki asked, smiling - though Aela noted it didn't quite meet his eyes, much as her own neglected to do. Was there tension between the two?

Thor was however, already half way down the hallway, waving. "I'm afraid I'm rather in need of a wash; and would not want to offend you with the odour of battle!"

He turned, striding away, and she sighed, wistfully looking down at the blade, held firm in her unkissed hand. "Eirik?" the bear to her side glanced upwards, and she gently handed him the blade, patting his head as she turned.

"To my rooms, then"

They walked silently, and Loki couldn't help but see the cracks in her obviously practiced mask, tiredness setting into her features. His hands clasped behind him, he tapped his finger against the knuckles of his other hand, contemplating his words.

"I feel it is pertinent to tell you, given that we shall soon be siblings through marriage, that I did not tell my brother you would be hideous"

A sideways glance.

"I understand, that you likely don't believe me. However I merely showed him a painting within a book we possess of your culture where the warrior maiden was portrayed as hideous" he laughed, awkward smile dropping as he noted her face had not changed at all during the duration of his words.

"But you are certainly not hideous" he finished, and Aela couldn't tell if he were smirking or grimacing in that moment. "These are your rooms"

She turned, allowing the servant to open the doors and seeing a myriad of people within, moving her belongings into proper places. She allowed Eirik into the room first, glad that he fit through the enormous doors with ease and watching him curl up in the corner, roughly the size of a large bed. Leaving her hand on the door, she looked over her shoulder at the raven haired prince, and gave him a forced smile.

"With all due respect my lord. If I wished for your opinion on my appearance...I would ask it. I will see you at the feast"

She bowed, noting with satisfaction the slight delay of shock in his actions, before he bowed too and left, moving swiftly towards the stairs leading to his own chambers. She shut the door and stood, watching the servants bring the last of her items in. "Please leave us" she asked gently. "My people will put away my belongings, thank you for bringing them to me"

"But, my lady"

"I thank you, for your service, but only my own staff may enter my chambers" she ordered, voice calm and level

The servants looked upon her with shock, respectfully bowing and curtseying as they placed the items in an orderly pile and left the room. Her own people watched as she bid them farewell, closing the door and leaning upon it, turning so her face rested against the warm metal. There were roughly fifteen people in the room by the time the asgardian workers left - Aela, four bears, two footmen, 5 maids and 3 children; all looking at her expectedly.

"Did it go well my lady?"

She merely groaned in response, and the familiar people laughed, calling her over to where a cool drink was waiting.

"Make sure you all drink plenty too" she reminded as they happily passed her the cold glass, watching as she made her way over to Eirik and sat on him instead of the gilded chair by the table. "It's insufferably hot here"

_Don't sit on me then_

"You're right - you're far too warm" she groaned, letting her maid pull the chair out behind her.

"What went wrong then?" another asked, stepping around the also prone forms of the other bears, flopped under the open window; to give them equal measures of the icy water

"Let's see" Aela began, counting on her fingers as she spoke. "My betrothed was not there to greet me, I spent a good couple of minutes thinking about how attractive his brother was, then greeted him with my betrothed's name"

"-you had no way to know my lady"

"I then get told I am likely delirious from the heat, as if I'm some fainting whelp"

The staff looked to her, grimacing. "It gets worse" she laughed darkly. "My betrothed arrives!"

"But my lady, lord Eirik still has the"

"The dowry blade, I'm aware. My betrothed proceeds to tell me that said attractive prince told him I'd be hideous, as apparently all of our kind are according to some book he has read, and then the two proceeded to try and put me at ease by promising me I'm not hideous at all, as if their opinion were wanted, and as if I had been worried about that in the first place!"

"And the ceremonial blade?"

"He leaves without it, telling me he'd see me at the feast tonight"

One of her staff patted her on the shoulder, and she downed the glass, motioning for the young footman to help her shrug off the flouncy jacket, then the corset- leaving her in just her thin wide strapped top, pants and boots. She sighed, rolling her shoulders and moved towards one of the deep mahogany chests. "Right, pass one over, let's get this all unpacked. You lot, we're alone now so change back and give us a hand"

They didn't bother telling her to rest, knowing she'd refuse to sit and watch them work. There was a reason, that these Nifls volunteered to leave their home and travel all the way to Asgard, and it was purely the auburn haired warrior currently hulking a two man chest across the room in her toned arms.

* * *

A knock drew her from the attentions of her book, and Aela looked up, nodding with thanks as one of her footmen moved forwards to open the door, talking to whoever was on the other side quietly before closing it again.

"It's the prince, my lady"

She looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "I told him I'd see him at the feast, but apparently my words are not to be listened to" she sighed, rolling her eyes and marking the page with an ornate bookmark, quickly passed by the handmaiden as she witnessed her lady moving to mark it with a dagger that had been deposited upon the shining gold surface.

Aela stood, smoothing down the gown and checking her face before allowing her maid to slide her shoes on one at a time. She'd abandoned the dress from earlier, noting that she'd likely have to change outfits often in this apparently unending heat. Her dress was a deep emerald; falling low in the front to show off where the red lines of her tattoos came to a point between her breasts, the thick velvet hugging her form in a way that looked incredible, but made her feel so. Very. Warm.

Urgh.

She stepped forwards, pausing to remember to allow one of the men to get the door, flashing him an apologetic smile before collecting the blade once more from another, and looking up into the face of the prince.

"Good evening my lord"

"I realised you would be in need of an escort"

She smiled, the gesture small and serene, another practiced expression, and Loki returned it, noting once more how it didn't feel natural. Surely she wasn't so petty as to still be unhappy to see him? He had explained the nature behind his comment, and the two walked in silence towards the dining hall.

The smells of the feast hit her before anything else, and her stomach turned with nerves.

Confidence. 'I have felled many beasts, and conquered many trials. I can handle a feast' she thought, repeating the line like a mantra in her head as she accepted Loki's outstretched elbow and walked into the room.

Thor stood as she entered, alongside a group and she couldn't help the unconscious tightening of her hand against the princes arm, so used to being escorted into these events by Eirik. He didn't so much as look down at her, and she was thankful that he ignored her nervous reaction, bringing her forwards into the room. Thor's strides were long, and he was at her front in an instant, claiming her free hand for a greeting kiss.

"My Lady, allow me to introduce you to the Lady Sif and the warriors three!"

She nodded a hello, "And do the warriors three have names? Or is only Lady Sif graced with such?" She quipped, smiling at the beaming warriors.

The other blonde stepped forwards, pointing in turn. "This is Volstagg the Valiant, Hogun the Grim, and I, my lady, am Fandral, the Dashing"

"Well now I'm rather disappointed Lady Sif has not received a moniker!" she replied, greeting each in turn. She paused however, as they began enthusiastically leading her to the table "My lord" she interrupted, hand finding Thor's wrist as he began to walk away.

"Hmm?"

"A gift from my people" she almost whispered, bowing low and bringing the weapon forwards.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed, happily retrieving the item from her. His large hands made deft work of the fur, which was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. She bristled, staring at the fur left on the floor as if it were a felled friend. What was he thinking, dropping the fur that had been given to her at  **birth**  onto the floor as if it were no more than...She felt her own anger rise, and breathed in slowly through her nose, refusing to allow her face to slip in the presence of these-

Hands. Hands on the fur. Loki had materialised behind his brother as Thor turned the dagger in the light of the setting sun, allowing it to glint off the razor sharp metal and it's embedded pearls.

"It's lovely! Obviously I have my hammer in battle but I'm sure I'll find a use for such a fine blade!"

Had he...not researched her culture at all? Where was the traditional retort?

"Your gift brings great honour to our family, which will of course, soon be yours also"

She blinked, watching the raven haired prince bend at the waist to pick up; and gently dust off the fur wrapping. "Keep this safe brother"

"You may keep the fur brother, as a thanks, for watching over my bride" he grinned, slapping his brother on the shoulder.

"...If you insist"

Thor fastened the blade onto his waist and held out an elbow. "Come, join us-my parents will be through shortly!"

She graciously took his arm and allowed him to show her through the cavernous hall; tall and golden, while she had to concentrate on keeping her features straight. Perhaps she was wrong about the prince Loki, who was seemingly the only one to do any research into her culture at all, even if the book had unflattering imagery of her people.

The brother that was currently elegantly folding her betrothal fur over his arm…

She allowed herself to be seated, thanking the servants who pulled out her chair, and brought her fine wines and breads as they waited. Thor settled in next to her happily, propping said hammer on the table as if it were nothing at all.

Weaponry...on the table. Perhaps he wouldn't be so bad after all.

Two hours later, the arrival of the reigning monarch, and of their food...and no. She was struggling. Aela usually loved a good battle story, the tension, the fierce battles and excitement, the grandiose telling that always exaggerated with each iteration, as those in the know laughed behind knowing hands as indeed, the beast certainly wasn't  _that_  big!

But this was something else. She was glad to be seated beside her husband to be, as it made it much easier to ensure her attention was mostly on his booming voice. She felt eyes on her, as she had at numerous occasions during her meal; and once again caught a plethora of young women attempting to look upon her face discreetly from their positions at the lesser tables. She supposed they had good reason; she had yet to see another with the permanent inked marks she bore, or indeed, horns, and wondered how she would get her wedding marks in this foreign land. She let her mind drift briefly, finding the connection to Eirik and the others, tugging on the strand to gain their attention as her hand gripped the goblet to ground herself.

_My lady, bored already?_

_Don't even go there. I don't believe my husband knows the meaning of asking another a question_

_Ha!_ Laughed Jorik, his voice tired down the line.  _Now, what do you need us for, you know how doing this drains you._

_I am bored._

Isla's rough laugh carried down the bond.  _We're not, we've brought out the cards and a lovely vintage apricot brandy back in your quarters_

She hated them.

_Leave some for me, for the love of god I need it. However Jorik you're right-I need one of you to pen a letter to my parents, asking how my marriage marks will be done here. I am yet to see another with our marks, and fear the elder will need to be brought through._

_We are warriors, not secretaries_  came Eiriks scathing reply, ruined by the barking laughter at the end.  _Fine, now return to your betrothed's ramblings, or we'll flood your mind with so much filth you'll ruin your pretty visage_

She promptly shut down the link, their laughter fading in her mind as exhaustion took her over, and she continued forcing her mind to focus on Thor's voice. He spoke of conquests, of hunting and fighting. She heard of mjolnir, how he was the only one able to wield it and it's wonderful weight within his grasp, apparently the only one at the table to realise how much it sounded like he was talking of his manhood... She was glad that he was was grand, and mighty and most definitely eager to rule over Asgard. The women around her were enthralled by his voice, booming with grandeur around the large hall. However she wasn't; she merely focused on his words, concentrating with all her ability and the utter drivel coming from those perfectly formed lips. At least he was handsome, she acknowledged, it  _certainly_ wouldn't be a chore to marry and lay with a man that well formed.

She caught another staring, and this time merely smiled, causing the young lady to jump and stare, ashamed, at her food. She was proud of her marks; and curiously wondered how they were seen by those unfamiliar to her customs. Her betrothed had yet to ask about them.

"My lady Aela, what do you think?"

Oh lord she'd been caught.

"How would you like to join us tomorrow, and watch me train for battle?"

She nearly snorted into her food but managed keep her face neutral. It was only when she saw the envy in the noblewomen's eyes around her that the realisation came - he wasn't joking, he really was inviting her to sit at the side of a room and watch him train; rather than inviting her to train with him. What was she supposed to do, fan herself as she swooned at the sight of his rippling muscles?

"My lord, your invitation is most gracious; though I would prefer to train alongside you, rather than be a mere observer"

He took a substantial gulp of his ale, looking down at her lithe form "Of course you are most welcome! Though perhaps you would be more suited to sparring with Sif, or my brother"

There was no point arguing, he had already begun regaling her of yet another tale of war; of his belief that the frost giants needed putting in their place before they rose up again. She merely nodded, allowing it to wash over her as she tried not to fall asleep, opening the link draining her as it always did. She was a warrior herself, a hunter who was more than accomplished in her own right; these tales were perfect for a night under the stars with a horn of mead, but here, in a banquet hall when he could be telling her of his homeland, or asking her, well...anything about herself…it was horrendously dull. He'd started up the moment she sat down and apart from the small odd question about Niflheim or her mother from lady Frigga, she'd largely felt left out of the conversation, impossible as it was considering she was the object of his attention. She stifled another yawn but it wasn't missed, not by the other prince anyway.

"My brother; if I may interrupt your most…glorious tale…your betrothed appears to be fatigued, I will escort her back to her quarters; as they are close to my own and I would not wish for her to get lost"

Thor looked over at him and waved him off "of course brother, goodnight my dear" he smiled as she left, his large hand enveloping her own with an affectionate pat, as one would a dog, and turned back to his friends, teeth tearing at a chunk of lamb with earnest.

* * *

"I felt I should rescue you from my brother before you drifted off into your food"

"I…I no I…was it that obvious?" she asked, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh yes, the kingdom shall be ablaze with gossip tomorrow" his face was serious, and she played with the bracelets around her wrists, obviously fretting. They walked in silence; he watching the woman beside him bite her lip in a frankly adorable manner.

"I cannot withhold it anymore; my words deceive you"

She felt even more ridiculous as she sighed, resisting the urge to lace her hands behind her neck as she walked.

"Do not hold it against yourself my dear, my silver tongue has fooled many before you, and will fool many in the future yet"

She sighed, and looked up at those piercingly green eyes "so it really was only you that noticed?"

"Indeed my lady; though I must say it is unbelievably refreshing to be in the presence of a woman not swooning at his battle scars" he commented, truthfully surprised by her reaction. He imagined he had perhaps misjudged the woman before him, his earlier comments harshened by his annoyance at Thor. "I shall see you at training tomorrow, Lady Aela - whether you choose to observe or indeed, join in"


	6. Thickening the Mask

Coming back into the room, Aela knew she should have succumbed to tiredness, crawling into the enormous, opulent bed that resided in the centre of the secondary room, she instead entirely succumbed to the bottle of homebrew being passed around her friendship group. She turned, allowing the handmaids to unlace the tight fastenings before stepping out of the pooled fabric, breathing a deep sigh of relief at the sensation of cool air against her clammy body.

"Cool bath Aela?"

"No thank you Lìosa, just pass me a tunic and i'll be fine"

The maid nodded, passing the neatly folded garment and returning to the main room. Aela sat on the bed, picking at the embroidery on the tunic edge; pulling her knees up to her chin. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She'd only been in Asgard a day, and she was hot, sweaty, tired, thirsty and embarrassed. And if she had to admit, disappointed.

"Aela?"

She turned her head to the side, smiling tiredly at Eirik. His long hair was tied up in a high knot, and his trousers were loose, hanging off his hips. He sighed, crossing the distance from the door to the bed and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Your room is dramatically too big"

She scoffed. "Can you imagine heating this room back home?"

"You'd need such a huge fireplace"

"The woodcutters couldn't have a day off in their lives"

Eirik smirked, climbing onto the bed behind her, swinging a leg either side of her own. "I'd have to spoon you in my bear form every night"

"I think Thor would have a problem with that, possibly" Aela laughed.

"What's the problem with one man spooning another mans wife whilst appearing as a bear?"

She sighed, pulling the tunic on as she stood; stooping to kiss his brow. "At this rate I think we'll be one of those couples who sleep in different rooms"

"Nothing's sexier than meeting once a month to copulate the marriage" he winked, stretching out on the bed; scratching his exposed stomach. "I thought you didn't care though, that it was a marriage of opportunity and not love"

"It is, but I expected...I don't know what I expected"

"Marry him and take a lover? Perhaps an experienced Bjornling who knows you as well as he knows himself?"

"Ancestors no Eirik, don't be ridiculous!"

"From what I hear from the servants, I don't think he'd notice if your children had bear ears and worshipped the earth"

She turned, face creasing as she attempted to contain her laughter. "Eirik, you can't inherit religion! And when have you ever seen a bjornling with bear ears in their mortal forms?"

"They're in the legends" he pouted

"Are you sure they're not just in your fantasies?"

"...That too"

Aela snorted in laughter, rubbing at her temples before heading towards the door. "Come on, I need to unwind"

"Was it at least a good feast?" he asked, closing the door behind them gently as they made their way into the room.

"You look more comfortable!" Isla remarked, interrupting Eirik as Aela entered the circle, nudging a gap between Isla and Jorik with her foot so she could settle between them.

"How was the dinner then?" Jorik asked warmly, nodding to Eirik as he picked up the younger man's question.

"It was fine" she replied, reaching out for the bottle.

"Only fine?"

"Its too hot to eat" she muttered, swigging the strong alcohol from the bottle.

"You always think with your stomach" Jorik chuckled

"And it's currently empty"

"Maybe we'll take this back off you then" he muttered, removing the bottle from her hands and quietly asking one of the maids to open the windows.

"My betrothed certainly enjoys the sound of his own voice...he wouldn't stop telling battle tales!"

"Battle tales!" Saf exclaimed, shuffling forwards to deal Aela into their game of cards. "Ooh, which did you tell?"

"I, unfortunately, did not tell any"

"Oh come on, but we've got so many good ones! That avalanche we had to try and outrun, or, or the witch that chased us through that blizzard to try and cut off one of your horns after you called her a nughumper!"

"Ooh!" Isla continued "Or the time we dropped through that snow sheet into the cavern of wights and had to fight our way out to your parents diplomatic picnic"

"I truly thought your sister was going to kill us as we arrived without food; an hour late and covered with undead slime!" Saf snorted

"What about the sea serpent that we fought off alongside my father?" Aela replied, cheering as she managed to regain the brandy - standing and mimicking the slashing of her blade through the air. "Still got the scars on my thigh from that one!"

"Nearly lost the leg!" Isla leaned forwards, gesturing to the ring of tooth marks marring the pale flesh of her ladies thick thighs, as if their staff hadn't seen them a million times before.

"Oh you have so many good stories, why didn't you tell them?"

"I could barely get a word in edgeways! And the  **worst"**  she began, remembering the precious fur now housed upstairs. "My betrothal fur, he gave it to his brother!"

"He what?" Eiriks voice interjected, anger lacing his tone.

"You heard me"

"How dare he" the young bjornling spat

"the hot one?" Isla asked, and Aela quickly nodded before turning back to the fuming Eirik.

"His brother was the one to say the sacred words also, the proper response"

"So you're what, engaged to Loki, Son of Odin now?" Saf joked.

"No"

"But he spoke the binding words"

"But Thor held the dagger"

"But Loki held the fur" Isla joined in, leaning onto Aela's back as she spoke, dropping the brandy back into her ladies eager hands.

"Oh imagine it" Saf breathed. "He's so handsome!"

"As is Thor" Aela rebutted.

"Surely you find Loki the most handsome of the two?"

Aela rolled her eyes, not even considering lying to the group for a second. "I do, yes"

"There we go then! And oh, Aela, the binding words...so romantic!"

"Are they?" Isla muttered from behind, and Aela had to stifle her laughter as she attempted to regain some control over the conversation.

"Enough!" she stood, ignoring their cries of disappointment at the forgotten game. "Lest we forget that he also called felt the need to comment on my appearance"

"To tell you you weren't hideous!"

"And that he insinuated that I was delirious!"

"But"

"Saf, he's not my betrothed. I am going to marry that boorish oaf and rule this realm, and thusly, all 9 realms"

That was the last she would hear of it as she thankfully passed the bottle back to Jorik, waving goodnight and stalking back into her chambers, Eirik hot on her heels to check she was okay. She flopped onto the large bed, ignoring the noise of her companions as they returned to their game, and assured him she was.

"Training tomorrow, we can look forward to that at least?" he said as he closed the door, and she cast her eyes to the weapons rack, smiling as she finally crashed out. She couldn't wait to work up an appetite in the ring with her stave.

* * *

Loki turned, annoyed, towards the window. All he could hear from below was noise. He'd ignored it, for a while, shaking his head and returning to his book...but after an hour it was truly aggravating. He knew she'd brought a couple of servants with her - and that she was considerably younger than he, but honestly; when the fiddle kicked in he was ready to materialise down there and tell them to stop behaving like children. Instead he stalked to the window, slamming it shut and quickly using his magic to bring his rooms back to silence.

He'd enjoyed teasing her earlier, privately relishing in the gentle flush of pink he'd caused; contrasting against the blue outlines on her cheeks - but if she didn't have the decency to afford him a small amount of peace in the evening how truly self-absorbed was she?

Perhaps she was perfect for his brother after all.

* * *

Hot

There was only one word in the common tongue vocabulary to describe how Aela felt upon waking the following morning, and that was hot.

There was no breeze, no cooling draft or cloud cover. Honestly, at this point, she knew she'd give anything for rain. Back home they cursed their occasional deluges, knowing they'd turn the snow to ice and cause many accidents - but here she knew she'd immediately run out and spin in the bloody stuff; simply to get some refuge from the unending still heat that surrounded her.

It had kept her up half the night, continuously moving from the bed to the bathroom to rub herself with cold water; returning to bed for an hour or two before the conditions woke her again. Her body felt sticky, her limbs uncomfortably so; and she wasn't sure whether there was a position in the world to relieve it.

She'd slid on her training clothes and immediately knew they would be unbearable, the leather leggings feeling as if they needed to be removed at once.

"Jorik!" She called through, greeting her friend warmly as he poked his head in, laughing as he immediately looked away to give her half dressed self some modesty.

"What can I help you with?"

"Do you still have your ripped linen trousers? The loose ones?"

"I do yes, they've not been repaired yet though"

"Not a problem, may I borrow them?"

He nodded, returning moments later with the loose men's trousers, comfortable and well worn but spotlessly clean, thanks to the maids. The rip had happened weeks ago, and she knew he'd still be carrying the trousers "just in case". They slid on easily, baggy and comfortable, and the rip tucked neatly into her knee high boots; hidden and out of sight.

A tunic and she'd be perfect. Hearing a knock at the door, she jogged forwards; forcing the tunic over her head as she approached, moving to pull the door open before stopping and creeping backwards, ignoring the stifled laughs of the familiar footmen as they moved to open the door for her.

"Good morning my pr-" she began, expecting the same raven haired man as the night before and surprised to see a young woman standing there.

"Good morning my lady"

"Good morning" Aela replied, attempting to stifle the disappointment she felt at the lack of the younger prince at her doors. As much as he'd annoyed her the day before, the respect he apparently had for her culture was startling in contrast to his brother, and she appreciated that he'd at least read up on her people.

"I have come on the orders of Lady Frigga to bring you for breakfast within her chambers"

"I see. In that case, is it possible to relay a message to my betrothed"  _and definitely not his far more attractive brother_ "that I will be unable to attend their training session?"

"Of course, my lady"

"Thank you. If you would wait there, I will change"

The servant merely nodded, and Aela moved back into the room, swearing under her breath as she pulled the mass of comfortable garments from her body, pausing in front of the wardrobe in panic.

What does one wear to breakfast with the queen?

On the one hand, she had a thin woolen dress with embroidered scenes from nature on it's hems, and on the other hand a whisper soft cotton dress with a gentle fur trim.

She gestured to the cotton, rushing to slide it on as soon as the handmaid's pulled it from the wardrobe - glad she'd had the foresight to curl her hair up into a bun behind her horns. She slid a few decorative clips into place before switching the boots for soft sandals and running towards the door, slowing only to appear as if she elegantly floated from the room, rather than her current panicked sprint.

The servant was quiet, and looked to be a similar age to Aela herself, though it was difficult to tell with Asgardians…

"Do you usually work for the queen?" she asked, And the young girl ignored her momentarily before turning and jumping as she realised the question was aimed at her. Aela fought to restrain the grin that threatened to break forth at the adorable action.

"I...I do, yes"

"And you enjoy your work?"

"It's an honour to serve the royal family"

Of course, A diplomatic answer. She hoped that her own servants were honest with her; knowing that they laughed, cried and teased freely enough; much to her own dismay at times. The girl looked terrified at the prospect of small talk; that is, until her stomach rumbled as they came to a stop and the girls face immediately shifted into a brief flash of amusement, followed by guilt and panic.

It made sense, she'd hardly eaten the night before, and had been too nervous for lunch on the road. "It appears as if my body is ready for breakfast, does it not?" she quipped, smiling. The young woman looked at her for a moment before laughing demurely; and in a much more convincing way than Aela felt her own demure laugh appeared. She made a mental note to try and mimic the sound later, before collecting herself and entering the room; fingers resting briefly upon the carved tooth hanging from her neck, for strength.

"Good morning my dear" the older woman smiled, and Aela found herself smiling, truly smiling, back. The woman appeared to be in her nightwear, the trouser and top set a shining satin, without a single imperfection in sight. The queen's smile however, turned into a look of bemusement as she waved Aela over.

"Dear girl, are all of your dresses as such?"

Aela looked down, not entirely sure what was wrong with the dress. It was one of her favourites after all.

"I...yes"

"Don't look so concerned my child! We're family now, after all; I was merely commenting as whilst it's lovely, it's also very thick, is it not?"

"I suppose so, compared to what i've seen asgardian women in"

Frigga tutted for a second, leaning forwards and rubbing the many layers of delicate fabric through her fingers. "We should have sent word forwards, with the current heatwave you must be unbearably warm"

Family...she'd come expecting to have to win the matriarch over, but unless it was she that Loki had inherited his so called 'silver tongue' from, she seemed to genuinely mean her words. Frigga gestured to the chair beside her warmly, "I noticed you were in velvet last night as well; a dress I fondly remember your mother wearing when she was last here. Although, it was winter then"

"It was?"

"It was, though it must have felt like summer to her. If you'd like I'll get my seamstress to make you some more weather appropriate garments?"

"That would be wonderful, more than wonderful"

"Fantastic, she's away at the moment but when she's back i'll send her round to sketch some designs"

Aela thanked the queen, excited. There was nothing she loved more than new clothing, be it armour or finery.

Frigga crossed her legs, relaxing back into the elegant chair. "Aela, how's your mother?"

"She's good" Aela replied, nibbling on a grape happily. They were enormous, ripe, juicy and impossibly sweet against her tongue.

"And her knee?"

Aela blinked, surprised by the question. "Thankfully it only troubles her in the winter"

Frigga nodded, her serene smile turning mischievous for a second before she turned to Aela once more. "And does she still brew that fabulous spiced wine?"

Aela resisted the urge to cough into her iced water. "She truly meant it then, when she sent you a barrel?"

"I do so hope your bears haven't cracked it open yet if you thought her to be joking!"

"They...haven't"

"Don't worry child, I shall keep your secret. All women have secrets, and given the assassination attempt you faced on the way in I can understand the importance of keeping this one. I cannot promise you that you won't face similar trouble from the young ladies in court"

"Thank you" Aela replied, contemplating the rapidly melting ice in her glass, feeling kinship with the blocks as a bead of sweat itched down her spine. How the queen knew about the attack, she wasn't sure.

"However, to return to a particularly important topic, I do so adore your mother's wine. Nothing I've ever had in all 9 realms has come close to it, you know. I've had alcohol that tastes wonderful and does nothing, and alcohol that is best used as a household cleaner...but your mother's spiced wine…"

"It's second to none with a roast, and nothing gets stains out of armour like it"

Frigga snorted, a noise Aela didn't expect, but still found to be the most charming thing she'd heard since arriving. She nodded, a lock of auburn hair falling forwards with the motion.

"I've seen that wine strip paint" the queen admitted

The two laughed, frigga dabbing her eyes delicately. "Aela, you remind me so much of your mother. You are the spitting image of her"

"I have my father's horns though"

"And the strength that comes with it, I suppose" she smirked, side-eyeing the young woman.

"Goodness, my husband will be happy to hear that" frigga gasped. "All that strength, in such a slight body!"

"The ancestors work in mysterious ways" Aela agreed, refraining from draining the glass before her. It was rimmed with gold, as opulent as everything else in the castle.

"I imagine you will be underestimated often within our realm"

"I will?"

"It took many centuries for Lady Sif to be treated as an equal; you will have your work cut out for you, that's for certain - she didn't have the worry of maintaining an image at court either"

"How would you recommend I balance the two?" Aela asked, worrying at her lip slightly with a naturally elongated canine as she waited for Frigga's response.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that my dear. I've been queen for thousands of years, and have always been respected. The best advice I can give though is this - ensure you're seen as a lady, and then begin to earn respect as a warrior. Everyone assumes war is the hardest battle, but I imagine they have never contented with ladies of court"

Aela sighed, shaking her head. "I have torn through monsters, undead warrior hoards and fierce blizzards. I've earned the respect of the bear clans of our region, and conquered all of our mountainous ranges and waterfalls...but diplomacy at court will always be my downfall"

"Then make that your focus. I'll talk to my husband about including you in the soldiers training, see if I can't get him to see your fathers powers in you. I'll be honest with you Aela, when your mother told me you were nearing the age to be paired, I gave my son a year or two to find a bride...when he didn't, I checked you were still unmarried and happily offered him as prize"

Aela wanted to splutter her delicately nibbled apple segment across the artfully arranged table.

"And if he had found a bride?"

"Then I would have approached your parents with Loki"

"Why would he have been second choice?" Aela asked tactfully, curious.

"Simply because we felt you would have melded well with Thor; and I'm not sure Loki is interested in marriage"

"He isn't interested in romance?"

She laughed boldly. "Dear girl those are two entirely separate matters! We simply felt Thor and Astrid would be ill suited, And I admit I'm not sure I trust my eldest to pick thoughtfully, unlike Loki. I believe when Loki chooses, it will be a carefully made decision"

"I see…"

Frigga laughed, smiling fondly as she spoke "If you hadn't have won, well I'd have exercised my right as queen of the realm and demanded a second trial; if your mother didnt simply assassinate the winner"

"You assume I wouldn't have done it myself" Aela laughed, pausing for a second to realise that she'd just entirely said the wrong thing; finding herself relieved as frigga tapped her own ornate glass against Aela's

"And that my dear, is why I wanted to join our families"

They smiled, slyly. It was relieving to know she was wanted here; that she was intended to be here...it took the pressure off a little bit, that was for certain.

"Now, shall we discuss the upcoming wedding?"

Aela nodded, surprised herself by how little she cared that it wasn't for love.

"It won't happen immediately, don't worry. We'll have to wait until winter's over in your homeland to be able to bring your family through using the bifrost, it was already too foggy and unpredictable to bring you through without worrying about the storms interrupting the connection"

"Oh?"

"Indeed, we can connect to most realms, but the sudden storms in Niflheim, and their magically charged nature cause real issues with the Bifrost magic. It works well this way though, you'll be integrated into the household more before the wedding. Thor will have his coronation before the wedding also, and then once you're married you'll take my place as queen; whilst i'm still here to help"

"And will it be a traditional Asgardian ceremony, or a Nifl ceremony?"

"Asgardian, naturally, though you can read Nifl vows, and wear a Niflheim dress, and we'll of course include your traditional dances in the ceremony"

"Thank you for making the concessions"

"It is of no trouble, my dear. Do you know the asgardian dances?"

"I'm afraid not" Aela gently laughed "though I love dancing, so look forward to learning"

"Fantastic, I'm afraid Thor's skills need some work...I'll ask my youngest if he can teach you, he's always been lighter on his feet than his brother"

Aela nodded, trying to imagine the slightly stoic younger prince dancing and not quite managing it.

"Speaking of Loki, I've asked that he escort you during your time here - I wanted to make sure you felt like you had a friend here, someone you can ask questions of and help from, who'll be your family in time. I hope that the two of you will become close, and I know he was looking forward to having somebody new around the palace as well"

"Thank you my queen-

"Frigga, please"

"Thank you Frigga, he put me at ease greatly last night, and I appreciated that he'd read up on my homeland, I'll admit"

"He's a caring boy, though he hides it behind his mischievous bravado. Ask him for anything you need and he'll help - he's not as bull headed as his father and brother. It's why I asked him to chaperone you during your first few months"

Aela chuckled, not sure if Frigga was aware that she had an obvious favourite, or that she wasn't exactly painting the best image of her eldest.

"I think for now, I just need that seamstress; and to find the training room to keep a date"

"The seamstress you will love; the training room you'll find down the corridor, down two flights of stairs and to the left. Ask any of the servants, they'll point you in the right direction"

She thanked her future mother in law and left, pausing outside the newly closed door to breathe. She knew many mothers were unable to let go of their sons, unable to see the good in their future daughters, but Frigga seemed wonderful. She imagined however, that as a parent and a ruler Odin didn't seem like the kind to particularly care that she was there…

She laughed internally as she glided down the corridor, absently focusing on her posture and maintaining an elegant neck. Perhaps Frigga was just overcompensating for her husband. Alone like this, in the empty corridor, it was more than easy to enjoy the beauty of the palace. She realised, absently; that she hadn't actually been alone once since arriving. She was used to being around her maids, or her friends, but always had time to herself, training, reading or walking in solitude...She paused by one by one of the large, ornate windows; resting against the window frame in silence.

There was no glass, obviously needed in such a benevolent climate, and had to catch her breath at the sight before her. The palace itself was sprawling, with long reaching arms and tall, cloudreaching towers. It was gold, so much gold. She made a note to ask whether it had been created with magic, as she suspected, or whether this was the incredible work of a team of gifted blacksmiths…

Through and around the gold were lush gardens and ponds, more than she had ever seen and so well cultivated that Aela could hardly begin to imagine how many gardeners they must employ to tend to them. And beyond that...from this height she could see the city, and the lands beyond. It was more than she could ever imagine, and her heart felt as if it were going to beat from her chest with the knowledge that it would all be hers. That in a few months she would walk these halls as a regent queen in training, with Thor. Sit in the many loveseats that were positioned before these gaping openings with her king, rule over the ant like forms of the people she could see in the distance, as their queen.

She could feel the power already; feel the gold and the wealth and the scale of it singing to her dragons-blood; like sweet, sweet music. She lingered a while longer before heading off to find the training room, enjoying the gentle aroma of the rose garden below on the hot breeze and easily feeling the most relaxed she'd felt since arriving.

The training area was obvious as she reached it, following the familiar and comforting sounds of metal on metal, of heavy footsteps and tired groans. The scent of wild roses was replaced with sweat and leather oil, familiar and homely. The room itself was large, well lit and cooled slightly by a natural breeze, emanating from large windows thrown open around the back of the cavernous hall. And the hall was full. Soldiers packed the initial areas, their status demonstrated by their weaponry and armour. Towards the back though, where the simple seats became ornate and plush, were the princes and their accompanying warriors. She enjoyed the layout, knowing that it would both give the soldiers something to mimic, and the warriors chance to correct errors they saw. Aela was pleased to see Sif demonstrating sword form to a young soldier - she hoped to find companionship in the other warrior, noting as she strode into the room that the woman's form was impeccable. Sparring with her would be exhilarating...

 _Oh_.

Her breath stuttered slightly as she reached the group. This was truly ridiculous, she felt like a young girl again, peeking into the soldier's locker room; but the sun was illuminating the brunette prince beautifully, his linen shirt tight and perfectly fitted; the opposite of her own loose choices. His daggers were quick, obviously aided with magic, and his shirt was near transparent along the firm plains of his back, sodden with sweat.

"My lady!"

"Fandral, how lovely it is to see you" she replied, smoothly casting her gaze away and meeting the warriors eyes with practiced ease. He didn't falter in his speech, obviously not noticing that she'd been eyeing up the youngest prince.

"let me show you to the area where the other ladies lounge, Thor will be so happy that you're here with us after all!"

She allowed herself to be lead, Fandral's elbow impossibly hot under her hand. Behind the warriors was indeed a small area of ladies, each sipping iced juice and fanning themselves lightly, giggling and chatting amongst themselves as the warriors trained. Thor waved as she moved around the group towards the seating area, lifting her skirts demurely to ensure she didn't trip. Her betrothed jogged over, his hammer smoothly clipping onto his waist. It was intricately carved, with well worn, loved leather on the hilt.

"Please, take a seat! Do you require refreshment?"

"Water, please"

"Are you sure? There's sweet wine, fruit juices-" he was interrupted by a young woman, placing her hand lightly against his bicep.

"May I recommend fruit water? It's refreshing and better for you than wine in this heat"

Aela tried to imagine the fruits of home, dropped into water. Apples, tart berries, rhubarb, frost pears...she didn't have a chance to say anything though, as he was promptly agreeing with the unknown woman and calling over a pitcher of water with some form of green wedge in it.

...And then Thor was gone, and Aela found herself abandoned.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting like that. Honestly, wine in this heat? You'll be in a stupor before morning's even over. You must be Aela!"

"No, I don't mind. I appreciate it." she quickly responded. The woman lead her back to her group, the servants following with refreshments. Their dresses were a light linen, in lovely peachy summer shades - shapeless and cooling. The complete opposite to her own well tailored cotton dress. "Come, sit closer to us. Join us in our appreciation for our  _brave_ warriors"

She wanted to scoff, to laugh at the fact they were here simply to ogle...that the warriors knew they were being drooled over and  _encouraged_  it - But refrained, the hypocrisy not lost on her given how she'd been admiring the plains of Loki's back just moments before.

"I'm Freyja, and this is Hilde and Dagny. We were so hoping the gossip mill was running true and that we'd run into you today!"

Aela paused, lips just shy of the rim of the glass "Gossip mill?"

"Oh yes, some of the Ladies in Waiting told our servants you'd been invited to observe-why do you think there are so many people here?" Dagny laughed, gesturing to the 20 or so other groups of women sitting on identical tables around them.

"This many ladies don't usually come to watch?"

Hilde winked, one impeccably painted golden eyelid dropping cheekily. "Not always. But today, today you're the main attraction, not them. Just you watch, soon they'll all be asking for cucumber rose water to match you"

"I'm flattered"

"You'll find we're professional flatterers" Freyja laughed. "ladies of court have to be; though I'm sure you're aware of that from your own homeland"

Aela paused, the cheeky smiles coming towards her feeling real; though it could have been an elaborate double cross. She chose her words wisely. "With such wonderful court members as i've encountered so far, I'm sure there's no need for false flattery"

Freyja laughed. "Aha! You're going to fit in wonderfully Lady Aela, now look here, Ser Fandral is about to practice his shooting, and his bicep does flex rather wonderfully as he does"

Crossing her ankles, Aela contemplated the blonde. She could tell from his build and stance that archery wasn't his main weapon of choice, but his form was excellent, and he began hitting his marks cleanly, if a little off. She itched to move down there, to widen his stance, to lift his elbow a fraction, knowing it would ensure his arrow flew true; but given how dismissive they'd been the night before she knew it wouldn't make the best second impression. His fourth target hit, and she joined the others in clapping, not wanting to seem like the sour of the bunch. The blonde dramatically bowed, and she couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled out of her at the pure absurdity of the situation. She was aware back home that there were those that admired her, but as far as she knew it was nowhere near this scale. They would sooner request tutelage than simply stare whilst she practiced.

"What weapon does he normally use?" she asked, looking towards Freyja for answers.

"A longsword, but his archery is impressive, don't you think?"

"Of course. His form could do with a small amount of work though" she admitted, interested to see what their reactions would be.

"How so, my lady?"

"See how his arrows fly slightly to the left? If he were to raise his elbow a fraction, it would correct their course"

"How fantastic!" Hilde exclaimed, clapping slightly. "You are schooled in the ways of weaponry?"

"I am, yes" she responded, smiling. "Each of my markings denotes a separate battle trophy"

"How wonderful; I had so been wondering" Dagny near whispered, staring upon Aela's face shamelessly. "Does it not take some time to draw them on each morning?"

"They're tattoos, are they not?" Freyja asked, sipping demurely at her drink. There was no malice in her eyes, though they were bright with intrigue.

"They are, yes"

"Then why are you up here, Lady Aela, and not down there?" Dagny asked; though it was Hilde that replied in Aela's place.

"You haven't been made welcome, have you?"

"How did you know?" the Nifl asked, enjoying the natural sweetness of her drink as she waited for their answer.

"I have long asked to be taught, and have been refused. Only Sif has that honour, so far"

"There are no women within your soldiers ranks?"

"Oh, of course there are. But not highborn ladies - like I say, only Sif has that honour"

Aela hummed, taking in their words as she watched the others train. She wanted to step into the ring so badly, not just for herself now, but for Hilde.

"You know you don't need to learn to fight, Hilde" Freyja laughed

"But what if we were to face an enemy that managed to get through the soldiers?"

"Then I don't think you'd be able to win, I'm afraid"

Interesting. How many soldiers were there for the nobles to have such confidence, and how obnoxious were asgardians to believe they were above the danger of ambush?

"I could show you a thing or two, if you like" she finally offered, casting her ruby eyes towards the excited young woman.

"I'd love that! But my father would never allow it…"

"Call it self defence, to protect your own honour in case of ambush by an unsavoury gentlemen. I'll happily teach you"

"I will!"

Aela smiled, turning back to the entertainment before them. She would start training within her own chambers tomorrow morning, and these women shortly after.

"Oh, you must join us for our sewing circle, my lady!" Freyja remarked, obviously trying to lead the conversation back to more familiar territory.

Aela's heart dropped. "I'd love to"


	7. Confusing Revelations

 

* * *

Loki nodded to the servants as he entered the stiflingly warm room. His mother had not summoned him so suddenly in weeks, and he had to admit it was difficult to remain nonchalant as he made his way to her.

The sunroom was one of her favourite places in the palace, and where she came to relax; and he'd always associated the smell of growing life and splashes of colour with memories of her. He followed the handmaid into the room, stepping around the large plants masking the entrance, and warmly hugged her in greeting. She gestured elegantly, and her own magic settled a second chair into place at her command. Whilst he knew rationally that his own magic now more than easily surpassed her own, it still brought him childlike wonder to see it used from her hand. He'd inherited so much from his mother, and he loved her fiercely. Seeing the lines of worry edge into her brow as they were now...concerned him.

"Mother, what's the matter?

She didn't answer at first, choosing instead to fuss with one of the leaves on the orchid beside her. "I'm troubled"

"Troubled?"

"The lady Aela - does she seem to be flourishing in Asgard?"

Why did everyone care so much? She'd been here less than a month and it felt like all he was asked about was the infernal woman.

"I'm unsure. She seems to be as happy as any other young lady of the court"

"But she isn't any other lady of the court...look at this"

She passed him a letter.

" _Dearest Frigga_

_It astounds me that it has been over 70 years since we last saw each other, although I imagine to an immortal such as yourself that must feel like mere minutes. I hope you are well, and that Asgard is as bountiful as I remember. Niflheim remains a difficult realm, but we are steadily keeping the draugr at bay, and the pearl harvests have been fruitful this year. I will bring a set of the golden ones your way when we visit, I remember them being your favourite_

_I'm most pleased with the upcoming union of our families. Personally, we would have been happy for our daughters to wed either of your wonderful boys, gods or not - rulers or not; for if they have even a drop of Odin's strength of will or your compassion they must be excellent boys indeed._

_Please, watch over my Aela. She is so different from her sister, who fits into noble life with ease. For Aela, it was a mask to don, not her natural manner. I'm aware the tradition within these letters is to speak of her great beauty, the size of her horns, the clarity of the red in her eyes, but I feel given our friendship I can be more honest than that. My daughter is beautiful, as you'll see once she arrives - but she is also intelligent, and quick of wit._

_My Aela is like fire and ice; strong in will and ability but easily provoked and quick to anger. Whilst Astrid got my shrewd attitude and her father's tenacity of rule; Aela got my single minded perseverance and both of our battle ability. I'm not sure she's met a problem yet that she's not attempted to headbutt, much to her father's chagrin._

_She loves to read, as lonely children often do. She will likely come with a case or 4 full of books, but no doubt will soon ask for a library. Please direct her towards it; though poor Thor may never see her again if you do._

_Much like her father, She wrestles with the ancestors gift; but holds firm and resolute. She'll likely want to train every day, i'm not sure i've seen her without a weapon for longer than a day since she was 3._

_We look forward to seeing you soon old friend, though i imagine you won't look as old as I feel,_

_Heila"_

He read the letter twice, glancing up at his mother. "Honestly, headbutting?"

Frigga nodded, long fingers tapping against her knee rhymically.

He thought back to the young woman, and the times they'd truly spoken to one another. This didn't make an ounce of sense.

"Are you certain the correct bride arrived?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Are you certain you've been escorting her as I asked you to?"

"Well-"

She cut him off before he could answer. "Don't try and sweet talk me Loki, I'm your mother and it wont work. I asked you to escort her"

"May I counteract, mother, by asking why  _Thor_ isn't escorting his bride around the palace?"

She gave him a scathing look, entirely ignoring his question. "Has she trained with your group once?"

"They are  _hardly_ my group mother, as you're well aware - I'm often left out of training. I doubt those pretentious warriors have invited her along"

The queen sighed deeply, "She's been looking exhausted when I've seen her... Please Loki, invite her up into your library?"

"But mother-" he began. There was a perfectly decent library on the other side of the palace, which he'd had one of my servants take her to last week. Odin's breath, why did she have to invade his personal space?

"Please Loki. Reach out to her, invite her into a shared interest"

He stood, staring down at her before rolling his eyes, giving in. "Very well. I'll invite her into my rooms, if that's what you feel is appropriate behaviour for my brothers bride"

* * *

Three weeks.

Three weeks she'd been in Asgard now, and Aela felt like she was settling into a routine. She was still too hot, and wasn't sleeping enough; both of which painfully obvious to those who knew her well. She'd been irritable, sweaty, continuously lethargic, annoyed with herself, annoyed with the weather and annoyed with her betrothed.

Honestly, in the last week or so, she'd barely seen either of the brothers. Thor had been on so many hunting trips it was a wonder he considered himself a resident of Asgard at this point, and Loki had been sending servants to take her to new places, like the greenhouses at the base of the palace, or the sprawling library at the tip of the west wing. At first she'd been disappointed, slightly offended even, but honestly...the time alone was exactly what she needed. She'd begun training in the morning before bathing, swordplay and dagger work alongside her friends; then travelled either to walk with the three women she'd bonded with, or to have lunch with Frigga, or to the library, where she'd sit and read for hours with Eirik at her feet, enjoying the differing books. She had taken to eating around her own people often, but did join the royal family for dinner when invited; or ate with her new friends, then returned to her rooms for evening training, often comprising of weight and muscle training.

Tonight though, tonight it just wasn't happening. Dinner had been strange, not for the food, which was a simple leafy salad with nice cheeses, but for the sheer amount of attention she was being paid. Every time she looked up, Loki's eyes were on her; and she felt like a new arrival again; unknown and of great interest. Frigga asked endless questions, to the point where even Thor had laughed, asking why she had such a great interest into the sewing circle Aela was attending. Was she taking up embroidery?

Apparently, yes, as the queen had decided to join tomorrow's session.

She didn't mind, of course, she enjoyed Frigga's company greatly. But to be so observed by her betrotheds mother, whilst partaking in an activity Aela herself knew she was dreadful at...well it was nerve-wracking.

A frustrated roar ripped itself from her lips as she dropped from the thick, horizontal wire pole onto the floor, laying for a few moments and leaving the pull ups behind. They'd installed the beam a week or so before, and the familiar burn in her abdomen was usually comforting. Tonight though, her eyelids drooping, she had to accept that she just wanted to sleep.

She dragged herself off the cool floor, moving towards the window and standing within its open frame, hands rapidly splashing the icy water from the basin across her skin in a desperate attempt to cool her boiling flesh.

Cool hands wrapped around her waist, but even Eiriks friendly embrace couldn't ease her discomfort. Twenty one days now, of a heatwave that had even the locals glowing; and she'd not slept more than an hour or two a night. How could she be expected to train in this heat? Her friend sighed, patting a large hand against her unclothed shoulder.

"Aela, put your night shirt on over your breast band and come with us"

"Where to? Where in this horrendous golden palace isn't roughly the temperature of the sun?!" she snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Aela"

She wanted to scream. "Honestly though, who makes a palace out of metal when it's this warm?"

"I know Aela, you've said as much every day since we got here"

She simply gave him a look instead of replying, returning to the ice, dragging large cubes across her shining flesh.

"You're being a brat"

She sighed, leaning her sweaty forehead against his chest. "You are free to join our companions if you wish Eirik, you don't have to suffer in here with me". The other bears had taken to sleeping outdoors, letting the night breeze bring a small amount of comfort.

"I told you I'm not leaving your side" he replied. "Even on your wedding night, I'll be right there"

She snorted "Please don't, old friend - I'm not sure my heart could handle it"

He moved away, throwing her a tunic top that would be long enough to cover her to her thighs. "I should really put trousers on…"

"No-one will see you, not at this time of night"

She finally gave in, pulling the tunic over her head and watching him shift. They made it from the rooms quickly, and Aela could feel her eyes drooping once more from fatigue. The corridors all looked the same, and she had no idea where they were - unused to this area of the palace. The area they were in seemed to be quiet, only passing the occasional asgardian worker. Neither bjornling or Nifl saw a duo of maids step out of their way, then rush through a secret opening into the prince's chambers.

_Here we are_

"The kitchens? Surely they'll be the hottest room in the palace?"

_You'll see Aela, you'll see._

She looked at him skeptically, glad at least that she might be able to pinch some food, feeling hungry for the first time in days at the smell of rich roast coming from the unusually peaceful room was empty but lit as they entered, and she watched as her companion squeezed through the space between the counters, towards the rear-

"And what are you doing in here you dirty great beast?"

Aela panicked, ducking to hide behind a cupboard.

"Come for some of Fyari's roast chicken haven't you? And what little stray have you brought with you tonight, eh?"

The cook squeaked as she took in the half dressed, tired form of the lithe woman, all red eyes and dark bags. "My lady!"

Aela stood, greeting the chef awkwardly.

"My lady you look exhausted…" the woman continued, wiping her hands on the stained apron hanging from her waist. She pointedly kept her eyes on Aela's face; not letting them drift upwards towards the horns or downwards, to the future queen's very naked legs. "What can I get you, coffee?"

Coffee...Aela immediately thought of her companions; huddled together around a fire, steaming mugs of dark, rich (often burnt) coffee helping block the bitter cold of the snow.

She hadn't been offered it since arriving, and hadn't been aware that it was available...her mouth watered at the idea, but stopped as she spotted the canister next to the coffee beans.

"Hot chocolate?"

The cook smiled, releasing the coffee and moving to the next jar along. "Hot chocolate it is, like I would give my own kin when they can't sleep"

She sighed, knowing it would be stupid to argue - it was obvious she wasn't sleeping.

The cook was nervous, unused to having nobles in her domain. They stayed upstairs, where she liked them - far away and not able to cause her any trouble. She chose her words tactfully. "What's keeping you up then, my lady?"

She sighed. She was too tired for this game, for formality. "Please, call me Aela. And it's the heat... I'm not built for it"

"Ahh, I see now why the beast has brought you to me"

"You...you do?"

"Indeed Lady Aela, I do believe what you need is back here" she smiled, gesturing for the young woman to follow her, opening an enormous set of metal doors at the rear. Her lips, thin with age, stretched into a grin as she witnessed the positively glowing young woman visibly deflate with happiness at the first licks of cold from the freezer.

"An ice-room" Aela sighed, stepping into the chill.

"I have to wear protective gear, the magic in there is so strong. And yet, three times this week I've found your people helping out the kitchen by organising the inside of that room. Including the bear" She gave Eirik a look, who simply nosed her hand, near as dammit sprinting into the room. "My L- Aela. Why don't I have one of the lads fetch a blanket, and I'll bring you your hot chocolate?"

She didn't need to ask Aela twice, who had happily settled into the room, leaning against the wall and running her fingers along the metal shelves.

"Fyari was it?"

"It is indeed"

"You mentioned chicken?"

The large woman laughed, her aged face creasing with mirth. "I did"

"Do you um...have any beef?"

The old woman shook her head. "Only leftovers from one of Thor's lunch banquets, but that was two days ago"

"Perfect! Oh Fyari that's even better than fresh. May I possibly bother you for a sandwich, with thick bread and butter?"

In that moment, any trepidation Fyari had about their future queen was dashed. She could see where the noblewoman's tunic was patched, instead of just being thrown away and replaced, and how the slippers she'd obviously hastily thrown on were worn and loved. "Cold gravy?"

"Oh that would be most grand" Aela breathed, and Fyari nodded, heading out of the freezer and defrosting her hands against the warmth of her ovens. She couldn't wait to tell the others! They'd all thought her a proper high born lady, but arriving like that in a nightshirt, hair loose down her back, bare legged and asking for a sandwich thick enough to club a man, their future queen suddenly seemed all the more acceptable.

Fyari quickly constructed the meal and drink, pulling on a cloak and boots and entering the room once more; almost laughing as the young woman ignored any pretence of ladylike manners and practically tore into the food, offering the bear choice cuts from her own sandwich as she went. The blanket arrived, and Aela lay it under both herself and the beast.

"This is delicious"

"Thankyou" Fyari responded, smiling helplessly at the smear of butter and meat juices along the side of Aela's face.

"Tell me, of your homeland" The cook asked, collecting the plate and watching the obviously exhausted woman rest back against the already snoring bear.

"My homeland is Niflheim, where I live in the northernmost ruling house"

"And I'm guessing it's not a warm realm?" Fyari laughed, pulling her cloak tighter around herself and refusing the spare that was currently draped over Eirik.

"It's a tundra" Aela responded, "with thick forests and icy lakes and waters. It snows year round, and thick mist rests in the air like a blanket...and there's nowhere more beautiful in any of the realms"

They spoke a small while longer, of families and houses, fishing and home cooking, the future monarchs words slowing as she drifted off; and they stayed like that for some time, their conversation becoming quieter and more relaxed as the horned woman disappeared into sleep.

Fyari left the freezer, closing the door behind her and taking her time, ensuring the lock was tightly open. She turned, practically screaming in shock as she came face to face with the younger prince. She quickly curtseyed, casting her eyes to his immaculately polished boots.

"I came to check on the lady Aela"

Yes, she had heard he'd been tasked with watching over her. She meant to answer, but didn't have the chance before the lithe prince had begun to speak once more. He was leant against the counter, a cup of hot chocolate in his own long, elegant fingers. She supposed he was meant to look relaxed, but the tenseness in his face counteracted any relief his soft pose gave. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd planned his entrance that way, to throw her off guard. His eyebrow raised as he looked behind her, then back to her face.

"However, it appears you've closed her in the freezer"-

Oh gosh. She was going to be killed. She was never going to make it out of this alive, or see her grandchildren finally born...or...

"No, no my lord, your highness" Fyari interrupted. "She is sleeping. She arrived so tired, and hungry, and has chosen to sleep in a climate more suited to her tastes. Insane, I know, it's freezing in there, literally, but you should have seen her, right to sleep"

...curious

He strode forwards, lazily gesturing the plump cook out of the way, and indeed; found the door unlocked. He opened it, and couldn't hide the shock on his face as he entered the freezing room only to find her uncovered, lay serenely on a blanket in only a shirt. Her skin wasn't blue, neither were her lips... She seemed, comfortable. His eyes flitted down to an ugly scar on her thigh, the flesh puckered and twisted. A training mishap with the bears perhaps? Still, he quickly summoned his cloak from his room, laying the magically materialised cloth over her sleeping body, watching her bury her face in the fur before mumbling and slipping deeper into slumber.

He turned back towards the cook. "The door cannot lock?"

"No my prince, she can leave whenever she chooses"

He simply nodded, closing the door and striding back up to his rooms.

* * *

This truly was battle of the highest order.

Aela thought wistfully of the leathers currently hanging in her closet, of the daggers she could be wielding, each making satisfying 'thwaks' against the training dummy as she vented all her confusion and frustration from the last few days. Instead... she was faced with this infernal needle, as she had been multiple times over the last three weeks.

In her opinion; needles were good for naught but a sly, unexpected stabbing, or for armour repair, but it seemed no matter where you lived women still pretended to enjoy sitting in well lit rooms with hoops and threads. It was an illusion though, as she'd learnt at a young age. Entirely an excuse to gossip.

"It was most abhorrent! Scuttling back she was, the back of her dress practically ruined!" The older ladies tittered amongst themselves, and she had to resist the urge to throw her head back and laugh mockingly, or glower. Both currently seemed like good options. It was utterly ridiculous to hear this kind of talk. Why was the woman at fault? What had she even done wrong? God forbid a young woman enjoy herself…

 _Do you think they're covering for their own desires, or that they truly believe it wrong for a woman to enjoy themselves?_ Came Saf's giggling voice in the back of her mind.

 _Talk about cultural differences if so, I bet none of them have enjoyed anything remotely 'dress ruining' in some time_  Isla sniggered, and Aela had to cough to cover the outward reaction, matching the raucous laughter in her mind.

"My lady, are you quite alright? Do you need some water?" Freyja asked, gesturing for a young woman to come forwards with a jug. Aela could only nod, thankful for the distraction from the horrendous conversation currently happening against her will within the confines of her mind.

She blocked them out, and focused on her outward voice, on the noises around her-the gentle breathing in the room, the giggles coming from the Hilde and Dagne as they discussed the state of the young woman in question; the hum of the prince as he discovered something particularly interesting in his book.

The frightfully annoying whistle coming from the nose of the woman sat opposite.

"What do you think Lady Aela?". It was Freyja again, obviously attempting to invite her into the conversation as if she were shy, instead of aggravated.

And now a glance from the prince to her side. Perhaps the hum was not thanks to his book after all, but in response to the conversation happening around her. This was a test from all apparently. She pondered for a second, sipping her water, thankful for the icy coolness as it slipped down her flushed, warm throat.

"I wonder" she whispered, leaning forwards to better enrapture their attentions. "Who was the young gentleman she was so roguishly visiting?" Was that too much, she wondered?. They didn't seem to care if so...

The prince returned to his book. Whether she had passed or failed that test, she was unaware…

"Oh who knows, coming up from that direction it could have been anyone!"

"A servant"

"A farmer"

"A stable boy!"

"Or...perhaps a blacksmith!"

Their whispered comments grew louder in their intensity as they apparently grew more risque, and she had to ignore both the pointed stare of at least 3 bears and the well hidden looks of hurt from the staff milling about the room.

In truth she was angry herself; having spent many hours labouring in the blacksmith's alongside her father, a hobby both her and her sister enjoyed. "I don't know, surely you can see the appeal" she muttered, knowing at once she'd said the wrong thing as the room immediately silenced to the point of discomfort. She was supposed to be making a good impression, not encouraging the group to ostracize her...

"Whatever do you mean my lady?"

Dig herself out or commandeer the situation? Backtrack? Go for it? Oh she knew she shouldn't, she knew she needed to be submissive, to agree with the others...but she'd never been very good at going for the sensible choice...Thrill bubbled up her spine as she steeled her words, the battle was nigh.

"Imagine it if you would" she began, voice enticingly low. "My ladies, the heat of the furnace"

 _Not much imagination needed in this weather_  Isla interjected, and Aela smirked down at the bear before continuing.

"Strong, rough hands leaving trails of soot along your dress; ensuring you never forgot the encounter; reminded every time you thought back to the ruined dress at the bottom of your closet"

Not a peep came from the room, and Aela happily continued.

"He's strong enough to lift you clean from the ground, overwhelming your senses with the heady scent of his manliness and the smelt. Is it your own heart you hear in your ears, or the roar of the furnace?"

She leaned back, a demure smile masking the predatory grin that wanted to show forwards as she witnessed their heavy breaths; bosoms heaving under the weight of her words. She lifted her needle to the light, threading it slowly as she allowed her eyes to flick up through heavy lashes, the perfect combination of innocence and ruin.

Hilde gulped. "Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad..."

"If anything, I'd say the girl was smart to peruse her options before settling with a nobleman" Aela continued, crossing her ankles and correcting her posture. "Perhaps though, we are entirely incorrect, and she simply slipped"

A cough from the woman to her right. She imagined the old bat hadnt blushed that much since she was Aela's age. "That...would make sense, of course. The meadows in that region have been known to spoil many an outfit"

Aela smirked, wondering whether the town blacksmith would be getting a lot of work in the next few months. A yawn broke to their side, and she caught the eye of Dagne and rolled her eyes. Men. He'd obviously not heard a word they'd said, believing the conversation to be nonsense, beneath him. His eyes were on them now though, obviously wondering when his mother would arrive.

Aela turned to the elder ladies in the room; knowing she'd won her victory, and now needed to re-appease herself to the elders. "I must say" she smiled, knotting her thread and opening the loop to secure the next patch, "I would appreciate it so if you could keep me updated in these matters of the court, I feel so terribly out of the loop and have come to understand there isn't much that escapes your notice"

The old bat smiled, a look that she supposed once looked demure, but now only looked as if she'd smelt something awful but was incredibly happy about it. "Oh my lady you are too kind!"

"But entirely correct, of course"

She tittered alongside them. Each were of course trying to outsmart the others, to turn the conversation in their favour to better suit their individual agendas. She simply needed information, to fit in and make a good impression on the asgardian noble community.

Movement to her side caught her attention, and she stood alongside the others as Frigga entered, looking as radiant as she had the evening before. They all curtseyed low, rising only as she entered their immediate vicinity.

She seated herself next to Aela, accepting a book from her son and kissing him gently on the cheek. She'd never seen the book he was reading or the one he handed his mother in the library she'd been frequenting...or anything remoting to a similar section. Where was he keeping  _those_  books, she wondered?


	8. Feet, Meet Mouths

 

* * *

"So brother...what do you think of your bride to be?" Loki asked, settling into one of the large chairs surrounding the room.

"She seems adequate, though I wonder of her intelligence to have believed us as each other!" His laugh was deep and booming, carrying far into the open room. "I find her company to be quite charming during our conversations at dinner, she is a very good listener"

Loki bit his lip slightly. She certainly stayed quiet whilst her fiance talked, though whether it was from interest or simply the reaction of someone with a wandering mind he couldn't be certain. Truthfully, after reading the letter he wasn't sure what to make of her almost vapid appearance in public.

Thor continued, apparently not waiting long for a response from any of the others in the room "There was one thing though".

"And what was that?" Fandral and Sif enquired almost simultaneously.

"The play tomorrow, when we spoke about it she revealed that she wasn't familiar with the story, or any of the ones the theatre have been acting this season. I couldn't help but wonder how it was that she had no idea of such well known stories!"

Sif snorted slightly. "I'm not certain whether she's educated to quite an asgardian standard my lord"

Loki sighed, narrowing his eyes slightly at the group in disbelief. Honestly, how Thor of all people could see fit to demean others intelligence… "She is of a different culture, brother. Perhaps our tales are not told there?"

"We are gods Loki! Our stories should be known across all realms"

"I must say" Fandral interjected, slyly. "She seems quite smitten with her chaperone, old friend, who is quick to jump to her defence...Perhaps you should be worried that she is more interested in your brother than yourself!"

"Nonsense, what woman would choose Loki over Thor?" laughed Sif, motioning between the two princes.

Fandral was quick to offer a rebuttal. "Yet they arrived looking quite the handsome pair on the night of her welcome feast, matching colours, her hand tucked into your arm...And who was it that delivered her to the play? Has your silver tongue worked fast with this maiden, prince?"

The group laughed, and Loki shook his head at Fandral's words and Sif's insult, remembering however, the shock that registered within him as she had left her chambers on the night she'd arrived, his colour looking radiant against her ivory skin, the long lines of her markings drawing the eye to surprisingly sumptuous curves for such a willowy, toned woman.

"That feast was weeks ago, and we've scarce seen each other since, believe me, escorting aside. The colours were simply a coincidence- nothing for you to concern yourself with. I'm not sure whether you've noticed, but since my mothers seamstress has stepped in she's sporting far more demure colours"

Fandral smirked. "Can't say I have noticed, though perhaps I've not been paying as close attention as some"

"I'm sure a maiden such as she likely doesn't choose her own garments, and the maids picked it for her" Sif commented, tightening the straps on her training garments. "She's being looked after by your own, isn't she Loki? Perhaps they just prefer the shade".

"Not my maids" Loki responded. "I have been informed they were made unwelcome in her chambers almost immediately"

"How curious" Volstagg commented, re-plaiting his fiery hair as he moved towards the great row of axes.

"I disagree, perhaps she is just private, trusting her own people more than strangers" Hogun muttered, moving away from the conversation to set up the targets at the end.

"Brother" Loki called over, getting truly comfortable in his chair. "How do you plan on wooing this woman then? More unfamiliar tales that boast your own histories, or..."

Thor laughed, spreading his arms wide as he stood. "As one always woo's a woman Loki! I shall regale her with tales of my bravery, bring her trophies from our hunts and speak of battles!"

Loki grimaced slightly. "Brother…I fear that might not work in this instance; from what I know of her people, your bride to be would be quite at home on a hunt; as little as I can imagine it myself"

"I truly cannot imagine that" Sif snorted "I imagine her skirts would get quite tangled in the woods"

"like a ram caught in a trap!" Volstagg bellowed.

"Her horns are quite ram like…" Thor mused.

"Upon your wedding night, perhaps she'll bleat as such" Fandral teased, causing Sif to roll her eyes and groan in disgust.

"We can only hope for Thor's sake that she tastes as good" Volstagg added, patting his old friend on the shoulder as he passed."what do you think Loki?"

"I think that the bears would maul you if they heard your words" he replied lazily, eyes flicking up to meet Volstagg's.

"They are mere beasts" the ginger argued, arms lazily raised in argument.

"Volstagg, if you truly believe that then you're even more of an idiot than you are a glutton. I argue that they're the most interesting thing about her - there is magic at play with those 'beasts'"

Thor pondered, spinning his hammer before speaking. "If she is truly a warrior, which, given her ladylike nature I highly doubt - no offence Lady Sif - then she will enjoy my tales even more! She will understand my bravery, and swoon at my feet. Her people cannot possibly compare with Asgardian warriors, and i imagine she'll be quite enraptured"

"Indeed brother". He had a feeling that perhaps, this once, his brother was right. It made sense though, the god couldn't perpetually be an idiot. He hoped that once his mother decided he too was in need of a match that she wouldn't find someone quite so painfully boring. The more he occasionally wandered through the palace with the woman, sat with her at dinner, or observed her wandering the palace with the small group of women that had stolen her into their fold - the more he realised the bears were the most interesting thing about her; apart from her foreign appearance. How many of those tattoos were thanks to the beasts?

* * *

The training room wasn't far, though she'd have likely found it eventually, following the bellowing voices inside if nothing else. Both herself and the servant went still at the drifting words, and she didn't hide the hurt swiftly enough at the words within. The servant looked awkward, glancing at the obviously upset woman and the two large bears, then back to the open door he stood within. Their words were harsh, vindictive even; and he could see the embarrassed flush on her defined cheeks as they spoke of her in such a blatantly disrespectful, sexual manner.

They'd had an amicable walk up til now, her asking after his well-being and that of his family. The entire latter half of his life had been spent at the palace, and he could count on one hand the number of nobles that had even asked his name. This woman asked of his children, knew it was his mother's birthday soon; and had complimented his weapon...he felt anger simmer within him.

Her hand reached out, brushing lightly against his arm and he turned, watching her turn away from the room.

"Thank you for escorting me sir, but I think Jorik, Eirik and I will go walk instead today, perhaps take a turn around the easternmost gardens…"

No.

His wife was one of the prince Loki's maids, and she'd come home recently bright eyed, chatting rapidly about the new friends she was making from foreign lands; all meeting regularly in the laundry rooms. He knew before offering to escort the Lady that she was determined to train alongside the others, had promised his wife he'd get her here in one piece; though looking at the level of weaponry she carried he'd be surprised if she didn't...

He caught her arm in return, and shook his head, gesturing for her to gather herself as he stepped back into the doorway, voice rising high above the laughter within.

"May I present the Lady Aela"

The room went silent, the residents looking between themselves awkwardly as Aela gathered herself, lifting her head high as she strode into the cavernous room; Jorik following calmly, and Eirik barely holding in his growls. Glancing down however, she could see his canines were bared, and almost went to settle him before choosing not to.

Let them fear him.

She chose to smile at the occupants, hand moving to rest on Eiriks head as the three entered.

"You have brought your pets" the lady Sif remarked; an eyebrow raised at the sight. "Do you not carry your own weapons?"

Aela blinked, taken aback. Surely after releasing both herself and one of their own had heard their words she'd be given at least the gift of decent conversation...Weeks she had been here now, weeks, and her betrothed's companions still spoke to her without a modicum of politeness; when they spoke to her at all. Who was she to remark in such a way towards another warrior? No less her future queen? She wanted to run the lot of them through with her sword.

Jorik's deep tones reverberated within her as his damp nose pressed against her clenched fist.  _Aela, reply to the girl_

"Neither Jorik nor Eirik are pets, my lady. They are two of my warrior companions, much as you are Thors. Unless you regard yourself as a pet also?"

The calmer of the two bears laughed within her mind.  _I shouldn't laugh; but also you should heed your words lest you make yourself an enemy in their eyes_

The only sound outwardly however, was an undignified snort from the raven haired prince, quickly followed by raucous laughter from Volstagg as he moved forwards to clap a hand onto Eirik's head, grimacing at the low growl and moving over to Jorik; ruffling the chocolatey fur affectionately.

"You have a tongue on you! That'll serve you well in this group, I promise. There is a free seat by Loki for you to watch us train, I'm afraid the other women aren't here today"

Aela didn't miss the patronising tone from the large warrior, or the brief flick of disdain across her chaperone's handsome features. So...one did not believe her capable of training, and the other apparently not capable of being even remotely bearable company. Fantastic. "You seem to be mistaken, I am here to train alongside your group"

He looked her up and down; taking in the woven leggings and cloth tunic. "Of course you are" Thor quickly interrupted, and Aela couldn't help but feel a swell of affection in her breast at the action.

Volstagg took in the two beasts, and the obvious 'come on' look on Thor's face, and put his hands upwards at chest height, palm out. "Don't think I didn't spot those weapons on your beasts there" he laughed, and Aela relaxed; at both the friendly gesture and the words. "It's good for a lady to know the basics, I feel" he finished, and Aela once more paused, her face the picture of defeat.

The... The basics?!

_Calm yourself Aela, let your actions speak louder than the words I can positively see brewing beneath your lips._

_I'll kill him_

Two differing reactions from two very different bjornlings. She simply stayed quiet, motioning instead to Jorik to come forwards with her swords.

Unaware that he'd insulted her, he motioned for the blonde. "Thor, why don't you go through some hand to hand with your bride?". The blonde laughed, slapping his hands against his biceps as he spoke. "I wouldn't want to hurt her! Loki, I feel you are more suited. I see daggers on the bear, you've always favoured short blades!"

She listened to them bicker as she began to unstrap the weapon, each attempting to palm her off on another, and she sighed, defeated. She was exhausted, and she'd barely even begun.

_Why don't we leave, cub? Lets train alone. It's important for a leader to know which battles to pick, and I fear this is one best left for another day._

Jorik was right. She re-clasped the sword to the holster on the older bears back. "If it's alright with you all, I shall perhaps leave. The heat is burdening me more than I had expected"

"We wouldn't want you to swoon" Fandral replied, face serious. She simply nodded and turned to leave, not wanting to be in the room a moment longer, ignoring the look of sadness on the very helpful servants face.

She was easily half way down the corridor, eyebrows furrowed in anger, ranting under her breath at the bears when a familiar figure stepped out from behind the pillar ahead of her. She stopped, startled, and quickly rested a hand against Eirik's head as he growled at the surprising figure. "Enough, Eirik"

"I find that perhaps i'm not in the mood for training today myself. Perhaps you would join me for a walk?"

She quickly wiped the beginning of angry tears from her eyes and turned, eyebrow raised, resting a hand on one of her cocked hips as she took in his countenance. "I had rather gained the impression my company was not one you wished to partake in, my prince. Or are you talking to my bears, being the most interesting thing about me?"

Oh, that got him. He coughed, rallying himself for another shot at this. He'd promised his mother, after all. "I apologise, my lady. I'm afraid you didn't hear me at my best. Can I make it up to you?"

She considered his offer, walking to the wide window beside them and taking in the expanse of Asgard. If she was to give in to this, allowing him to escort her for the afternoon, it would be in an environment where she would be superior. She didn't want to, she wanted to run the whole bloody lot of them through with her swords, but held in her anger as always. She pointed. "I wish for you to show me the woods"

"...The woods?"

Her words were polite, but her tone was short, clipped. "The woods. I've explored the gardens, and the grounds, but I've yet to go to town or past it. I wish to see Asgard's natural beauty, if you would be so kind"

He blinked, following her gaze to the ragged, unkempt woodlands. He wanted to challenge her, to jest that it was no place for a young lady, but held his tongue, as he so often did with everyone lately. More interesting to see where this was going than to stop it before it began.

"Of course, my Lady"

"Marvelous. First though, I must go to my rooms"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm afraid a more formal outfit will be most out of place and will likely be ruined"

She turned, slowly, and he found himself startled by the mirth dancing in her ruby eyes. "I'm fetching the bears, not changing into my finery"

He simply nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. Of course she was fetching the bears, why wouldn't she require 4 large bears for a simple walk? At least it would give him the chance to observe them, to try and discern the type of magic in use.

She gestured for him to wait as she entered the chamber, and he resisted the urge to pout as he rested against the wall and awaited her return. Technically the chambers were his, and he could enter them as he pleased, and it frustrated him to be left outside like this. What was in there? What was she hiding? What wasn't he, or his staff, allowed to see?

So many questions, so much for him to enjoy unravelling… and he did so enjoy a puzzle.

She returned promptly however, and he saw that the bears themselves no longer carried weaponry; or in fact, anything. She had a simple bag fastened onto her back, and he had to contain his expression as he noted that each boot appeared to have a dagger fastened into custom holsters sewn onto the outer sides.

"Ready to go?"

He was quick to answer, disliking how she'd so blatantly looked him up and down before asking. "Of course"

"You don't wish to change into something else?" she asked, gesturing to the heavily layered leather combination he'd been favouring lately.

"Why would I?"

"Will you not be warm?"

He shrugged, realising she had a slight point, and contemplated for a second before gesturing lightly. His top, previously a thin leather that came to a rounded collar under his chin, easily materialised into a black linen shirt, impeccably tailored and fitting snugly into his trousers, which he left unchanged. Her eyes widened.

"Magic" she breathed, enraptured; and he had to hold back from smiling at the earnest reaction.

"Yes, do your people not have it?"

"We do, but not in such a way, and I have very little talent past what the ancestors have seen fit to grace me with"

Interesting. "And what would that be?" he asked as they began to walk; heading out of the palace and towards the ships.

"My horns, it's why they're larger than the rest of my people. And resilience, strength, speed. General physical enhancement"

He glanced across, eyebrow raised at her statement. He'd noticed the horns, but figured it was a matter of status…

"Yes my lord?"

"Forgive me, but I wouldn't have guessed it from your physique"

Her expression was sharp enough to cut diamonds. "I do believe we have previously discussed the matter of your comments on my looks"

He laughed, he couldn't help it. It was rare for someone to challenge him in this way. She wasn't talking down to him, or disrespecting him; merely being forthright and challenging. "We did, yes. It was merely commentary, not personal opinion"

She smirked, and found he quite enjoyed the expression on her otherwise often blank or vaguely bored face. "Good. Keep it that way. And you yourself don't look particularly strong. Are you weak, my prince?"

He gestured for the group to step onto the vehicle, glad there was one readily available that could hold 2 people and 4 bears without being too cramped. He stepped towards the controls, noting how she slightly gripped the edge as it began to raise from the ground. "Whilst I acknowledge I may not be as physically impressive as my brother, I can assure you that I have my own strengths"

Aela watched him for a moment as he manipulated the vehicle, turning it in the air and towards the woods. Where he'd magically discarded his coat, the leather of his trousers was entirely on show and just...wonderfully tight against the soft curve of his cheeks.

Eirik's voice was stern, and disapproving,  _I see you looking, and I don't like it_

Isla shushed him immediately  _Oh shut up, she's not hurting anyone_

"As do I" she replied, pointedly ignoring Eirik's look. "And I think we can both agree you don't need to be roughly the size of the average door to have strength"

"You are correct, of course"

"I know I am. How far are we?"

He smirked silently to himself. Today would be interesting. "We're almost there. You've not flown in one of these before?"

"We don't have them in my realm. I'm used to being much closer to the ground than this"

He caught the tenseness in her voice, turning slightly to watch her from the corner of her eye. She was sat in the perfect picture of poised relaxation, playing with the rings on her left hand and watching the land as it went past with a purposely bored expression, but he could see the tense set of her shoulders, the way the largest bear...Eirik, sat close, facing away like a true guard. He couldn't resist, and quickly jostled the controls, face splitting into a grin as she made a strangled yelp in the back.

"Apologies my lady, my hand slipped!"

She didn't reply, but he did find himself rather regretting his actions as the the paler bear made itself quite comfortable beside him, enormous head covering his feet entirely. One wrong move and the beast could easily have his ankle. They dropped down smoothly, and he could see the impatient anticipation hiding like a caged animal as she awaited the opening of the doors, the beasts moving immediately to stand beside her. Their training really was remarkable.

"The woods, as requested" he bowed, watching as she lead the four bears off the ship and immediately headed for the trees. It had been some time since his last visit, he didn't really have any reason usually to come here, except to have some time alone, away from it all. Right now though, he merely followed her; playing the perfect parent appointed chaperone. The heat was lesser here, the shade of the trees and the proximity to the colder regions ensuring it was practically chill compared to the palace, but comfortable.

He watched her as she walked, the bears keeping close and the feeling of magic still stirring in the air between them. He could see her muttering, gesturing lightly with her hands towards them.

"Are they alright?" he asked, wondering why they were sticking so very close to her. There was a mere hair's breadth between them, and from the lightly exasperated expression that kept flicking across her features it looked like they were mainly getting in her way...

"They're just being protective. Honestly, go run" she told them, crouching slightly to press her face against Eiriks. "You've all been cooped up" she pressed. "Enjoy the space, come find me when you're done"

They stared for a minute, the group silent; magic pulsing around them, and he realised with a start that it was an amplified version of what he'd been feeling for some time when they were close. It didn't feel angry though, or as if she were issuing a compulsion spell…he watched as the bears looked to him, and then turned and ran, growling and howling to each other as they vanished.

"This will do them good. We've not trained properly in some time and they were getting so ansty"

"How do you train with them?" he asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't as if they could hold a sword after all.

"We hunt, or ride, or help out with the dead at the border cracks to hel - there isn't a set regime to it really"

"Cracks to hel?" Loki asked, clasping his hands behind him as they talked. He honestly wasn't sure if he'd ever heard her talk this much.

She made an affirmative noise as she ducked under a low hanging branch, reaching back to lift it for the prince. "There are a number of cracks between our realms, both thin and large. The biggest ones are near constant, and wars have raged at their mouths for generations… the smaller ones are unpredictable, and can be nothing at all or the destruction of a small hamlet, or town; if allowed to go unchecked"

He had no idea… "why have you not requested Asgardian help?"

She smiled, a sly, calculating expression. "Is that not why I'm here? We are a prideful people, and everyone is combat trained. I would be proud to have any of my fellow Nifl by my side if something were to happen...unless it became truly dire, my father wouldn't ask for help"

"But by being queen you can send help without it being requested"

"That I can my prince, that I can"

"May I ask then, are you truly combat trained?"

"As difficult as it apparently is to understand, yes, I am. I am one of the finest warriors in my realm"

"Modest too" he joked, smiling as she did at his words.

"I am honest, and confident. And rightly so. Every tattoo I have was earned through hardship, through training daily, and planning, and working myself to the edge of exhaustion"

He could see it, here. In the light tunic, loose and relaxed, tucked into perfectly fitting trousers that hugged her form. Her hair, tightly coiled around her head in a far more plain manner than usual. She felt more natural, more at home and full of life. He could imagine her screaming through on horseback, sun shining off her polished horns; bow drawn and ready to fire…the image was...invigorating.

"I think I may have misunderstood you, Lady Aela"

"Misunderstood, or underestimated?"

He hummed to himself, considering her words. "Perhaps both"

They walked in comfortable silence for some time, Aela occasionally stopping to ask after a plant, or a bird, or some other thing of interest. She was overwhelmingly animated, and he almost regretted not attempting to make conversation with her before now.

Aela felt wonderful. The woodland itself was different to her homeland, but stunningly so. She would argue to the ends of her breath that Niflheim was the most beautiful realm, but where it was winter, this was summer. Where it was darkness and mist, this was it's perfect antonym; a cacophony of light and life. Her senses felt almost overwhelmed - each step bringing forth a new waft of scent. Where her homeland was clean, and crisp - the ice leaving an almost magical glittering sheen to everything that it touched (and it touched everything), this was comforting and warm -the smell of the trees, of moss and lichen and gently rotting mulch. It didn't have the sharp whistle of snow-jays, the snuffling of boars or the howling of the wolves that oft inhabited the dense, snowy landscape - but soft, musical birdsong; amphibian croaking and glittering insects that buzzed overhead.

He lead them towards a familiar path, knowing from running alongside his brother within these woods that there was a clearing closeby. It wasn't enormous, but had a fresh stream, and was surrounded by blossom trees and wildflowers, all of which seemed to mystify her.

"Do you not have flowers in your homeland?" he asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"We do, but they aren't these flowers. Mother likes heather, and Phlox flowers. Our family has a plentiful patch of Hellbore"

"A cheerful name"

"A poisonous plant, or healing... dependant on its use"

He nodded, contemplating her words. He had seen many worlds, some barren, some plentiful...he couldn't remember when he had last felt awe at the sight of a new land - he was likely very small when it happened. She was a grown woman, and was so naive that flowers, that a woodland, seemed to take her so powerfully.

He caught her gaze, and told her as such.

She scoffed, plucking a few of the flowers and haphazardly weaving them into her hair as she spoke. "If you cannot see the beauty of nature around you then that's a sad thought indeed, my prince"

She was right, in a way. "I have never seen Niflheim" he said slowly, after a while. "Perhaps it will be the one to make me feel as such"

She ignored him, settling down onto the ground. It was a few minutes before she graced him with a response. "I will show you an iceberg, and I promise you will feel wonder"


	9. Plays and Predators

Authors note

Hi! Enjoy the chapter :)

I don't have a Tumblr, but I do have twitter, Oraeliaa, same as here! I'll make sure I have it linked in my bio, so come say hi- I post about updates and random things i'm thinking of writing :)

Reviews/Faves/Kudos make my day!

* * *

A book...he knew he had a book here somewhere. Beings of other realms, or creatures of other realms? He of course had at least four books on the history and culture of Niflheim, but thinking back to the image of hideous, brutish warriors and reflecting on the image of the Lady Aela in that emerald velvet gown...he wasn't sure if he trusted the source material. Her muscles were defined, but there was nothing about her physique that even remotely resembled that troll.

He paused for a second, the books pausing also in the air above him. Bjoynlings. "Bjornlings". Was it a Bj or a By? He'd check both. Whether she'd said the words before, he wasn't certain, but that was how she described them that day and so that was where he'd start his research. He'd felt the magic - it was obviously communicative, and after a day with them it was starting to annoy him that he didn't have the answers already. He loved a puzzle though, and beginning his research would be something perfect to sink his teeth into.

Whilst he'd admit, in privacy, that perhaps he had been wrong about her being boring, and useless, he highly doubted that she was intelligent enough to lie to him.

He could remember their conversation clearly, and it took only a small amount of magic to re-envision it again, in front of him. The vision was perfect, as all of his illusions were. He was stood to the left, and she was sat a couple of meters away, pulling the woven flowers back out of her hair and resting them between the pages of a reasonably thick, worn book. "For her sister", she'd replied, when he asked. He had chosen to remain standing, leaning against a tree as he contemplated an apple they'd picked half an hour or so before.

" _Explain it to me" he'd asked._

_She'd sat up slightly, leaning against her elbows and contemplating him. The light from the sun peeked playfully through the trees; illuminating her face. The red in her hair was more pronounced, and her eyes practically glowed; both charming and distractingly different. Red was an interesting colour, really...It almost looked as if there were gold flecks within, in this light._

He was getting off topic.

_Explain what?" she'd replied, head endearingly cocked to one side._

" _The magic"_

" _What magic?"_ See, there it was. She wasn't playing coy with him, her facial expression was blank, but not too blank. Not...forced blank.

_He'd scoffed. "_ _ **Your**_   _magic"_

_She'd shook her head, leaning her head back and letting that broken shaft of light illuminate her elegant neck instead. "My prince, I told you, I don't have any magic"_

_He'd exhaled, smirking once more. "Play coy with me if you like my lady, but I will figure it out"_

_She merely smiled to herself, looking as if she were truly enjoying his company._

The illusion paused, and he took a second to admire her profile. Long, shapely legs, stretched out before her. Her head, tipped back, horns capped with glittering gold, and her eyes, hooded - thick lashes almost resting against her tattooed cheeks, but not quite. Of course, they had all noticed her pleasing appearance around the palace, but he'd not really given it much more than a fleeting thought of acknowledgement, if he was honest. He enjoyed interesting things, and at least for the moment she fit the description.

He waved away the illusion. He'd expected it to be a simple, if boring, day out- to please his mother and once again ensure the asgardian kingdom ran smoothly. The enjoyment he'd got from it was unexpected, but welcome. He found himself rather looking forward to their game of chess tonight.

* * *

Aela glared upwards at the Isla's tall form, standing over her. Both were panting, chests heaving from their scuffle across the room, and the sheer grin on Isla's face made the Niflheim warrior want to scream.

"I win, and you're distracted" Isla quipped, thrusting an open palm down to her long-time friend.

The blonde helped her up, clapping her on the shoulder as they moved to rest for a minute. Isla was concerned...normally if she lost Aela would be pouting, rushing back into position, and would come back for seconds with such force and determination it was occasionally frightening; but here she was simply resting, glugging back water and splashing it down herself.

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

Isla laughed, splashing water at her friend. "That's my third win this morning - what's got you so distracted? You came home so at peace last night?"

"Exactly"

"Exactly?" she asked, a confused huff of laughter coming from thin lips. "Are we sad because we're happy now?"

"I'm just feeling... conflicted"

"Conflicted?" Saf asked, giving up on her meditation to join the chat.

"I find myself somewhat at a loss with the prince"

"How so?" Isla asked, scraping her short hair away from her face and sitting at her side.

"He had such an attitude change yesterday; I can't surmise whether he's actually enjoying my company, or simply humoring his mother. I dislike the uncertainty"

The other two women nodded, understanding what she meant. He seemed to switch between general boredom and friendly behaviour at will…

"Well at least one thing is certain!" Isla winked, swinging herself round so her head rested against Aela's thighs.

"What?"

"That you have the joy of a play to sit through tomorrow morning"

Aela groaned. Honestly, a play? Thor had mentioned it the night before, And she'd been awake less than an hour this morning before a messenger arrived to inform her of her date with her betrothed. "At least I have the dresses to look forward to this morning" she sighed, looking behind her and wondering if they had time for one more spar.

"And your game of wits with the prince afterwards"

"I am genuinely looking forward to that" Aela smiled. "I enjoy learning new games"

"Are you sure you wish to spend time privately with someone so...slippery?" Saf asked, worrying at the cloth of her dress.

"As much as i'm unsure of his intentions Saf, I do not feel uncomfortable around him. I hope that we can become friends"

Isla snorted, rolling her eyes as the Nifl looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Friends, eh?"

Aela slapped her playfully on the forehead before replying. "Truly, Isla, a friend"

Her words were the truth. She'd truly enjoyed the day before, trekking through the woodlands in comfortable quiet. It had felt natural, and easy, and friendly. She felt... at ease around him. She wasn't comfortable around Thor, not yet. It was comforting to know she'd hopefully have at least one person in the palace she felt comfortable around; even if he didnt know her true self.

And...if it turned out he was simply spending time around her to please his mother, perhaps he'd feel differently once they grew used to one-another.

Walking towards her chambers and reaching immediately for the washbasin, Aela remained in contemplation. She was conflicted, that was the truth; he'd said horrible words about her and she'd overheard them, but still...he was different, out in the woods. Relaxed, and not just in his dress (compared to usual). He was still nosey, still contrary, still smirking and amused at her expense...but not once did she feel laughed at, or offended. It felt truly normal.

But was she just excited to be in nature? Was her general ease with her environment clouding her judgement? Of course, she'd been in the gardens, but it wasn't the same. This was true nature, with it's light spatterings of mismatched flowers and crawling strangling vines. It wasn't orderly, it wasn't perfect, it simply was. It existed, unapologetically.

Much like herself.

She couldn't help but reflect on their light hearted banter from the day before as she prepared for the arrival of the tailor.

" _Loki?"_

_He opened his eyes and walked towards her, leaning over to accept the offered water._

" _You know, my prince, you still haven't taught me to play that game you mentioned when I first arrived"_

" _Chess?"_

" _That's the one!" she exclaimed, nodding before looking him up and down with a raised brow. "Are you going to sit down or just loom over us for the entire afternoon?"_

" _Looming sounds tempting" he teased, before rolling his eyes and settling gracefully to the floor, choosing to be a respectful distance away from the bears. She was leaning against Eirik, and knew without looking that he was giving him as much of a look as a bear could give. "What are their names?" he'd asked, startling the lot._

" _This is Eirik" she began, pointing to the male she was leaning against. "He's the most protective i'd say...Jorik is a total gentleman though". She pointed at the oldest bear, more scarred and battle-marked than the others. "As for the girls, we have Isla, who's the pale bear that's happily snoring in the shade, and Saf, my absolute sweetheart"_

_The old bear nodded to him._

_His eyes had widened, fixed on Jorik, and she hadn't been able to hold in her laugh. Saf had taken pity, moving over to keep him company. She settled next to him, large head resting happily in his lap, and at Aela's nonverbal encouraging he very gently rested his hand on the top of her head._

_Aela had smiled, face warm and relaxed. "She likes you"_

" _Is that good?"_

_She nodded, relaxing entirely back against Eirik's side. "Saf's an excellent judge of character"_

_Trust. Like that, she trusted him. She could see the disbelief on his face, but didn't care. If Saf trusted him, she trusted him._

" _I'll teach you the basics tomorrow, before you're no doubt stolen away by something desperately urgent"_

_She'd shook her head. "Your mother's dressmaker is coming through with some dresses for me tomorrow morning. How about later in the day? We can eat whilst you show me?"_

_He'd simply nodded, smiling serenely towards her._

"Lady Aela?"

She turned, the voice at the doorway forcing the memory from her mind. She almost felt emotional about the day before. It was pathetic, really, but it wasn't just appreciation of the fact he'd been nice to her; as of course, he'd been rather awful that morning within the fake privacy of training rooms. It was more that for what was possibly the first time since she arrived she'd gotten to simply choose what to do with her day. Of course, she always somewhat did her own thing- going to the library or to watch the warriors train, or to simply walk in the gardens, but it was more choosing from what was available. In Niflheim, so much of her time was spent doing exactly what she wanted to do that morning, that she felt overwhelmingly grateful and refreshed today.

She reached for her silk cover-up, knowing exactly how she wanted to continue the trend of 'Aela time' once she'd finished with what felt like it was going to be a very long day.

"After I've finished with today, who feels like secretly finding a tavern?"

* * *

Safe to say, when Thor had invited her to the theatre, she had expected a theatre like home. She'd envisioned a large, dark building with booths and mixed seating. Her family would spend many evenings in their booth, enjoying the warm food, enclosed little private room, entertained by plentiful drinks and traditional plays.

This... This was just weird.

They were outdoors, for one. And surrounded by people, for another. It was beautiful, all things considered - the setting sun reflecting off their golden surroundings, small hummingbirds flitting around the flowers that encased the walls. Thor himself seemed rather relaxed, lounging on a two person loveseat and happily sipping his wine. She was slightly more awkwardly sat beside him, in an ornate, rigid seat. She had a feeling she was supposed to be on the loveseat alongside the future king, but was rather glad for the alternative, truthfully.

Trying to ignore that everyone was staring at her, instead of the stage ahead of them, Aela settled in and waited for the show to begin, identical goblet of wine in hand.

The curtains raised, and a figure stepped forward.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Prince Thor, and Lady Aela. In honour of your presence, we have decided to run a different play tonight".

Thor fidgeted, leaning so she would be able to hear him. "This is exciting, don't you love it when a surprise happens like this!"

"Indeed, my lord" she replied, trying to appear like this wasn't one of the most strange things that had happened. She knew she looked fabulous in one of her new dresses, a soft floating dress in a deep navy; but really, people should have been paying attention to the narrator!

"Now, my lady; in honour of your upcoming nuptials, we have chosen to tell a favourite of children the realm over"

"Oh no" she heard Thor whisper beside her, under his breath.

"You see, the crown prince has in fact, almost been married before!"

" _Oh no"_ he said with slightly more gusto, coughing into his wine.

"You have?" Aela whispered to him, eyes darting around.

He ignored her question, choosing instead to stand. "Okay, we don't need to tell this story" he laughed, and the narrator paused for a moment, obviously wondering whether to stop or continue. No - this couldn't end like this. Aela made the decision for him, standing and nodding to the actor before taking her fiance by the arm and pulling him gently back to his seat. "Come, I'm excited to see the play they have prepared for us; let them have their jest"

He merely mumbled as he sat down, pulling her away from her beautiful, private chair - ensuring that this time she was sat beside him.

"Please, continue"

"Indeed we shall my lady! This story begins, with the theft of Mjolnir, Thor's mighty hammer. Now, only the worthy may wield it, but at one time it was stolen. How, we are not sure. He carried it everywhere"

The actor portraying thor stepped forward, carrying the fake hammer.

" **He loved it dearly, even going so far as to take it to bed!"**

The actor kissed the hammer softly, and Aela, alongside the others around them, found herself laughing along. She quickly containing herself, covering her mouth with the fab she'd slipped into her belt, ensuring everything she did was minute; demure.

" **When he awoke one morning, he found however, that it had been taken!"**

An enormous actor, obviously portraying a giant, tiptoed comically around the bed and quickly switched the hammer for a large bottle of beer before running dramatically from the room.

" **Now Thor, as you'll all know, is the strongest of the gods."**

Thor cheered beside her, and she joined the others in clapping in his honor. Reflecting, the outdoor nature of this wasnt too bad, as she could simply copy what the others were doing.

" **He can rip mountains in two with merely a punch, and has saved our realm more times than we can count, but his brains...they aren't as strong as his brawn"** The narrator continued, waiting for the enthusiastic congratulations of the future king to trail off naturally.

She could feel Thor almost growling beside her, obviously trying to laugh off the insult.

" **So he called upon his brother, Loki, who was strong of wit"**

The actor portraying Loki stepped forwards, bowing to the audience. "I believe brother" he began "that a giant has stolen the hammer".

"And why is that?" the Thor actor asked, not noticing as the dark haired actor pointed to the enormous footprints now lining the floor, causing the audience to loudly laugh.

"Trust me Thor, it was a giant. I say we go to the giants and ask if they know anything about the hammer, but first, there is something we must do"

The narrator returned from the sidelines. " **The brothers visited Freyja, the most beautiful of all goddesses"**

Loki stepped forwards, "Freyja, beautiful goddess, will you lend me your cloak?"

"Of course Loki, even if it were made of the finest materials I would lend it to you, for we gods must help each other in times of trouble"

"Thank you Freyja. Thor, wait here and I will return with news"

" **He wrapped the cloak around himself, and was immediately transformed into a magnificent hawk. He flew all the way to the giant's kingdom, and landed beside Thyrm, the giants king. Thyrm immediately knew who he was, and asked after the gods"**

As the narrator spoke, the set behind the actors moved, being replaced with a nights sky, flames behind the set making the stars twinkle as shadow puppetry made it look as if a hawk were flying across the sky. It changed again into the giants homeland, and the relevant actors came back onto set. The gentleman playing Loki winked at the audience as the giant spoke, now dressed in a crown and cloak.

"The gods, unfortunately, are not well" Loki responded. "For we have lost a hammer. The mighty Mjolnir has been lost. Do you know aught about it?"

The giant rumbled his response, interesting magic obviously making his voice appear much larger than it was. What magic was it? Aela couldn't help but be excited, desperately wanting to know how it worked, what was at play.

"You need not use your fancy words around me, God. I have the hammer, and hae buried it far underground. I will not return it unless I get what I deserve!"

"And what is that?"

"The Goddess Freyja as my wife. She is beautiful, and I want her as my own"

" **Loki left the giants kingdom, and rushed back to asgard to tell Freyja and Thor about the news"**

The backdrops changed again, this time revealing the actors playing Freyja and Thor in a lovers embrace, only their silhouettes visible - though whether an accident or part of the story she wasn't sure. They sprung apart quickly, either way. She wondered, was Freyja, her new, tentative friend Freyja, the one from this tale?

She hadn't mentioned she was a goddess if so…

"So my lady" Thor began, turning to the frankly, beautiful woman playing Freyja. "It is time for you to take up the bridal veil. Choose a beautiful dress, demure and embroidered with flowers and gems. Let your necklace, the beautiful work of dwarves, shine upon your breast. As you said, us gods must help one another in times of need, so prepare for your wedding day"

" **Freyja however, had other ideas"**

"No no Thor. You must honestly have lost what's left of your mind. Have your muscles finally overtaken what small amount of brainpower you have left?"

Thor, the real thor, leaned over. "They always make me out to be stupid, I truly do not understand it"

Aela chuckled. "I would pay it no heed. When plays portray my father he seems to be played by larger and larger men each time. We joke that one day they'll get an actual barn door instead of an actor"

He laughed, the sensation against her ear sending unwelcome shivers up her spine, and returned his attention to the bickering of Freyja and Thor in the play.

"Honestly Thor" she finished. "If your hammer is underground I'd start digging".

" **The gods and goddesses went to the wisest, most knowledgeable person they could think of, the mighty Heimdal"**

A new actor stepped forwards, handsome and tall. With his dark skin and chiseled features, she was glad she hadn't brought Saf; the girl would be drooling all over the place.

"Thor. If the giant king wants a bride, then a bride he shall get. Do not scowl, for the king shall get a bride - you"

Heimdal waited for Thor to calm down before speaking again. "Thor, take up the bridal veil. Choose a beautiful dress, demure and embroidered with flowers and gems. Take Freyja's necklace, the beautiful work of dwarves, and let it shine upon your breast"

Aela turned to Thor. Her face was pure wonder. "Is this true? Did you pretend to be a bride to trick a giant king?!"

Oh my gosh, she couldn't hold back the laughter at both the concept and his face. She grinned as they dressed Thor as a woman. Grinned even wider as Loki offered himself up as bridesmaid. This was fantastic. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this amused. Of course, it was all revealed as the king of the giants went to kiss his bride, and Thor managed to grab the hammer and smack the king across the face with it, making off with his hammer and an armful of wedding gifts; but that didn't matter, for the audience had truly enjoyed their evening. They thanked the actors personally, Aela having to wipe tears of laughter from her eyes.

As they left the others, she accepted his offered hand. "My lord, shall I plan dresses for us both?"

"I would never have invited you if i'd have known that was the play they would choose"

"I enjoyed it! And I would love to know how you found one that would convince a giant king that you're a woman"

The two laughed as they walked back into the palace, Aela smiling in greeting as she spotted Loki waiting for them, leaning casually against a pillar.

He smirked. "Did you enjoy the play?"

"You!" Thor shouted, glare betrayed by the gentle smiling curve of his lips. "You set them up to that, didnt you"

"I did no such thing" the raven haired prince responded, playfully offended. "I'm simply here to collect the Lady Aela, she requested I teach her chess"

"Well then I will walk her to where you are going to be playing" he responded.

The two brothers stared at each other for a second before Loki nodded. "Of course, the west wing library".

They watched him leave before continuing. "I know he did it, as much as he assures us he didn't"

"How can you be certain?"

Her companion laughed, and she was relieved to see there was no malice there. "It's in his nature, he is the God of mischief after all; and welcomes any chance to do something like this"

"Should I be careful?" Aela asked, knowing that what he considered mischievous...well she didn't want to find herself hurt.

"Oh goodness no! My brother is loyal to me without a fault; and would not act towards you as he would towards me, so you are safe"

She smiled, nodding.

"He will not let you win at chess though"

She laughed. "I did not imagine he would. He doesn't seem like the kind"

"He isn't" Thor laughed. "He likes to win"

"Don't we all?" she responded, glancing across at her fiance.

He pondered her response for a second before choosing to ignore it, moving onto other topics. "Have you been to the west library before?"

She smiled. "I have, it is truly grand"

Thor laughed, pausing outside the familiar door. "If you think this is grand, you should see the library my brother has amassed within his own quarters"

Hmm...that's interesting. "I wasn't aware he had a library within his quarters"

"He's a true bookworm, he's been hoarding books into his quarters for thousands of years!"

She laughed alongside him, but not for the reason he was thinking. Thor was obviously laughing at his brother's hoarding tendencies...Aela for the prospect of a project. She wanted, no, needed, to see those books - and didn't care if he invited her up or not.

"I hope that you'll come to training again tomorrow, it's truly lovely to have you there"

She smiled, resting her hand gently against his bicep. Ooft, that was defined.

"Perhaps you can show me Mjolnir in action"

He grinned. "I would love that, my lady"

He kissed her cheek lightly before turning and leaving her to enter the library. She was happy, they'd genuinely had a lovely evening. So often he appeared as self absorbed or disinterested, but tonight...tonight it had been nice. They'd laughed together, sat closely, he'd even laid his hand over hers a small amount during the play, although whether that was intentional or not she wasn't sure.

"Good evening my prince" she welcomed the younger brother, walking over to the table.

He gestured to the chair opposite him, marking his page with a bookmark and resting his book against a small table beside him.

"Now, chess is a game of intelligence…"

* * *

Loki rested in his chambers that night, finishing off a book he'd been meaning to make his way towards for some time. Yesterday, he'd learnt she wasn't horrific to spend time around, and today he'd learnt she wasn't a complete idiot. She seemed to understand the game to some base degree, and he looked forward to playing again -he'd been in great need of a worthwhile opponent recently. He'd forgotten though, how dreary the library was in that part of the palace - the chairs stylish but uncomfortable, the tables ornate but not quite big enough to be fully usable, and the book selection wasn't fantastic - at least not compared to his own rooms.

It would have to do though, as he certainly wasn't inviting her into his rooms. No amount of woodland walks would amount to  _that_ , no matter what his mother said.

He heard a crash from below, and rolled his eyes. No, she certainly wasn't being invited up - not with that lack of care.

* * *

One level below, Aela lashed outwards with a fist, smirking as it landed clear on the masked figures chin. They stumbled backwards, and she used the opportunity to retreat a few steps backwards, lifting her skirts in order to slide her dagger from its thigh holster. Her enemy looked up at her from the floor, face impossible to read behind the tight cloth. The intruder had the upper hand in garment, that was for certain - their black bodysuit a complete contrast to Aela's glamorous gown. They had better movement, better maneuverability and… well they weren't now freshly injured.

She hated how easily they ambushed her, tired and distracted as she was. She'd not noticed the open window to her bedchamber as she'd bid goodnight to the others, revelling in the large social space - she'd simply wandered in, shutting the door behind her and stretching, hands tall towards the ceiling. It had felt so good at first, after a long evening of sitting for prolonged time in various chairs; but instantly became painful as a phantom foot connected with her ribs. They'd gotten her to the floor, and immediately leapt, ready to slit her throat; but she'd managed to roll out of the way and into a crouch. She'd been on them the moment they'd begun to stand, connecting the hit with a satisfying bloom of pain in her knuckles. Still, the point stood - she was sore, aching and tired; and her opponent was currently the opposite.

She lifted the blade, feet parting into a comfortable stance; but as she lunged forward her opponent mimicked her earlier move, rolling to the side. They however, surprisingly lashed out with a whip; the thick leather wrapping itself around her wrist, pulling and burning the skin painfully as it dragged her down.

It appeared this battle would be fought low to the ground.

Her enemy leaped on top of her briefly prone form, eyes dark and boring into her own crimson pair. One hand circled her throat, the other reaching down for a weapon- but before they could even begin to squeeze Aela took a deep breath and promptly rammed her head upwards, twisting it to the side just before impact. Her neck clicked at the uncomfortable angle and aggressive force, hot shooting pain darting up the side; but it had the desired effect as the slight outward point of her right spiralled horn promptly inserted itself directly into the face of her attacker. They wrenched themselves backwards and Aela pounced, getting a good handful of their body suit and throwing them as hard as she physically could against the door.

Stalking over, she bent and rapidly broke the neck of her attacker before dragging them away from the door, opening it up to see her maids, footmen and supposed comrades milling around the outer room.

"What are you banging about with in there?" Jorik asked, looking up from his book.

She opened the door fully before reaching down and dragging her would-be assassin into view.

"You'll all be pleased to note that someone was trying to kill me"

The room broke into activity, apologies loud and quiet. People were asking why she didn't shout, why she didn't grab the bjornlings attention with her mind, how they even got in in the first place…

Aela just wanted to sleep. Eirik didn't leave her side, patching up her burnt, bloody wrist and bruised ribs and tucking her into the bed.

"I let you down tonight" he muttered, washing the flecks of dried blood from his fingertips.

She laughed, the sound dissolving into a sigh. "It's fine, old friend. Nothing to worry about, I'm alive after all"

"And we were all next door"

She shook her head, disliking the tone he was using. "I'm perfectly capable Eirik - I'm not made of glass"

"No, but we could all do with being a touch more vigilant"


	10. 9ft hairy women

Authors note!

 

Apologies for the one day delay - we’ve been off work today and I completely didnt register it was Sunday as i knew ‘another day off before work!” - realised at the dinner table tonight haha.

 

Comment/fave/kudos if you’re enjoying it so far - it’s always lovely to see people are enjoying it, and you find me on twitter under Oraeliaa

 

Also i’m glad i have this entire story written up in advance as i’ve just signed up for NaNoWriMo (which is what distracted me last night) so let me know on Twitter if you’re doing that too!

  
  
  


If there was a phrase that perfectly summed up Aela’s day so far, it would be “my lady, I dont think you'd particularly enjoy that establishment”

 

Truth be told, at first she'd appreciated it. At first it was the perfect natural litmus test - showing her without much internal turmoil when she was overstepping into unladylike territory - an activity that was still tiresome after all these weeks, but generally getting easier.

 

However, after three hours, she was twitching and almost ready to kill lady Sif if she said it, or any other variation, once more. She’d asked the other woman to escort her into town a day or two before, knowing full well there wasn’t much Sif could do without denouncing some of her apparently unwavering loyalty towards the asgardian royal family. Begrudgingly, but with a smile, the other woman had finally allowed Aela to set in a date; and they’d departed in the carriage that morning. 

 

Aela’s motivation was quite simple. She admired Sif as a warrior - had seen her during training wielding her sword and shield magnificently, and knew she could have an ally in the like-minded soul... If lady Sif would just let her in.

 

She'd noticed the hostility between herself and the other woman almost immediately after arriving in Asgard, and understood perfectly. 

 

It was obvious it  **wasn't** that lady sit felt threatened as a warrior, as Aela herself would have been - though whether this was because of a lack of belief in Aela herself or a wish for more warriors, Aela wasn't sure. She couldn't imagine Sif particularly coveting the title of only female warrior in the realm. 

 

But as a partner for Thor?

 

At least five times so far the asgardian had pointed something out in one of the shop windows with a comment about it was one of Thor’s favourites, or with the recommendation she purchase it for her betrothed, or simply to say that they had once looted something like it from a hunt...and Aela was starting to get the impression that whilst she personally didn't think a huge amount of the large man so far, this woman certainly did. 

 

But was it love, or lust, or just deep friendship? That, she couldn’t fathom. After all, just because one picks out gifts for another, doesn’t mean they are in love with them - otherwise she’d be courting her entire hunting party by now. Love could be multifaceted, and come from different places within oneself. 

 

“I hear you are a fine warrior, my lady” Aela commented, as they walked through the town. Best steer the conversation back to something her displeased companion felt confident with. The sun was warm on her shoulders, and she wished desperately that there was even the slight beginnings of a breeze, surprised that the skin there was only a very mild shade of pink. 

 

“That I am” Sif replied proudly, hand ghosting down against the pommel of her sword. 

 

Aela smiled, glad to finally hear something sounding akin to happiness in the woman’s tone. “Do you mainly focus on the sword and shield, or are you proficient in other disciples also?”

 

Sif hummed slightly before speaking. “You have noticed my weapons. Yes, I am also proficient in unarmed combat”

 

Aela nodded. “I enjoy unarmed combat, but I always feel more comfortable with a blade in my hand, don’t you?”

 

“Indeed, though I would argue my shield makes me feel safer than my sword”

 

“Interesting. Mother has always said I lack the patience required for mastering the shield”

 

She caught the scoff at the talk of unarmed combat, Sif’s eyes upon her jewels and dress; and gestured for Eirik to join them from his position behind. Pulling her prized dagger from its scabbard across his back, she flipped it in the air, catching it delicately by the tip between her fingertips and passing it across to her companion. 

Sif whistled with appreciation as she accepted the long, lightweight dagger. It’s blade was a shining silver, with small inlaid pearls in the handle and blade end. Intricate filigree carvings decorated it’s centre, and the handle was wrapped in tough, obviously loved leather. 

 

“My parents gave them to me on my tenth birthday” Aela said, answering the unasked question whilst smiling at the memory.

 

“An ornate gift”

 

Aela sighed, the smile drifting lightly. This was too much effort- perhaps she was attempting to force it too much, and Frigga was right. Perfect being a lady first and a warrior second. She couldn't keep the venom from her tone though, her anger betraying her as always as she turned her back on the attempt at conversation. “As I’m sure your favourite weapon was”

 

She heard her asgardian companion splutter behind her, but simply left. She had a resolution in life that she’d firmly stuck by for many years - if someone was being insufferable, simply don’t suffer from them. She ignored Lady Sif’s call of protest just as she ignored the fancy shops she was being taken towards, and strode ahead towards the shouts and music that obviously belonged to some form of market. The bears eagerly ran forwards, but she called for them to stay close; less anyone not realise they were with her. 

 

Though it would feel like a fitting conclusion to the day if one of their group were to take an arrow. She wondered, if she prayed hard enough to the ancestors whether it could be her. 

 

...or Lady Sif.

 

“My lady! My lady I truly do not think-”

 

She paused, focusing for a second on her face, as she was being desperately asked to by Jorik; before turning. 

 

“Lady Sif, we are going to go into the market. We are going to look at local wares, and then we are going to go back to the very noble shop you are so desperately trying to steer me towards, I promise you. I invited you today because I had hoped we would become friendly, that we would reach a better understanding of each other, both as women, and as warriors”

 

The brunette looked slightly stunned, and Aela continued, voice gentle. “Now please Lady Sif, what local food would you recommend?”

 

They remained silent, and the few milliseconds it took for the other warrior to relax her shoulders and posture towards her future queen felt like hours. “Come with me”

 

Sif took the lead, marching ahead at a pace much more suitable; leading her through back winding back streets and towards the centre; which was filled with richly coloured tents and mouthwatering scents. 

 

“There is a Kus stall in the central market that I often come to with the warriors, but I’m not sure it will be to your tastes” She remarked, leading her future queen and the four bears into the market. 

 

Aela didn’t even notice the route as she automatically followed the bears, instead entranced by the wonder of the location. They had markets at home, obviously; but they tended to be small huts that were made of stone, designed to survive harsh blizzards. The small shops always had a fire pit in the centre, for warmth, and could fit five people comfortably - sometimes more depending on the popularity of the stall and the wealth of the owner. 

 

These, however, were created from frames and cloth, each catching the sun and casting warm reds and oranges within. Children ran through the centre of the square, splashing in water that shot from magical jets in enormous fountains, large enough to use as a walkway - as many seemed to currently be doing. 

 

The fruit stalls were almost groaning under the weight of their carry, and she couldn’t believe the sheer variety. “Isla” she began, noticing how the woman had stayed with her as she’d gotten distracted. “Get the others would you, I’m going to look at this stall”

 

_ But, Lunch? _

 

She chuckled, shaking her head. “We’ll eat in a few moments, I promise you; I just want to look”

 

The bear snorted and padded away, leaving Aela alone. It was odd, but she felt like she hadn’t been truly alone in some time, and it was in the most crowded place she’d been in weeks. She loved her people, her hunting group...her family; such as the bjornlings were...but she did enjoy the peace of being alone, even if just for a little while. 

 

She nodded to the large man behind the stall as she perused the familiar, and unfamiliar produce. She knew what she wanted, but not what to get. Three weeks it had been since they’d started playing chess in the west wing library, and it hasn't taken her long to notice he appeared to take great pleasure in watching her experience new foods. The first few times, she assumed he just ordered the staff to bring through things he enjoyed; crisp apples and slices of firm jellies.

 

As the weeks went on, the jellies became interesting colours, and began to be flavoured with floral essences, occasionally containing edible flowers - a nod to how this whole thing began. 

 

_ The game wasn't going well, by any stretch of the imagination. She was still learning how to play, and the difference between their skill levels was obvious - but she wouldn't give up. She hadnt the last three times she’d lost today; and had taken in all of his little comments and tips regarding how to improve her own skills. They’d almost finished the small array of dishes that had been brought through, all intended to be able to be eaten neatly and elegantly. Sliced apples, small berries, tiny squares of bread with cheeses atop. And interestingly, flowers, scattered across the platters. The small ones tasted of very little, and she enjoyed the pleasant tingling of the green cubes of firm sweet; each with a small leaf atop.  _

 

_ They’d had those yesterday, and he must have noticed she’d enjoyed them as they had returned again - and a small box had been delivered to her room the night before, along with a note that had caused her to laugh for some time - _

 

_ “A consolation prize, to soothe the burn of your repeated losses” _

 

_ So the other foliage, she had no qualms with immediately picking up, and placing into her mouth.  _

 

_ Oh it was terrible.  _

 

_ She coughed lightly, sipping the water and attempting to swill it around her mouth, to remove the truly disgusting bitter, swampy taste. This was nothing like the small sweet ones she’d eaten moments before. She coughed again, firmly holding back the instinctive need to retch, and Loki looked up from the board with confusion, then shock as he took in her bright red face, then amusement as his eyes drifted to the half eaten flower in her hand.  _

 

_ “My Lady, have you just attempted to eat the decorative foliage?” _

 

_ His smirk was so strong, so resolute, that she could hear it in his tone, as well as see it on his face. He leaned forwards, elegantly pouring her another glass of water.  _

 

_ She recovered, and dropped the flower back down, glaring lightly at the offending item. “I was not aware it wasn't intended for consumption” _

 

_ “...It’s a rose” _

 

_ “But the other flowers were sweet, and delicious” she argued, gesturing at the mostly picked clean platters.  _

 

_ “The other…?” he began, trailing off when he realised what she’d done. “Oh my” he began, unable to continue as he began shaking with laughter. “Those were not intended for you to eat! They’re decorative” _

 

_ She flushed with embarrassment. “I was not to know” _

 

_ “In this instance, consider yourself lucky none of those were poisonous. I shall ensure that nothing you cannot eat is brought before you from now on; lest you attempt to graze on the silver-wear” _

 

Since then, she’d discovered a myriad of berries, fruits, cheeses and breads that she enjoyed, and a few that she could live without; but she didn’t recognise these. 

 

She gravitated towards the large, spherical items, lifting it and turning it within her grasp. It was heavy, and the skin far rougher than she’d anticipated. 

 

“Would you like a sample?” he asked, reaching forwards with the knife, but she firmly denied. She wanted it to be a surprise. She paid him, and almost began to turn away, but stopped. “Do you have any fruits or such from Niflheim?” she asked, not seeing them, but knowing they could have gotten lost within the various baskets. 

 

“A fan of our future queen I see!”

 

“Something like that” she smiled, feeling mischevous. 

 

“I do indeed, for the right customer I’ve got some snowjam, smuggled straight over the niflheim border!”

 

She could feel her mouth water as he said the word. Oh how she loved snowjam. “Do you know any Nifls?” she asked, wondering how he hadn’t realised she was a member of the race yet, given that she made no attempt to hide her horns or markings. 

 

“No, but I hear they’re 9 feet tall and covered in hair!” he announced. “Our future queen travels with bears, but some say she is a bear herself”

 

Aela held in her laugher. “Fascinating”

 

“Are you the right customer then, my lady?” he asked, and she motioned for him to show her the item. The stone pot was certainly authentic, and when he opened the lid the distinctive sour, sweet smell hit her with a blast of nostalgia for home. 

 

“I think I’m the perfect customer” she replied. “I’ll take the biggest jar you’ve got”

 

His eyes shone as she opened her purse, happily giving him the four gold pieces necessary for the purchase. “Before I leave sir, you should know that Nifls are not all 9ft tall, and we’re not covered in hair”

 

“We?”

 

She winked and left before he could continue with his realisation, heading towards where she could see the bjornlings and Sif in the distance. 

 

Lady Sif looked at her with confusion as she gestured for the largest bear to come over. “What did you buy?” she asked, watching as the future monarch lit up with enthusiasm.

 

“I bought this strange fruit!”

 

“Strange?” Sif began, finally laughing as Aela lifted the fruit from the small fabric bag she’d brought with her just in case. “Lady Aela, why have you bought a melon?

 

“To share with Prince Loki” she replied, smiling. 

 

“...okay”

 

She explained the reasoning; omitting her own accidental blunder, as Sif led her to the food stall, ordering 2, then 4 more for the bears, before carrying it all back to a seating area for the group. 

 

“I hadn't imagined you would make friends with Loki so quickly”

 

“He has had his moments” Aela laughed, “where I was very offended by his actions, but he’s been unexpectedly friendly with me ever since the problem in the training room. He took me out to the woods, and we’ve been playing chess one or two nights a week since”

 

“Watch out for him. He’s known as the trickster for a reason. Almost everything he does has something in it for him” Sif commented, stern countenance softening as she saw Aela’s face light up a the meat and rice dish. 

 

“This is truly delicious, thank you Lady Sif”

 

“You are most welcome”

 

“And regarding the prince…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I will do as you say, though I do find that mostly, everyone does things that are self serving, don’t you?”

 

Sif was quiet for a moment before agreeing, obviously in thought. 

 

As Aela stood to throw away the packaging, she caught sight of the stall holder pointing towards her, and smiled; laughing at his bashful expression at being caught. “Lady Sif, I do believe the locals are onto us”

 

“Odin’s breath, we'll be mobbed” she gasped, looking around her as the different vendors began to whisper, staring at the armoured warrior, the very well dressed Nifl, and the four bears as they rested upon the edge of the fountain.

 

_ We're not exactly subtle _ Jorik joked, and Aela’s mind was suddenly filled with their conversation as they chose to cast it across to her. 

 

_ Where shall we go?  _ Saf queried, only to be cut off by Isla who argued that  _ her people should be able to meet her. _

 

_ No _ Eirik insisted, standing and nudging her off the fountain with an enormous paw.  _ This isn't safe. An assassin could easily hide within the crowd these people would create _

 

Aela scoffed, allowing him to nudge her into a standing position. “Eirik, I am perfectly equipped to handle another assassin. Do not fret on my account. Come on, let's move on though”

 

The troop moved as one, and Sif caught up behind them, still perplexed by what she'd just observed. She spoke as if responding - but the bear had only been gently growling beside her. 

 

_ Was their future queen insane? _

 

_...Another assassin? _

 

She followed as the lady pressed forwards, looking every inch the monarch as she moved confidently ahead and into a well covered shop; the doorway practically hidden behind reams of fabric. The inside was just as busy, with stacks of fabrics, covered mannequins and dresses and cloaks upon hangers, stacked until the walls were barely visible. 

 

Aela paused before one of these mannequins, clearing the surrounding area gently, as if unearthing a relic.

 

“My lady!” Sif remarked, finally getting past the bears. “you cannot touch that”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because…”

 

Aela smirked as the warrior trailed off. “If you don't have a valid answer for me Sif, then I shall just continue. I am to be queen of these people, so surely I can move any fabrics I wish? Anyway” she continued, voice falling into a gasp as she managed to reveal what was hiding underneath. “have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

 

Aela was transfixed. The dress itself was a white cloth, simple and rather unremarkable, but over the top was...chainmail. The individual rings were large, enough to probably fit 2 fingers in. They began around the neck, trailing over the shoulders and down between the breasts. As it went between them the rings became smaller and smaller, tapering into a point that met a solid under bust piece; the solid piece of metal wrapping all the way round to the back. 

 

Sif watched as the woman composed herself. Her eyes still shone, but her hands moved away, fingers loosely lacing together before her. The excited grin slipped into an altogether more familiar soft smile, and she seemed to stop, as if waiting...but for what?

 

“Can I help you?” 

 

Sif jumped in shock. She'd been so focused on the Lady Aela that she hadn't heard a whisper of footsteps-the various fabrics muffling them as the shopkeeper moved towards them. Aela herself must have noticed her approaching though, given that she looked neither surprised nor unprepared. How had the foreign, untrained woman…?

 

The smile Thor’s betrothed gave the shopkeeper was one Sif hadn't thought of as fake before today, but she could see now the careful calculated movements behind it.

 

“I wish to speak to the maker of this dress”

 

“Impossible” the woman responded, smiling apologetically. 

 

“They are no longer with us?” 

 

The woman laughed, startled. “Odin’s beard; nothing like that! My daughter made this dress, but she isn't a dressmaker”

 

Aela turned back to the garment “you can tell, the white under dress isn't well made”

 

Sif expected the shopkeeper to be mad, but she only laughed, gesturing for the group to head into the back; minus the bears. Aela crouched, kissing the largest bears brow, muttering against his head too low for Sif to hear. She would need to ask Loki whether magic was at play here... or just general insanity. 

 

“Now” the shopkeeper began as they picked their way through the store. “If its something a little different you're after, we can certainly help with that. My husband is a blacksmith and jeweller, and I focus on the dressmaking side of things - we mostly sell the regular dresses you saw out front, much like you're wearing today, but I can do something much like the outside dress if you like - my daughter is partial to designing them”

 

“I would” Aela responded. “It was never my intention to fully dress in the style of an Asgardian noble, but the weather has unfortunately taken that decision from me” 

 

Sif was shocked, she'd seen The Lady Aela switch immediately from that shocking velvet dress to flowing cloth and had assumed she'd simply gone with what the others were wearing to fit in. 

 

“You are part of the Niflheim procession, are you not?”

 

“I am”

 

“I've gotten some pieces in from your homeland before, big on decorative embroidery aren't you? And longwearing items?”

 

“We are, yes”

 

The woman smiled, calculating and excited. “oh we can definitely work together”

 

* * *

  
  


Hungry for once in this ancestors-forsaken oven of a country after a day of walking, Aela quite happily tucked into her food that night - though it did help that it was a heavily spiced chicken, one of her favourites since arriving. 

 

“Did you have a pleasant day out, my dear?” Frigga asked, and Aela nodded. “Very much so - I think it did us all good to get out of the castle grounds again, your city is beautiful”

 

“It is, isn't it - finest in all the realms. My people work hard to keep it that way” Odin responded, a rare event. “I trust you didn't come into any bother?”

 

She shook her head gently. “On the contrary, I'm convinced no-one actually knew who I was!”

 

She laughed, and answered Loki's unanswered question as she caught his curious look. “When I asked a produce vendor if he had any wares from my homeland, he told me that apparently the public believe the future queen to be rather tall and covered in hair, like a bear!”

 

The table laughed, and it made Aela smile to see how familiar Thor was to his father; each with large, booming laughs - and Loki to his mother, each with a more noble, small expression.

 

“I think then my dear, that we should begin to look at showing you to more of the public than those within our walls”

 

“A procession, mother?” Thor asked. “We can get the warriors involved, have them lead alongside myself, then yourselves in your carriage, then Aela in another”

 

“That's a wonderful idea Thor” Frigga complimented. “Though I think perhaps you should be in the carriage with Aela, as her intended. Loki can ride with the warriors; and the new soldiers can be displayed…”

 

Aela nodded. “That sounds perfect, I'll inform my new dressmaker”

 

“New? Aela, did the one I sent to you do anything wrong?”

 

Aela laughed gently. “No of course not, I'm just trying something more individual”

 

She could see the concern on Frigga’s face, and knew the dressmaker she'd sent was excellent, and also an old friend of the queen. She had no idea how to dissolve this strange tension…Her own mother had never cared if Aela got her dresses from the market or another town, as long as she wore them - and not her favourite fur lined trousers and a tunic.

 

Loki, who had taken to sitting beside her as of late, pressed his knee against hers under the table. 

 

Was that an accident, or?

 

“How wonderful, the young ladies of the realm will be clamouring for new designs” he spoke, lightly. 

 

Frigga softened. “Indeed, I'm sure the youth of the palace will enjoy something different”

 

“Plus, with more time freed up just for you, the two of you can go back to gossiping over lunch again”

 

Frigga laughed, blushing. “You've caught me out son!”

 

He had saved her. She pressed her knee back against his, thanking him; the small contact passing unnoticed by the others at the table. 

 

“Oh, Thor - were you able to check the possibility of using the bifrost?” Aela asked, hopeful nature dropping slightly when she saw his previously smiling face scrunched in confusion. 

 

Odin stepped in before Thor could answer. “Whatever do you need the bifrost for?” he questioned, face stern.

 

“We...Thor and I spoke yesterday morning, my King; when he took me for a walk through the gardens. There is a festival, a religious one, that my people wish to observe. I've had no post from home, so wasn't sure whether the pass was too snowed through for us to travel. I thought that perhaps, the bifrost could be an option to get my people through safely”

 

“Aela, if you are to join this family and be my daughter, you must understand that the bifrost can only be used in times of urgency. I cannot sanction its use for frivolous trips”

 

She felt rage bubble within her; mouth opening and closing like a fish. Frivolous?  **Frivolous.**

 

This certainly wasn’t frivolous, not by any stretch of the- Frivolous. 

 

By the ancestors…

 

As quickly as the emotion rose she squashed it down, the sour feeling joining the rapidly filling well of squashed down emotions within her. This was the king of Asgard, there was no point arguing. “Of course, I will explain it to my people and we will find a way to celebrate here. If the weather clears up, then I shall prepare the beasts for travel”

 

Odin nodded, the matter obviously settled in his mind. “If it clears up then we will of course escort your people to the pass to travel back to your homeland. You however, must stay. The future queen cannot be caught travelling home so rapidly - it will sow rumors of unrest”

 

So even if they could travel, she wouldn't be permitted... She had hoped that by asking her betrothed, Odin’s obvious favourite, that it would be allowed. She had explained to him how important it was as they’d eaten lunch between the fragrant flowers. Looking over; he wasn't even fighting for this, he'd already switched over to discussing the parade with his parents. Her heart sank. This festival was...so important to her people. 

 

Unsurprisingly her sadness was evident through the bond; as Eirik was by her side in an instant, large head comforting and heavy on her lap.

 

_ They'll understand, Aela.  _

 

She simply scratched behind his ears, knowing that whilst he was correct, understanding didn't mean it would be any less disappointing. 

 

Thor chased her as she left the table an hour or so later, Eirik close to her side, words between them not needed as she simmered in her sadness and anger.

 

He jogged down the corridor, reaching for her “Aela, I am most sorry, please”

 

She stopped, the echoing clap of her small, heeled sandals stopping with her. She breathed for a second, schooling her face into an expression that screamed less ‘how fucking dare you’ and more ‘hello handsome fiance of mine, I am very much looking forward to marrying you and in-fact do not want to stab you’. It mirrored one she saw Astrid use often whilst dealing with incredibly infuriating nobles. 

 

“Aela, I know it was important. But, sometimes, my father…” he laughed softly. “My father makes up his mind, and nothing can sway him”

 

So was he blameless? Or did he simply want her to believe as such, to appease her?

 

“I understand, Thor.” she replied; managing as her mother did to silently air the full stop; the end of their conversation punctuated through her entirely blank facial expression.

 

He ignored any animosity he noticed; continuing with the same easy expression and intonation as before. “There is no point arguing with him, truly. He may change his mind in time, but I’ve seen him take 200 years to do so. It is honestly better to leave it and focus on enjoying the fun next year, or the year after”

 

“The year after?” she near whispered, head tilting ever so slightly, eyes narrowed. She understood that in moving to a new realm she would miss things in her home, but her homesickness hit her acutely in that moment. How many things would she now miss? How many festivals, birthdays,hunts?

 

“You’ll be given the gift of long life soon, and believe me, when you live for thousands of years one or two might as well be days” he rested his hand on her upper arm, thumb rubbing gently on the exposed skin there. “Come, join us for the evening. Let me cheer you up with some music, a nice glass of wine”

 

She sighed, not focusing on his words, unable to see his point through her own sadness. “Thank you for the offer Thor, but I must go tell my people, with their short lives, that unless the pass defrosts they will not be seeing their families for the spring revelries”

 


	11. The Ale Runneth Free

Authors Note - thank you to everyone who has fave’d/kudos’d/bookmarked ect; it really makes my day!

* * *

  
  
  


Getting in that evening, Aela had explained the situation to her people; who had been sad, but very understanding.

 

As she'd expected.

 

It didn't matter, they told her. 

 

They'd made the choice to move away from their homes; they reminded her, as they removed her gown and hung it within the dressing room. Still, she felt personally responsible, and disastrously homesick. 

 

She'd been a little homesick for a long time, since the novelty of Asgard wore off, but knowing she wouldn't be with her family now was truly difficult. And not just her literal family, her mother, her father, Astrid...but the people she'd been around since she was a child, the soldiers, the townsfolk. She missed visiting the baker with her friends, spending dark evenings helping the blacksmith, learning a trade. As she moved away from the others now, she couldn't help but feel raw, imagining what she should have been part of in the coming weeks - travelling together to the hilltops to watch the sunrise, their markings covered - everyone equal in the eyes of the ancestors.

 

She slid on a form fitting black tunic and leggings, slinging her book, a fastened bottle of water and some bread into a pack and leaving her quarters with haste. No-one stopped her as she climbed from the large window in the central room, knowing her predisposition to sitting on the roof at home. The sun was setting as she sat on the windowsill, looking up; the sky a deepening watercolour of pinks and navy, just as beautiful as the day she’d arrived. A window was directly above, but she didn't want to startle the resident with the sudden appearance of her grappling hook…

 

Knives it was.

 

The pack she'd picked was her usual dark climbing bag, and as always, had a multitude of knives tucked into the thick, leather strap. She slid two out, the blades reinforced, strong as any full sword - and tucked a third into her mouth; confidently walking out onto the ledge and beginning the climb up the building. Up close, the spire’s metal coating had small gaps between, and she slid her climbing knives horizontally between these grooves - swinging upwards each time to maximise her distance per knife. 

 

She’d leave them in, if she could, to aid the travel next time, but for now the strain in her muscles was a welcome distraction from her own mind.

 

Reaching the windowsill above hers, she gently lifted herself upwards, peeking in and rapidly ducking back down as she spotted the younger prince; thankfully facing away. And Thor, mercifully not looking at the window, but at dangerous range to do so. He was gesturing in the air, with Loki stood before him, the two wonderfully distracted as she passed.

 

Leaving her fingers on the ledge, she moved across to the very edge where she was just free of the window, palming a knife in her right hand. She lifted herself up as much as she could, relishing in the burn in her biceps, and climbed up onto the windowsill edge; moving rapidly to climb onwards away from the risky room. 

 

She made it to the roof rapidly from there - the climb far easier without Niflheim’s traditional crust of ice, walking across the rooftop and towards a flatter area; setting up camp best as she could in the dwindling evening light. She pulled the candles from her pack, and the water, and the book - lighting the first, sipping the second and settling in with the third. 

 

Up high like this, it felt like she could breathe. The air felt crisper, clearer; and as she slid her bag behind her and rested back against it, attempting to lose both herself and her melancholy in the setting and her new book.

 

Up here, with only the crisp print on the old pages and the birds circling in the warm air; she was herself again- nobody to fool or impress.

 

No-one to be but herself

 

* * *

  
  


Loki stood, forefinger and thumb spanning his forehead in frustration. His brother was the opposite - completely relaxed and open. He was leaning back in the chair, arms wide, one foot resting on the knee of the other leg, mjolnir settled next to him, heavy and solid against Loki's perfectly polished wood flooring. They'd been having this ‘discussion’ semi-regularly over the last few weeks, normally prompted by Thor coming through and asking for an update on his fiance's progress in Asgard thus far. Honestly, he was a chaperone, not a personal assistant.

 

“Brother” Loki attempted to stress. “Have you spent a single afternoon alone with Aela?”

 

“We went to the play” Thor countered, waving nonchalantly in the air. “And we’ve been for picnics in the gardens, and lunches on the terrace”

 

“She's been here almost a season in her own realm, brother. You'll be married in another couple of months, and you've spent the bare minimum of time with her!”

 

“We simply have nothing in common” the blond whined, head lolling back.

 

Loki turned, slowly, unable to comprehend the sheer obliviousness coming from his sibling. 

 

“She's a proud and experienced warrior, who spends her entire time within a group of likeminded warriors and apparently has a far more attractive sibling. Surely you can see the resemblance?”

 

Thor laughed, pointing at his younger sibling as he spoke. “You keep telling yourself that Loki! And surely you cannot compare myself and my warriors to a young maiden and her pets”

 

The younger prince paused, taking in and truly considering his brothers words. The matter of the bears he understood, although the beasts were a source of interest to him - determined to figure out their magic. “In what way does her being a maiden mean she's any less an accomplished warrior?” he asked, curious. Of course, he had his own scepticism; but he had always been someone who unravelled everything before him in order to ensure he was also at least three steps ahead of everyone around him. For now, however, he was more interested in his brothers scepticism; given his involvement with Sif. He mentioned as such, and laughed at the blondes dramatic eye roll.

 

“It's different, and you know it Loki. Sif is, well she's Sif! She stomps around in her armour and fights harder than most of the men I know. Aela is a lady of the court, and she...floats”

 

“...floats?”

 

“Yes! She has all of those floaty things”

 

“Are you attempting to refer to her dresses?”

 

“Yes. And they float behind her and  **oh** !”

 

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

“She's got those” he laughed, gesturing into the air. 

 

The brunette just stared at him for a second, dumbfounded, desperately wanting to sequester himself in his library just to escape the sheer stupidity that was his elder brother..

 

“Breasts?”

 

“Yes!” he articulated his point with a firm clap, chuckling as he continued. “Yes, and they're...well you'll find no complaints from me, that's for certain! But as a  _ warrior _ ?”

 

“I was unaware the secret to Sif’s warrior prowess was in her demure busom” Loki replied, snarkily.

 

“Sif’s just...different. Unique. Even if she's in a gown, Sif is like a...like a hawk, right? And Aela, she's like a peacock, or a butterfly, even when she's in plain clothes” he caught Loki's expression of exasperation and laughed softly. “I trust in your judgement though brother - I know the two of you have been getting along rather well and I trust your judgement. Perhaps you're right...I'll try and look past the floating”

 

“...I would certainly recommend it”

 

* * *

It was a droplet of rain against her cheek that woke her. She sat up in shock, eyes wide and ready for whatever was occuring; before blearily remembering that she'd climbed the tower and absconded across the roof for peace the night before. 

 

Now, the rain itself didn't particularly bother her. It wasn't her favourite weather condition, but at least it should offer a small amount of relief from the heat. What concerned her was the knowledge that her knives and the metal beneath her would grow slick and slippery, and her chances of falling would increase tenfold. She packed up rapidly, lest she immediately fall to her doom or worse, get caught by Loki if the rain was to get harder. She slung the pack over her shoulder, fastening it tight against her bosom, and dropped to the first homemade rung, tentatively feeling for the handle below with her toes before dropping down once more - vowing to bring extra knives with her next time to create a safer climb. She could do it slower, of course - pulling out her hand knives - one from each pair - and using them to create a staggered route; but this way would work fine for now. Speed was of the essence, after all, and if was far too dangerous to start dangling a rope down.

 

Thankfully there was no wind, but the rain began to steadily increase, and she could feel the entire surface beneath her coming like the worst sheet ice. Her toes scrambled for purchase against it's metallic surface, and her heart hammered in her chest as she dropped from another set of knives, knowing just how quick she needed to be now. Why hadn’t she strung down a grappling hook and rope? Secrets be damned, she’d rather have to explain a unique habit than die upon the flagstones below! 

 

Reaching the prince's window, she breathed a sigh of relief and tentatively glanced into the open room. She was surprised to see it empty - expecting to find the prince working within and having to hide away as last time, however he was nowhere to be seen. She jumped in, pulling the blanket from her pack to dry herself and the floor off; making sure she didn't leave a watery trail behind her as she made her way to the safety of his rooms.

 

She turned, and gasped. How on nifl had she missed this when peeking on her way down?

 

The room might have been lacking it's princely occupant, but what did it contain?

 

_ Books _

 

Oh they were magnificent. Curved bookcases taking up the entirety of one wall, creating a semicircle that was stuffed to the brim. She couldn't resist stepping into the room; ensuring she was silent as she made her way to the tomes, exactly as she'd usually be when hunting. 

 

She found four instantly that she wanted to read, two works of fiction that she'd never heard of, one on folklaw, and the final, a tiny book of poems. She slid them into her pack gently, ensuring no gaps remained in the bookcases before turning and fully evaluating her surroundings. The window she was now intimately familiar with, and whilst she felt...well not as awful as she should, really…

 

Whilst she understood that she  _ truly _ should feel bad for what she’d just done, she could only bring herself to feel a fleeting glimpse of guilt for breaking into his chambers...and stealing from his private collection. Honestly though, what choice did she have? The rain outside was just shy of torrential...and the other library was nowhere near as nice as this one.

 

There were two chairs in the room, a table with some more formal seating, and a large door. Her heart raced within her chest. She couldn't go through the window, that was certain, she ascertained as a flash of lightning lit up the room. 

 

...But the door threatened uncertainty. 

 

What if Loki was on the other side, and took her to Odin for trespassing?

 

What if a servant caught her, and they tried to call the guards?

 

She could be thrown in the prisons...or sent to niflheim...or ruin the enjoyable but tentative friendship that was building between herself and the prince…

 

There was nothing for it, but to try and gently check. 50/50 chance of being caught, and those odds weren't the worst she'd ever faced, after all…

 

Aela clutched at the dragon's tooth and quickly prayed to the ancestors before ever so gently creeping open the door.

 

_ And oh what a sight she was rewarded with. _

 

The room was empty, save for a single, entirely naked occupant; lay atop an enormous dark wood four poster. Fortunately, or unfortunately; as the case may be, he was intimately hidden by part of his deep blue bedding - which he'd obviously cast off in his sleep. It was pooled at his lower waist, only the tips of his hip bones visible - allowing the flashes of light to illuminate his bare chest. He was all angles, firm and toned with gentle muscle definition that she almost desperately wanted to run her fingers over. She’d always scoffed at the way people in her favourite romances were drawn to each other, thinking that that kind of magnetism was just lust...but here this beautiful prince was, proving her wrong. 

 

Of course, she would happily slip into those sheets, but this was different. Less animal and more...longing. 

 

She wasn't an idiot though, and she had to get out of this room before the sound of the storm woke him. She moved quickly, again checking the room before moving into the entrance-room that mirrored her own. It's sole occupant stared at her with open eyes as he hurried through the opposite door to find her creeping through the princes, and her heart fell out of her chest. She moved to shush him but found it unnecessary, as he peeked behind her and whispered. “what are you doing here?”

 

_ Oh _ . It was the young man from the training room incident. 

 

“I was...um”

 

She could hear voices from further within the suite, and the two looked at each other, then back to the noise. 

 

“Are you, and the prince? No” he caught himself, “ **no, that's none of your business Tamin”**

 

Aela looked back towards the voices. 

 

**“** I'm not, I was…”

 

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, and she rocked on her heels for a second before smirking and gesturing to her bag. “Books”

 

The voices grew closer and they both swore before looking at each other and huffing out air in amusement. 

 

“Follow me, my lady”

 

The door he’d come in through began to open, but the pair were gone, sliding through an access door at the back of the room, one Aela hadn't even noticed, and began travelling down - Aela had no idea the secret door lead into her chambers, but here it was... 

 

They stood in the vestibule of her rooms, and Aela bowed to the servant, who immediately grew flustered at the action. “I had to make an emergency exit climbing down from the roof. Honestly, that's the only reason I was in his chambers”

 

“Not for books then?” he stammered

 

She gave him a sly smirk. “that's why I'll be sneaking in there  _ again _ . Can I trust you, Tamin?”

 

He sighed, and nodded. “I won't tell”

 

“I'll hold you to that”

 

She crossed the room quickly, motioning for him to remain where he was; and snatched one of the vases of flowers, tying one of her scarves around its stem.

 

“For you, as thanks”

 

He stared at her in shock before expressing his thanks and darting from the room. She dressed and followed him as quick as she could - she was supposed to be in the training rooms by 10 after all.

* * *

  
  


Dressed in a fresh set of identical clothes, she was in the training rooms well before her prospective pupils. She moved over to the raised area, smiling to the training soldiers as she passed, and began clearing up the discarded weights and weapons to pass the time.

 

When they still didn't show, she moved to sitting, demurely waiting for anyone to arrive.

 

She was doing planks by the time a small pair of feet entered her periferal. She grinned as she looked up at the very eager, but also uncomfortable form of Hilde. 

 

“No Dagny or Freyja?” Aela asked, jumping to her feet and brushing the dust and grime from her legs. 

 

“They...they still think this is useless”

 

Aela chuckled softly, clapping Hilde on the shoulder and bringing her forwards towards the weights. 

 

“Nonsense, knowing how to debilitate an attacker is always useful. Plus, if any noblemen get a bit more handsy than you want…” she pointed to herself, then Hilde, then mimed a punch in the air. 

Then a knee, raised to groin height, and Hilde erupted in nervous giggles.

 

“You ready?”

 

The girl nodded, and Aela grinned. “That's the spirit! First we'll start with cardio”

 

Hilde was so excited now, her words tumbling out thick and fast. “What's that? A sword move?” 

 

“Running dear Hilde- running! Do you run?”

 

“Never, my lady? It's unbecoming of a young woman!”

 

“Then I'm sorry Hilde, but I'm about to thoroughly unbecome you because you can't fight if you don't have stamina, and you have to be able to make a swift getaway if it all goes south”

 

The small woman looked nervous for a second, then nodded. “Alright”

 

It wasn't long before the young woman was back in the centre of the training room, lay on her back and panting heavily. 

 

“Why...is running...so hard?” she gasped, frantically reaching for Aelas offered glass of water. “It’s just walking, but a bit faster...it shouldn’t be this hard! Why is it this hard?”

 

“Because it's good for you!”

 

“Aela…”

 

“You want to learn don't you?” the nifl teased, looking down at the Asgardian woman with her hands on her hips.

 

“Yes of course I do”

 

“Then get up and let's see you throw a punch!”

 

She held out a hand, smiling happily down at the sweaty maiden.

 

* * *

  
  


He had yet to find much on bjornlings, except for brief mentions of bear shaped shamans in one or two passages of his books. 

 

There was nothing in his mythical creature encyclopedia, or his folk law, or his animal guide.

 

He did notice however, that there was generally a distinct lack of mention of Niflheim at all…

 

He could feel their magic though, the ebb and flow of its current in the ether around them, gentle tendrils of intent and mood that passed between them. 

 

Not that he'd been observing them as they played in the fountain though… no definitely not. He was reading a book of Midgardian folklore stories and their link to the historical magic of asgard.

 

He’d not been gently casting his own magic outwards either, not at all trying to ascertain what hidden messages were within that soft tide of bear magic.

 

* * *

  
  


“Again”

 

“Harder!”

 

“Again”

 

“Keep your thumb on the outside Hilde”

 

All in all, the training was going well, especially for a beginner. Aela had missed training the soldiers, and Hilde was easily the greenest warrior she’d ever had the pleasure of instructing - no annoying habits or stubbornness, just a sheer, overwhelming desire to learn. The warrior stood in front of the smaller woman, directing her with each hit, and they were getting better. Stronger, more forceful - though still far too weak to be considered defencive. The room was stifling, and Aela desperately wanted to strip off her blouse, to train in her form fitting, supportive undergarment as she would at home...but abstained. It wouldn't be proper, that was for certain.

 

She clapped Hilde on the shoulder, dropping the stuffed, stitched leather pad she’d been holding to the floor. “Good work today” she praised. “You've done really well. Would you be interested in another session later in the week?”

 

Hilde laughed. “You'd be happy to teach me?”

 

“I would be delighted, absolutely”

 

Hilde squealed, throwing her sweat soaked body against Aela’s, repeating her thanks over and over.

Aela chucked, enamoured by the asgardian’s enthusiasm. Another laugh overtook hers though, strong and male, and she turning swiftly towards its source, eyebrow cocked. It was so mocking, so insistent, that she had to check whether her suspicions were correct and it was in fact, aimed at the two of them.

 

Bright brunette eyes met her own. “Something we can help you with?” she asked, taking care to keep her voice light and gentle. The voice a queen would use, not a front line warrior.

 

The other soldier coughed and elbowed his laughing friend, whispering something in his ear - and Aela watched as amused understanding dawned on the laughing soldiers face, a complete juxtaposition to his friends panicked glances.

 

“Not at all, my lady”

 

She stood, stalking towards him like an apex predator. “Oh no, sirs, please do share the joke - my friend and I do so enjoy humor”

 

The panicking soldier looked about ready to pass out, and some of the cockyness had deflated from his laughing friend. He was cornered, pinned in by the sheer presence of the future queen - and when people are that overwhelmed; Aela found they tended to react in very similar ways.

 

Flight

 

_ Or fight _

 

And this young man, well he just didn't know when to fly.

 

“I just think it's amusing to watch two proper ladies flail around in the ring like that; playing at fighting. You just rewarded her for punching like a toddler. In a real fight you'd both be killed before you could scream for one of us”

 

She raised an eyebrow. 

 

His friend looked like he was seriously regretting his choice of companion. 

 

“You are aware of who I am, correct?” she asked, tone light despite the look on her square features. 

 

“I am, and if you want to learn to do that properly you should come to one of us, or ask your future husband for lessons. It's going to be our job to protect you, and you'll make that harder trying to fight them off when you can't”

 

“Your concern is appreciated, but with all due respect soldier, I'm not going to take constructive criticism from someone who hasn't figured out how to use a shield yet”

 

He stared, slack jawed. She’d been watching him before, lifting a sword that wasn't the right size and completely failing with his shield. 

 

“And what does a noblewoman like you know about my weaponry? Remain where you are best placed - when I want advice on how to embroider a butterfly or birth a child I'll come to you; how about that?” he sneered. She’d obviously touched a nerve, and she was absolutely enraged. 

 

She wanted to disarm him and slam him him right in his smug face with the hilt of his own sword...

 

But  _ ladies _ do not challenge soldiers to ring fights.

 

“Hilde, I do believe I've overstayed my welcome. You did well today, and I'll see you and the others on Thursday”

 

She gestured with a sweeping arm for Hilde to go ahead and leave, and stuck close, pausing outside of the door and staring out of the windows. She hated this.

 

She hated this!

 

No one would have treated her with such a distinct lack of respect back in Niflheim; and if they did she'd just happily challenge them to a duel and utterly, confidently destroy them on the spot.

 

Here though, she felt trapped - stuck within the confines of this bloody role she had to play. Hilde, of course, told Aela to ignore him; but she couldn't. She wanted to march back in there and absolutely demolish him with her bare hands - swords be damned.

 

...And then put him on her guard duty, knowing he wouldn't suck up to her annoyingly.

 

She knew she should return to her chambers, meditate a little...but instead she stalked towards one of the many small doors she had seen the staff using to reach the outside world. Her voice, usually a light tap upon the bjornlings mind, came through loud and clear, startling the familiar group. They went still at the onslaught of her emotions down the channel, pausing in their play and turning towards her location.

 

She practically growled her word at them, walking towards town, knowing they'd follow.

 

_ Tavern _

 

* * *

  
  
  


The bears emotions were becoming clearer, matching well with their chirps and growls as they played, three splashing each other in the fountain, the older one looking on.

 

The smallest piece of his power had been lapping around them for some time now, and he gently increased the amount, the emotions becoming even clearer. He could feel the communication happening - it was definitely psychic. 

 

He was excellent at reading people though, and didn't think Aela was lying about not having magic… she'd seemed like she was genuinely confu…

 

Rage

 

Rage slammed into him with such ferocity and immediate effect that he felt unbalanced. The bears concern was immediate, and amongst that rage, and concern, and sudden movement, he finally caught something.

 

A male voice, coming from the bear that was most often at his brothers betrothed’s side

 

_ Aela _

 

It was filled with love and concern, and a small tinge of amusement... and they immediately left.

 

He was satisfied and stupefied in equal measure. He’d assumed it was merely emotions, that the beasts understood Aela’s intentions in battle; but this was the clear answer. 

 

Words

 

He'd seen her having one sided outward conversations with them before; and assumed she was simply being vapid with her pets...but obviously when she laughed out of the blue or muttered “don't be like that!” or “did you have a nice day?” to them she was  _ genuinely  _ responded to.

 

He had so many more questions now - were they always linked? Was the stream of conversation a constant or akin to a door opening?

 

Did they have full conversations, or merely taught words here and there?

 

Why would Aela speak outwardly instead of inwardly?

 

He loved having to figure these things out, and to his own surprise had no problem with the knowledge that he would need to spend more time with the Nifl maiden in order to come to a conclusion.

 

She was...interesting. And pleasant. She had a quick wit and a sharp mind; and he was certain that there was more of the same hidden under the feminine shield she seemed to wear as armor.

 

_ And almost certainly wasted on his oaf of a brother. _

* * *

  
  


The tavern was the same one they’d found their way to last time - large and cosy, full of secretive shadowy corners.

 

It wasn't quite in town, more of an outskirts haunt. It was also busy, but in the way that made them feel invisible, rather than crowded. They managed to grab the same table as last time, largely because when 5 large warriors, in hooded cloaks, carrying wicked sharp weapons turn up at your table and ask whether the seat is taken...well you rapidly retreat. And when one of those warriors returns a two or so weeks later with a glare that looks like it could melt even the toughest armor, no cloak, and a set of horns the likes of which you’ve never seen...Aela sighed into her ale and rested her elbows upon the rapidly deserted tables slightly sticky surface; palming her face with fatigue.

 

“Hello cub”. The voice was gentle, as was the hand that brushed the hair between her horns. The noise of the tavern seemed to melt away, And she looked up to see her old friend standing before her.

 

“I hope I've not disappointed you Jorik; I...I just…”

 

“You've not disappointed anyone”

 

“But I left and called you all to a pub”

 

“Honestly Aela, I've known you since you were a cub - and I'm surprised it's taken this long. I expected you to get us out here in a fit of rage weeks ago. Your patience has improved tenfold, and I'm so proud of you for that”

 

Tankards dropped down the table; no intricate carvings or inset gems - no asgardian noble bullshit, just sturdy pewter and deep, amber ale.

 

They brought the cups together in the centre of the table, laughing at the foamy heads that sloshed about; and each took a good, satisfying glug of liquid.

 

And another

 

And another…

 

“It's been so long!” Isla laughed, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“What, since we had ale, or since we left the room as mortals?” Eirik responded, smirking. “Because it’s only been a week or two, truly”

 

She snorted, “by the forest, even two days without is too long!” 

 

The group laughed, and Saf pushed a bundle of black cloth into Aela’s hands. She looked down at it, then back to the pretty bjornling.

 

“A cloak Saf? You shouldn't have”

 

“No, to hide your identity! We can't have you being recognised”

 

Aela considered it, sipping once more at her ale before moving to hand it back.

 

“I'll look more suspicious sat here in a black cape - no-one knows you all, And that shopkeeper didn't recognise me. I'm in my training clothes too, nothing regal, and i’ve never heard the others talk about this tavern… you're right to be worried but I think I'm okay”

 

“Just don't go to the bar” Isla laughed under her breath, “Eirik can be the waitress tonight” 

 

“Oy! Thanks blondie, for so graciously offering me up”

 

“Please Aela, for me” Jorik sighed, hands finding hers on the table. She groaned, not caring if she sounded like a stroppy child, nodding finally and letting her old friend wrap her in secrecy and further shadow.

 

The old man smirked, his scarred face pulling slightly but his eyes full of humour. “I rather think Isla is onto a good plan there”

 

The aforementioned bear cut in; waggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Come on bar wench! Go get us all another ale!”

  
  
  



	12. Hide thy melons

Authors note - apologies for the missed week, had a lot of job stuff going on, and I was seeing family all of last weekend! Did anyone else go to the potter convention in Manchester?  _Anyway_  i'm working on nanowrimo this year too so it might be that I post a chapter a little late if i'm trying to crunch towards my word goal. As always, remember you can find me on twitter Oraeliaa

* * *

"Aela, the tavern I was fine with but  _this_... _this_  is a terrible idea"

She laughed. "It'll be fine. It'll be fun!"

"Not for my poor old heart it wont!"

The others were already outside, but Jorik had managed to catch Aela before they'd left; the two huddled in the now closed, wooden doorframe. His face was firm, stern even - an uncle chastising his niece, in heart if not in blood.

"Jorik it will be fine - I will be fine - I've done this before and it's never been a problem"

She lead him out of the tavern and the group huddled in the dark. Jorik watched, exasperated as Saf removed her leather vest - worn over her tunic - and handed it to Aela.

He and Eirik watched the perimeter as they proceeded, ensuring no-one spotted the incredibly stupid, alcohol induced activity happening behind him. He stared forward into the distance as an unfortunately familiar argument took place behind him.

Saf's voice quickly grew frustrated. "They never want to fit!"

Isla laughed, undoing the back lacing a little more and helping Aela to wiggle into the article of clothing, grunting as she tightened the straps. "That's because you've got grapes and she's got melons!"

They had to work fast, knowing each second they delayed was another second closer to the future queen of asgard being caught with her breasts out on a street corner.

"Done!'

Eirik and Jorik turned in time to see them pull the tunic back over her now much smaller chest.

They shoved a wad of fabric down her pants to form a bulge, then rapidly adjusted it so she didn't look quite so excited to be there, and wrapped her face and plaits with a black strip of cloth; glad that so many of them insisted on wearing scarves on a day to day basis.

Stepping back to observe their work, they nodded. She would always have feminine hips and a bit of a bust, but with her distinctive markings hidden and her very noticeable chest flattened...she just looked like any other resident of her homeland. She'd swapped out her leggings for Isla's looser trousers, thankfully, and luckily, cut in a far more masculine way.

"I'm with Jorik" Eirik cut in, lips a thin, tense line. "This isn't a great idea. Plus Aela, some part of you has to realise that changing your trousers in the centre of Asgard was a  _terrible_  idea. Absolutely terrible"

"Come on Eirik, no-one will know who we are!"

"Aela, you know I'm usually game for your type of fun, but...what if they do?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes "They won't!"

"But if they do?"

"Then...then I don't know...but I need this"

He was silent, assessing the situation. "Fine, but only because I've had too much Ale and the idea of watching you destroy some uptight Asgardian pricks is too much fun to miss out on"

* * *

Of all the places he was planning to spend his evening, this was not one of them. It was dirty, it reeked of sweat, and there were flecks of blood everywhere. He grimaced as he took in a row of men, bleeding from the nose and mouth…

"Come on Loki!"

"Thor, why do you insist on bringing me to these places?"

Thor laughed, affection and humour in his eyes. "Because if I leave you perpetually in that dusty old place, you'll turn into a book"

He dragged Loki to the front, to where Volstagg was already waiting. The others had bowed out for the evening, but Volstagg wouldn't miss this for anything. They cheered as they watched the fight; and Loki side eyed the two of them. "You both know I'm not opposed to violence, but this is rather gratuitous, don't you think?"

Thor wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "Come on Loki, get into the spirit of it. Look at these two warriors!"

He did.

The warehouse was old, and he couldn't tell if it was actually abandoned or just artfully crafted to look as such. The floor was dirt; but the surfaces were just a little too clean to be truthfully old. There was a square area for the fighters to brutalise each other; and he almost hated the small part of himself that relished in the bloodshed before him. He was above it, better than this. He couldn't imagine ever taking as much pleasure as the other around him in this brutal entertainment. Of course, he enjoyed battle, he enjoyed causing carnage...but watching it? There were plenty of things he'd rather do with his time.

He took Volstagg's advice, focusing on the two men; and his eyes widened at the absolute difference between them. There was an absolute beast of a man, facing off against a much younger, smaller opponent. It was pathetic that they'd use such a whelp to warm up the fighter, warm up the crowd...if that boys mother knew where he was.

...or not.

The brute threw himself forwards, and without flinching or drawing breath the smaller man simply stepped to the side and placed a kick against the arse of the mammoth; knocking him off balance til his face ended up in the dirt. He dragged himself up, growling, and they squared off once more. The smaller man acted purely defensively; letting the larger man wear himself out til sweat shone slick on his brow.

"That little ones like a rabbit!" Volstagg laughed. "Come on little rabbit! Bite!"

Volstagg didn't have to wait for long. Quick as a flash the rabbit was on him, fists landing with precise accuracy. It was very suddenly over. A few clean hits was all it took, and the big man went down as hard as they expected.

"Fight to the newcomer!"

Okay, so perhaps Loki could understand the appeal. The 'rabbit' lifted his sweat soaked shirt, revealing a line of gentle abs, and used it to wipe his face before moving back to his friends. There were 2 women, an older man, and a younger man, who clapped him on the back before stepping into the ring themselves.

"Oy Thor!" Volstagg commented. "That little lads a Niflheimer; like Lady Aela!"

The ginger had a point, with those enormous curling horns he could practically be a relative.

"There are a few differences I can see between him and my Fiance though" Thor laughed, elbowing Volstagg. The two howled with laughter and Loki chuckled, rolling his eyes. The lad was average height, lithely built. It would be interesting to see how this went. Looking closer, now that he'd stopped moving, it looked like he'd already made his way through a few opponents - tunic splattered with blood. He took a deep, deep glug of whatever liquor the others handed him, and jogged back into the centre of the ring, where their new opponent waited.

"Now! Do we want straight up boxing, or a no holds barred hand to hand?" the ref asked, looking between the lad and the rather large, hairy opponent.

"Best we go with hand to hand Yan" the fighter laughed. "Otherwise that little girl isn't going to reach me!"

"You happy with that?" the ref asked, and the nifl nodded, rolling his shoulders and getting into position.

"Right! For this fight we have a no holds barred hand to hand for you! No weapons, no poison, no biting, and let's try not to kill each other! To my right we have blacksmith apprentice extraordinaire Pont, and to my left we have the newcomer; who surprised us all by wiping out Johan and Wift in quick succession! He's small, he's nameless, I can't figure out if he's capable of speech, but let's see if he can take on the Pont!"

Pont advanced, laying in three hits to the lads gut in quick succession.

And then it was over.

Next to Loki, Thor swore violently. The room was silent; and then erupted with an earsplitting roar.

"What the hell is that lad made of!" Volstagg laughed, downing his flask and motioning for another.

Loki...couldn't look away. The man had taken the punches, fainted two of his own, then when Pont had stepped backwards he just...ran at him. The rage in those red eyes, so similar to  _hers_  and yet so opposite. They weren't softened by lines of blue, or patterns of gold; or smiles and laughter. They burned intense, like pure lithe man had completely used his weight to barrel Pont to the ground, then finished him off with three clean hits to the face.

KO in mere minutes.

He expelled a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. That small glimmer of enjoyment grew; and he wondered if he'd come to enjoy this barbaric sport after all, or if he were just imagining what the smaller man was capable of in the bedroom, whether the fire in his eyes traversed into all his activities, because that was no child; definitely not.

That was a being of power.

They settled in, watching as other fighters took to the ring; waiting with baited breath for the rabbit to come back into the ring again. Every time he did he took their breath away; felling opponent after opponent - jumping on his enemies like a man possessed, headbutting them, winding them til they folded then finishing it mercilessly with a knee to the head...

It was poetry in motion.

Until Volstagg stepped into the ring, unable to resist any longer, and everything changed.

Loki watched as their body language went from relaxed, confident and tired to…

Afraid.

The rabbit stepped back, shaking his head and looking at their party. Their mouths were moving but he couldn't make out from here exactly what they were saying.

Volstagg stepped forward toward the huddle, clapping a hand on the lads shoulder. His voice boomed through the awkward silence of the room. "Rabbit, you just broke that soldiers arm like it was a toothpick! You can't back out now!"

Something was obviously very, very wrong, but honestly… Loki didn't particularly care. If anything it made the situation more interesting. Why was he and his group so afraid of Volstagg? They were looking at Thor and himself with the same nervous panic. Were they criminals? It would explain the fighting skills…

He pulled himself back into the situation, where the boy was fidgeting with his facial covering and getting into position. He'd assumed the covering was due to some form of scarring, but it was looking more and more likely that they were simply hiding their identity. He smirked, unable to resist picturing peeling that facial covering off, revealing the warrior within.

_It had been too long..._

They began circling one another, the boy dodging and landing hits, and Volstagg simply absorbing them, using his mass to his advantage.

Loki nudged Thor. "Have we ever faced anyone from Niflheim before?"

Thor dragged his attention from the fight and looked at his brother.

"I don't think so - There are a few commanders who hail from there, but they're on our side and I don't recall ever meeting them, why?"

"I think he's hiding his face from us for a reason"

Loki sighed, realising that his brothers half drunken attentions were very firmly on the violence before him and not at all on Loki's words.

Volstagg was taunting the lad as they fought, calling him scrawny, saying that he'd expected more of a fight.

He had the boy pinned, and finally, Loki saw the boys mouth move under the black cloth.

* * *

She had no choice. She'd gotten some good hits in, winded him badly with one of them, but she was thrown off. Whether it was the alcohol coursing through her system, or the fear of being caught…

Well she didn't know.

But what she did know was that if he clocked her in the face like he was about to, she'd be found out either way. His fist flew down, and she twisted her head to the side, the force causing her neck to click, strained. His fist indented the floor and she near as dammit whimpered. If that caught her, ancestors strength or not she'd be blue in the morning…

Better to try and trust one person than give herself up to all of them.

"Volstagg for the love of all of the gods, please not my face"

He stilled, and the cheering from the crowd felt so far away as he leaned back stunned, then forwards, inspecting the ruby orbs that were so pleadingly looking up at him from the grubby dirt floor.

"Heavens, it can't be" he whispered, but he saw it. The long lashes, the flecks of black and gold in her eyes - a hint of a blue tattoo peeking from under the black cloth, where it had slipped.

"I'll fight you properly, but you can't tell the others"

He was conflicted. He didn't want to lie to the others, or possibly hurt the future Queen of Asgard...although given the absolute demon he'd been watching rapidly decimate other opponents he wasn't certain he'd hurt her too badly. That he'd even...that he'd ever manage to beat her. He  _wanted_ a piece of that action; that whirlwind that had awed him the evening til now.

"...deal"

A voice from the sidelines cut through their tense interaction.

"What are you waiting for! A kiss?"

She laughed beneath him, and he very suddenly became aware that he not only had a very warm and soft woman between his thighs, but one that was his best friends fiance...who currently had her middle finger stuck valiantly and aggressively in the the air at whoever was shouting to them. Where in  _hell_  was the gentle, muted woman who he'd conversed with politely over dinner?

_They'd been turning her away from training_

"Ready?" she laughed, and he nodded, dragging his thoughts from the fact that she'd  _allowed_  them to reject her. What else was up her always impeccably styled sleeves?

He was shocked from his thoughts by her very sudden presence in his line of sight.

She'd sat up rapidly, slamming her forehead into his with so much force that he saw stars. She jumped backwards, palms flat against the ground and feet launching into the air and back over her head, and he stood, clutching his forehead.

"By the gods, what is your forehead made of? Marble?" he groaned, shaking off the blow.

She didn't laugh this time, but he could see her lips slightly upturn under the mask.

They came at each other, blocking and slapping away punches, and he got her right in the solar plexus, winding her for a few seconds and knocking her back down to the floor. She rolled, and he had her pinned whilst she gasped for breath, mouth in the dirt. The referee moved in, ready to call it, but before that countdown could finish, Volstagg felt her harden like iron; muscles strong beneath him. She threw her upper body backwards, palms firmly on the ground to help with the maneuver, and he rapidly vacated the space that her horns now occupied.

"Stop running away Volstagg!" Thor shouted from the side, laughing loudly.

"It hurt enough when the boy got me from the front! I'm sure as hell not sticking around to see what a face full of horn feels like!"

The crowd laughed, and the two faced each other once more. Boy. He'd kept up the rouse - and earned her trust. She darted forwards and connected a firm left hook to his cheek; attempting to distract him as she brought her leg into his side but he caught it, spinning her in the air and dropping her down once more.

He had to get her on the floor, he knew it was the only way he could win this without marking her face.

She turned on him again, and the rabid determination in her eyes was incredible. He hasn't felt this much enjoyment from a fight in a while - not one where he wasn't actively trying to kill whatever he was up against, anyway.

The speed and force behind her punches were something else, and he knew he'd be feeling this in the morning, but smirked, knowing she'd be the same, given the flurry he'd got on her moments before.

She caught his follow up punch and attempted to do the same but couldn't. "I'm a bit heavy for that I'm afraid" he laughed, jabbing her right in the side with his elbow and enjoying the snort that she gave in return.

"Wrap it up you two!" the ref called, realising that the two were having fun with one another- and she ran at him. He'd seen this tactic though, and braced himself for her body against him - he wouldn't allow himself to be knocked down.

What he didn't expect was for her to jump and wrap her hands around the chains hanging from the ceiling. She hulked her own body weight up, and ended it all with an incredibly hard kick to the chest. He flew backwards and through the low fence, landing in the crowd.

Aela strode forwards, confidence and swagger in every step. The crowd erupted, and she crouched, tapping him lightly on the face to check he was okay as he gasped for breath.

"You're alright" she muttered, rocking back on her heels.

"Come to my rooms later" Aela whispered, laughing - and he merely nodded. Jorik was on her in an instant, Eirik not far behind. Volstagg watched, interested in who these people were. He'd never met them before, but they felt familiar...

Thor's hand appeared in his peripheral and he grasped it, chuckling as he was hulked to his feet. "I'm getting too old for this"

"Did the fighter tell you his name?" Loki quizzed as the two made their way back to him at the fence.

"Nah, I'm afraid not"

"He moved like...like" Thor began

"Like a man possessed?" Volstagg suggested

"Like a warrior I need to be better acquainted with!"

Volstagg couldn't help but chuckle. If only Thor knew…

* * *

"We have to leave - now" Eirik argued, and Aela nodded, knowing it would be game over if Loki got a good look at her - he was too observant not to notice her identity. They ran from the place, Aela gasping for breath through her half battered ribs - making it to the servants entrance quickly and quietly.

They slammed her bedroom door behind them and immediately fell about laughing.

"Oh my god I thought we were done for!" Aela gasped, moving over to the chair so they could begin unlacing her makeshift disguise.

"As did I!" Jorik complained. "I told you it was a bad idea"

"I accept that you were right Jor, but I needed that. It's been so long since I was...since I was taken seriously"

"I know…" he sighed, sliding back into his bear form and resting his head on his front paws. Saf and Isla unlaced the vest, giving Aela an immediate sense of relief as her lungs were freed.

"Do you think he'll come round?" Saf asked, cracking open the large window and sighing with relief as the cool air radiated around them.

"I'm not sure…" Aela mused. "We've given him a shock tonight, blown open one of his expectations"

Eirik scoffed - "I give it an hour"

It took three.

Loki had left an hour and a half earlier, and they'd continued valiantly without him. He'd been teased by Thor til he was sure his ginger hair would turn grey, and had finally gotten to his own rooms a mere 20 minutes before.

He hadn't been followed. He couldn't tell if the younger prince had heard the invitation to her rooms, but his sly glances all night suggested he obviously suspected something was going on.

The knock was quiet, and the faces of the doorman were tense as they allowed him into the room that as far as he was aware, no-one outside of her inner circle had been granted access to.

It was spacious, circular - an almost duplicate of Loki's chamber upstairs. The floor was a rich mahogany, and she'd hung tapestries on the spacious walls, unlike any that he'd seen here in Asgard. The windows were half open, light curtains floating in the gentle breeze; and a gentle smile graced his stocky face as he caught sight of Lady Aela sleeping softly within one. She was propped up against the closed side of the window frame, face tucked against the cool glass; and as he strode forwards he truly couldn't imagine that soft face contorted in a warriors rage.

There was no mistaking her bruised hands though, the right knee where she'd slammed it into at least two men...or the scarring that travelled down her scandalously exposed thigh. The tell-tale scent of anti-bruising ointment was strong in the air, and he couldn't help but wonder how often she had used it to be so skilled in the ring.

"Water serpent"

Volstagg turned quickly towards the deep, male voice behind him. "What?"

"You were staring at her thigh. It was a water serpent"

Volstagg's voice was quiet as he turned back to the sleeping noblewoman. "Oh"

"Did she fall in?" he continued, glancing to the side.

"...Son" the man began "She just beat you in hand to hand combat, and a good dozen before you - with a bound chest and a decreased lung capacity. Why don't you guess again as to why she was in the water?"

He huffed with laughter and embarrassment. The man lead him away from her sleeping body and towards the chairs. He didn't give Volstagg a second chance to answer though, as he settled in the armchair opposite and continued his train of thought.

"I've watched over Aela since she was a child. Before she even knew that bjornlings were real or that foreign princes in Asgard existed. I knew though, that she was someone to follow, to protect - with utmost clarity. She is an incredibly well respected warrior in her homeland. She dove into the water without a second thought to protect her people- alongside her father, myself, and his best men. The beast caught her by the leg and she pulled herself up and stabbed it through the eye…"

Volstagg twisted his orange moustache, watching the man talk. He looked to be in his late 40s, with one heavily scarred, milky eye.

"We thought we'd lost her - there was blood everywhere, and it shook her like a leaf in a blizzard. But she overcame it. She took it down, returned its spirit to the waves and recovered from her injuries"

"That's incredible"

"It is, yes. I'll never forget the sight of her bleeding out on the beach. I have watched that little dragonling grow into a powerful warrior. I've watched her scale mountains and waterfalls, hunt the impossible, survive incredible feats… and now, I've watched her train in patience, as she waits for the chance to be respected. Perseverance, as she's continuously mocked"

Two eyes met his own, and he swallowed under the older man's glare.

"And silence, as she wakes, and pretends to be asleep"

She snorted and stretched, reminding Volstagg of a lioness as she climbed down and prowled towards them.

"Volstagg, not too sore, I hope?"

"On the contrary, very sore" he laughed

"I would have preferred a friendly spar, obviously" she chuckled, bending at the waist to press a chaste kiss to Jorik's temple, "why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"Are you certain?"

"Very - I know you've only been getting an hour or two a night"

He stood, chuckling as his back clicked, and nodded to Volstagg before leaving the two warriors to it. Aela slid into the newly vacated seat, crossing her ankles demurely, ignoring the fact she was only wearing a tunic and her undergarments.

"So you're a warrior?"

"I am"

"And you've been a warrior for…"

She laughed, not even attempting to hide her emotions as she looked at him like he was the biggest idiot she'd ever met.

"Most of my life?"

"You were...incredible in there"

She nodded, her face so smug and shockingly reminiscent of the younger prince.

"I am, yes"

He wasn't sure what to make of this...of any of it. He'd spend the last few months unsure what to make of the delicate, prim bride to be… the bride who had just bruised his ego as well as his face.

"Volstagg, can you swallow your pride as easily as you swallow a roast pig?

He laughed. "I apologise for underestimating you. I wish to make it up to you, my Lady"

"All I ask is that you treat me as I deserve, warrior"

He shook his head. "No. Whilst you are a warrior, you are still a lady- and gentlemen apologise to ladies with gifts"

She chuckled in response. "Alright, I give in. I enjoy many things, fine foods and wines, weaponry, armour and clothing...embroidered rugs for underfoot"

"Embroidery!" he exclaimed. "Thor said you spend a large amount of time sewing with the other ladies. Would you enjoy some new threads? Or a fine hoop?"

He didn't spot her move, and had no idea where the knives had come from whilst she lounged in a tunic, but yelped with fear as he suddenly found himself with a lap full of his future queen and a knife to his throat.

"I said to treat me with respect Volstagg. Do you consider offering me a new hoop respect?"

He couldn't shake his head, not with the point embedded in his flesh, and instead squeaked out an apology.

"I am a warrior, finer than most you will ever know. I demand to be treated as such. I would make all embroidery illegal, if i could"

She let herself linger for a moment, enjoying the way the press of the blade brought fear into his eyes.

"Do we understand each other Volstagg?"

He nodded, acknowledging the determined fire in her eyes. "Wonderful. I think we will be firm allies"


	13. Eye of the beholder

 

The cold was the first thing that overwhelmed his senses. 

 

The second was the sheer  _ noise _ of his surroundings; roaring within his ears. 

 

It’s a sound that he unfortunately, thanks in large to his brothers exploits, was familiar with - war.

 

Loki tried to move but found himself utterly powerless, unable to lift his limbs from the frigid surface beneath him; forced to merely look around at the carnage that surrounded him. He couldn’t feel any bindings, physical or otherwise; which worried him more than anything else. With physical bindings, he could simply transform - slither away as a snake and run to fight alongside Thor. This however, must have been some form of paralysing toxin. Toxins and poisons meant having to accept his muted abilities, having to accept waiting for rescue, death or it to wear off; whatever came first.

 

Was Thor okay? Without Loki there to talk them out of the situation or provide a distraction...oh gods what would his brother be doing now?

 

Panic clawed up his throat and he forced himself to breathe. If there was something he hated more than anything, it was the lack of control that came with these situations. He detested the thrumming of his own pulse, the telltale giveaway that he’d lost his usual controlled demeanor. First things first, he told himself - learn as much as you can about your own surroundings. 

 

Blood...spread up the walls, and out of the corner of his eye he could just about focus on the discarded bodies of his asgardian brethren, dwarfed by the enormous frost giants that lay beside them. 

 

Some moved, their murmurs of pain hurting him to his core. If he could just  _ move _ , just get up from whatever confounded trap he’d found himself caught within, he’d be able to help, to support his countrymen against the frost giants, but as much he struggled, he was still unable to move. 

 

Anger replaced both the panic and the forced calm, and he tried desperately to control himself, to reign in his own emotions. His breaths came out in tufting pants, clouding the air in front of his face, and his heart beat so firmly within his throat it felt as if it were trying to escape his body and join the fight itself. 

 

Dread overwhelmed him, only heightened by echoing sounds of weapons upon weapons, the screams of the dying and injured; and the piercing shriek of a child. The latter felt close, too close, and he closed his eyes against it, unable to take it any longer. Whilst he could block out the visual though, the sounds remained; and the darkness only served to exaggerate them. He didn't understand what was happening; why was he here?

 

How did he end up in this predicament?

 

Where was Thor, to back him up as they had each other so many times in the past.

 

A spike of realisation dawned through him, and he felt himself settle slightly. Was this prophetic? Was the realisation that he had no idea where he was or how he got there sign that this was something in the ‘yet-to-come’, rather than a sudden and terrifying current situation?

 

A figure stumbled into the very edge of his vision; enormous and beautiful, leaning over him until their blurred visage hit him with perfect clarity. He attempted to take everything from the scene into memory, lest it save him some millenia in the future when this battle occurred. She was a frost giant, beautiful and bleeding, the deep blue blood dripping onto the table around him. He couldn't make out her words, muttered and slurred as they were; just the sensation of icy lips upon his forehead and a callused, chilled fingers gently stroking down his face. 

 

He was awed by the sheer size of her, the way she felt as if she took up the entire room. Her fingers were large enough that he felt them from temple to chin, and found himself cheering immensely at her presence. Was she familiar? No… perhaps the Loki of the future would find himself with knowledge of the person. 

 

And then, heart wrenching in two, he watched her die. 

 

An asgardian warrior, armour shining, managed to fall upon her - his form smaller, but still enormous from Loki’s vantage point. 

 

Why in Odin’s breath was the warrior so huge?

 

He watched as the sword entered her neck, felt as her fingers drifted away from his cheek like one of Aela’s floating, multi layered skirts caught in a morning breeze - feather soft and leaving him wanting more. 

 

The two crashed to the floor, the ringing of their bodies and the metal of the asgardian armour ringing around the chamber, and the child’s cries only increased in pitch. He felt his chest hiccup and waver, and wondered if perhaps the cries were coming from him; knowing his cheeks were wet with tears and blood. His fear rose once more, alongside the chill and the stench of death in the air, and finally it grew quiet, the victory horn in the distance obviously easing the distress of the dying soldiers but doing little to nothing to quench his own fear, or the loud cries that he had short since realised came from himself. 

 

Another figure appeared, and he felt almost inconsolable at this point, surprisingly so given his usual aptitude for self-control. He longed to reach forwards, to fight - he had no idea at this point whether the figure was coming to save him or hurt him further. Every inch of him wanted to run, run from the possibilities that this dream provided. Was it the past, and he the child, or the future, and he a man? 

 

Was he in danger, or about to reach safety?

 

Was he...himself? Or was he merely inhabiting the eyes of another, who was feeling the most instinctive fear he’d ever experienced, alone in the centre of this carnage?. 

 

Either way, he could feel his magic again as the golden figure came towards him, and he cast that magic outwards like a tidal wave.

 

And sat up, panting, skin sheened with sweat. 

 

He was drained from pulsing his magic out like that, but glad to be rid of the dream. He reached for the notebook beside his bed, beautifully bound with leather and wrapped in cord; and noted down as much as he could remember...which was becoming increasingly less as the voices of his servants penetrated his thoughts and seemingly filled his mind with nonsense about clothing, and weapons, and wishing to pounce on the young ladies at Aela’s social events. He was  _ this _ close to striding into the next room and yelling at them to leave at once; but-

 

_ Wait _

 

He looked up from the notepad, eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the drifting snippets of conversation, feeling as if they were far away but also impossibly close...and most certainly not in the voice, tone or accent of any of his staff.

 

He found himself fully awake incredibly swiftly as he came to the realisation that the voices were  _ within _ his head...not coming from outside the room. Putting the pad on his table, he sat up; intently focusing on whatever the voices were; drawing his magic back within his core and focusing his mind like an arrow.

 

_ Come on, you know you want to go _

 

_ My place is here and you know it, we all have to stay and watch over things.  _ Two separate voices; one female and light; the second male and serious. Eirik. He remembered the voice from that single word that he’d picked up on in the gardens, as they’d been playing in the fountain.

 

She responded, scoffing audibly.  _ Well yeah of course, but I still miss home, and I think it’s unhealthy of you to pretend you don’t _

 

_ Fine, Fine Saf -  _  Saf...his mind flitted to the smallest bear, trailing after him through the corridors when Aela was indisposed. He quite enjoyed her company, often sitting quietly next to him whilst he read, happily accepting whatever food he chose to drop down. His heart raced as he realised what his burst of power had tapped into...It almost felt disappointing that he hadn't tapped into them consciously - he’d planned to meditate, to needle at their mental defences til he was in unseen, but it was still an internal victory when his magic had so obviously penetrated theirs without their realisation.  _ I miss it, alright. I miss the smell of the forest, and running with pride, and hunting alongside you all...and Astrid _

 

Astrid...wasn’t that Aela’s sister?

 

_ Astrid is so far out of your league  _ another, deeper female voice laughed, snarkily

 

_ Doesnt mean I can’t lust after her; though I’m not sure I know a warm blooded male who doesn't. Those ruby eyes, bright hair...demure, reserved personality. I bet she’s an absolute animal in the- _

 

The snarky, less musical voice cut in once more  _ Oh god you’ve done it now, she’s heard you! _

 

_ Oh fuck, no Aela I didn’t mean it  _ the young, male voice shouted, all seriousness gone now as he laughed through his words

 

He laughed under his breath, settling in now to enjoy the audible show before him. Astrid  **was** Aela’s sister.

 

_ Yes he did!  _ The sarcastic voice continued -  _ you should hear what he’s said about her in the past _

 

_ Isla you little- _

 

_ Put down the axe Aela! _

 

Loki laughed, realising he might have a new favourite past time, if all of their conversations were so interesting. He wished that he could hear Aela too, being as natural with her companions as they were with her, but was pushed out by a presence within his mind in return. He was taken aback, his mental shields were second to none and-

 

_ Mental shields are only good when a channel hasn’t been subconsciously opened, lad.  _

 

How did he?

 

_ Just think the words and they’ll come through, though you might want to try and hide your secondary thoughts, before I invade your privacy as much as you’ve invaded ours.  _

 

Loki huffed, building up his shield once more and only allowing conversation through. Should he feel bad? No.

 

_ Better? _

 

_ Better. Did you mean to break through our defences?  _ The old voice queried, and loki smirked. 

 

_ No, but my magic is- _

 

_ Strong, we know. We’ve been able to feel you all along _

 

_ This morning, in your minds? _

 

_ No,  _ Jorik argued,  _ only I noticed we had a little...parasite this morning. We can feel you around the palace, your location and such. _

 

_ So Aela did lie to me, about her magic _ he asked

 

_ No.  _ The voice replied, firm. _ She cannot do what you’re doing so instinctively. She...knocks on the door, and can pass things through at our behest. She taps into our magic, and has little to none of her own _

 

Interesting. He didn't have chance to respond though, before the unknown voice was talking again

 

_ You have the ability to manipulate others minds, yes? _

 

Loki took an educated guess.  _ I do, Jorik _

 

_ Smart.  _ The voice chuckled, in response to the use of his name.  _ Can you cast your magic and look through my eyes? _

 

_ I can, rather easily _ loki responded, arrogantly.  _ Why would you offer? _

 

_ Because I can tell you care for Aela, and I want you to see her as we do; to fully understand our situation, before continuing with this companionship. _

 

Interesting…Loki focused, allowing his consciousness to, in part, slide down into the older bears mind. 

 

_ I’m not old, lad. I’m only 45 _ the voice laughed, feeling so close to him now. He blinked, adjusting to his new position; lower to the ground, and felt his own breath leave him. He’d seen her being friendly, being tense, being gentle...but the smiles she’d given him during chess or their trip to the woods was nothing compared to this. 

 

Her face was transformed, it’s square, angular edges softened immensely by the expression. He could hear her outward words now, as well as Eiriks internal monologue, as he guessed that was who the younger voice was. She’d abandoned the axe, it’s edge dug into the wooden wall, and had obviously leapt upon the male bear - the two rolling on the floor. Her laugher pierced the air in great peals, and she pinned him - looking Loki, or Jorik, he supposed, straight in the eyes with that charmingly lopsided expression. 

 

“Go on Jorik, what else has he been saying about my sister?” she asked, arching her back as she stretched upwards, pulling the loose hair from her face as she did so. The action caused his entire body to pull taught as his breath refused to budge from the back of his throat. She looked...strong, confident. Completely at ease in her own flesh in a way that was refreshingly intimidating.

 

_ I’m not saying anything - I wouldn't want to repeat it... _ the voiced rumbled from within him...Jorik...from beside his mind. 

 

_ Look, Aela. Don't take it personally  _ Eirik argued

 

_ “ _ Oh, I shouldn't, should I?” she laughed, straddling his enormous stomach and moving his head this way and that - using his fur as purchase “You big mangy beast”

 

_ Is this jealousy? _

 

“Jealousy?” she laughed “Oh that’s so rich!”

 

_ I’m sorry, but your sister...Aela you’re aware that you’re of course lovely; but your sister is radiant. You’re like a wild snow hog, and she’s a winter deer _

 

Loki internally groaned, and could feel the voices of the others doing the same. 

 

_ Terrible move Eirik, just awful. _

 

He involuntarily left Jorik’s mind, and blinked, finding himself suffering a wave of nausea as he sat back on his own bed.  He considered forcing his way back in - it would be as easy as breathing; but didn't - not wishing to make an enemy of himself in the Bjornlings minds before even beginning. He leaned back against the soft sheets, tucking one arm behind his head and absently trailing his fingers down his bare chest with the other. 

 

Her visage popped into his head again, and he couldn't help but linger on the memory. He’d never seen her hair so loosely plaited before - it simply hung to her lower back, relaxed compared to the usual complicated series of knots she kept it in, small wisps falling about her face. Her smile, like the rest of her, wasn't perfect. It resided mostly on the right side of her face, revealing her lengthened canines and giving her an edge of  _ wildness _ that he didn't know would suit her so much.

 

This had  _ certainly _ been an interesting morning. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


It was a beautiful day.

 

The sun was bright in the sky, warm - but for once, not offensively so. A light spattering of fluffy, comforting clouds hid them from the worst glare, which she was grateful for given the amount of skin she’d had to cover that morning. 

 

_ Oh _ she’d woken up sore. Slightly blurred from the tavern, slightly bruised from the earlier fights; and more than a little tenderised from Volstaggs fists. She hasn't sparred like that in months, and was proud of her victory even more after marvelling at the bursting plumes of mottled flesh.

 

If her dressmaker wondered why she looked as she did, they had the sense not to ask, instead just finishing the fitting of one of her beautiful new daring dresses, and styling a slightly more...demure number for that day-to cover her effectively.

 

She’dmanaged to avoid any marks around her neck and front, the outfit thankfully still managed to show  _ some  _ skin. It wrapped around her, tying at the side of her waist. The sleeves were long - a bell cut that capped at her wrists; easily masking the finger marks marring her tanned, toned arms. It was a beautiful, bold coral colour; and her favourite part - instead of a skirt, it fell into a pair of loose, billowing trousers - comfortable enough to have play fighted with Eirik that morning.They'd crafted her sandals from the same fabric; and as she’d met the girls that morning she’d caught Freyja’s gasp.

 

Her horns draped in gold; and her hair intricately plaited; she looked...powerful and elegant. 

 

And every inch their future queen.

 

“So, ladies” she began, happily linking arms with Hilde as they made their way through the gardens. “What do we have planned for today?”

 

She begged the ancestors, not sewing. For the love of all reptilian gods, not needlecraft.

 

From the look on Freyja’s face, the girl obviously thought she was giving Aela a gift, as she spoke. “We will be painting today, as the clouds cover us enough that we shan't burn”

 

“Ahh” she sighed; not sure how she felt, if she were honest. “I'm afraid I’ve never much had a delicate hand for art”

 

“Oh Aela, how ridiculous!” Freyja laughed, her mirth dimming somewhat as she realised Aela wasn't entirely joking - or even, joking at all.

 

“Have you never painted?” she asked, attempting to catch Dagne’s eye; obviously attempting to make Aela the butt of the joke that morning. “I do have to ask, my lady, without needlecraft or art; what skills do they teach young ladies in your realm?”

 

_ Survival _ Aela thought, wishing once more that she were as skilled at these finer arts as she was with battle. “It wasn't high on my list of priorities I’m afraid” Aela sighed. “My sister is as proficient at it as she is at most things, but my parents always encouraged more physical skills for myself”

 

Freyja smiled. “The more I hear about your sister, the more she seems like the most remarkably accomplished woman!”

 

Aela smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. It was difficult to not be jealous of Astrid, she was smarter, much more beautiful, and generally more accomplished. It was only in battle and death that Aela surpassed her; and as such she’d clung to it growing up, desperately trying to evade feeling lesser. 

 

“She is, she’ll make a wonderful leader to my people”

 

Hilde interrupted, seconds before Freyja could begin speaking. “I imagine she isn't as skilled at combat as you though Lady Aela. Freyja, Dagne, Lady Aela is amazing, she taught me to punch yesterday, and could likely run three times what we did without losing her breath”

 

Aela chuckled, happy to be linking her arms with the smaller, fair woman. “You flatter me too much Hilde, especially by not mentioning your own enthusiasm and swift learning”

 

Hilde blushed, the pink hue looking endearing on the smaller woman’s delicate features - almost reaching her lightly curled dark blonde hair. With her firm, square features; Aela had often longed for such daintyness; more like Astrid, more like Hilde.

 

Freyja lead the way, towards an area where servants were finishing setting up, scurrying in an almost panicked fashion when they noticed the four women walking towards them. 

 

“Freyja” Hilde continued. “I’m sure we discussed painting not a fortnight ago, and Aela mentioned she hadn’t painted before. Did you bring a tutor?”

 

The tall, willowy beauty didnt blush; only turned, slowly - with a look that would put a predator to shame. “Apologies Hilde, you are correct, and I’d completely forgotten”

 

Aela quickly interrupted, nipping this in the bud before it could begin. “Now ladies, it’s no bother at all. If i’m honest, I’d forgotten the conversation had even occured. As long as you don’t mind that i’ll likely have the skill of a babe, it’s no issue to me that there isn’t a tutor. Perhaps one could be arranged another time”

 

She left it at that, imitating confidence as she walked towards the canvases, arranged in a semi-circle around a fountain. Freyja and Dagne said nothing as they moved towards two of the canvases, picking up their pencils from the base and contemplating what was before them. Hilde made a quick gesture for Aela to pause; and so she did, imitating the younger woman's careful contemplation of the fountain for a good five minutes. 

 

Five very boring minutes.

 

Five minutes of noticing that the faces on one side of fountain were lop-sided

 

Five minutes of watching a small insect crawl across the top of her canvas

 

Five minutes of observing that somehow, none of the people seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

 

“Lady Aela” Hilde finally spoke, and honestly Aela could have kissed her. She could sit for hours in the woods watching and observing her prey, but that had a  _ purpose _ . It wasn't just sitting, and waiting. 

 

“Hilde?” 

 

“Would you be interested in joining me at those bushes over there? I find myself uninspired by the fountain today, and instead rather fancy the plants in the sun”

 

Aela nodded. She wasn’t particularly fussy either way, but at least this way she was outside of the scrutiny of the other two. She picked up her easel, waving away the servant who attempted to rush out at her; proud as she witnessed Hilde do the same. They gracefully left, moving gently towards a ridge. Looking around her, Aela could see the rather ordinary bushes Hilde seemed so excited to paint, the fountain that Freyja and Dagny were still painting to their left, and...ahh, there is was. The blush was present, as was a gentle twinkle in the asgardians eye as she looked over at the soldiers. They were training in the afternoon heat; so close their grunts were audible on the wind. 

 

Hilde had been setting up her easel once more, but her hands paused, eyes peeking over the top to focus on the men beneath, and Aela bit her lip in amusement, silently placing her own easel into the ground and padding towards her companion. 

 

“Enjoying yourself, Hilde?” she whispered, right in Hilde’s ear; and the other woman squealed, jumping in surprise. Aela laughed, truly laughed, and nodded down. “Is there a particular one you like, or just the soldiers in general?”

 

“I...I”

 

“No need to be shy Hilde” Aela stated, hands on her hips as she surveyed her future army. “We all love a warrior in uniform”

 

“I shouldn't say” the other woman breathed, and Aela simply nodded. 

 

“Then I won’t ask”

 

She headed back to the aforementioned bush, and gave a little wave to Freyja, who blushed red at having been caught staring and went back to her canvas. Hilde watched her hesitate, lift the brush and drop it back down, and called from the other side of the bush. “You never know, you could be a secret artist!”

 

“I know my way round a blacksmiths, but I rather think this is beyond me Hilde!” she called back, chuckling as those large blue eyes made an appearance once more over the canvas, focused on the soldiers to their side.

 

The clouds shifted, rolling in the skies above them, and she absently wondered if there were a storm coming, or whether this was standard for them - the increasing pressure, the stifling heat. She hoped for a storm, missing the sound of heavy weather outside whilst snuggled up, warm and toasty with a book.

 

Her creamy canvas took shape, green and brown blobs forming the basis her plantlife. Blue filled the sky behind; and she used her smallest brushes to add definition, shadow and leaf. She concentrated, truly concentrated - giving the task her all. So much so, that she didn't notice as the sun dipped, as the soldiers packed up…

 

Or as a figure approached her from behind.

 

She jumped as a voice, smooth as velvet, spoke right in her ear, sending a puff of air over it's sensitive surface - and a bolt of unexpected arousal down her spine.

 

“Odin’s breath, Aela that's dreadful”

 

She jumped, though thankfully managed to clamp down on a moan, lest she embarrass herself further. 

 

“Loki!”

 

She turned, hand firmly against her racing heart, as if to slow it through contact alone.

 

“Did I surprise you?” he teased, and she swatted at him playfully.

 

“This palace is making me lazy, truly” she laughed, happy to see her smile reflected in his. The two of them, friends, smiling truthfully at each other in the evening sun.

 

“Now” he continued, fingertips of his right hand falling playfully towards her canvas, the left tucked into the elbow of the right. “back to your masterpiece”

 

“I never claimed to be an artist my prince. I'm afraid I have rather been dragged into this activity”

 

Hilde laughed at the two, stood so close, Aela more comfortable in the younger princes presence than many others. Her betrothed, Thor, was blatantly flirting with Freyja behind them, so she didn't feel particularly bad for witnessing the pair before her. It wasn't as if she and Loki were  _ flirting _ anyway; merely teasing as friends. 

 

He left her back, stalking toward Hilde herself. He was like a...like a polite cougar; all sleek and dark, but never threatening. Never touching in a forceful or unwanted manner. Never leering or...any such nastiness.

 

But still, nerves crept in. 

 

“Now Aela, you should allow Hilde to teach you, her art is simply stunning”

 

Hilde tried to object, her face turning positively fuscia; even more so as he bent slightly at the waist, whispering something unseen into her ear, all the while keeping his blue grey eyes fixed straight into Aela’s ruby orbs.

 

Hilde nodded, and looked away when she saw the look of amused disbelief on the future monarchs face. Loki returned to her side, looked at the blobby, childish forms on her canvas. She was proud, all things considered, remembering her first attempts at the forge or with leather - and her improvement since. She’d enjoyed the activity, and knew with a soft smile that she’d happily be out again and again, paintbrush in hand whilst Hilde gazed out at the soldiers below.

 

She felt warm at his closeness, slightly embarrassed by her bodies reaction earlier. 

 

“My lady, you must give me it when you finish to hang in my study”

 

“But it is dreadful” she chuckled.

 

His eyes twinkled with amusement as he replied. “And it will make me laugh every morning”

 

* * *

  
  
  


The kitchens were hot, even more so than the rest of this godforsaken realm, but as she’d entered she felt emotionally comfortable, even if she wasn't physically so. They’d just stopped as she’d confidently walked in, a whole set of eyes turning to stare as the future queen of their home entered their workplace, holding a set of wicker crates. 

 

“Fyari, I’ve come to collect the travelling provisions” she called out, peering around the crates for a blank countertop. The other servants quickly rushed in, hulking off the giant pans of potatoes and vegetables, eyes flickering rapidly between their own work and the visiting noble. 

 

Fyari turned, giving her a look that screamed ‘get out’, a complete contrast to her welcoming words. 

 

“Someone grab Lady Aela a thick buttered slice of that herb bread, a slab of ham and a good wedge of cheese!” she shouted, and the brunette smiled.

 

“Thank you Fyari, my people will really appreciate having good travelling rations for a change”

 

“No, that’s for you - Kane, for the- KANE”

 

The young man looked at his boss, shellshocked - hands half way in the crate. 

 

“Pass that to the Lady Aela”

 

His hands shook as he handed her the bread, and then he ran. Aela looked at Fyari, lips turned inwards to hide her amusement as the older woman shook her head. “Honestly” she muttered, turning back to the pan “Why would you put an open sandwich in the bottom of a picnic chest…”

 

Aela bit into her snack, groaning at how good it was. The bread had big pockets of air, and full strips of lemon thyme, the ham was succulent and sweet...and the  _ cheese _

 

“Fyari I need more of this cheese. Every meal please”

 

“You like that? New variety we’re getting in, it’s got onion and chive”

 

She nodded, not wanting to talk with her mouth full in front of all of these staff members. 

 

“Now, for your staff - and you definitely could have sent some of your staff and  _ not _ disrupted my kitchen and terrified  _ my _ staff”

 

Aela grinned, lifting herself up to sit on one of the cleared countertops - causing Fyari to chuckle. 

 

“I’ve got breads, and harder cheeses that will travel better. I’ve put them some preserves, honey, jam ect. There’s a couple of hams, they always travel well...and some pickled vegetables, because i’ve noticed they steal them every time they come through here”

 

Aela laughed. “We love pickles”

 

Fyari shook her head “I can tell”

  
  
  



	14. An Elegant Warrior

Authors Note

 

Sorry for the complete lack of updates. I finished NaNoWriMo, and managed my 50 thousand words! It’s for an original piece, and so far i’m really happy with it - but it took up my entire mental and physical being for the entire of November. I have a full time job as well as my writing so trying to cram that many words into one month is more mentally draining than i’d anticipated (naively). I will remind everyone though that I have the entire of the first part of this story done, all 25 chapters, so it is just a case of editing them and sending them into the ether. If I don’t update for a while, it’s not been dropped, life just has me by the balls.

* * *

  
  
  


Thor woke with the sun, its warmth and light drawing him from slumber like a lovers caress. He yawned loudly as he fumbled for his water, gulping it down to help remove some of the feeling from the night before. It hadn't been too heavy an evening, but they’d definitely enjoyed the afternoon hunt, the evening tavern - full of music, and drinking, and dancing...and maidens. 

 

Odin’s breath how he missed the maidens, but with his brother keeping such a close eye on him it was impossible to even consider straying from his betrotheds confidence, much as he admitted he would have liked to. 

 

Truth be told it was still difficult to comprehend, the fact he was to be  _ married _ ; and to a non-asgardian of all things; and he knew he resented the situation more than a little. She was fine; but so far she didn’t strike him as anything less than odd. Her horns were distracting, her face marked permanently, and where most ladies had a surrounding group of other ladies to enjoy and indulge, like bees around a colourful, blooming flower - she had bears. 

 

Large, hairy, fanged bears.

 

If he could have had some say...some input into the entire situation...

 

Well he would have asked for a buxom blonde and forced Aela onto his brother. 

 

And he knew, deep down, that his brother probably wouldn’t have minded. Of course at first he would have protested, most likely sneering at her with some resentment - but given how well they seemed to be getting on now it felt like it would have been a much better pairing. He knew it was awful of him to admit it but every time he saw the two of them together he felt a small weight lift at the fact he didnt have to find some way to entertain her.  

 

Although...knowing his brother there’s also the chance Loki would have played one of his little mischievous tricks the moment she’d arrived, and the woman would have simply vanished before either brother had chance to get to know her. 

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, he couldn't help but chuckle at the dark image - perhaps it was for the best that she was engaged to him, and not his little brother. 

 

Leaning out the window now, he couldn’t help the bubble of eager anticipation at the idea of the parade; cutting through his premarital dread. He loved them, Loki loved them, his parents...well he assumed they loved them, they’d never shown anything to the opposite. He liked the idea that so many of his people would come out to show their love, their support and adoration for him, for his family and his friends. He would always walk ahead with his warriors, or lounge in the carriage enjoying the sun on his face - occasionally throwing his hammer and revelling in the excited reaction of his people.

 

Though today, he wouldn't be lounging with his family, or his warriors; he was stuck in the carriage with Aela. 

 

“Will the bears have their own carriage?” he whispered, pausing slightly with eyebrows furrowed. “No...surely not. Surely they aren’t coming...”

 

He shook his head, sauntering into the open stone side chamber and simply dropping his robe to the floor as he went; letting the sun continue to warm the naked plains of his body through the tall, arched windows. His servants had already prepared his rough brush and soaps and he immediately refreshed himself, pouring a cup of fresh, cool water over his head and roughly dragging the soap through his hair. He was absolutely loving the current warmth, his skin had darkened, his hair had lightened, and he just knew the glare would make his armour look four times more impressive - if that were even possible.

 

It was about time that they had a parade, he was surprised that they’d not introduced Aela to the people yet, though he supposed they did have to give her enough time to possibly leave. 

 

Though  _ apparently  _ she was staying, so here they were.

 

And slowly, he’d noticed the others warming to her. He was still surprised that it had begun with his brother; who seemingly overnight had gone from ‘I’m too bored to react to this person’ to ‘Apologies Thor, I won't be coming to the tavern, I’m teaching The Lady Aela to play chess’. Then it was Sif, who merely laughed when he’d asked how their ‘ladies day’ had gone, and nodded once, giving the verdict of: “I like her”

 

He’d put it down to feminine bonding, her...ladyness appealing to Sif’s...ladyness. But Volstagg. 

 

**Volstagg!**

 

That man didn't have an ounce of Ladyness, and he couldn't believe what had happened in the tavern the evening before. 

 

_ “Looking forward to tomorrow then?” Fandral teased, crossing his legs and leaning back on the wooden bench. Thor had laughed, and he continued, pushing his blonde hair away from his face and catching the eye of the bar-wench. “I must say Thor, I can’t wait to see what she’s wearing” _

 

_ They’d laughed as Thor drained the last of his tankard, eyes twinkling with humor in the hot, bustling tavern, letting Fandral continue. “I must say, I’m not sure what kind of a queen she’ll be, and I question the bears, but that woman knows how to wear a dress” _

 

_ “I assume the bears are for protection” Hogun commented after a few moments, obviously waiting for the residual laughter and hand gestures to cool as much as Sif’s facial expression. “She mentions weaponry, but has yet to be seen wielding any form” _

 

_ “I can sense that she wishes to join our training sessions but I feel it would only hold us back” Thor had admitted, gently rubbing a finger over the moist lip of the recently emptied tankard. “I feel we cannot continue to say no, but find myself unable to say yes. We cannot have young ladies playing folly in our training grounds as they would through the flowers in the gardens!” _

 

_ He’d turned to Volstagg, elbowing him and laughing loudly. “Don’t you agree Volstagg? What was it you were saying the other week about the matter; small hands wielding large weapons and all that” _

 

_ Fandral snorted, and Thor mirrored the expression, the two of them loudly enjoying the shared innuendo. It was difficult though, to enjoy an innuendo such as that when you realise you’re the only ones enjoying it. He was used to Hogun, and possibly Sif; finding such jokes distasteful; but usually Volstagg would make up for their quiet with his booming laugh. He was still though, staring them down blankly whilst settling his leg of turkey back down on the platter before them.  _

 

_ “I have found that I find her rather capable, actually” _

 

_ Although the tavern itself was noisy; you could have heard an arrowhead hit the floor with the sudden eerie quiet around that table. _

 

_ “When have you been around her long enough to find her capable?” Thor had exclaimed as the others leaned forwards, keenly interested in his reply.  _

 

_ The large man held back from rubbing at his bruised chest as he answered. “I heard from the others that she has taken to training one of the young ladies that follow her, very adequately. She’s been in there rather a few mornings apparently, before the sun has risen. More than one of our young soldiers has apparently taken to writing poetry about her beauty and strength” _

 

_ “Strength?” Hogun had asked, quietly interested, punctuated by Fandral laughing and loudly remarking as to the strength of her needlepoint.  _

 

_ Volstagg had laughed, but shook his head determinedly. “I do believe the strength of her core was more the point of admiration, especially as she used the training bars to do pull-ups in the dawn light” _

 

_ He’d nearly spat out his ale. “Pull ups? You  _ **_are_ ** _ referring to the activity whe-” _

 

_ “The same one you do often, yes” Volstagg had nodded, interrupting the shocked prince. _

 

_ “Impossible!” He’d laughed, grin nearly splitting his face in two as he imagined her, jewelry tinkling up her arms. _

 

_ “And yet the poetry apparently exists, brother” Loki had teased. “My earlier point about avoiding maidens is doubly true if their calculations are correct; it would be unseemly for our future queen to be caught in a tavern brawl defending her own honour” _

 

_ Volstagg merely nodded, returning to his turkey leg with vigor. “She isnt weak, Thor. Perhaps you should take the time tomorrow to make her feel a little more the princess she’ll soon be” _

 

And so he would. He trusted the word of his friends; always had, and if they confirmed he should give her more thought then he would. They smiled now, as he approached; looking equally as bleary as he’d felt that morning. Perhaps they  _ had  _ over indulged last night. 

 

Perhaps. 

 

And then she’d arrived; and he could see it a little more, how toned her exposed arms were. Well. Arm. 

 

She was in a dress of the finest emerald, and he could feel the slight tense of his brother beside him; his hand dropping quickly from Thor’s shoulder where it had been resting in greeting. He hadn't expected her dress to so clearly contain metal; but shining gold wrapped around her neck, her horns, her chest. It coated one shoulder, forming armoured peaks that radiated sunlight and slid down her chest like armour; covering her heart, her breasts, her upper ribs. 

 

He stepped towards her, reaching for her slender, exposed hands; only decorated by thin bands of gold and gentle pearls. Understated where the rest of her garment was sumptuous. Simple, to counteract the ornate. He leaned forwards, and could tell that the kiss against her cheek surprised her, relishing slightly in the imagined increase of her heart rate, the slight but obvious flush on her high cheeks. 

 

“My lady, you look radiant”

 

“Thank you” she responded, voice as gentle and smooth as the silk of her dress. “I wished to make a suitable impression on the people; on yourself”

 

“Well you have certainly succeeded my dear, come, the carriage awaits. Your beasts will be fine here”

 

She paused, her soft and gentle smile falling into minute confusion. “My Lord, the bjornlings  _ are  _ surely joining us, are they not?”

 

The way she emphasised the word ‘are’ nearly halted him in his tracks where he’d continued onwards, stood slightly ahead of her. He turned, walking backwards; albeat slowly. 

 

“They are...my queen, they are bears. You cannot surely mean for them to join a  _ royal _ procession”

 

_ My queen _

 

The words obviously had an effect on her, her breath catching slightly as she visibly reared up to reply. 

 

“They are my war party, my truest and most faithful companions” she argued, one hand softly squeezing Thors, the other stroking lovingly down Eiriks nose. “They are to me as your warriors, and Lady Sif, are to you”

 

He looked at his party, then back to the beasts; and the brief silence stretched, pregnant with discomfort. Loki finally spoke up, and Thor was so grateful he wanted to stride across that gap and kiss his brother right on his pale forehead.

 

“If you would permit it, Lady Aela, they can travel with me? I’m sure the warriors wouldn’t object to travelling ahead on horses, instead of within the carriage”

 

He watched as she visibly softened, and realised as he lead her towards the doors, and helped her up into the awaiting carriage that the bears may be slightly more of an issue than he’d otherwise thought. 

 

The carriage jostled slightly as it set off and he immediately leaned forwards to support her; as he usually would. Wooing - now this he knew. The carriage would rattle, he’d put an arm around her to support her and she’d nestle safely into him, letting him hold her for the rest of the carriage ride. It was flawless, completely…

 

She looked at him confused though, not grateful. 

 

“Are you alright my lord?”

 

He stammered slightly, arm still held out awkwardly as they left the confines of the palace. “I. Um...Yes. I had thought, with the movement of the cart-”

 

She cut him off with a clear, musical laugh, leaning forwards to take his arm and gently rest it under her own on his knee. “I have spent my childhood running across moving carts and beasts, you don’t need to worry about me falling out of one such as this”

 

“Oh, yes. Of course. My mistake”

 

“You’re fine” she consoled, pausing lightly and glancing up at his face. “You may hold me though, if it would make you happy”. If it would... _ if it would? _

 

_ What on earth was happening? _

 

He looked down at her, checking that her gaze wasn’t pitying, but it was just light and easy, her smile small and aimed very clearly at him. In this light, he was reminded of his very first impression of her - utter loveliness. The sun was shining down, and her eyes seemed so bright and red that they almost radiated light. Small flecks of gold and black dappled within their depths, an ocean of fire surrounded by long, elegant lashes. He put his arm around her shoulders, whilst she was a similar height to himself, her shorter torso compared to her long legs meant that she fit rather comfortably under his arm; and he enjoyed the peaceful warmth of the half embrace. He wondered about her, about those carriage rides and beast runs. 

 

How much of her life didn't he know?

 

Whilst his brother had been getting to know her he’d been running around the realms quite enjoying the freedom their friendship provided him...and felt like an idiot knowing this was the first time they’d actually had a chance to properly speak. Of course at the play they’d been alone, and at the picnic they’d spoken...but he hadn’t asked about her. He hadn’t attempted to woo her like Loki suggested; he’d just accepted that they’d be wed and he should probably spend at least a small amount of time with her. 

 

Sif was right. He was a bull headed simpleton. 

 

_ Not that he would ever admit it to her _

 

She’d turned away from him, and was engaging with the people lining the streets, quite happily waving at children and all those other things queens were expected to do. He imagined she’d be quite good at it really; with her kind face and lovely dresses. Perhaps not the bears; he’d have to have a look at moving those into his warrior party instead of hers. 

 

Not like she’d need one; he’d be too worried about her on the battlefield. 

 

“So…”

 

She flicked those eyes back, and for a brief moment his question flittered out of his mind. 

 

“How did you...end up coming to Asgard?”

 

“Pardon?” she replied, looking as if he’d asked her why people drank water.

 

“You know, the contest”

 

That radiant expression she’d sported earlier in the carriage ride was rather absent now; replaced by mild amusement and plentiful confusion, not eased by his enthusiastic grin.

 

“I’d like you to tell me about it”

 

“...okay” she replied, amusement visibly overtaking the confusion as she spoke. “My people hold a number of festivals throughout the year, and at the one before winter hits we travel to one of the regions and everyone hunts, doing a number of different tasks depending on the region”

 

“Like what?” he interrupted, excited for the idea of taking part once they were married. The others would be no match for him.

 

“Oh, feats of strength or endurance. Climbing up waterfalls, hunting large prey alone or in parties...everyone hunts and the food is cooked or cured, and we feast to prepare for the harsh winters”

 

His brow furrowed. He’d been in other realms before, but never Niflheim. “They’re that bad?”

 

Her expression darkened somewhat, gaze slipping down to her fingertips. “They can be. We work together, stockpiling cured meats and vegetables, making sure everyone has enough. There are losses, obviously, but we’re an honest people, and others tend to know if someone’s struggling. The Jarls tend to provide food to the taverns, they’re open year round and a lot of people are fed that way. I’ve headed out in the thickest blizzards too many times to find missing hunters who’ve tried to best the conditions…” she paused, melancholy overtaking her features for a moment before the cheering of the people behind her seemed to snap her out of it, and she continued. The festival that’s coming up is to celebrate survival; to thank the ancestors for giving us the strength to pull through and to celebrate the rebirth of nature. It’s wonderful, music, food, dancing under the stars..”

 

He moved his vacant hand to her knee, the fabric of her dress impossibly soft under his touch. “I’m sorry, that I wasn't able to convince my father”

 

She shook her head, pointedly looking ahead instead of at him. “It’s alright. It will likely not be the last time I have to miss such an event for royal duties, so I understand”

 

He nodded, unable to argue as she was entirely correct. This would happen again and again, there was no doubt in his mind about that. Would she be heartbroken each time? 

 

“And you?” she asked, breaking the melancholy sadness that had begun to develop between them. “Do you have any festivals? Loki has yet to mention any”

 

“We have a few, seasonal ones; and my father's birthday is celebrated by the people quite widely. There’s lots of singing, and dancing, and the feasts last many weeks”

 

She coughed, “Weeks?”

 

“Indeed, princess. Do you like to dance?”

 

She nodded, confident in her agreement. 

 

“And you, my lord?”

 

He laughed loudly, the sound surrounding her in an air of ease. “I’m afraid i’m rather dreadful. I tend to enjoy from the sidelines. Mother will be organising lessons for our nuptial day, and I will do my best; but cannot promise excellence”

 

She simply chuckled, hand covering her mouth lightly to hide the expression before returning to his knee. “So, my lord, do you have any other questions for me?” she teased, expression positively sultry. He thought for a few moments and was surprised to discover just how many questions he had for the young woman. 

 

“Why do you have a group of bears and can I borrow them, why do you always tie your hair up, is it fashion because I much prefer the idea of it down, why are you teaching fighting to the young ladies? Why-”

 

“My lord!” she interrupted, eyebrows raised in shock; eyes wide. “I cannot answer that many questions. I grew up with Jorik, he is an old friend of my fathers. Eirik and I...we are bound through bonds of friendship and loyalty. Saf and-”

 

“Would you consider renaming Saf?” he asked, completely seriously. She paused again, looking expectantly, as if waiting for him to declare it a joke. It wasn't, he was entirely serious; and told her so. “It’s rather confusing, Sif, Saf, you understand”

 

“I cannot, my lord. I’m afraid it’s rather impossible”

 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit put out. Surely changing a pets name was a relatively easy task…

 

“Fine. I understand”

 

She continued to look at him with a furrowed expression, curiously similar to the one his tutors would often give him. “I’m not sure you do”

 

“Your hair” he continued, bored with the previous topic now. “You should wear it down, it’s much more popular with the other maidens and I think it would look very splendid on you”

“Again my lord” she replied, gace fleetingly becoming a grimace before settling on calm blankness. “I cannot”

 

“Why? It is only hair”

 

“It is...a Niflheim thing. We only wear our hair loose around our very close family, husbands, parents, sisters and so on. It is considered an incredibly intimate gesture - young, unmarried women sometimes wear half down, but most of the time it is up, as it is now”

 

“...I see…”

 

He wasn't sure why she was continuing now, though supposed he had no such home based customs to take to other realms. “So I will see it down once we’re married?” he asked, voice full of natural curiosity. 

 

“You will” she chuckled, blushing high on her cheeks at the mere thought of him seeing her that way before turning away, focusing back on the events unfurling around them. She lifted herself up slightly to reach out; and he did manage to hold her that time, a thick arm looping around her waist to anchor her into the carriage as she accepted a scarf from the young woman’s hands; thanking her profusely before turning, waving enthusiastically at the cart behind. Keeping his hand against the slight softness of her stomach; so separate from the hard metal of the corset piece, he turned with her, joining his bride in waving to his brother; who seemed rather at home, all things considered. One bear had it’s head on his lap; seemingly enjoying the way his younger brother absentmindedly scratched it’s ears, and the others were simply lazing around him, seeming to enjoy the warmth and regality of the experience.

 

He guided his bride back around, leading her into the seat before bouncing downwards himself; beginning a tale of victory over the dark elves, one of his favourite stories from childhood. She listened intently, eyes never leaving his lips; and in that moment, hand in hers, he could see it; their future together. The air was thick with noise, people cheering and shouting at the procession, throwing flowers towards them til the perfume was all he could smell. He was happy, this was a lot more agreeable than he’d imagined it would be. Fandral was right; she certainly looked the part- especially as the sun filtered through the thrown petals, dappling on her like it was choosing to bless her with it’s glow. He couldn't believe his brother had managed to convince him she’d be a barbarian; she was quite possibly the most perfectly schooled young lady he’d ever met. She looked dazzling, her smiles gentle and serene; and even her tattoos, that he thought were harsh when they’d met were softened by the rosebud pink of her lips, by the gentle freckles the sun was bringing out on her nose. From her head to her toes she was completely, effortlessly elegant...it was as if his mother had asked the dwarves themselves to craft a future monarch for asgard.  

 

* * *

  
  


In all honesty, the fight truly wasn’t her fault. 

 

She hadn’t  **started** it, after all, only  **ended** it. 

 

_ ‘A quiet drink’ she’d suggested, tired and wanting to relax with her comrades after the parade. She’d changed into neutral clothing, a loose tunic and tight leggings, a soft fabric hat that buttoned around her horns, the usual black cloak and a pair of comfortable, well worn knee high boots. No-one spotted the group as they silently climbed the makeshift path she’d created (and had been continually strengthening) onto the roof; whispering their conversations as they’d rapidly made their way towards the area of the palace that gave way to the stables. It was as good a training session as any other, moving this way towards their destination - having to leap over gaps and climb free areas of stone.  _

 

_ And it gave her gratuitous joy to think about the look of shock on her idiotic fiance’s face if he was to see the absolutely magnificent leap and flip she’d just executed between the peak of the mages library and the peak of the left tower.  _

 

_ She knew exactly what it would look like, as she was witnessing it on Volstagg’s face from where she’d left him, waiting on the mages tower roof. Instead of following the bjornlings; just bodyguards, to him; he slid down the roof, accepting their hand up on the other side.  _

 

_ “I wish” he panted, shaking his head, “that the others could share in my disbelief” _

 

_ She smirked, a look that was eerily similar to the younger princes in his mind. “You realise Volstagg, that even you should not be aware of this?” _

 

_ He’d merely shook his head. “And yet I feel that you and I drawing in that match was perhaps one of the best things to happen this year, my lady” _

 

_ She’d snorted, replying quickly before leaping from the roof, landing happily in the straw beside the stable. “Draw, Volstagg? It does rather feel like you’re lying to yourself there”. _

 

It hadn’t ended up being such a quiet drink though. Around two steins in, they’d been in their usual table in the back, when they spotted a rowdy group of travellers enter, loudly placing their orders and taking over one side of the room. 

 

Three drinks in, and they’d taken over the music of the establishment, switching the energetic fiddles with bawdy drinking songs that made the group laugh, enjoying the energetic change. 

 

Four drinks in and they’d begun discussing her, her public, regal persona, and she’d felt uncomfortable, but merely rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. 

 

Five drinks in for their table, and around 7 for the newcomers, and it had completely kicked off. 

The waitress was chatting to Sif, knowing better than to ask questions, to look too closely at the figure that always sat half in shadow in the back. They were half way through their food order when the shouts came, the group requesting immediate ‘servicing’. Aela grit her teeth, finally asking Fran to just bring a selection, that they’d be happy with anything, smiling as the woman gratefully nodded and went off to shut up the other table. 

 

And then everything went wrong. 

 

One or two of the other idiots, far too many drinks in, had grabbed her; the asgardian barmaid shouting out in an attempt to fight them off. The tavern went silent, it got rowdy, of course - fights and broken glasses were commonplace...but the owners niece? 

 

Aela was up and leaping over the table before the other could stop her, their grabbing hands only serving to rip the loose cape from her shoulders; and both the standard patrons and the newcomers suddenly got the sight of a snarling Nifl. Not bothering to draw her weapon, her closed fist slammed into the nose of the one holding Fran, who was quickly handed across to Isla, Eirik too busy jumping in next to her. 

 

_ Oh _ she couldn’t resist a laugh as she threw one of the idiots across the ale soaked table, enjoying the sudden roar of music from behind them as the drunken locals decided a fiddle was  _ truly _ was this situation needed. 

 

She looked over their heads, wishing they’d been strong enough to make her break a sweat, into the conflicted eyes of the owner, standing dumbstruck behind the bar. Knocking the one to her left out cold, she nodded to him, unable to resist a cheeky wink as she grabbed the limp idiot by the scruff of his neck, walking him to the door and dropping him unceremoniously outside. She accepted a cloak from one of the regulars,  _ not the one she arrived with _ and covered herself back up once more, retreating back to the table without a word.

 

He knew, she knew that with absolute certainty. As it turned out, there was a very specific look that an Asgardian could pull that screamed. ‘Fuck, the future queen of asgard has just knocked a man out cold in the centre of my pub’. She waited for the prince to be called, heart hammering in her chest, but instead...they were just brought drinks. No-one bowed, or curtseyed, or even said a word. They simply approached, deposited a round, and then...left. 

 

Not quite the quiet night she'd imagined, but after a stuffy day of playing ‘princess’ it was exactly what she needed. She’d never felt more herself.

  
  



	15. Escape

Happy New Years everyone!

 

Remember that you can follow me on twitter @oraeliaa - I post there about my writing and polls and such :)

* * *

 

Aela sighed as she gently brushed the paint across her cheeks, watching herself disappear in the mirror. Her rooms felt empty, only herself and the bjornlings still there, the others having left a good two weeks prior. She’d obviously spent a great deal of time away from them before, but after months in such close proximity it was jarring to say the least.

 

“Where do you think he's taking you?” Saf asked from her position on Aela’s bed; having gently pushed a snoozing Eirik aside to make herself comfortable. She’d taken up residence an hour or so before, feet tucked underneath her pillows and head hanging from the edge; hair loose and splayed, curling and free upon the ground. 

 

“I don't know...all I know is that I need to prepare as I would otherwise, and he's invited Thor and the others…”

 

“Do we have to come?” she whined, and Aela snorted. 

 

“Of course not, if you don't want to, you don’t normally”

 

That seemed to placate the young bjornling, who rolled off the bed and towards the wardrobe; happily pulling out cloaks and winter dresses, long since stuffed in the back. “I’ll look after Eirik for you whilst you’re away”

 

Aela snorted, shaking her head. “I’m definitely getting the better side of this deal then”

 

Eirik had refused to accept he was unwell for days,  _ days.  _ He’d started off a bit shivery, a few sneezes here or there and then overnight he’d just started vomiting everywhere. He’d thankfully managed to stumble out of her bed, shifting to his human form as he did so, tripping over his own mismatched limbs in his determined effort to make it to the immaculate stone bathroom adjacent to her quarters. She’d followed him out, pulling a soft silk robe on over her tunic and grimaced as he retched into the sink, pulling out her own hair tie and using it to gently wrap his own shoulder length locks up into a knot on the back of his head before it ended up coated in his own bodily exhumations. She’d ended up tucking him in her own bed to sleep, exhausted and pale, and had forbidden him from coming along to wherever Loki was taking her.

 

“At least he’s stopped vomiting” Saf tutted, rolling off the bed and switching places with Aela; who sighed as she pushed the sweaty hair back from her best friends face. Saf swayed a little as she moved to the wardrobe at the side of the room, enjoying the lilting music sweeping down from the rooms upstairs. Aela didn’t bother to resist the smile that stretched her tattoos at the sight of the sunny woman elegantly twisting on raised feet in the gentle morning rays as she hung a long, sweeping bag on the hook at the back of the heavy wooden door. Her callused fingers made quick work of the laces; and a low whistle from the doorway was the only indication Isla had decided to join them. 

 

“I must say Aela, I do like the new look”

 

Aela stood, dropping her robe to the floor and striding towards Saf, entirely nude, comfortable both in her own skin and against the warm air. “Me too”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Loki caught himself outside the doors feeling almost...nervous.

 

This was ridiculous. 

 

He was  _ Loki, son of Odin _ for goodness sake! He was the finest magic wielder in all of the realms, a god - and he was nervous at the hands of a friend.

 

Though he supposed it had been some time since he'd had one...a friend that is. A friend that wasn't his by association. A rather sad declaration, all things considered, but he didn't particularly care, having long since learnt to enjoy the comfort of his own company.

 

He figured that was why his mother had allowed this little excursion.

 

_ “You want to do what?” she'd laughed, when she'd come to his chambers a week prior. _

 

_ He’d lied, of course. “I want to find a location in our realm that's close enough to her homeland in appearance, so she can celebrate this festival of hers” _

 

_ “And why” she’d questioned, one delicate eyebrow raised; “would you feel so inclined as to do that?” _

 

_ He’d given her a soft glare from over his book ‘Niflheim customs and peoples’ - her amused observation of which had been the carefully constructed catalyst of this entire conversation.  _

_ “Do you think so little of me that I couldn’t possibly do something nice for another person?” _

 

_ She'd sighed, walking towards him and kissing his brow in a motherly gesture. “No, my love. I think you have great scope for compassion. I'm just curious what has you so determined to give this to Aela?” _

 

_ “You mean what's in it for me?”  _

 

_ “If that's how you're interpreting my words, then that's your choice” she'd responded tactfully, moving over into the seat opposite him. _

 

_ He sighed, as if bored with the conversation, closing his book but keeping one finger bent along the side of the page to ensure he didn't lose his place. “She will not admit as such, but she isn't happy. Her people have retreated home through the pass to celebrate, but she remains, alone in her rooms. She has no family, apart from the Bjornlings. I merely wish to do something nice for a friend - that is all” _

 

_ She contemplated his words. “You are aware that you would be out of Adgard’s centre overnight?” _

 

_ He nodded. “I am” _

 

_ “And have you invited Thor?” _

 

_ He scoffed. “Mother, I hardly thing respecting the culture of another is his idea of a thrilling evening out -” _

 

_ He took in her look. _

 

_ “But I will of course invite him” _

 

He of course, had, but in such a way that he knew Thor would say no. It perplexed him how his older brother seemingly maintained no interest in his bride - while Loki had himself had found a growing fondness for the woman. She was… entirely endearing. He’d completely counted her out at first, but she made him laugh, more so than any other newcomers to the court. The small awkward mistakes she continuously made brought small snippets of joy to his otherwise boring days, from arriving to an open court forum in a shockingly risque armoured dress (and managing to offend the sensibilities of almost every elderly lord and lady in the process) to asking within a diplomatic dinner when she could meet the famous valkyries she’d been reading about - unaware that they were in fact, all dead. 

 

He knew some of this fondness had come from witnessing her relaxed and carefree through Jorik’s eyes, and recognising glimpses of it in their interactions since. He wanted her to look at him, no...he wanted her to merely look that happy and carefree again - and this was the perfect way to do it. 

 

The door opened, and he was shocked by the sight that popped out.

 

She smiled at the sight of him, slightly wider as she realised it was solely the younger prince waiting for her - full of teeth and gum so so incredibly honest in that moment that he couldn't help but reciprocate. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Where are your markings?”

 

They spoke simultaneously, and laughed together afterwards as they set off down the corridor. He glanced to the side, looking her up and down out of the corner of his eye. Her leggings were...tight, but thankfully for the constitution of any possibly offended lords, her heavily embroidered tunic was the opposite.

 

She replied to him first. “We cover them for the festival”

 

He nodded to the footmen as they held the large outside doors open, having to ask why, as it hadn't been mentioned at all in his book.

 

“Everyone survives the winter together, Highborn or Lowborn; warrior or not; and we appear as equal in the eyes of the ancestors”

 

He hesitated, eyebrows furrowing slightly; thinking back to his research. “I thought it was about seasons”

 

She laughed, keeping pace as they strode with purpose across the grass, the palace slowly shrinking in the distance. “It's about both, I suppose...I've never thought about it really”

 

“You enjoy it though?” he asked, smirk held in so only the ghost of smugness remained - fully well knowing the answer

 

“It's one of my favourites. Though festivals always are” she chuckled, softly. “I love them - the food and ale; family and friends celebrating together”

 

Her voice grew sad, and he resisted the urge to ruin his surprise, choosing instead to ignore her melancholy entirely and lead the way towards the speedy two man shuttle.

 

She stilled as they got closer. “Oh no” she wavered. “I'm not getting into another one of those things!”

 

He turned, smirking - knowing she likely wouldn't be able to resist his taunt. “Scared?”

 

He could see the conflict across her face; emotions switching rapidly from frantically veiled terror, to anger, and then to an endearingly stubborn pout. He could picture her as a child, giving that face to her parents as they tried to make her go to some form of lesson.

 

She was at the door of the craft before he could laugh at her; pushing past him - and he watched as she let herself in, sitting in the pilot seat. He stood in the doorway for a moment, leaning slightly against the side panel, til she finally gave in, turning and snapping - asking why he was staring so intently.

 

“I wasn't aware you had experience piloting these crafts”

 

“I...what?” she stuttered, and he hated how the makeup hid her usual blush from view as she took in the controls, rapidly standing and knocking a horn against the glass.

 

“Slide over” he replied, smirking. “You need to be in the co-pilot seat”

 

“Co-pilot? This isn't an elk, I'm entirely unfamiliar with the controls!”

 

“The mighty Aela, professing a lack of ability?” he teased, settling into the freshly vacated seat.

 

“Hey” she protested, fastening herself in, “I have never  _ once  _ said that I’m without flaw”

 

“Go on then, tell me something you can't do”

 

“Fly one of your Asgardian death traps” she replied, crossing her legs - the filigreed, armoured panelling on the knees glinting in the harsh sun.

 

“Oh no, princess, something I don’t know” he continued, and she wanted to laugh and smack the smirk off of him in one simultaneous action.

 

“I'm not a princess yet” she muttered under her breath, glaring. She remained silent as the craft lifted from the ground and span 180; heading off towards the trees. She didn't like thinking about her flaws; and more so didn't wish to reveal them so easily to another, but…

 

She trusted him?

 

And it was true, she did. She felt at ease with the younger prince in a way she didn't often with anyone outside of her Niflheim or Bjornling family.

 

“I can't play an instrument” she finally gave; mumbling the admission out. She watched as he glanced briefly to her, a small huffing chuckle spilling from his slim lips.

 

“Well, be still my beating heart. What a scandalous thing to be unable to do”

 

“You joke, Loki - but for a young lady of Niflheim it's quite the gap in my education”

 

His heart tightened as she spoke his name, and he brushed it off. It was amusing, how ones body could react to shock. She hardly ever referred to him by name, and it amused him how much he reacted to it every time.

 

“Tell me the truth Aela, how much of a young lady are you?”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, tensely, and he merely shook his head.

 

“Play that game if you like, but the more I get to know you the more I find you interesting; and unlike any lady of the court I've come across”

 

“Is that a compliment? I'm afraid I'm finding it rather difficult to tell”

 

He smiled “it is”

 

They lapsed into comfortable silence, moving outside of the view of the castle before quickly changing direction, enabling the stealth mode he had recently been utilising so much, and increasing the speed to an almost unfathomable level. Aela’s head hit the back of the seat and she gasped in shock as it felt like the very air was being pushed from her lungs. 

 

They sped towards a clean rockface, and she clenched her eyes shut; fingers so tight against the arms of the seat that she was worried she’d push her nails right through the fabric. She was screaming, completely unawares of the fact it was vocalising outwards instead of just inwards; waiting for the impact that never came. Instead, the ship rapidly turned on its side, throwing them both down to the right sides of their chairs with the force. As soon as it began, it seemed to finish, and they straightened up again; hitting a snowstorm so thick that the prince swore as he threw his hand forwards to rapidly slow them down, causing both occupants of the craft to shoot forwards; fastenings sharp and painful against their chests. . 

 

“What in Odin’s name is this?” he muttered, clenching on the controls to keep the vehicle steady as it fought against the harsh winds. 

 

Aela gasped, staring out of the windows left and right. “Are we in Niflheim?” she asked, her tone so happy and excited, more so as he confirmed her suspicions. 

 

“Happy Vodfor Aela” he continued, trying to keep his tone calm and cool as he struggled to stare outwards; laughing as she squealed his name and unbuckled herself. He spotted her removing the straps and his tone was strangled as he flung an arm towards her. “Don’t do that! Strap yourself back in!”

 

She ignored him, pressing forwards and throwing her arms around his neck, lips rapidly fluttering against his cheekbone. 

 

“Back in the chair Aela!”

 

She snorted, throwing herself back down and watching as he pressed a series of buttons on the console, a map of her home jumping into three dimensions before them. It flickered, and he swore once more, waving his hand over it a few times before giving up and groaning. 

 

She looked at him, and at the flickering map, confused. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t see a thing, I have no idea if we’re going in the right direction” he snapped, activating as many sensors as he could to try and steer them through the storm.

 

“You can’t?”

 

His tone was shocked, and a little angry. “You can?”

 

“Of course, it’s hard to tell from up here though, can you keep us straight?”

 

“I can”

 

“Right. Keep us level and moving forwards - I’ll steer”

 

He nodded, waiting for her to say left, or right, or even  _ watch that mountain _ , but instead twisted so quickly that his neck clicked as he heard her press the button to drop the window. He wanted to scream, to drop the craft immediately back to the ground, but instead faced forwards one more as another gust of wind hit them and he had to quickly correct their course. 

 

The temperature dropped rapidly, both of their breath curling in the air of the small shuttle. “Keep straight for a couple of miles, it looks like you’re coming up to devils point”

 

“Devil’s...point?” he asked sceptically

 

“Mmhmm” she hummed in confirmation, poking her head back out again, checking their location before pulling the window back up “drop down before the point, you’ll never get the craft through there”

 

“And we go on foot?”

 

“There’s a snow storm ahead, you’ll never get this craft through in one piece”

 

“Aren’t we in a snow storm now?” he questioned, hating how strangled his voice was as he tried to see past the thick flakes that nearly covered the window of their ship.

 

“No!” she laughed, face pink and more alive than he’d ever seen it. The snow was melting against her skin, allowing small specks of her tattoos to peek through. “This is just a flurry, it’ll be over in half an hour or so; there’s a serious storm brewing ahead that’s more likely to last an hour or two; you could skirt it if you could see but...”

 

He peered forwards, words angry and defeated. By his calculations they were another half hours flight from her parents Jarldom, and that was at their earlier speed.  “I can’t see any of this, we’ll have to drop down there”

 

“What about with your magic?” she asked, catching how he looked at her from the side of his eye, biting his lip nervously. “What?” she asked, not sure how to interpret his worried look.

 

“I can transform myself, but not without understanding how it works”

 

“It’s an eyelid” she explained, gesturing ahead. “It acts like a lantern in fog”

 

He began to worry - were they close to the mountain or far away? He could just about see a shadow, but in mist and snow like this there was no way to tell it’s distance, and the ships navigation systems couldnt see through the weather at all “But how?”

 

“I…”

 

He smirked, using his own bravado to mask his fear. “You don’t know do you?”

 

She didn't look down, didn't have a spec of shame on her face, simply shaking her head. 

 

“Do you know exactly how your magic works?”

 

“Well, it’s the-”

 

She interrupted him, her eyes rolling and eyebrows furrowed in a mock interpretation of anger. 

 

“Do shut up, Loki, and try and get us out of this alive”

 

He paused before replying, taking a moment to enjoy how snarky she was being in the face of possible death, his voice strong but eyes firmly facing forwards. “I can see through your eyes, but if you’re sat there my depth perception will be off, and you’ll need to help steer”

 

She unlatched, sliding over and covering his hands with her own as she settled onto his slender form. “Loki, I swear to the ancestors. We’re trying to stay alive here, just tell me to sit in your lap”

 

He chuckled from behind her, gently sliding one of his hands from under hers, letting out another strangled noise as the controls jarred, and she gasped, tensing and bringing them back to a straight course. His hand rapidly found her temple, and she shuddered as she could  _ feel _ him slide into her head, his magic coursing through her mind and tingling behind her eyes. 

 

He swore violently behind her, moving the controls rapidly as they were far closer than he thought, ensuring they weren’t narrowly missing the mountain face. 

 

“A couple of miles?” he near shouted, and she groaned in return. 

 

“We didn’t hit the mountain!” she defended.

 

“We  **nearly** did! This is supposed to be  _ your  _ home”

 

“And I’m normally travelling on the ground, not in the air!” she argued, nervous as she realised just how little control the prince had over the small vehicle, controls thrashing and rattling as they fought the harsh winds. “We don’t travel in the air!”

 

“I can see why” he laughed, tensely. What on earth was this weather? At least in Jotunheim you could maneuver, this was horrific.

 

They came out of the flurry, and Loki shouted controls to Aela, who felt more alive with fear than she had in months - lifting and pushing the controls, twisting them left and right. Through her eyes he could see  _ everything _ . Enormous rock walls, rolling clouds so pure and white they were difficult to comprehend; frozen waterfalls crashing down from the cliff edges. He had known they didn't take any sort of flying craft into the realm, but had thought the small size and incredible speed of this one would counteract those issues - and how wrong he’d been.

 

Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. 

 

He could see a settlement in the distance, the snow lifting and becoming gentle mist, rolling along the ground. It was breathtakingly beautiful, if he ignored the reality that every aspect of this climate and area was currently working together to try and kill him. She could see it too, and with their current connection he could feel it in his very core, her excitement and nerves, the tingle in her arms and the gentle aches of her muscles. 

 

_ Why were her muscles aching?  _  He wondered.  _ Her body was surprisingly heavy in his lap, and he could feel the strength in the flex of his-no, her arms; tight against the controls and working with all their might against the winds. Moving alongside her, as in sync as they were with their current shared use of her senses, he could feel how controlled she was, and marvelled at how each of her movements was followed with an ache that was incredibly telling of regular training.  _

 

She was also taking his intrusion in her mind remarkably well. Often they would rebel, and try and force him out of go into panic, but her mind itself was completely at ease as they pulled up to her family home, settling down safely, but heavily, on the fresh snow. 

 

She turned in his lap, entire face ecstatic. Her smile was lopsided and wide, showcasing the sharp incisors that always set his pulse racing; her laugh breathless as she slapped his upper arm in a friendly manner. “We made it!”

 

He laughed softly, pulling his hand away and resting his head backwards against the headrest. “We did”

 

She climbed off him without hesitation, falling backwards back into her seat,  feet remaining on his lap. “You need a minute to relish in your own survival?” she joked, laughing outwardly as he made no attempt to move. Her voice was warm but soft as she continued. “Take it Loki, they’ll come to investigate our arrival in a moment but you’ve got til then - I won't tell anyone”

 

She continued talking as if they hadn't just had a near death experience, voice far more level than he could have ever imagined. “So, where does your family think we are?”

 

Ooh, that drew a smirk from him. 

 

“Come on God of Mischief, where do they think you've taken me?”

 

“A mountain in Asgard, the same one we flew through”

 

“And they're expecting us back…?”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon”

 

She laughed, shaking her head. “Oh we're going to be in so much trouble if they find out!”. She leaned forwards - pinky stuck out. “But they're not going to find out, are they?”

 

He gave her a look that screamed  _ really, a pinky promise?  _ But she ignored him, keeping her finger firmly out and her gaze determined. He finally sighed, rolling his eyes and intertwining their fingers.

 

“I can't believe you've done this for me” she whispered, wrapping their conjoined hands with her remaining one; bringing all three up to her mouth to gently press a kiss against whatever part of his hand she could reach. “You're a good friend Loki. This festival...my ancestors...they both mean a lot to me; and whilst I was holding it together in Asgard i don’t know how I would have felt knowing I wasn’t taking part this year. You’ve given me a gift that I don’t know how I’ll ever repay”

 

Spotting his sideways look, she retreated back. “You're right, enough mushyness!”

 

“You’ll notice that I didn't actually say anything”

 

“Your eyes say everything! How do I look?”

 

He appraised her, and nodded, voice going as soft as his eyes. “Radiant”

 

“Fantastic! Let's do this!”

 

He began asking what she meant when he was cut off by the sudden sight of her standing, flicking the latch on the door so it would open. She poked her head upwards, and he heard a flurry of movement, followed by her very charming snorting laugh. “Morning boys!” She exclaimed; and he almost snorted alongside her at the sudden silence that fell outside of the ship. “Miss me?”

 

An onslaught of conversation hit his ship hull, and he joined her outside of the vessel, coming out to find a ring of absolutely enormous men, each sporting horns of every variety imaginable... And each looking forwards his brothers betrothed with something akin to wonder. Whether it was their method of arrival, her obvious and distinguished beauty, or something he was unaware of though...well he imagined he’d find out.

 

Footsteps, and panting, and an older man rounded the corner, arms thrown upwards at the sight of her. “My Lady!”

 

“Captain Gyin!”

 

She ran around the ship, throwing her arms around the man. “I've missed you!” 

 

“By the ancestors, what are you doing home? Your companions reached us a day or two ago; though we hadn’t expected to see you til the summer”

 

“I’d like you to meet the gentleman that took care of that, Loki - son of Odin”

 

Loki expected him to bow, to scrape; as lower born men often did, but instead the old man shook his head with shock in his eyes. “Son of Odin, you’re most welcome in Niflheim - you have given our people a gift today, that’s for certain”

 

Loki wasn't sure how to react, except to nod, and quickly switch into the smooth demeanor he’d perfected so well. “We couldn't hoard such a treasure for ourselves after all”

 

“Indeed” the man smiled, before turning back to the Lady Aela, who was stood more comfortably and confidently than he was familiar with. She seemed...taller, though that was obviously impossible. 

 

“Come Loki, let’s head off” she began, nodding her goodbyes to the others and leading him towards the monolith of wood ahead of them. It looked almost like a castle, mixed with an upturned boat. She turned towards him, pausing as she seemingly appraised his look. “We’ll get you a cloak inside; you must be feeling a chill?”

 

He shook his head, “only a small amount; it isn’t bothering me through”

 

She seemed surprised, taking his offered arm as they made their way up the steps. She could feel the faint shiver there, and chuckled, winking at him as they reached the doors. “Maybe you’ve got a little frost giant in you”

 

He gave her another scathing look as she pushed open the unfamiliar doors, and she shook her head, biting back a horrifically rude joke to continue on a more serious note. “They’re really not as bad as your family think they are, you know. Just...different”

 

He ignored her protest, instead allowing his attention to be diverted to the manic preparations happening around him. In Asgard things were organised, fluid and well prepared; but this was...well it was the opposite. Servants darting this way and that around the obvious nobles; carrying trays and platters and large boxes, people dressing others and children dancing around the feet of everyone as if they weren’t going to cause a large, and likely painful, accident. He almost waited, glancing for a footman, but there was noone to announce their presence - instead just a rising hush that seemed to follow them through the room towards what was possibly one of the largest men he’d ever seen in his life - dwarfing the two women beside him. 

 

...Was this?

 

His suspicions were confirmed when she bee-lined for them, coughing to announce herself and laughing with perfect glee as the man turned, swore so strongly Loki could imagine Volstagg blushing, and swept the Lady Aela up in his arms, almost pulling Loki’s arm from it’s socket in the meantime. The women beside him were obviously related; the similarities glaring between Aela and the older woman - who was surely her...mother? He nodded respectfully, taking the older woman’s hand as it was offered - greeting her with a gentle kiss to the knuckles. 

 

“You must be Thor!” the enormous man continued, wrapping one trunk of an arm around him to lift him up alongside his daughter; who was laughing gayly from her position, crushed against his chest. “Smart move bringing Aela here like this, there’s no faster way to earn my approval, that’s for certain!”

 

Aela laughed from her position in his arms. “No Father, this is my friend Loki, Thor’s brother”

 

There was that word again,  **friend** , and his name - both so freely offered from her lips. In Asgard it was mostly ‘my prince’ but here he was ‘friend’. Would he be ‘friend’ back home, he wondered?. 

 

He hoped so.

 

“Oh Aela” the older woman gasped, sweeping her into her arms the moment she was free from the cage of her father’s limbs before switching her attention to Loki. The prince found himself once again within the arms of one of Aela’s parents , this time a soft, maternal embrace that smelled of fresh Lavender and ocean air. 

 

Astrid finally spoke, cutting into the loving welcome in an almost businesslike tone. “Where is your betrothed?”

 

Loki almost spoke, weaving an effortless lie about Thor being busy with important duties, but didn't manage to before Aela was effortlessly giving away all of their secrets, explaining rather shamelessly that Odin and Frigga didn’t know they were here, and that Loki had snuck them into the realm using his magic. 

 

_ Inter-realm portal _ he almost corrected, but decided he could at least keep that secret for himself. 

 

Aela and Astrid locked eyes, an obvious battle for some form of understanding flashing between them, and he was amused by how obviously Aela’s mother rolled her eyes, reaching for his arm and leading him towards the back to the room. “They’ll be done with that nonsense soon’ she joked. “Thank you for bringing my girl to us, will you join for the festivities?”

 

He nodded. “I’d be honoured”

 

“Then we must get you something more suitable! And Aela, darling” she began, turning. “What are your wearing?”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“I do, but not for this. Get a dress from your rooms and borrow some paint from your sister - your markings are showing through!”

 

They continued travelling further into the room, and she continued to speak. “She has such trouble keeping them covered, bless her. Now, you must be frozen - let’s find you something more Niflheim to keep the chill out”

 

He wanted to correct her, as he had Aela. To use his magic to change his attire, but there was something in the motherly tone the matriarch was using that he didn't want to ruin, and so let her lead him into chambers at the back of the room, taking winding corridors up to what must have been the residential areas. He let her pick out warm garments, furs and leathers cut more traditionally than his own panelled items - and as he turned in the mirror he happily admitted to himself that he looked wonderful. 

 

“So Loki?” she asked, as they made their way back to the others. “What are you the god of?”

 

Oh he hadn't been expecting that. 

 

Did he tell the truth, or? Well he could lie, but what in Asgard would he say? She seemed to approve of him so far, something he wasn't used to, to be honest. 

 

“Go on, out with it!” she laughed, and in that laugh he could truly see Aela in her. It was so wild, free and innocent. 

 

“I’m the...God of Mischief” he finally admitted, proud of it internally but not wanting this unguarded approval to end. He was shocked when instead of tutting, she chuckled. 

 

“It’s no wonder you two have made friends then” she joked, and chuckled even more so when she caught his confused expression. “She gave me so end of trouble growing up”, she explained. “Hiding frogs in her sisters bed, sneaking out at all hours, insisting on wearing boys clothing til I would allow her to switch her needlecraft lessons for advanced hand to hand combat techniques”

 

He grinned. “Oh, that is wonderful”

 

“I’m glad  **you** think so. Astrid wasn’t quite as enamoured when she came in to find her elk had been dyed blue with wibe-leaves”

 

“What had Astrid done to provoke that?” he queried, leading to the woman stopping in her tracks, laughing. 

 

“Oh you two  _ are  _ two peas in a pod, aren't you?” she chuckled, warmly. “That girl has broken into and subsequently out of, more forbidden rooms than I can care to count. Astrid is far more grounded, but Aela is...she’s always had a touch of wildness about her”

 

She spoke with so much love in her tone, and he truly didn't have to try and imagine it - he could see immediately her stubborn face as she climbed out of her window; lean body working hard to scurry down whatever wall lead from her chambers to the outside world. She hadn’t answered the question though, what  **had** Astrid done to warrant a dyed elk?

 

“Well my prince” she concluded, as they reached the door, gently wiping a tear or two of laughter from her lower lashes. “Time to enjoy the festival”

  
  
  
  



	16. A Hot Pork Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this; i went to post it last week and realised it was well...terrible and needed some PRETTY heavy editing

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d relaxed like this. Every part of him was saying he needed to be careful, to school his mannerisms and emotions and be the perfect silver tongued prince he was known to be; but he was completely and utterly disarmed. And the weapon, infuriatingly...was her. Not just her, of course, he’d never afford that much power to one person; but this entire race of people. The music had kicked up a notch whilst he was waiting, a thrumming, bouncing melody that had most in its vicinity tapping their feet along with the jig in a way that almost seemed to create a thrumming heartbeat through the room. And it should have been cold; even for him - every time the heavy wooden doors opened, a bone chilling blast of air burst through; but it wasn't. They were closed; sometimes by a servant or two, sometimes by a rush of giggling children, pushing back against the fierce wind; at one point by the Jarl himself; no sense of decorum or social standing...and they just padded the fires til the chill was held at bay.

 

It was...cosy.

 

And the jarl, for goodness sake, had stared at him unnervingly after closing that door for a solid few minutes before walking towards where he was leaning - and Loki could fully see why his father had wanted this mountain within his army. Up close, with his curving horns and russet beard, scars and by Odin the sheer _size_ of him...he cut an intimidating figure. An intimidating figure that immediately softened as the giant man shoved a bag of coins into Loki’s hands; “for some snacks, my boy!”

 

Snacks.

 

_Snacks._

 

In five words he made Loki feel more emasculated than his size ever could.

 

As if they were babes on a play date.

 

Though, as Aela appeared, as bright and shining as the sun in the centre of summer - he did feel as if they were going to have an incredibly fun day. Gone was the slow, almost predatory way she would stride through Asgard; confidence oozing through each and every step - a queen observing her domain. Here, at home, she _bounded_ towards him. Her smile was wide, pointed canines completely on show, and she’d switched the elegant armour plated leggings and top for something that better matched the others milling around him.

 

She twirled freely along with the music, her split skirt flying out into the air around her as her laughter peeled through the air. He wanted to meet her half way, to dance along with the children and his companion, but remained still, pride stopping him from behaving so childishly - enjoying the simplicity of having her elbow slid into his, the familiarity warming him through as she led him through the doors.

 

She simply laughed at the offered coins when he told her, fastening them to the belt of her heavily embroidered white coat-dress and muttering about ‘fathers, eh’

 

...he didn't quite follow, but it didn't matter.

 

She dragged him into the frigid outside and he was glad continuously that he felt nothing more than a mild chill, laughing at the echoes of “shut the door!” that followed them; waving to the father in question as he trudged ahead; some sort of...tree? Cast over one shoulder.

 

“Thank you for the coins Papa!” she’d shouted; and his bellowing voice echoed after them as he’d replied “have fun, my little Demon!”

 

She ignored the sudden sideways glance of curiosity she was getting from the prince; if she even noticed it, pulling him forwards towards the bustling town ahead.

  
“What can I expect then?” he asked, “from today’s festivities?”

 

“There will be music, and food, and we will walk to one of the plateaus of the mountain and give our thanks through dancing and music, and more food. And prayer”

 

“I had wondered when religion would play into the whole affair, or whether it was simply a feast”

 

“No no” she replied as they made their way into the throng; waving at the many people who waved at her. “Whilst feasting together is a large part of the day, the merriment and prayer go hand in hand. We celebrate our own survival and the year ahead, and then give thanks to the ancestors for the strength to do so”

 

“I see...and so we’ll spend time here in town, then go up the mountain side and enjoy the day some more?”

 

She slid her hand back into his elbow; the warmth evident even through the many layers her mother had forced upon him and they continued on through the impossibly packed square. More people seemed to arrive by the second, shouting and dancing and waving hello to the two of them like they were old friends instead of complete strangers.

 

“What are we to enjoy first then, the merriment of food or of dancing?” he watched as someone stumbled past with a flagon of something that looked like ale. “Or drinking, as it appears?”

 

“Haha! Some folks start on that early, that’s for certain. We’ll start by rectifying something that is sorely lacking from your Asgardian education?”

 

He appraised her with interest; albeit the sort of interest someone gives to something rather peculiar, and possibly oddly smelling. “Please, don’t stop talking on my account, my lady”

 

“It’s high time you learnt about true, _proper_ food, _my prince_ ”

 

“Proper food?” he echoed, ignoring how the title from her lips made him quiver; “from the young lady whom I witnessed not two months ago, eating a decorative plant”

 

“Proper food”, she countered “does not require the presence of an ornamental plant in order to showcase it’s worth”

 

“It’s called artistry, dear Aela”

 

She laughed, taking a few steps forwards before pausing, thinking for a second. “Do you mind terribly if we make a pitstop, Loki?”

 

She caught his look of bemused confusion, and hummed for a second.

 

“It’s a...you’ve never heard that saying? I need to go somewhere; it’s a sledding term, for when you have to nip into a pitted mountainside to avoid a storm”

 

“And where shall we be pitstopping?”

 

“At my job” she laughed, brushing the statement off like it was nothing. Like it was completely normal for the future queen of Asgard to have a day job. To hold some form of _profession_ . A concubine, of course, it came with the terretory - but a _queen?_ Someone knocked into his side and Aela pulled him close; hand moving from his elbow to his hip to bring him closer.

 

“Watch out” she laughed, letting him go as quickly as she’d held him; but he stuck close - he had no choice but to, really. There were so many people milling about, stalls and musicians creating a wave of noise and delicious smells that cascaded over them as they pushed and forced their way into the centre.

 

“Would you prefer to start with a drink, or something to eat?” She asked, eyeing up the different stalls and waving at the owners that waved first.

 

His stomach rumbled, and she turned away from him, laughing into her hand til she could _feel_ his silent glare. She bit her lip, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. “I’m not going to stop laughing at you because you’re glaring; but I will get you a pork pie”

 

“That sounds...rather dull”

 

“Oh” she chuckled, “one secret trip to another realm and we lose the famed silver tongue eh?”

 

He merely smirked, eyes twinkling slightly with silent enjoyment and she lead him towards the stand to their left. It was rather small, and looked a little less presented than the others; but the woman behind the counter was absolutely swamped with customers, shouting orders and passing things out left and right. She caught sight of them and immediately paused, grinning ear to ear and beckoning them forwards.

 

“Aela, I had no idea you were going to be home for this! How are you? What would you like? What can I get you? Who’s your friend?”

 

Loki merely blinked as the two began to talk incredibly quickly; the other woman’s accent so broad compared to Aelas that he wasn't entirely certain what was being discussed apart from the fact she appeared to be looking him up and down and gesturing to both him, her, the festival, the customers and her wares. He zoned out of their conversation, instead focusing on taking in his surroundings.

 

It was...dirtier than Asgard. He was so used to shining gold and freshly maintained sandstone that the moss covered stone and simple earthen ground beneath his feet seemed almost quaint in comparison. He knew for a fact that if he were to attempt this; moving within his people in the very centre of a peasant festival, he’d either be swamped or avoided like a plague bearer.

 

But here, she was comfortable. She was receiving waves and smiles, that was for certain; and already the stalls around them were pushing items into her rapidly crowding arms. She had lost the straight backed reservedness that she had in Asgard; the same stance he'd observed on her sister a mere hour before.

 

How much of her was imitated, he wondered; taking in the casual nature of her stance, the freely given crooked smile. What was rare and precious in Asg- no. He stopped himself there, that was a line of thought he refused to entertain.

 

Her horns stood out in Asgard, as did her markings, but here everyone had the protrusions - some curved and ramlike, like Aela, her family, the fighter that evening in the pits. Others were tall, causing them to stoop under doorways - twisting upwards, and some were so small they just about peeked up from the plaits that noticed all the women, and a lot of the men, wore.

 

Hers were bigger though, than many of the others- curling, moving from her temples down over her pointed ears, but as he turned away from them to observe the others he found himself utterly fascinated. He had a vague recollection of it having a correlation with ancestral power, but wasn’t certain.

 

“Pie”

 

He span back, gracefully as always, his face however crumpling when he looked down at the offered food. Or well, he supposed it was supposed to be food. “My people offer you beautiful plates of...delightful artistry and you tell me _this_ is what you consider to be my education in proper cuisine?”

 

“This is a pork pie, with proper pastry, and a perfect soft boiled egg”

 

“What’s this around the outside?”

 

“What’s this? **What’s this?** Loki, that is the finest pork jelly”

 

She shook her head as he spoke, trying not to laugh at his disgusted expression. “Jelly is made with fresh fruit juice, or flower extract. Not meat juice”

 

“Just eat it! Nina makes the best ones; her father is the tavern owner and they serve them whole there and they’re hot and fresh and _oh_ they’re the greatest”

 

Truth be told, it was good. The pastry was still warm, and buttery with an a slight bit of crunch. The pork was soft and delicately spiced with fresh herbs - and the yolk on the egg spilt over the glistening meat, tinging it a luxurious shade of gold. “It’s not dreadful” he admitted, his own bites much more delicate than hers; “but I think it’s slightly more suited to my brother”

 

“There we go then” she snorted; “We’ll just eat pork pies and kebabs til i’m a queen the size of a house”

 

They browsed for a little while, simply chatting before moving away from it all onto one of the many carved logs around the town. They sat for much longer than it felt, just...talking. Loki couldn’t recall the last time someone had asked him about his interests so intently, simply for the joy of listening and indulged them both; happily teaching her about magic, and his own stories from childhood. They sat close, but not inappropriately so, fingers curled for warmth around steaming tankards of mulled cider that filled their senses with cinnamon and nutmeg.

 

It felt like they were in their own world, relaxed and comfortable. It was insane to believe that he'd actually been _nervous_ before; and that if he'd ignored his own selfish desires they'd still be toeing that line between acquaintance and friend back in Asgard. It felt like the line had been crossed now though, and he couldn't help but wonder if it were because they weren't being watched here, or if she merely felt she could be herself more around her own people. He was proud; this was all because of him, after all. He was the one who had outsmarted his family, even Heimdall; to get her here. He hoped it continued, back home. He’d come here with a continued hope that she simply had a happy marriage to his brother... He knew though, as he watched her lean back, breathing in the air of her homeland like she needed it to live, that perhaps more drastic actions were needed.

 

Another young woman approached them, as they rested there in the quiet square; and Loki sighed as he expected a departure from their newfound peace back into a ladylike titter of rapid conversation - this woman was a lady, after all. Where Aela was dressed much like the public; albeat with better craftsmanship, this woman was dressed like he’d _expected_ a Jarl’s daughter to be dressed - her petite body encased in an encrusted dress; her demure horns barely poking from a sumptuous hood of what looked to be jungat fur, given it’s gentle pink sheen in the sun. She was delicate, and dainty, and he almost wanted to laugh at the contrast the two of them formed under the late morning light.

 

“Aela” the woman's tone was overwhelmingly sweet, and Loki immediately realised this person was no friend. “I hadn't expected you back so soon”

 

The same words that he'd heard said so often since returning; but said this time in such a way that he couldn't help but imagine a yonai eel - it's mouth full of thousands of razor sharp teeth, ready to snap.

 

He could _feel_ her bristle beside him.

 

“I do so wonder” the woman continued, as Aela lifted her head, opening her eyes with roughly the friendliness of a calculating tiger. “Why you're back home so soon, and sitting so cosily with another man no less?”

 

Well this was entertaining. He watched as the perfectly proportioned young woman continued without a care for who he could possibly be or for actually letting Aela answer.

 

“Did they figure out you're more suited as a barbarian warleader, or just catch you with Eirik?”

 

Loki chose this moment to jump in, knowing he could embarrass this woman more in that moment than anyone else.

 

“As wonderful and...enlightening as this conversation has been, I must ask you to leave us in peace whilst we enjoy the fine drinks your people have created; which I must say I prefer so far to the food”

 

If haughty had an image, It would be the face she pulled as she appraised him. Aela smirked beside him, obviously recognising where this conversation was going.

 

“And who are _you_ supposed to be?”

 

He crossed his long legs, leaning back slightly with an expression of boredom so schooled it could have come with a degree.

 

“Loki, Son of Odin, brother of Thor and current chaperone of the esteemed Lady Aela, soon to be Queen of Asgard”

 

He didn't ask who she was, he didn't care. He _was_ curious about both the Eirik comment and the barbarian one, but would follow those up later.

 

“So I ask you to please leave us be, to enjoy the festival”

 

If he thought her skin was pale before, it had nothing on the tone she shifted to as she realised who she’d offended. “As you wish, My lord. Though if you wish, find me later to learn more about your _esteemed_ Lady Aela”

 

They watched her leave, and he turned to Aela to see her slack jawed.

 

“Marry me”

 

He hummed, as if considering her offer. “That would be the ultimate way to annoy my brother I suppose”

 

She laughed beside him, grin absolutely splitting her face as she threw an arm behind his neck and gripped his shoulder.

 

“Looks, Smarts and has the ability to absolutely demolish your opponents. I'm the total package”

 

She squeezed his shoulder before letting go. “Alright _God of mischief_ , don't go getting a big head on me”

 

He laughed, shaking his head. “What an insufferable woman. You have the displeasure of knowing her well, I assume?”

 

“We grew up together. Her brother and sister are alright, but she...we’ve never got on”

 

“I find these things often boil down to jealousy”

 

She stood, holding out her hand and gesturing for him to follow. “I knew I liked you for a reason, my prince, now, are you ready for a pitstop?”

 

“I admit, i’m curious”

 

“Come on”

 

She lead him through the town, towards leading him away from the festivities and towards a large stone building. There was no snow here, and the prince could feel the sheer warmth permeating the air. The steady roar of the furnace and thud of hammers gave it away instantly; but his breath caught in his throat as she unbuttoned the coat at the side and shrugged it off before they entered the room, reaching for his as if he should do the same.

 

He’d seen her in a multitude of open backed, open fronted, and cut out dresses over the previous few months; but somehow the simple intimacy of her tight, high waisted trousers, boots and loose fit sleeveless top stunned him. Her breasts were peaked in the cold air, and she gestured for him to hurry up as her skin goosebumped slightly, but he ignored her hand, using his magic to instead materialise a lighter tunic instead of the heavy fur coat.

 

“You...are so lucky” she chuckled, leading him into the boiling hot room and passing him her coat to hang on the back of the door.

 

“Master Torrin! Are you home?”

 

The voice from the unseen room was rough; but not ancient - the kind of grumbling men of a certain age gained, as if their voice had dropped a second time. “Aela, my girl, is that you?”

 

“Come Loki, this way”

 

She lead him into a secondary room, and the wave of heat was near unbearable compared to the cold of outside. He didn’t have chance to see how his companion was faring however, as she’d ducked under a hanging weapons rack and was darting into the back room.

 

This was...overwhelming. He followed her into the back room and found himself faced with a room of sweating, half nude men; glistening in the glare from the flames and molten metal around them. They were streaked with dirt, and he saw the realisation of that fact rush through Aela’s mind as she obviously went to throw herself at an older man in the rear but stopped, laughing and gesturing to her pristine white outfit.

 

He refused to allow himself to blush as a middle aged man with a hammer caught his gaze and winked. Instead he held the man’s gaze, smirking and watching him work til the blacksmith turned away; pink tinging his features. Oh how he would have enjoyed coming into here as a younger man. She didn’t gesture, and so he didn’t follow her forwards, instead enjoying the sight of her laughing and gesturing; a complete opposite to the stern older man she was talking to.

  


He passed her a sword and she held it, testing the balance before spinning it around herself expertly, the move interesting him more than any of the glistening men around him. He did step forwards now, finding himself drawn to the Nifl as she span, twisting the sword effortlessly in the air.

 

“It’s beautiful, but a little unbalanced”

 

“I’ll get one of the lads to fix it” he began, voice tapering off as he held the sword back out to her once more. “Unless you’d like to?”

 

“I can’t” she moaned, gesturing to herself, and then Loki himself.  “We need to get up to the festival before it starts, we’re running a little late”

 

“So unlike you” the man teased, and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Please try not to give Loki too bad of an impression of me; I feel like I’ve done enough of that myself today”

 

“Nonsense” Loki interrupted. “I’ve enjoyed seeing you be yourself more”

 

“Oh” she responded, not sure how to respond. He could see the hint of a blush on her ears and neck from this angle, and held in the worst of the smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

 

“Aela, you know the rules” the man chastised, arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“I wasn't…”

 

“Idiocy is also a rule break in that case then. Go put your coat on before you or your gentleman friend distract the apprentices any more than you already have, and get to your family”

 

Her face was an imitation of seriousness, hiding the mirth within “Yes sir”

 

Loki held back for a second, looking around curiously once more before turning to the elderly man, who had followed them from the previous room. “She really worked here?”

 

“For the last 10 years - started off cleaning the place and moved up to blacksmithing”

 

“Hmm”

 

He walked off before the man could respond once more, giving him a polite nod before following her out of the store, winking to the flustered gentleman from before as he passed; incredibly satisfied by the sound of his small hammer falling to the bench with shock.

 

She’d already buttoned up the coat dress by the time he’d exited; another piece of herself packed away as quickly as it has been exposed. They joined in with the mass of people heading away from the centre and towards the mountain; sticking close so as to not get completely separated by the crowd. They managed to collect another steaming tankard of cider each, the hot metal warming their hands through their gloves as a fresh flurry of snow feathered down.

 

It was powerful, the noise of quiet chatter and feet on frozen ground creating an almost living pulse as the groups made their way up the side of the rockface.

  


“Will we be going to the top?”

 

“No, no. I’ll take you up there another day, but it would take too long now, we just go up to the flat clearing, probably be another half hour or so now. It’s worth it though, if you’d be interested?”

 

“A day long mountain hike with you?”

 

“And probably the bjornlings, Eirik and Saf love it more than anywhere else”

 

The idea was far more imaginable now that he’d been party to their internal conversations; but he wasn't sure whether to let on about that yet. How much should he reveal?

 

“They do?”

“They do, we’d climb right the way up and then slide all the way down. There’s a few lodges in the area that I like to stay at, sometimes my parents wouldn't see me for a week or three at a time whilst we just mapped out the regions, checking up on old friends and making sure the territory was running smoothly”

 

He contemplated her words before answering. “Surely if your sister is the grand chosen leader in training, then that’s her job?”

 

Aela chuckled as she continued onwards; breathing in the hilltop air deeply as the landscape around them turned from town to rocky mountains. “She’s not so good at that kind of thing”

 

“Then why is she set to be leader, instead of being carted to Asgard to marry my brother?”

 

“Because…”

 

She went quiet, and he knew he’d obviously hit a sore spot, and that he should really step back, rather than bother her further. However…

 

“Go on”

 

He wanted to know.

 

“She’s better with...people than I am. The other Jarl’s children didn't really want much to do with me growing up... Not all, obviously, but I wasn't exactly the most popular. Astrid on the other hand is...beautiful. And capable, and well loved by all. People just radiate towards her”

 

“You seem to be well loved by people here” he countered..

 

“They’re the people though. They can love me all they want but without the support of the other high borns I lose soldier pledges, trade deals, marriage possibilities… I just never fit that role hugely well” she admitted.

 

“And so your family sent you to become the Queen of Asgard”

 

She chuckled darkly, ruby eyes focused on the floating stick of spice in her recently acquired drink. “Some people believe being thrown in the deep end is the best way to learn a skill”

 

“Well I can tell you I hadn't noticed your ineptitude. I believed you were only lacking in artistic ability - I’m yet to even experience your apparently disastrous musical exploits”

 

“And you most certainly won’t experience them, that’s not something I’d put you through” she snorted the most endearing sound he’d heard all day.

 

“So how does a Lady of Niflheim end up working in a blacksmiths?”

 

She bit her lip, glancing up at him through her lashes as she tried to reign in her smile. “Father wanted us both educated as proper ladies, sewing, art, music. I rebelled, and so Mother told me to find another respectable skill. I already learned combat skills every evening; so I turned up at the blacksmiths and begged him to take me on. I started running drills with the soldiers in the mornings before my other lessons, then spending my afternoons and evenings in the blacksmiths before returning for combat training”

 

“That’s a lot of combat training for a young lady”

 

“When you’re doing something you love it doesn’t feel like work. Astrid is the opposite though, she’s incredible at diplomacy and trade and skills more suited of a young noblewoman - I can do them all, i’ve learned, but they don’t come naturally to me” She glanced at him once more, “not like they do to you”

 

He bit. “To me?”

 

“Don’t play coy with me My Prince, i’ve heard the tales of your silver tongue”

 

“Perhaps those tales are less related to diplomacy than they are to...other matters”

 

She broke out in an unexpected peal of laughter. “Don’t be so crass Loki”

 

“Crass? I wouldn't dream of it”

  
  



	17. A hallway of love

Ancestors, it was beautiful. They’d joined the throng of people making the pilgrimage up the high, craggy mountainside, through the snow and the hail and the wind; just walking in comfortable silence. She normally made this journey arm in arm with Eirik, and she could see people glancing twice at Loki as they realised it wasn't her usual shadow of a best friend- wondering who had replaced him.

 

It wasn't a replacement though. Where she’d usually race up with Eirik, she strolled with Loki. Instead of jokes and snorting laughter, it was quiet chatter, information being shared about people and routine and the things around them. 

 

It was new, and different, and... nice. She felt almost guilty for how much she was enjoying herself with the prince, how much each of his small smirking smiles, the briefest twinge of those slim lips, made her inner self sing with achievement. How much she felt at home with him. Was this how he felt when he took her to the forest? When he showed her the library? Did he feel as she did now, sharing these snippets of herself with him?

 

How long had she been holding them tight within, for it to feel as freeing as this?

 

They had been walking close, without touching; but she'd gently slid her hand into his elbow as they neared the peak before the drop into their sanctuary. The weather up here was always worse; and she was acutely aware of it as her second eyelids slid into place, magically improving her sight. She could feel his tentativeness, and tried to gently steer him, without crossing that boundary into inappropriate conduct, but had to give up as she felt him stumble on a stone; not that either of them would embarrass him by verbally acknowledging it. Instead, she silently slid her arm around his waist, desperately wanting to offer her eyes, her sight, as they had in the vehicle earlier - but knowing she couldn't. Not with this many eyes on them, so many chances of her people misunderstanding. 

 

Because they  _ would _ misunderstand. She...she and Loki were no more than friends, and she knew that - reminded herself of it as she felt her cheeks flush slightly at their closeness; at the sensation of his muscles tensing under her palm as he walked. 

 

She truly had to stop this nonsense.

 

The festivities were bustling ahead of them as they left the blizzard and she eagerly removed her hand from his side; leading him by proximity alone into the fray. They weren't late, but weren't early by any means; and the party was in full swing as they slid round to the chairs and tables around the outside to where they’d spotted Astrid sitting - gratefully accepting both a drink and a seat as they reached her; watching her parents gracefully swirl within and around the other residents of her homeworld.

 

The songs were long, lilting and happy; and as it came to an end so did the tapping of her feet, the humming that couldn't help but escape from her throat. 

 

“Would you mind if I…” she began, the question hanging in the air between them.

 

He simply chuckled, laying his hand on top of hers as it rested on the table. He didn't press down, or stroke his thumb along her knuckles as she found herself curiously longing for him to do- he merely lifted it away after less than a second; leaving her hating how much she wanted more.

 

“I brought you here to not worry what anyone else minded, Aela. I'm more than content to watch”

 

She couldn't form words as she nodded, turning and practically storming over to her father, accepting his outstretched arms as they began a fast and merry jig across the clearing. She softened there, feeling utterly at home in his enormous arms, the joyous cacophony of lutes and trumpets and fiddles behind them as her traitorous feelings melted away.

 

Her father glanced to the raven haired man, now merrily chatting to his wife with an easy expression. He was charming, and the general was a touch suspicious. Something to keep an eye on, for certain.

 

Three, four songs continued; and the two danced, not talking, not unloading, just dancing as if nothing had changed.

 

The song stopped and so did they, pausing, bowing to one another and making their way back - each downing their mead thirstily. Her father reached for her mother with such tenderness it made her heart sing, and Aela slid onto the bench beside Loki, just watching as they held each other against the slow music.

 

Another couple twirled, and Aela gasped, slamming her drink down in shock. 

 

“What?’ her companion near drawled,  curious what had shocked her so.

 

She pointed slyly, subtly, towards her sister. Her sister, Astrid the beautiful, Astrid the lone wolf...currently held within the arms of a man. Her smile was small, and soft, and the warmth in her eyes kicked Aela in the gut. When had that happened?

 

The bench was small, and she was distinctively pressed against him, but it didn't feel claustrophobic or uncomfortable. His arm, pressed against hers, felt as if it were designed to be there. 

 

“I go away for a mere 6 months and she finds romance” she whined, causing Loki to chuckle beside her. “There's time” he suggested, shrugging. “Romance could be in the cards in Asgard, you never know”

 

She snorted. “Oh yes of course, he’ll flex his biceps, and all of Asgard can watch as I come running!”

 

Loki chuckled, shaking his head - the action minute and more elegant than any she felt she’d ever manage. “From what I hear you know, the two of you had a lovely time at the parade” 

 

Aela scoffed. Then shrugged, then laughed slightly. “I mean. You know. It wasn't terrible”

 

“A glowing review, I assure you”

 

“No, it was fine,  _ he _ was fine. I don't even care, I'm not marrying for love after all”

 

Loki watched her, contemplating her words; contemplating how oddly relieved she looked to have said it aloud. “What did you marry him for then? If it wasn't for love or lust or” he gestured to the festivity around him; “riches?”

 

She stood as the fiddles kicked up their tempo, holding her hand out to the perfectly poised Prince sat beneath her. His eyes flicked to the hand, then to her.

 

“Answer my question first”

 

She shut her eyes, laughing. “You’ve never heard Loki? Dragons hoard power”

 

He looked as if he were going to spit out his drink. “Whatever I had considered you answering with, My lady, it certainly wasn't that”

 

“I am full of surprises, or so they tell me…” her voice drifted off, breath clouding in the turgid air. A slight, excited beginning of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she paused for a second before turning back towards him, “anyway, come, Loki- it's time I showed you how to dance”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So where are you taking me?” Aela laughed, following the raven haired man down the dark corridors of her home, alcohol warming her through - making her feel like a giddy maiden. How much had she had? She’d danced,  _ they’d  _ danced...her mother had absconded with her friend, and her father had spun her around the rapidly filling floor more times than she could count. Even when he didn't know the steps he was still annoyingly elegant; a heinously difficult task even for accomplished dancers through the faster songs, and he’d picked them up quickly, astonishingly so. 

 

The drinks were just...there, as they always were, and she whilst she’d obviously known her regions signature brew was stronger than asgardian alcohol, especially the one her mother set her hand to, seeing Loki’s eyes water had tickled her more than she’d expected. But still, it was her duty to show him what her homeland had to offer, and following the traditional dancing, the hike and the prayer to the rising moon...liquor was really the only thing left. They’d been back from the ritual grounds for some hours now, and she’d just managed to survive a  _ thrilling _ conversation with the budgetary leader of the eastern tribes when he’d returned to her side - cheeks ever so slightly flushed and tunic loosened in a way that she knew for a fact sent both her  _ and _ the budget holders mouths dry. His fur had been shifted to rest on only one shoulder; the picture of flustered warmth - she’d never seen him in any state even vaguely resembling crumpled, and found she could rather get used to the sight. She’d barely had chance to ask where he’d been when he’d slid his hand casually down to her forearm and had begun leading her through her family home. 

 

When she’d asked, he’d merely smirked, stating he’d been wandering and had found something he simply  **had** to ask about. They were going in circles though, almost as if they were going towards…

 

_ Oh no _

 

“Aha!” he nearly shouted, finger raised triumphantly. “This is what I wished to ask you about”

 

She groaned behind him. “Please Loki, anything else but this”

 

“Aela, I bring you all the way to Niflheim, against my parents wishes, and you neglect to explain a simple gallery to me?”

 

“It’s hardly a gallery” she muttered, “more of a hallway, really”

 

He gave her a look, and she tried a different approach. “Loki, we really must head back, a lady such as myself cannot be caught down darkened corridors with a handsome, eligible prince”

 

“Whilst you may be a truly beautiful lady Aela, almost enough to match my own enviable looks” She laughed, but he ignored her, continuing. “But what you forget is that:

  1. No-one knows we are here, and
  2. No less than thirty minutes ago, I had the immense pleasure of watching you jump onto a table holding a torch and use a mouthful of what your people consider to be a ‘festive tipple’ to breathe fire”



 

They stared each other down for a minute. “And your point is?”

 

He stepped forward, wishing in that moment that he were taller than her so he could loom more effectively. “That whilst you are beautiful, and elegant, and quite possibly the most entrancing creature i’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting…”

 

Her eyebrow raised, and she stepped back, surprised. 

 

“I do somewhat suspect that you may be slightly less than the perfect young lady you portray yourself to be in Asgard”

 

Her plump lips formed a thin line, and she sighed, striding past him and into the ‘gallery’. It really was just a hallway.

 

“It is tradition” she began, taking on the vocal air of a tutor, a tutor who was entirely sober, and not in fact, more than a slight bit tipsy. “In Niflheim, for young men to present ladies with a portrait as a manner of stating their intentions”

 

He made an affirmative noise behind her. “Many of these are of your sister”

 

“You mean all of them are of my sister” she replied, voice lighter than it should have been.

 

“Not..all of them”

 

She turned, rapidly, almost bumping into his chest as she suddenly stopped. “You walked all the way to the end of the corridor”

 

It wasn’t a question. Oh no, it was a statement. And if he  _ had _ seen what she suspected he’d brought her here to ask about, that meant he wasn’t simply wandering...oh no, he was snooping. That, or her mother had removed the curtain now she’d left. 

 

“Of course I did, though I must admit your context does nothing to explain why your sisters portraits show her reading, walking...what is she doing in this one?”

 

“Flower pressing”

 

He grimaced a little. “Of course”

 

“You see...quite often, the portrait shows the moment you first found love for the individual”

 

“And so your sisters are all”

 

“Traditional” she interrupted, stopping with a sigh in front of a series of paintings in a very different mood.   “And mine are…” she continued, staring up at the pictures that she loved, and hated. Equal measure really, considering the situations she was in, both then and now.

 

“Aela, now that I know, can I be the first to say that I wish to take this painting home and hang it”

 

She burst out in a barking laugh, “You cannot!”

 

“Oh but I wish I could. It would show Thor, that’s for certain”

 

She shook her head, looking back up at the painting. He’d turned from the fire-breathing spectacle rather entranced, and surprised...and warm, in a way he wasn't sure how to interpret; only to find himself locking eyes with Aela’s mother. The woman had gestured, a slight nudge of the chin and a pointed stare leading him to this corridor, and had then left; no context, no explanation. And goodness he was glad she had, given that he’d managed to spend a good half hour investigating the strange gallery of images without being caught. He’d spent his time admiring the brushstrokes on the final paintings before grinning and setting back to his friend.  

 

This was his favourite, showcasing flames and a battlefield of undead. Aela was in the centre, bone armor covered in the grime of battle; an axe high above her head as smoke billowed in the background. The sheer  _ detail _ put into the faces of the now truly dead, faces showing their final moments of fear...it was exemplary.

 

“You look as if you could take down an army in these paintings”

 

“You sound impressed” she remarked, crossing her arms and glancing at him as he openly admired the work. 

 

“And you sound if you dislike them. Why” he began, eyebrow raised as he glanced sideways at her grumpy expression; “do you wish to distance yourself from these paintings, given that they showcase everything you attempt to prove you are in Asgard?”

 

She sighed, wiping at her face and cursing as she smeared the makeup off, blue peeking through from her cheek. “These images are supposed to show Love. In all of them, Astrid looks peaceful, beautiful, ethereal”

 

“And?”

 

“And in that one” she pointed, grimacing. “I’m leaping through the air with my daggers drawn”

 

“And?”

 

“And...I want to be seen as Astrid is. I know it’s ridiculous, especially as I’m aware she wishes she were as strong as I, I mean honestly, who wouldn't?” she chuckled, “but I would love to be looked at in a soft manner. The people who had these painted, they didnt love me. They admired me, they wished to possess me for their battles, or to lead their armies, but my parents have never received a true gift of love. I want to be seen as a woman, as well as a warrior”

 

They both went quiet for a moment, before she continued. “Here, I am a fierce warrior, and in Asgard I’m simply a lady. What I long for, my Prince, is a place where I can unapologetically be both”

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


What was she doing? She breathed in, attempting to settle her nerves. She was the future queen of asgard for ancestors sake, she shouldn't be cowering outside of her friends room like a virginal suitor.

 

She shifted her weight, hulking the pile of blankets into her other arm to quickly knock on the heavy wooden door, opposite her own on the long, draughty corridor.

 

It opened, and her heart felt as if it had stopped dead in her chest. She had faced enemies so large they'd almost torn her in two; and for some obscene reason  _ this _ scared her.

 

She blamed the spiced mead.

 

His face came into view, highlighted into near luminescence by the moonlight drifting in from the large window to their side, and she flushed at the long column of that pale flesh that was visible in the gap of his robe. His expression remained confused, but the aggression leaked away as he realised who was hiding behind the tower of cloth.

 

“Aela, what in Hel are you doing at my door, at this hour?”

 

“I...well”

 

Any other person would have invited her in, shared some of the load, but he simply waited, hands intertwined as he leaned arrogantly against the doorframe. Whether it was due to the fact he knew she was perfectly capable of carrying them, or simply didn't want to help...she wasn't sure. 

 

“I know you said you don't feel the cold, but the temperature will drop more tonight; there's a storm incoming in the next half hour or so...I thought I'd best bring you some nightclothes and blankets”

 

“There really is no…” he began to protest, but she cut him off. “My prince, even I use these in the conditions hitting us tonight. There is no shame in surviving a night of Niflheim chill”

 

He huffed, but opened the door further; allowing her entry. She could practically hear the eye roll as she sauntered past him to lay the items on the bed, the room near identical to her own; only smaller.

  
“There’s a number of blankets there with different thicknesses - some are the ones we give to guests less used to our climate, some are the thinner ones we use; as I know you’re fine with the cold...the pajamas are mine so I can vouch for their comfort”

 

“You have brought me your pajamas?” he asked, eyebrows raised

 

She laughed, “They’re clean, if that’s what you’re worried about”

 

He rested his forehead in his hand, smile peeking out from behind his wrist. “I’d say I’m more concerned that they’re cut for a woman”

 

Realisation dawned on her face, and she waved the air nonchalantly. “They're mens, much comfier”

 

“The future queen of Asgard, running around in men’s clothing - what will the ladies say?”

 

“The ladies surely won’t notice; it’s too hot in Asgard for nightclothes anyway”

 

He raised his eyebrows, and she chuckled, shaking her head. “Didn't take you for a prude Loki”

 

“I’m most certainly not, don’t you worry”

 

He turned away from her after speaking, moving towards the cabinet and she rocked on her heels for a moment before clearing her throat.  “I’d best be-” she began, sensing his need for privacy, obviously misjudging their day. It had been so much fun, and she’d felt almost as comfortable with him as she did Eirik -  _ almost _ . Perhaps for him though, it was purely...

 

He stopped her; holding forth a glass of wine and gesturing to the bed. She glanced between him and the furniture, confused. He smirked at her expression, wanting to tease her for where her brain inevitably just went but chose not to as he stilled behind the privacy screen to change into the pajamas. “I've been informed the seating area by the fireplace has been removed for re-upholstery- I will stand however, if it makes you more comfortable”

 

“Almost as if they didn't know they’d be having more guests” she laughed, pulling a couple of the blankets out of the pile and arranging them against the footboard. She shook her head, settling back and patting the room beside her. “What are you going to do, ravish me in my parents home?”

 

“Never against your will” he winked as he returned from the divide, handing her the spiced wine and sitting opposite her against the headboard. She sighed, sipping at the wine and snuggling downwards into the blankets. They just rested like that for a while, sipping the wine and enjoying the crackle of logs on the fire as the wind began picking up outside.  

 

It was...cosy. The blankets were a mixture of fur throws and woven soft wool; the red wine was rested and warm, cinnamon and star-anise giving it a spiced flavour throughout that rested on the tongue.  The bed was large, not as big as either of their beds in Asgard but still, they had space to cocoon themselves. The sight of her feet beside his hips, wrapped in thick wool...it only served to warm him further.

 

“I’d like to ask you something” he began, watching the wine ripple in the glass. “Why do you imitate your sister in Asgard?”

 

“Ah. I suppose it was ridiculous to expect you not to notice”

 

“Just a little” he responded with a crooked smile, which he expected her to reciprocate; and softened slightly when she didn’t. 

 

“I spent a lot of my childhood imitating her to make fun, and it sort of stuck when I had to be more like her. My parents would always tell me to be more like Astrid; so I did. And it stuck; I mentioned earlier that it doesn't come as naturally to me, and that’s true. I’ve had to learn how to be a lady, in the same way she’d had to try and learn to be a warrior”

 

“ _ Try _ to learn?”

 

Aela snickered under her breath, looking over at him challengingly. “I never said she succeeded”

 

“Whereas you have, rather masterfully must I say. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't have brought you here. I hadn't expected you to fall back into your persona here so quickly. You’ve been surprisingly unguarded”

 

“If I were to act the same here as I do there people would worry something was going on”

 

He nodded, and his face shifted slightly, turning thoughtful and mildly pensive.

 

“You look as if you wish to say something” she asked after a few moments of waiting for him to breach his thoughts. 

 

“I’m going to miss it, truthfully”

 

“Miss it? You can return to Niflheim whenever you wish Loki”

 

“Not Niflheim, you simpleton, though I have to admit your homeland is beautiful. I’m looking forward to our diplomatic visits in a month or two.  **You** \- you’re more relaxed here - I’ll miss that in Asgard. It feels like the moment we return it’ll be like you’ve covered your marks again, covered a crucial part of yourself”

 

She was stunnedm and brought her fingertips up to trace the revealed marks, the paint washed off the moment she could. She stared at him, not entirely sure how to react to the incredibly open statement. 

 

“Please refrain from looking at me like that, as if i’ve sprouted wings”

 

She picked up one of the small pillows that had been shoved to the side and threw it at him, making sure the wine glass was empty first. She knew she could either respond in turn, or laugh it off, and immediately knew which one felt right. 

  
“I can’t be myself with everyone, but I can be with you, at least”

 

He smiled, and she easily reciprocated, laughing with outrage as he ruined the moment and continued; “Do feel free to share with the others, of course. I cannot contain this much pent up Nifl alone”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you could try”

 

They settled back again, laughter dying in the air comfortably, swallowed up by the sounds of the room. He looked comfortable. He’d tightened the robe, but the small slither of skin remained, and the trousers matched her own - a thick comfortable wool, luxuriously soft and tapered at the ankle. She tried not to focus on that window of chest, forcing her treacherous eyes upwards to settle on his hair, gently curling against his neck. It usually stuck close to his head but fell slightly forwards now; and she blamed the wine for the sudden overwhelming urge to tuck it back behind his left ear.

 

“Is there something about my hair that particularly interests you?” 

 

She spluttered her response, words lead entirely by instinct. “May I style it for you?”

 

His eyebrow reached new heights as he considered her question.

 

“You wish to style me?”

 

“I thought I might attempt to plait it for you”

 

He considered her offer; unsure why she would suddenly wish to do this. Did she expect it in return? 

 

“If you feel it is long enough” he almost whispered, suddenly unsure as his gentle acceptance turned to shock as she scrambled from the bed, darting out of the heavy door.

 

He blinked at the sudden emptiness of his room, not entirely sure what had happened. 

 

Aela mumbled to herself as she pushed books to the side, opening boxes and cupboards and drawers til she found Eiriks styling tools. Somewhere in here was the set of metal rings and plaited fastenings that he favoured when she did his hair, left behind as they didn't suit his “look” as much anymore. She was so focused in fact, that she didn't notice the soft footsteps outside the door, the breathing, so close to her own.

 

“Aela, my darling, what are you doing?”

 

She span, almost hitting her head in the process but stopped just in time. “mother!”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

She knew how it would look, how it would seem...but also that there was no point lying to the woman; at all. It would be three times more suspicious if she were to lie and be caught than to admit and hope that her mother simply saw the truth. “Eirik’s hair fastenings”

 

“Is this the reason you weren't in your room an hour ago when I came to say goodnight?”

 

Oh gods...had she been sat with Loki for over an hour?

 

“Silver box in the cupboard by your right leg” the small woman continued, gesturing for the door far behind her with an elegant lean of her head. 

 

“Mother?”

 

“Come on then” was all she said, tone suspiciously light. Aela bent fluidly and clutched the box, following her mother who knocked once more before being granted entrance straight into the prince's borrowed chamber. 

 

Loki straightened a little when the matriarch entered; his brothers bride following behind. She assessed the room, the wine, the seats purely opposite one another, til her gaze found him. He held her gaze for a good minute, til she looked away; turning instead towards her daughter who was leaning against the bookcase with an air of casual bravado. 

 

“Are you satisfied?”

 

She merely nodded, and Aela ducked to kiss her mother's cheek. “Don't stay up too late playing sleepover, remember who you are and who he is. Be smart” she whispered, so quietly into Aela’s pointed ear. Nodding politely to Loki, she left the room with an unreadable smile. 

 

“Now my Prince, are you ready?” She asked, gesturing for him to move forwards so she could fold herself behind him. Whatever he imagined, it certainly wasn't her breasts pressing against his back as she kneeled behind him. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and he tried to focus on the way her fingers felt instead, gently combing through his hair. It was...surprisingly intimate, the soft scraping of her nails against his scalp, and he had to fight from moaning in pure relaxation at the sensation. It was almost completely foreign, but sumptuously relaxing. The strands tugged gently as she began the process of folding them over one another, pausing continuously to scrape sections into the plait. She focused on the top, allowing the bottom to remain close to his nape.

 

He took a chance. 

 

“What's Eirik and the others going to say about all this then?”

 

She yawned, holding his plait in one hand and covering her mouth with the other. Traces of it were still evident as she spoke; “I'm going to get so told off - he's going to be pacing the floorboards til we return, no doubt”

 

“So they do talk to you; how does it work?” 

 

Her sharp intake of breath behind him had him chuckling in front. 

 

“Taking advantage of a tired woman; I should have known you'd be so devious!”

 

“God of mischief, Aela”

 

She groaned. He absolutely wouldn't find out about the transformations. No, that wasn't a piece of info he'd be getting out of her any time soon; but with this, to ask such a direct question...perhaps he already knew.

 

She’d have to ask Jorik, if any of them knew, it would be him. 

 

“We can communicate telepathically” She confirmed, and she could just feel his smirk, sense it in the air. 

 

“Keep that smirk in place Loki and I'll wipe it off”

 

“You would try and best a god?” He asked in mock seriousness 

 

“Perhaps a demon like myself would win”

 

“That's a spar I’d be interested in, that's for certain” he chuckled, before continuing “I do have to ask though...”

 

“Go on?” she replied, curious which direction this could possibly be going as her hands continued manipulating the plait so it was neat.

 

“Why does your father call you a demon; I’ve heard him use the phrase multiple times tonight?”

 

This time she did laugh, loudly, with her head thrown back; the sound echoing through him. She settled down; legs unfolding so they were curled around him - thighs like hot bands of iron against his hips.

 

“I am a fierce warrior Loki, a demon on the battlefield”

 

“Surely it's more than that?” he asked, voice curious as she began carefully pulling metal clips from the box like a magpie. 

 

“I may have scared off a few nannies...broken the odd obnoxious lords son, bested one or two assassins”

 

He gave a soft sigh of humoured understanding, beginning to nod til she tugged on his hair to keep his head still. 

 

“Perhaps Asgard could use a demon?” He suggested, thinking of just how much his brother needed to be pushed down a notch or two. 

 

She clipped the final metal band in and spoke softly behind him, hands settling to rest against the nape of his neck. “What if it doesn't? It needs someone more like Astrid - gentle and smart”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, turning ever so slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye. “If you weren't smart I wouldn't give you the time of day Aela, believe in that”

 

She pulled one of the legs up, the sudden chill from it's absence making him feel slightly lacking. Resting her forehead on her knee, she paused, taking in his words. Her voice was muffled slightly as she spoke “you're right. I apologise”

 

“Apology accepted, now go back to being confident like usual. I don’t entertain behaviours like this when they’re entirely not necessary”

 

The smile she shot him then, head turning so her cheek was on her knee; stopped his mind in its tracks. It was full of light, beautifully crooked and framed by her full lips. Her eyes looked more burgundy in this light; and he couldn't look away. It would take nothing, absolutely nothing to close the miniscule distance between them, but he knew with absolute certainty that doing so would cause an insurmountable rift between them emotionally.

 

He wasn't about to let that happen.

 

He turned away, removing any trace of his own temptations. It was simply impossible, at least where he was currently, where they both were currently.

 

Her fingers dropped downwards, patting his shoulders before disentangling from behind him and stepping back to the other end of the bed. It...ancestors breath it suited him. She told him as such, in a much more casual tone, and he smiled, the two settling into their previous places. She kept glancing up, distracted by the sight of him with twisted plaits above each ear and thick homely pajamas. He looked so comfortable, so familiar amongst the stone walls and fur throws as if he'd come from there; and her heart felt like it was rising into her throat. 

 

“Are you simply appreciating my looks or thinking of something important?”

 

She refused to blush, choosing defiance over modesty. 

 

“Perhaps I was” She responded, eyes boring into his confidently. “Niflheim suits you”

 

Her small smirk mirrored his as he held his wine out for her to tap against her own.

 

“To Niflheim - she suits us both” he toasted, and she downed the last of her wine before climbing off of the soft wool sheets and heading towards the door, pausing at the threshold to look back at his expectant face.

 

“You should grow it out, you know”

 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Like my brother, you mean?”

 

“No” she chuckled. “Like Loki, but with longer hair”

 

“So this isn't some ploy to make me look like my brother?” 

 

She paused in the open door, pretending to have to consider her next words; saying them quickly before giving him a confident wink and striding back to her own room.

 

“I do rather wish instead that Thor looked like you”

  
  



	18. Alternative Acknowledgements

“Heimdal” Thor laughed, arms opened outwards, palms facing up. “It does not  _ usually  _ take you this long to locate someone; I’m starting to feel as if you’re hiding something from me”

 

“You doubt my allegiance, Thor?” the gatekeeper responded, amber eyes flicking across to the eldest prince for a mere second before resuming their watch over the realms. 

 

“Of course not, Heimdal. I would never…” Thor faltered for a second, turning to his companions with a look that screamed  _ help me _ . His gaze fell to Sif, and he brightened. “It’s just lady Sif here”

 

“ **Hey!”**

 

“Well she raised the good point that I should have gone with them”

 

“The Lady Sif is indeed, wise” Heimdal responded, the briefest twinge of his mouth betraying his amusement. 

 

“And as such, I require their immediate location so we can...so  _ I _ can go and celebrate with my Bride-to-be”

 

“Well they’re over the northern plains”

 

“Fantastic! I shall head out at once”

 

Heimdals voice was smooth like warmed butter as he paused, drawing out his sentence as if he had all the time in the world. “I... wouldn't, if I were you”

 

Thor darkened slightly; mind flitting suddenly though every little way his precious baby brother had ever betrayed him. “And why is that?”

 

“Because, my lord, they’re in one of the airships, and will be back within minutes”

 

He brightened like a mid-day sun suddenly finding itself without a cloud. “Then I shall meet them at the doors, thank you, Heimdal!”

 

He watched them leave, eyes settling back into their eternal watch; more concerned than before Thor’s visit. 

 

_ What had Loki done...why couldn't he see them? _

  
  


* * *

  
  


They landed safely in the shade, and Loki breathed deeply before moving to get out, glad the journey was a touch less terrifying on the way back. They’d kept it low, flying just above the trees til they were out of sight; and she’d slid across the centre console to deftly land in his lap, sliding her second lids into place so they could see in the impending storm. She hadn't felt the single shallow exhale he’d given at the action; and he hadn’t seen how pink she’d turned at the sensation of his body beneath hers; firm and warm.

 

She’d slid back the moment they reached safety; watching the world slide by impossibly quickly, chuckling as birds startled from passing trees; not bothering to comment on the calm and confident way he handled the machine. 

 

She broke the silence now, breathing in the humid air and stretching away the confinement of the vessel. “I...I did not expect father to berate us as he did”

 

Before they’d left her father had indeed pulled them to one side, firmly telling the two that whilst they’d been overjoyed to see their youngest again, that Loki had put them in a difficult position by doing so so publicly. 

 

“He made a valid point” Loki admitted. “Though I admit I was worried for a moment he was about to grasp me by the throat”

 

She turned to him, chuckling as she walked backwards. “He would only do that if he were truly angry with you”

 

Loki stepped up her, the two pausing just as they hit the afternoon sun, mirrored smirks on pale faces.

 

“Then I shall deign to stay on his good side”

 

She couldn't help but chuckle, her smirk brightening out into a wide smile. “I recommend that in many situations”

 

“Aela!”

 

She turned slowly, focused on keeping that smile there, to not let the surprise...or the guilty disappointment show. “Thor!”

 

He reached forwards, drawing her into his arms as if it were something he did regularly, “I would like to talk to you, properly, if you would permit it?”

 

She glanced back, but Loki had already begun walking off. She blinked away her sudden sadness, turning to face her fiance. He almost glowed in the bright sun, the rays illuminating his golden locks like a halo. “Of course”

 

He took her hand, kissing it firmly before sliding sliding it into his elbow and leading her away from the airship, away from Loki’s retreating form. 

 

“I would like to apologise, Aela”

 

She was entirely taken aback, holding in a splutter of surprise as she allowed him to lead her onto a intricately carved stone bench. She sat, crossing her ankles, the picture of poise; watching him pace slightly in front of her. “Apologise, my lord?”

 

“Indeed. I haven't given you enough of my attention. I know this may be difficult to believe, but at times I can be a little...well oafish”

 

So he was at least  _ minutely  _ self aware...“Indeed?”

 

“Occasionally, yes. We have recently had some unsettling unrest with the Frost Giants and it’s taken much of my focus, training and preparing and scouting...and I’ve been content to simply leave you with my brother”

 

She shook her head, pleased that at least some of his focus, some of his thoughts were for his people. She hadn't realised that was what his focus was on; and hadn't realised the Frost Giants were a threat…She’d simply never had to consider them as such before.

 

“It’s alright Thor, I enjoy your brothers company”

 

“I’m glad” he gushed, sitting beside her and grasping her hand in his own in a movement so quick she had to hide her shock. “It is rare that I see my brother form a friendship of his own. He has always followed along beside me, with my friends, as I imagine you did with your sister…”

 

Ancestors save her he couldn't be more incorrect.

 

“They are of course, his friends also” Thor continued. “But...I have always worried that he does not appear to have many friends of his own. I’m happy that you’ve become a friend to him”

 

“As he has to me”

 

“It truly warms my heart to hear you say as such. I love my brother, more than anyone, but he’s always been very comfortable in his own company. I worried…”

 

She interrupted him, not sure whether to smile at his obvious brotherly affection or hit him about the shoulder for being so patronising. “Your brother is a quiet person, and your group are very boisterous. I wouldn't worry about it, truly”

 

He turned towards her, leaning in and cupping her cheek with his palm. His hand was callused, from working and fighting; and she had to admit, with the light of the sun illuminating him and his bright blue eyes fixated on hers, he was a beautiful man. She reached up, resting her hand on his, and gave him a gentle smile; practiced from years of watching her mother and sister in diplomatic situations. She wanted to smile at him honestly, but didn't feel...comfortable doing so. It felt like if she were to be herself, the illusion he had of her would shatter like the very mirrors she’d perfected these illusions in.. 

 

“Let me dine with you tonight Aela, just us. I would like it very much”

 

She nodded, happy as his lips brushed against her forehead. Perhaps, this marriage could work. Tonight, dinner. Tomorrow, who knew…perhaps even a friendship. 

 

* * *

  
  


They were on her the moment she entered the room - Isla in her bear form and Saf in her human form, one knocking her down and licking her face and the other attempting to drag her into the chambers to find out exactly what had happened. She laughed, head thrown back; answering roughly every third question as Saf pitched them too fast to keep up. 

 

She paused though, mid answer, looking around. “Where’s Eirik?”

 

Isla transforms back, lay on the floor looking sheepish. “He...he’s not well still”

 

Her heart caught in her throat, all of the warmth from the last 24 hours just evaporating immediately as she looked around, panicking. 

  
There was only one place he could be, and she ran into her own bedroom, finding him…

 

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, and she span on the spot, fiery orbs narrowing with suspicion. “Why the  _ hell  _ is he tied to my bed?”

 

She looked around them as they remained silent, each waiting for another to talk. “Where’s Jorik?”

 

Eirik groaned on the bed in the centre of the room and she rushed forwards, sliding her dagger from it’s holster in her boot and cutting whatever rope they’d managed to get together. He reached for her, glaring angrily at the others as he was freed. She jumped on him as he reared up, grimacing as he burst out coughing, right into her shoulder. 

 

“I tried to come find you” he groaned, “and that” he pointed at Isla. “That  _ dick  _ tied me up”

 

She turned to the offending bjornling, and she shrugged, flipping her short blonde hair back as she did so. 

 

“That dick did the right thing” she huffed, feeling for the first time just how hot he was, how clammy his skin was and the general stench of his unwashed form. She sighed, pushing his pale body back onto the bed and shaking her head as she quickly changed, swapping the creamy, fur edged dress coat that she’d been unable to remove whilst with Thor for a thin tunic; dragging her oldest friend out of the sticky, moist pit he’d created and into the washroom. 

 

“Can someone please change those sheets!” she shouted, before nipping back into the bathing room and resting him on the side of the bath, stripping him with military efficiency and leading him into the large copper and stone tub. 

 

“I shouldn't have left” she muttered as she prepared his favourite pine soap, shaking her head as guilt overwhelmed her. “And I won't go tonight, I’ll stay with you”

 

“Where are you going tonight?” he asked, coughing weakly. 

 

“Thor, he well, he invited me for tea. Lift your arms”

 

“You’re going, Aela” he insisted, lifting his arms so she could wash him down. “Tell me how you leaving for a night away with Loki ended with dinner with Thor?”

 

She recounted the story as she bathed him, swapping the dirty cold water out for warm, clean water and dipping her feet into the side of the tub as he soaked. She told him about the trip, the dancing, the food and drinks. He snorted with laughter when he found out Loki had discovered the paintings himself, and leaned his head back. 

  
“You can’t follow me everywhere, you know” she finally said, sitting him on the bed and settling in behind him with a soft, luxurious towel. 

 

“I got the feeling, surprisingly” he gave her a look through the folds of the fabric “that you weren't going to stay in Asgard. I got a gut feeling, fancy that, that a certain prince had some unexpected surprises up his sleeves”

 

She didn't answer, instead ruffling the towel through his long, sopping hair. 

 

His words reached her, muffled slightly from the way she covered his mouth firmly with the cloth. “You like him, don’t you”

 

“As a friend, I do” she replied, laughing as he weakly attempted to pull the fabric from his mouth.

 

“Aela, you’ve never been someone to mince your words. Don’t start now, for the love of the forest”

 

She groaned, flopping back against the clean, fresh pillows. “I can’t, Eirik. This isn’t like...this isn't like the past, where I could”

 

“Do whoever you wanted?”

 

She snorted, covering her face with her hands. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then”

 

She sighed, “I can’t, Eirik. I can’t even entertain the idea”

 

“You can entertain the fantasy though, I suppose”

 

“Privately, secretly...I  _ possibly  _ already have been. He’d been a good friend to me though, and I’m incredibly grateful for that”

 

“You don’t think he’d rather be more?”

 

“I…”

 

“You don’t think the royal family, your parents...would understand?”

 

She pushed off the bed immediately, angrily storming across the room. “No Eirik! I have a responsibility here, and for once in my life my family are relying on me for more than hunting or strength. I need to prove to them, to my people, that I can be more than just a huntress or a war-leader. If I give in to this, if I...seduce Loki, then I’m failing them. I’m failing myself…”

 

He considered her for a minute, watching as she walked from her armour stands to her hung dresses, bare feet slapping slightly against the parts of the floor not covered in Niflheim and Asgardian rugs, collected during her time there so far. 

 

“And you wouldn't be queen”

 

She darted forwards, kneeling at the foot of the bed and resting her forehead against the mattress edge. “I want to be queen Eirik. I want that...I want that power more than anything”

 

He merely hummed as she moved away, lifting an axe from the stand and swinging it above her head, feet shoulder width apart. He coughed meekly,moving so he was tucked under the covers. “Do you know something I’ve always loved about you, Aela”

 

She didn't pause in her motions, heaving the axe through the air. “What?”

 

“You’ve always known what you want, and you’ve pursued it single mindedly. When you wanted to make blacksmithing more than just a hobby, you did it. When you wanted to learn the axe, as well as the sword, you tackled it with single minded determination. You told your parents”

 

She cut him off, chuckling as she span the axe lazily. “I have already mastered my daggers, and the bow. A true warrior needs a repertoire; and I will learn”

 

“See. You want to be queen, you’ll be queen”

 

“I will rule Asgard. Now, sit up and turn round so I can plait your hair, or your cold will get worse”

 

* * *

  
  


The night was clear, and she had to admit, Thor could be very charming. He’d taken her up to a balcony at the top of the palace, a small table set up surrounded by white flowers; where they’d eaten succulent meat and fresh bread; thin soup and incredibly sweet desserts. He’d actually asked her about the bjornlings this time, marvelling in how she described them with such personality; entirely unaware of their truth. 

 

He’d treated her exactly as she’d told Loki she longed to be treated; like a lady, and it felt lovely. He’d pulled her chair out for her, he’d poured her wine, he hadn't asked whether she felt like the chain was a better short range weapon than the sword. She loved those conversations, of course; but had often longed for the kind of soft wooing gentleman attempted with her sister. She wanted to be seen for her strength, obviously, but it was nice, for a time, to ignore how angry it made her to be unacknowledged as a warrior; and just focus on being acknowledged as a lady.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. A dive into emotion

Clouds…

 

She couldn't believe it, sat in the alcove of the window. Only a few pages of her book remained, but she'd paused, content to just watch the birds flit between wispy clouds, happy to feel the gentle breeze on her skin. If she closed her eyes she could hear the seabirds of home, she could imagine the snow lazily melting in the gaze of the afternoon sun.

 

This was the last book, and she knew that later, under cover of darkness, she’d need to visit his secret, forbidden library once more. She’d been there exactly five times since that fateful morning, and whilst she rationally knew she had to stop, she couldn't. It had been weeks since her talk with Eirik, and she’d held herself firmly in check since then, refusing to open the door, refusing to look at his sleeping form. She was in and out, quick as a flash and silent as a still morning. She wanted to just be there, to be as comfortable in his private sanctuary as he had been in hers, back in Niflheim, but held herself in check.

 

Still...that was a problem for tonight, not for now. 

 

Now, now was for cloud watching, and waiting. Waiting for the man she was  **supposed** to be fantasising about, who had merely told her to dress for the summer sun and wait for him to come to her.

 

The  **warrior** Aela was always given exacts; in fact, she insisted upon it. Exact times, meeting locations, armour requirements, battle plans and enemy predictions.

 

The  **lady** Aela apparently had to make do with vague details and a painful amount of waiting.

 

She wanted to like the mystique, to revel in the intrigue and find romance in his planning...but failed. She didn't like not knowing. What weapons should she sneak onto her person? What shoes should she wear? She’d had a small poisoned blade built into her sandals but would they chafe? Would she be better with her boots and a calf dagger?

 

None of these questions had an answer, And so she’d gone with the poisoned sandals and a floating emerald dress, gauzy and near see through on the areas not hidden by a inner layer of thin cotton. Her plait was loose, relaxed and wispy, flirty and teasing by Niflheim standards.

 

She packed light, choosing just to stick to the poisoned sandals and a small knife strapped to her thigh, as functional as it was dangerous. She’d given the bjornlings; who had been refreshingly elated to have been invited; permission to forgo their own bags, and together they felt casual and free. 

 

When the door finally opened her excitement was real, even more so as an unexpectedly dark head of hair came through. He'd never been in before, and took in the changes to the room, expressionless face turning to a slanted grin as he found her lounging in the sill, surrounded by plush, deeply padded cushions - not a single one matching. 

 

He clocked her rapidly stashing her book in the cushions, smirk growing as he strode to where she’d begun vacating.

 

“What are you reading to hide it from me so?”

 

His voice was singsong, and she tried to laugh it off, moving forwards to rest her hands on his upper arms and push him away from the offending item as she brushed the question off.

 

He span her, lifting her upwards and turning them 180 as her gasp echoed through the chamber. He placed her down and turned away, But she quickly gripped his hand, pulling him towards the door and away from the view of the windowsill.

 

“You surely have no interest in a whimsical romance such as that Loki, come, let's set off”

 

_ Need me to grab a book Aela?  _ Eirik asked, and she quickly nodded

 

_ For the love of everything yes _

 

It had become easier here somehow, opening the channel; though it still tired her, and she blinked back a yawn; missing the small laugh on Loki’s face at their hidden exchange

 

“You underestimate my curiosity Aela, it must have been rather shameful for you to hide it from me”

 

His chuckle and teasing tone made her laugh, and she surrendered, holding her hands up in defeat and moving over to the windowsill, thankful for Eirik’s quiet steps as he snuffled a now slightly moist book into the cushions. She reached in, clasping the decoy and handing it to Loki wordlessly. 

 

His laughter wasn't silent and unnoticed this time, inspecting the book and laughing as he shook his head. “I must say Aela; I hadn't expected it to be quite this salacious!”

 

She smirked“I am an adult woman and can read whatever I wish”

 

“Indeed you are”

 

“Where's Thor?” she quickly asked, lifting her small bag onto her shoulder and making towards the door, carefully depositing the book on the table and catching the title ‘ _ The Dirty Priestess and her magical acolytes’ _

 

Her heart stopped, and she turned towards Eirik slowly, wishing that she wasn't in such polite company. “Come on Eirik, get the others and let's go”

 

Loki let his magic creep towards them, watching as she slid her thumb up and down on the leather of her pack. He could  _ feel _ her accessing the magic, feel her open her own mental door and allow their stream of consciousness in.  

 

_ You couldn't grab one of  _ **_my_ ** _ books? _

 

_ It had to be believable _

 

_ I will kill you, and then stuff you and use you as a rug. Really Eirik, the dirty priestess? THE DIRTY PRIESTESS _

 

_ But...you do love the dirty priestess _

 

_ Well obviously, but I don't want Loki to know that! Go put it back with Isla’s other books...ancestors help me _

 

He kept his face stern, knowing he wouldn't let them know he was onto them. Interesting though, stating it was Isla’s book. Did she...read to them? Or did they read?

 

How would they turn the pages, unless others turned the pages for them? 

 

...unless they had hands...

 

Everything made sense, and at the same time nothing did. If they had a mortal form, if they got back into this room and transformed, then it would make sense given the noise and disturbance he’d come to expect from her rooms in the evening. At first it had aggravated him, feeling like she didn’t care about the others around her, but over time he’d found it almost comforting, hearing her carefree laughter from below. He couldn't make out the words, usually, but could tell she was happy. And, after hearing their internal conversations...he could almost see it. 

 

“Loki?”

 

He turned back to her, embarrassed slightly to be caught so in thought.

 

“I asked where Thor was”

 

_ Ah, of course.  _ How stupid of him to think he could monopolise her time forever. He’d been the one to tell his brother to step up, and of course she was more interested in him now he had. “Readying an Elk for you, I believe”

 

She paused, in her steps as well as her speech“An elk?”

 

“Indeed, I told him of the steeds common nature in Niflheim and he-”

 

He was cut off as she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight embrace. “Thank you, oh my ancestors, thank you!”. She let go just as quickly, expression bright and open, so easy. She was so close, it would be so easy to pull her close once more; to slide his hands onto her hips and pull them tight.

 

No, that wouldn't do. That wouldn't be a good idea. 

 

They walked together towards the doors, the air getting warmer and warmer as they got closer to the outdoors; and Aela’s thoughts getting more and more tangled as they did so. They’d got a plan, her and Eirik. They’d got it all figured out, and whilst she’d been doing well; getting on with Thor, spending more time together than she could imagine over the weeks since she’d returned from Niflheim, it felt like she was lying to him in a way. 

 

It wasn't like her other lies though, that she didn't care about, she felt this one eating at her core. She didn't care that her bjornlings were a secret, she didn't care that she hid weapons about her person, or that she’d dispatched three assassins since coming to Asgard, or even that she was sneaking into Loki’s library and ‘borrowing’ his books. She was lying about herself, to her own fiance. 

 

...On the suggestion of his mother. 

 

She didn’t care anymore though, the moment she laid eyes on the beast, hand coming up to it’s velvet nose as she simply took in a small piece of home. She slid onto it’s back with ease, laughing brightly she steered it towards the horizon, bjornlings hot on their heels. She could hear the others behind her, could feel the vibrations of their horses in the ground; their breath in the air as Thor pulled level. She felt wild, and free. It was hot, but not oppressive at these speeds, their mounts creating their own cool breeze as they raced across asgard - the grass beneath them becoming longer as they left the confines of the palace, of the town, of the surrounding area. 

  
“Where are we going?” she eventually called across, but he wasn't listening, or wasn’t replying, moving to pull ahead of her instead. He finally turned a little, smile given as easily as always; forcing a giggle to bubble from her chest. She tried to push her mount; but didn’t know it well enough yet to make sure she didn’t push too far. If the beast became injured because of her pacing...

 

“Eirik!” she shouted out, and his voice was within her mind in seconds

 

_ You rang _

 

“I was thinking of catching up with Thor, how would you feel about joining me?”

 

_ I think you’ll need to gather your skirts _

 

A whistle came from her right and she turned in her saddle, locking eyes with Loki for a second before giving him a grin so mischievous it hit him like a punch in the chest. It was so perfect, so in line with his own calculating mind...what was she planning?

 

He watched, transfixed as she trailed a hand down her leg, lifting her skirts and exposing one very toned, pale leg, and his chest tightened even more. What on earth was she doing? He wanted to believe it was for his benefit, but knowing Aela as he confidently felt he now did, it definitely wasn't. She stood, and his heart hammered in his chest. They were going so fast, her hair streaming behind her where it was loose in a plait, her posture straight and strong. He saw she’d lifted both sides of her skirt, balling them expertly in her right hand as Eirik pulled level. He hadn't been listening in, he had no idea what was happening...

 

“What in Odin’s name are you doing?!” he shouted, his own horse easily keeping level. 

 

She merely winked;  **winked** at him, and threw herself from the beast, landing perfectly seated on Eirik. Volstagg whooped into the air behind him, and she quickly threw both arms in the air in celebration before lying as flat as she could on the bears back, mouth moving noiselessly before shooting into the distance. 

 

They caught up to Thor quickly, and Loki had to take a moment to both gather his frayed nerves, and to remember that these weren’t regular bears. They weren’t lumbering and surprisingly quick; their movements, their very beings were coursing with magic. The kind of magic that Aela felt like to him, sparking and full of life.

 

He watched as she pulled level with Thor, and then ahead, making him work to catch up with her. Eventually they met pace, and she asked once more, where they were heading. He shook his head, surprised by their impromptu race, but happy that she was being a little bit more herself.

 

Aela was dumbstruck as they finally slowed, as Thor cast his arm out to display to her the beautiful field before her, as if she hadn't already noticed it’s less than shy presence. 

 

“A lake! I thought i’d take you for a swim, Lady Aela. The others are already on their way there, in carriages, but I presumed you’d wish to ride with myself and the others”

 

“That...That sounds wonderful, Thor, but I did not bring anything to swim in”

 

“Oh”

 

She chuckled at his dejected nature, shaking  her head. Honestly, did the man have any brains within that handsome skull? Who in their right mind invites a woman for a ride and a swim and doesn’t inform them of a suitable dress code...“Another time, perhaps. I’d be happy to watch you though, and dip my toes in the water?”

 

“Another time, I promise. And I’ve been told I’m rather enjoyable to watch whilst I swim, so you may enjoy that too” he winked, turning away from her and continuing towards the lake in the distance

 

_ Not much of an ego, eh _ Eirik called within her mind, and she quickly held in her laugh as he continued,  _ No more than you, anyway. _

 

* * *

 

 

The lake was beautiful, still and blue and sparkling. It was larger than she’d expected, surrounded by cliffs and nature, and a wonderfully pre-arranged picnic. She’d slid off Eirik as they’d arrived, and laughed as he’d moved promptly towards one of the tall tents that had been erected, sitting himself upright within it and scaring some of the noblewomen half to death. The others had quickly joined him, and she could tell they were enjoying the scene they were making, almost looking as if they were about to take tea. 

 

“Aela, my dear!” 

 

**_His_ ** _ dear? When did that happen? _

 

She ignored Eirik’s irritated, amused tone, plastering a smile on her face and focusing on elegance as she made her way to the the tent he was filling with cushions. He handed her a glass, tall and thin, of a sweet sparkling wine that tasted as if it would go down far too easily; and left her alone in the literal nest of furnishings. She had to admit, he cut a fine figure as he threw aside his armour and ran, shirtless, towards the water. 

 

The sun shone off his almost golden skin; hair flowing loose as he ran, the plains of his back moving alongside his arms as they propelled him forwards. 

 

“Do put your tongue in your mouth, Aela, my  _ dear _ ”

 

She deadpanned, turning slowly towards the incredibly sarcastic voice to her right. “Perhaps if you were to join him, it would find its way back in there”

 

“You would me Aela,  _ wound me _ ”

 

“No I don’t”

 

He chuckled, gesturing for her to move aside before gracefully settling beside her; holding his hand out for her drink and rolling his eyes when she mock glared, silently refusing.

 

They sat in silence for some time, watching the others play from within the shelter of their small tent. 

 

“Would you not rather play in the water, with the others?” she asked, delicately picking at the leaves of one of the fresh strawberries they’d been left with.

 

“Not particularly, I’m rather happy simply resting alongside you”

 

_ He is flirting, he is definitely flirting!  _ Saf’s voice called within her mind, and she kept her face still, as much as she desperately wanted to tell Saf that she was being ridiculous. 

 

...as much as she had a feeling Saf possibly wasn't being ridiculous

 

“It’s nice, isn't it” she sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her spoke, the sun glinting off the small metal fastenings

 

“I suppose”

 

“You suppose?” Aela asked, eyebrow raised. They were close, shoulders almost touching, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her covered skin as she stretched out, gesturing to the young serving boy travelling the site. 

 

Loki watched, transfixed, as she lifted the accepted water jug to her mouth. The line of her throat caught his attention first, the light catching it's faint sheen of sweat and making it look as if she glowed. They'd been sat for so long that he’d acclimatised in his intricate leather trousers and well fitting linen shirt. He hadn't noticed her begin to glow, and had to firmly hold himself back from cooling that column of flesh with one, always cold hand. His mind went back to that night in niflheim, the glow of the flames against her skin as she rested at the foot of his bed.

 

A trickle of water fell as she finished, having traitorously escaped the pot jug, landing in a blot on the swell of her breasts. She shuddered from the sudden cold, and he had to tear his eyes away before he was caught staring. He had, of course, been attracted to people before; men, women...beings...but nothing had felt this strong before, this impossible to ignore. The water had created a small transparent circle, no bigger than a coin; but it still managed to draw his eye near effortlessly. 

 

“Aela, Loki!”

 

Thor ran towards them, looking every inch the god he was, hair dripping and skin shining and gold. He looked more like a sun god in that moment; a rippling adonis built for the sun’s rays. “Good lord” she muttered, and Loki simply snorted beside her. 

 

“I’ve been talking with the others, and the conditions are perfect, so we’re going to see if we can hunt something nice for lunch”

 

“Oh” she replied, knowing she also hadn’t packed anything suitable for hunting either. They’d not really packed weapons, not unless she could leap on a pheasant with her sandal knives. She wanted to ask them to stay, to ask them to lend her weapons, to ask them if Sif had any spare maneuverable clothing...but didn’t have chance as he leaned forwards, hesitating for a second before kissing her awkwardly on the cheekbone and darting back towards his hammer. 

 

He watched him, not sure exactly what she was feeling as she watched him jump on his horse alongside his friends and dart off into the forest together. 

 

“So” Loki hummed, beside her, leaning back as he spoke. “You literally leap from an elk onto a sprinting bear, in a gown no less, and you’re  _ still _ not invited to hunt”

 

She could feel it, the anger like a hot well within her, threatening to just overflow. 

 

“Thank you Loki, I had rather gathered that on my own; it didn’t particularly need to be commented on”

 

It was immature, and she knew it, but she’d been holding it in for so long, letting it happen for so long, that she simply couldn't. And this time, she wasn't alone with her comrades, she couldn't just disappear to the tavern, as they’d started doing near weekly now. She couldn't hide herself behind the persona of ‘male’ and just beat up strangers. 

 

In this moment, she was herself, very visibly too. There were servants around, Loki was there, Freyja and Hilde and Dagny and she couldn’t just blow up like she would at home - she had an image to preserve. In Niflheim she’d switch her daggers for axes and just go destroy some trees or hunt a large beast in the forest. Here, she merely had the option to stand, to straighten her dress, and walk away like the queen she was going to be. 

 

She was at the edge of the camp clearing when all four bears looked at Loki in unison; and half way up the slope when Eirik and Saf followed her. As she reached the precipice she was still mad at Thor, for still not accepting her. She was mad at Loki, for pointing out the obvious in a way that truly didn’t need to be done. She was mad that no-one had told her what the day would entail, as the water looked so enticing, and she was mad at these shoes, that were supposed to be comfortable and sturdy but in fact had ripped part way up the hill and were now hanging off on the left foot. 

_ Are you alright? What happened?  _ Saf asked gently, lying down before shifting and gently removing Aela’s broken sandal, followed by the other one. She swiftly fastened them into the satchel on her side before shifting back, giving her friends ankle an affectionate lick. 

 

She slid her fingers into Saf’s fur and concentrated, choosing to speak with them truly privately. 

 

_ Thor went hunting with the others; and didn’t ask if I could come! And he didn’t tell me about the events of today, so I’m not dressed correctly to join in. And then Loki felt the need to point out to me that apparently I’ll never earn Thor’s respect in that manner, and it just _

 

_ Got too much?  _ Saf continued, enjoying the small scratches against the skin of her forehead. 

 

Aela let herself fall back against the soft grass, calming slightly as she gently ripped the grass up around her hands. 

 

Eiriks voice was soothing, as it always was, his head heavy on her waist.  _ Fuck em all Aela _

 

She laughed quietly, more of a huff into the air than a vocal chortle. 

 

_ We can stay up here for as long as you like, Aela. And then, Isla will spar with you till you’re not frustrated any more  _ he continued. 

 

_ Not you, Eirik? _ She asked, deciding to give up on destroying the grass to instead drop the pulled pieces on his snout. 

 

_ With you frustrated and mad? I think I’ll give Isla the pleasure.  _

 

_ Thanks, Eirik.  _ Came Isla’s amused reply, from down below.  _ Take one for the team why don- _

 

She was cut off by the scream. It was loud, and panicked, and came from below them. Ayla scrambled to her front and rapidly crawled to the edge, staring out at the water below. Freyja, Dagny and Hilde were playing, as they had been when she’d made her way up here - completely unaware of the world on the shore. The warriors were still away, and - another scream. She squinted, and saw it, Freyja sliding under the water, screaming as she fought her way up. 

 

“By the ancestors, Freyja!” she screamed, quickly lifting her skirts to palm her thigh dagger, sliding it from it’s holster and gathering her skirts in the other hand. She had to get down there, but if she did it in this she’d be more of a danger than a help. She roughly cut her skirts at the thigh as she walked quickly away from the edge, reholstering her dagger and fastening it in place before dropping the green material and sprinting as fast as she could to the cliff edge. She had to do this right, to get enough momentum to ensure she hit the deep water she knew was far in; glad that she had a long history of cliff diving to fall back on. She’d known by looking that it was deep enough to dive into, and was confident as she moved through the air, hands pressed together in front of her nose. The rush of the air in her ears drowned out any panicked exclamations from prince on the shore, or from maidens in the water. There was only the howling wind, and then the lake around her as she javelined cleanly through its surface. Her second eyelid slid quickly into place and she swam with precision towards Freyja, who was under the water, staring at her with animalistic fear in her eyes. Her swim dress was elegant but hideously impractical, and was completely snared in the plant-life that grew abundantly within the lake. The girl was losing strength as she tugged at the fabric, bubbles escaping her mouth and lazily bobbing towards the surface as her golden hair floated around her. 

 

Heart racing, Aela quickly undid her dagger, the clasp slippery and unresponsive in her fingers. Why she hadn't brought her diving knife she had no idea…

 

Because she hadn’t been told they’d be swimming.  **That’s** why she hadn't brought her diving knife. 

 

She cut the swimdress, not caring if it were ruined, gesturing for Freyja to stay calm. The asgardians eyes had closed through, the lack of oxygen becoming more and more of an issue as she rapidly sliced at the fabric, shoving her knife in it’s holder and fastening it swiftly, sloppily, just enough to ensure it didn't float away. 

 

She threw the asgardians arm over her shoulder and held on tight, noticing absently that their hair was mingled together, the auburn and golden strands looking like liquid fire in the sunlight as she rapidly began swimming her back to shore. 

 

It didn't take long, not for a Nifl used to diving in freezing, choppy oceans, but each second felt like agony knowing the woman she was desperately holding onto needing oxygen immediately. They broke the surface, and Aela dragged Freyja through the water, lifting the asgardian into her arms the moment she knew she could stand and carrying her in a princess lift towards the shore. She coughed and sputtered as they waded out of the water, and Aela’s heart lifted at the sound; glad she wouldn't have to attempt a revival on the poor woman.

 

Loki ran forwards, his face stricken with concern; and she went to pass Freyja to his waiting arms, glad to be handing her to someone she trusted. Dagne and Hilde were at her side in an instant, checking on Freyja, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as their future queen held the woman out as if she weighed nothing. 

 

Loki glanced at her outstretched arms with similar confusion. “Give the maiden to the others, she’s fine. I’m more concerned for you, you headstrong woman”

 

His voice was stern, firmness undercut with panic, and it made her heart bloom in ways that were wholly unwanted given the circumstances. She felt ridiculous. She was holding a half drowned woman, she was entirely soaked to the skin, and she was blushing at the firm tone of her future brother in law. 

 

Ancestors have mercy on her idiot heart. 

 

“Put her down and come with me” he insisted, but she couldn't. 

 

“I have to make sure she’s alright” she insisted. 

 

“And you just dived from a cliff edge Aela, a  _ cliff edge _ . For the sake of my rapidly fraying nerves I have to ensure that  **you’re** alright”

 

She shrugged, the woman in her arms mumbling slightly at the motion as Hilde and Dagny merely watched the two with wide eyes. 

 

“What on earth has happened here?” A booming voice to their left asked, and all four looked to the side as if broken from some form of spell. 

 

It was Hilde, beautiful, magnificent Hilde that managed to speak first. “Freyja was drowning, and Aela, she was up on the cliff and she just jumped. She  _ jumped _ my lord, and rescued her”

 

The area was silent, utterly silent as Thor looked to the cliff, then to the water. To his brother, even paler than usual and flanked by four bears, then to his bride, soaked to the skin and holding Freyja, barely conscious in her arms. 

 

“Odin’s beard” Sif whispered behind them, dismounting her own horse and moving towards the group. 

 

“Indeed” Thor agreed, moving towards Aela. “Thank you Aela, that was an incredibly brave thing you did. hand her here and we’ll make sure she’s alright”

 

Loki watched, as shocked as the bjornlings that surrounded him as Thor wordlessly took Freyja from Aela, brushing the hair from her face and ordering the others to fetch dry clothes, to call for the medic. He watched as Thor kissed Aela on the forehead and then left her, soaking wet through, standing on the shoreline. 

 

He watched as Volstagg hung back, looking at Loki with a matching look of disbelief. “He’s an airhead, my apologies Lady Aela. Here, you’re soaked”. He wrapped his enormous cloak around her shoulders, fastening it in the front and ensuring she were covered. “Keep that for the afternoon, I imagine you didn't bring a spare dress”

 

Her voice was quiet, almost weary as she thanked the ginger warrior, pulling the cloak tightly around herself and wordlessly heading back to the tent she’d been happily sharing with Loki earlier. 

 

Loki turned as his name was called, and lifted an eyebrow in disbelief as Thor pointed to the tent his fiance had just entered. “Make sure she’s alright brother, please?”

 

He looked between the two, his brother and his friend, and raised both hands. “Thor, surely this is more your remit?” he asked, more for effect than anything else. He was aware she was upset, in the way he found himself becoming hyper aware of all of her actions and emotions when they were together. He just needed to ensure no one  _ else _ noticed his perception. Thor held his hands together, a mocking gesture of prayer. ‘Please’ he mouthed, and Loki rolled his eyes before bowing dramatically and turning on his heel, ducking into the tent and closing the cloth around them. 

 

“You’re right, you know”she muttered, once he’d gotten the door closed and created a few floating, magical lights. 

 

“I usually am” he replied, guiding her down onto the soft, plush cushions and sitting himself opposite. “Though if you could enlighten me regarding the subject matter?”

 

“Your brother, I just…”

 

“Ahh" he sighed, realisation dawning. “You just saved a woman’s life, and he is more focused on her”

 

“Is it the right thing to do as a ruler, to focus on one’s subjects? Should I feel jealousy for a man I do not love, who does not love me?” she gestured with one hand before curling it into a fist and resting it against the side of her mouth, head cocked. 

 

Loki leant forwards, resting his hand atop hers. “Aela. You are a strong, commendable warrior. You may be headstrong, and as of today you’ve given me no less than two heart attacks”

 

She chuckled, enjoying the feeling of his hand atop of hers. “Is this sentence going somewhere, o’ silver tongued prince?”

 

He laughed, the sound bringing a cheeky smile to her own face. “It would have done, if a certain barbarian queen hadn't have decided to so rudely interrupt me”

 

“You wound me” she echoed, and he smiled softly before continuing her reply from before. “No, I don’t”

 

“How my brother doesn't see your strength I have no idea” he continued, so gently it was almost a whisper. The tent was small, the fabric creating a cocoon around the pair, lit by magelight and lanterns above. It didn't matter that outside was noisy, if anything it merely served to make them feel the more isolated; alone in their own small bubble. She found herself reminded then, sat almost knee to knee, how close they were- how lovely his features were in the warm glow above them. 

 

It was becoming increasingly impossible to ignore her feelings towards him.

 

His hand was still on hers, and every fiber of her being wanted to turn it over and interface their fingers, but she stayed resolute. Almost as if he could sense her feelings, he lifted his own up, but her heart fluttered rapidly as instead of moving away, those hands moved upwards. 

 

“Your hair is still loose, my lady" he said softly, fingers stopping just shy of her wet tresses. 

 

Oh ancestors preserve her. She hadn't tied it up or hidden it away or knotted it...she’d just merrily sat there with it loose. She went warm again as she realised how intimate that was.

 

The heat only intensified as he finally lowered the hand to the clasp of her cloak, pulling the cord and gently slipping it from her shoulders. 

 

“If you'd allow me Aela, I would return the favour that you granted me in Niflheim”

 

“You would?” she asked, voice a hoarse whisper. This was wrong, she should push him away immediately...but couldn't.

 

“It would bring me up most pleasure, My lady"

 

She swallowed, standing and turning, allowing him to softly slide the woolen cloak over her shoulders, revealing her wet, rather see through  dress. 

 

His fingers felt like pure ice against the raging fire that was her skin as he gathered her hair, brushing it through gently with his fingertips. Every ghost of them against her bare flesh was almost too much, a torture of the most incredible kind as he took his time twisting and arranging the soaked strands. 

 

She knew in that moment that there was nothing she wanted more than for this man to want her in return half as much as she wanted him. She wanted him to abandon his artistic mission to ghost kisses down her neck, to undo the damp gown and let it pool by her feet…

 

Her eyes were hooded and her breast heaving by the time he finished...and as she glanced over one shoulder to thank him she couldn't help but notice his own blown pupils and wondered if perhaps he knew what he'd offered, in the privacy of their tent.

And what, with one word...she knew she would at this moment, accept.

 


	20. no-one leaves baby in a palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this (and the next chapter, in particular) are the ones that really defined Aela's character when I was rewriting this, creating the Nifl's as more of a dragon, warrior race and less of a Asgard but make it snow, kind of people. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Aela paced her room, not bothering to hide her scowl, her clenched fists at her sides; still wrapped in linen from her repeated trip to the ‘training area’ they’d erected. 

  


If her guards asked, if any of the Nifls in the now locked room asked...she was merely frustrated at having been left behind  _ again _ . It wasn’t  _ entirely _ true, but the best deceptions had truth within them, and Aela resented how much of her mood was split between the repeated abandonment and what had transpired between her and Loki. 

  


Only the bjornlings knew the truth, Saf having come into the tent whilst Loki’s hands were gently combing through her soaked, mahogany tresses. She’d taken one look at the conflicted blush on her friends face and had gently backed out of the tent, leaving the two in privacy.

  


Privacy that they shouldn't need. 

  


Privacy that they obviously shouldn't have. Aela couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed Saf entering...but then neither had Loki.

  


He’d left her alone once he’d finished, effortlessly conjuring a dry dress for her to wear and leaving it by her side. Her brain kept looping back to the moment he’d released her hair; and whether his fingers had lingered on the bare skin of her neck, but she couldn't determine whether he had, or whether she simply longed for it. She’d remained in the tent for a few minutes; knees drawn up towards her chest, face resting on the firm domes - she shouldn't have allowed herself to travel down that route; shouldn't have allowed him to do something so intimate. 

  


Should have never indulged in his own hair in Niflheim. Even if...even if she could do this, theoretically, just switch across to Loki, she wouldn't be queen - and she had a duty, a purpose to fulfil here. She needed to stop this, to trample the blossoming thump of her heart in his presence and return to his friendship. 

  


It would be easier to cut him out entirely, but she knew, as surely as she knew the destination of her arrow once loosened from the bow; that she’d miss him unbelievably. 

  


It was shortly after that they’d frantically dispersed; Aela leading the others back to the palace and the warriors heading into the unknown. Leaving her behind...again. Two boys had appeared, screaming and crying, running terrified towards Thor’s relaxed visage. She’d heard the commotion from inside her darkened tent; and had reached for the fastening on the front of the dress with clumsy hands, heading towards the commotion in time to see pinched, worried expressions on the previously relaxed warriors. Thor had taken charge, immediately instructing the servants to pack away the belongings and head back to the safety of the palace with the other civilians. 

  


She’d ignored his commanding tone, walking through the frantic staff towards the area where Thor and the others were re-fastening their armor. 

  


“What’s the problem?” she’d demanded, gesturing for Eirik to bring her whatever weapons they had. 

  


“The boys are beside themselves, and not making much sense. There’s some sort of giant attack happening to the south” Thor had told her, matter of fact and straight to the point. He’d almost seemed relaxed, nonchalant about the whole affair as he leaned forwards, gently pushing her simple plait over her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Aela, to cut our day of fun short...this was not planned and is most unfortunate. I promise when I return to the palace I will make it up to you”

  


She’d shook her head, misunderstanding his meaning. “It’s quite alright, let me get my weapons and I’ll-”

  


“Absolutely not” he’d replied, cutting her off. “You have no armor”

  


She tried to push him back, shaking her hand in the air between them as she’d spoken; forcing herself to look across at the brunette as she spoke his name, who in return glanced up at the betrothed couples conversation. “Loki conjured this dress, I’m sure he can just as easily-”

  


His relaxed tone ended, as abruptly as the two boys had arrived. “Aela, I’ve said no. We have no comprehension of what we’re going into, and I cannot have an unknown within our ranks”

  


“Unknown?” she’d questioned, stepping back out of his gentle grip.

  


“Yes Aela, unknown. We have been fighting as a unit for centuries; and I cannot risk being distracted on the battlefield”

  


She went very silent, giving him the look she saved for non-verbally threatening people in council meetings. It was a look that had even the cheerful future king looking faintly worried.

  


When she finally spoke, it was with a clear statement, not a question. “You doubt my abilities”

  


“It isn't about that, Aela”

  


Volstagg cleared his throat, quietly, and she held her gaze on her slightly pale fiance for a moment before shifting it over to the redhead. He gestured with his head, and she sighed, realising the large man was right; they’d amassed an audience. 

  


She could feel the dragon within her; practically screaming with a flaming intensity that boiled her blood. Her rage had always been her downfall. Back in her chambers she would realise he was right, that it was of course dangerous to have an unknown element in a battle; but in the moment she'd only focused on her own rage. 

  


She smiled, the look soft, and sweet, and fake; and stepped forwards, one elegant hand gently resting on his upper arm. “You are right, of course my lord” she replied, ensuring they could all hear; and stepped towards him, placing a featherlight kiss on his left cheekbone. 

  


“I will prove you wrong, Thor” she whispered in his ear, feeling him go rigid beneath the soft touch of her cheek, of her hands. “A woman can only have so much patience with this kind of patronising behaviour, and you ran out some time ago”

  


She left then, moving with the other ladies away from the site, the mounting of her elk far easier in the more simple gown. She’d gotten them back to asgard, she’d brushed down her mount, she’d bid the others goodbye. Freyja was light as a bird in her arms as she gently delivered the noblewoman to her family; the woman weak and limp as she was laid on the long sofa. Her family had gushed their thanks, and it was some time before she’d escaped - heading back to her chambers to wait in an endless pit of frustration and regret.

  


She’d acted rashly, her words full of venom that she couldn't help but feel she shouldn't have given.

  


“Would you just go to sleep Aela; you’re not going to know til they’re back if you’ve lost the crown - and I highly doubt you will have”

  


“I...threatened...him!” she argued, words staggered as she landed punch after punch against the stuffed bag they’d rapidly hung. It had either been the bag, or themselves. 

  


“You never know” Eirik argued, “perhaps he’s into that”

  


She screamed, punching the bag and swearing when it split and resting against it, panting. “Oh yes, old friend - nothing boils the blood of a man more, stirrs his loins, like a woman who threatens them”

  


She leaned back, stretching and sighing happily at the relief that followed the loud clicks of her shoulders and back. 

  
“I’m going to sleep...we’ll put our heads together tomorrow and figure out how I’m going to fix this”

  


* * *

  
  


“Aela, get up!”

  


She groaned, trying to pull the covers over her face. When had she gotten under them? She truly didn't remember. She peeked out, yawning, smiling at the familiar sight of her breath curling before her in the air. 

  


In the…

  


She sat up abruptly, groaning as she roughly headbutted Eirik. 

  


“Why is it cold?”

  


“Fuck Aela, that hurts”

  


They spoke simultaneously, laughing softly as they realised. 

  


“Something is wrong Aela, something is  _ seriously  _ wrong”

  


“The cold?” she asked, climbing from the bed and heading towards the window; revelling in the summer afternoon softness of its chill. 

  


Jorik interrupted from the doorway, shaking his head as he watched Eirik rub his sore forehead. “More specifically my dear, the snow. Get your armor, we’re going out- future kings orders be damned”

  


She mouthed the word silently, eyebrows furrowed. ‘Snow?’. She opened the shutters, hair and clothes blasted back by a familiar, but terribly foreign snowstorm. She breathed the air in deeply, relishing in the familiar sensation of burning ice in her lungs before relenting to the fact that this wasn’t good. It felt... wrong. It didn't feel natural, cleansing and pure, as the snow did at home. This...was like drinking a fresh glass of ice cold milk and realising as you’d finished swallowing that perhaps it’s on the turn, throat clogged with a rancid aftertaste.

  


“This snow…” she whispered. “There’s only one thing I can think of that would have this effect, and I desperately hope I’m wrong”

  


“And your beloved is trapped in it”

  


She didn’t ask who he was referring to, there was no need and this wasn’t the time for such a conversation. She instead slammed the shutters, and marched straight for her most trusted winter armor; feeling more comfortable and at home as she fastened the metal and fur than she had at any other point in Asgard. She smirked at the others, sliding her daggers into their holsters at her sides. “Let’s go save the throne, shall we?”

  


* * *

  
  
  


By the time they made it to the palace gates, the thick clouds above had set a shadow to the usually bright, shining city. Even here, the snow was already getting heavier, making the paved ground slightly slick underfoot; and she nodded to Saf as she quickly left their little group, armour and all, and helped a family back into their outskirt home. 

  


“Lady Aela!”

  


“Stay inside. Put on your winter boots, if you have them, and tell the other families to stay indoors, to light their fires and not venture out” The man nodded as he clung to the smaller bear, flowing teal robes no match for the weather. She turned to the guards. “Bring firewood to these houses, all of them”

  


“My lady, you shouldn’t be…”

  
“Are you suddenly royalty, lad?”

  


He flushed red under the ridiculously shaped golden helmet. 

  


“N...no my lady, but you should be safel”

  


She cut him off, gesturing to her intricately carved armour - great sections of strong, rune covered bone and iron, perfectly stitched leather and thick, plush fur lined boots and shoulders. “Do I look like i’m more suited to sitting inside and spinning some cloth?”

  


“No my lady”

  


“Does this look like it’s newly bought and worn today?”

  


He could see the rough stitching on her upper arm where she’d had to make repairs, could see small nicks in the plating. “No my lady”

  


“Then do as I say, and move aside. Your people need warmth, blankets, wood, any furs you might have lying around. This is going to get worse, before it gets better, do you understand?”

  


“Yes my lady”

  


She quickly mounted Eirik, who in his bear form meant that her knees were now level with the mans shoulders, and continued out of the gate. The rancid taste was intensifying, and the group headed out in the direction they’d come from earlier. She knew where they’d been before, and the direction they’d gone - and they desperately hoped their tracking skills would do the rest. 

“If this is a Verglace” she shouted, needing to for her words to be heard over the roar of the wind, glad with Eirik opened their internal channel so she didn’t lose strength to the process.  _ Time is of the essence- we need to get them out before it gets too close _

  


_ Or too big  _ Jorik spoke within her mind, and she nodded, fingers tightening in Eirik’s fur. 

  


He looked out of sorts, conflicted as he ran beside her, nose snuffling, ears flicking. 

  
_ What’s gotten you distracted, old man?  _ she asked, suspicious. Jorik had been at her father's side for years, hidden in plain sight - he’d fought many Verglace without issue. 

  


_ It is nothing _

  


“All these years Jorik, and you choose now to lie?” she asked, switching to her voice as she slowed the entire group to a stop and turned in her seat to face the older bear. 

  


“Tell me”

  


They were silent for a moment, the group tense, staring at Jorik. He’d never kept anything from Aela before, not as far as they knew, anyway…

  


_ I am not sure how to explain... _ he began, effortlessly transforming into his human visage in a way that she knew made Eirik bristle with jealousy. 

  


_ Jorik, this isn't like you, I don’t understand _ Aela said within their minds quietly, gesturing into the air. _ We simply do  _ **_not_ ** _ have time for this right now _

  


He hesitated for a second before answering, voice loud as it attempted to battle the winds - he’d never liked to use their mental channel when he was in his human form. “I have been attempting to contact the prince”

  


She blinked for a second before responding, her words coming out at least two octaves higher than usual in her shock. “I beg your pardon”

  


“I have been attempting to communicate with Prince Loki; we have spoken mentally before, but he was always the one to initiate. As it happens” Jorik huffed with annoyance, “he’s got very strong mental barriers”

  


She was silent, merely staring at the man she grew up with. How long had Loki known their secret, and how had he found out? Why had they kept it from her?

  


“Does he also know about your form manipulation?”

  


“No, he does not. And I am the only one who knew about the communication”

  


She groaned, the sound vanishing into the storm. She knew, without a doubt that he’d have figured out so much more by now. “Right. I will discuss this with Loki later. Stay in bear form for the battle, as planned - lets minimise how many of our secrets get out, shall we? Everyone, pool your magic with Jorik, and find out where we need to be”

  


She put her forehead between Eiriks ears, concentrating on the gateway, maintaining and opening the flow of their magic to aid in communication. Joriks voice was clear in the ether between their minds as he amplified his voice with their support, and they could feel as the warmth of their shared connection hit the cold marble of his barrier. 

  


_ Prince Loki, can you hear us? _

  


Only silence met the group, and they reached out another few times before a familiar, faintly cocky voice returned to them.  _ Jorik? How in Odin’s name are you reaching me? _

  


He sounded slightly panicked, and out of breath; the two emotions cutting through his arrogance. 

  


_ We are coming for you, what’s your situation like and where are you? _

  


There was a moment before he replied, and the group held firm, knowing in their guts that something was horribly wrong. 

  


_ We’re in a clearing an hour or so from the lakeside, East North East. As for the situation...well it’s rather less favourable than I would like, I’ll admit.  _

  


Aela focused, sending her voice down the connection. She knew it would likely sound like a whisper compared to their own, but needed to hear the answer. 

  


_ Loki...The giant, does it appear as if it were made of ice, and does it have a crown? _

  


Loki responded immediately.  _ Yes - a small one, but...how could you possibly know that? Are you in the clearing? I cannot see you. Be cautious, there are a great many ice warriors here. _

His words were quick, the tone of a man desperately trying to say the most words in the smallest period possible. Aela’s heart felt as if it had stopped in her chest, and the only thing that made it down the connection was silence. She looked at Jorik, the older man suddenly as pale as she.

  


Loki’s voice joined the group once more, cutting through their tense silence.  _ If you can hear me, Aela, my dear, I would rather appreciate it if you would come and help. _

  


Aela tried to keep the worry out of her tone as she replied.  _ Loki...my... we’re coming. Try and hold off as long as you can. We’re on our way _

  


They severed the connection, turning back towards the palace. Jorik transformed once more, joining the others as they sprinted back towards the gates, veering right to head towards the stables. 

  


“Isla, Saf, go to our chambers and get the fire weapons, tell my people to arm themselves and take point around Asgard, in case the battle spreads outwards”

  


_ And you?  _ Isla asked, as they began to peel off to the right. 

  


_ We’re going to get the other mounts. I need you to bring back Eirik and Jorik’s full mortal armor. Put yours on too _

  


Silence, as her words registered through the others.  _ A...are you sure?  _ Saf asked. 

  


_ I am. If it’s getting it’s crown, if it’s becoming a Hor-Virglace, I need you all to be fully armed and prepared for battle. Our secrets don’t matter if all of their lives are on the line.  _

  


She got herself to the huge wooden structure as quickly as she could, slipping from Eirik and pushing the stable boy to one side.

  


Lodhaffen. 

  


Her Lodhaffen - from her families herd. Each beast was easily the size of a house, and when properly trained they were formidable on the battlefield; trampling and battering everything in their path.

  


The enormous beasts scented the air at her as she approach, long fluffy trunks reaching out to wetly press against her. She gently scratched the trunk of one as it caressed her face, muttering her hello’s before turning and facing the Asgardian staff, who looked as if they weren't sure whether to kick her out or cower. She supposed, armoured and armed to the level she was...well she looked every inch as deadly as she was.

  


“The armour my beasts arrived with, the spikes and plating - see to it that they are dressed once more”

  


They made no effort to move, and she stalked across to one of the enormous chests, dragging it to the door and pointing “Now! Your future kings life may very well depend on you!”

  


_ That _ got them into action, and she joined, carefully wrapping loops of thick, vicious barbed metal around and between the beasts tusks; placing the protective leather anywhere where soft Lodhaffen flesh could accidentally hit them. They were used to it, and stayed still, knowing they were going to be able to run free if they just stayed still. Armour plating was strapped across their backs and flanks, and by the time they were all ready and she’d climbed onto the largest one’s head; the others were arriving from her quarters, each looking like they were ready for whatever came. She stood upon its head, holding the reigns firmly in her right hand as she looked down upon her people. Nodding to Eirik and Jorik as they rapidly strapped their plating into place.

  


“We are heading out to face a Hor-Virglace. I shan't lie to you all, this won’t be easy. Your role will be to ensure that the people of Asgard are safe. Form a perimeter - I shan't imagine the battle will move this close to the city, but I refuse to take any chances. Bjornlings, you’re with me. Take the Lodhaffen, and ensure you have your grenades stocked. Take out the ice wights, stem the tides using our flame weapons - I trust you’ve brought them from the armoury chests?”

  


They nodded, and she gestured to the Asgardians to open the gates.

  


“All of you, onto the Lodhaffen. I will take point!”

  


She slid into a seating position, watching for the others to do the same - legs spread over the wide heads of the mammoths - before calming herself and letting out a warcry that devolved into manic laughter as the Lodhaffen spurted forwards, out of the enormous stables- faster than she’d ever seen them move. Whether they sensed the urgency of the situation or simply wanted to feel the air through their fur, she wasn't certain. All she knew, was that the beasts ran as if they’d been held back for months; echoing her own sentiments so perfectly that it was all she could do not to laugh. 

  


The ground shook from the weight, from the sheer velocity of the beasts, and Eirik slid in behind her, arms wrapping around her waist to hold on. 

  
“Let’s go save some stubborn Asgardian babies, shall we?”

  
  



	21. The Harbinger of Fire

Authors note

 

I’m sorry for the delay here, I hope the content makes up for it - i’m trying to get back into a regular writing routine.

 

Who’s seen End Game? I don’t want to spoil anything, so message me if you wanna talk hahaaa - i’m on twitter as @Oraeliaa, and as long as you’re not the creepy guy who messaged me the other week i’m happy to hear from you!

* * *

  
  
  


By the time they were close enough to hear the sounds of battle; the fog was thick and soupy, stinking of burnt thyme and the hazy undercurrent of power. It sang to the dragon within her, like to like, strength to strength, and she could feel her own power rise to meet it. Some of her people had joined them, and they too rose a little higher in their seats, sat a little taller. 

 

Felt a little of the ancestors gift touch them, blessing them before the fight. 

 

“If the fog’s already hit, they must have been fighting for some time!” Isla shouted across the Lodhaffen’s rukus, pulling her beast alongside Aela’s. Her short hair was blasted away by the wind and speed of their travel; blue tattoo stark and harsh against her pale skin and tight furs. She’d always been excellent on the back of a beast; fierce and bloodthirsty - something that had brought the two together many years before. She’d never seen Isla forced from the back of any creature, and although the Lodhaffen beneath her was near-frenzied with its desire for battle she held on with ease; risen in her saddle and looking every inch the wildling brute Aela knew her to be. 

 

“What’s the plan then Aels?” the blonde shouted to her, and she thought for a few minutes before responding; gesturing for the others to pull in tight. “Jorik!” she began, voice bellowing out. “Open the connection!”

 

His voice called out within her mind, comforting in it’s familiarity; even through their disagreement. 

 

_ What is your desired course of action?  _

 

Aela didn’t turn, keeping her eyes firmly on the rolling mist before them. At the speed they were moving, they couldn’t be more than ten minutes away. 

 

_ Use the smokers; I want them lit and cascading into the wraiths. Lets stem the herd a little. Bjornlings, I want you each to take point on your lodhaffen; the moment we finish you’re to inform each of your respective groups of Nifls of the plan. Keep the smokers lit, if you see one, relight it and cast it back into the hoard. We’re going to try and tackle this quickly _ . Aela commanded, knowing from the sight of a wall of snowfall ahead of them that this was going to harder than they’d anticipated.  _ I want burners thrown to its front and side flanks, we’re going to push it backwards then get in there with the fire weapons and do as much damage as possible! _

 

_ We could use the retractable chains? We lose distance but it keeps them to hand.  _ Eirik offered from his position behind her. 

 

_ It’s too time consuming...but a good point. Each Lodhallen needs a rider, one of my own people - they get the retractable ones. Use them at first; then switch to a fire coated weapon and switch the smoker across to the rider. Isla? _

 

_ Yes, my lady? _

 

_ Don’t you start _ she internally laughed.  _ I want you getting straight to our allies- take the tonics and get yourself straight to the Asgardians; get them back on their feet with a weapon in their hands - a useful bloody weapon, not those steel and gold ones. Something a bit… _

 

_ Warmer?  _ The bubbly voice laughed down the connection, and Aela snorted. 

 

_ Definitely, lets hope no-one’s afraid of a little fire, eh? We take down the wights, rescue and arm the Asgardians, then regroup to handle the Hor-Verglace.  _

 

Their mental link dimmed; not cut off, not before a battle, but quiet. Each would be able to think their own thoughts, feel their own fears; but they’d be linked. A unit, separate but one. Able to talk at any point in total silence. She could see the others turning to their own small group of Nifls, telling them the plan, and she did the same; shouting over the din of the Lodhaffen’s thunderous feet. 

 

And the worrying crackle of thunder and lightning ahead. They breached the looming wall of thick snowfall and Aela blinked rapidly as her eyelids slid across and the world became tinged with red. She longed for the ways of the Bjornlings, who could always see through sound and smell, no matter the conditions; but felt almost at home amongst the lashing snow and thick fog. 

 

The wights were numerous; more than she expected but less than she’d dreaded. The air around them became thick with sulphur and billowing black smoke as twenty or so smokers were lit; and if the wights weren’t recoiling from the bellowing, tusked beasts they would from the smoke, which choked their magic from within and cast them back to their humble beginnings of dust and frost. They swung the lanterns in great arcs, some flying forwards into the fray and some forming burning rings in the air above them, to their sides - using the power of the storm against them. 

 

It was quieter than Aela had expected, and she found herself scanning the battlefield for any glimpse of gold and green. So many wights, just milling around, turning towards the oncoming opponent. Where were they…

 

_ To the right, Aela _ Saf called within their connection.  _ I can smell them _

 

Aela turned her sights rightward, throwing her smoker forwards and immediately reeling it in once it had slammed into the awaiting masses. She could see them, tired but fighting; Thor, hammer swinging and Sif slashing at the enemies. They were tired, flagging, and her heart leapt into her throat when she finally spotted Loki, cropped hair unruly, breath heaving before him as he barraged over and over again with his daggers. “Too proud to retreat, too ill equipped to win” Eirik snipped, and Aela could do nothing but nod, knowing it to be true. If there were one word that perfectly summed up both princely brothers, proud would be it. 

 

“For victory!” she screamed, spinning the smoker over her head as she bellowed. 

 

“Aye!” her companions, her countrymen, her chosen family echoed, hearing her roar of battle. 

 

“Hopefully they’ve not charged it with too much magic!” she added, laughing, feeling the power thrum through her, the lust for battle. How long had she been confined? Caged? No more. She’d show these pompous fools exactly the kind of bride she would be, Frigga’s advice be damned. This would be a wonderful challenge for them, for her. How long had it been since she’d gotten her cheek outlines; the open space lined by blue. Two of her proudest marks, it took the greatest to take down a Virglace. A Hor-Virglace would be an even better trophy; and would earn her the completed tattoo. She barreled through the fog, unable to hide her grin. An outing as a group, a fantastic opponent, an incredibly powerful mount beneath her - and the chance to prove herself to the Asgardian royal court.

 

“By the ancestors…” Aela muttered. Ice wraiths, she could handle. Children could defeat ice wraiths, given the proper equipment. 

 

Virglace, she could handle; and had the markings to prove it.

 

She’d had no idea though, that the Hor-Virglace would be quite so large…She couldn't help the convoluted feelings of terror and excitement; bubbling through her as she appraised the impossibly large ice giant lumbering through the blizzard. 

 

She swallowed her fear just as she’d been swallowing her pride since arriving and swung the lantern above her head even more fiercely - the fiery orb creating a halo of glowing light and billowing smoke above her head. It’s distinctive whistling scream echoed around the clearing, and the others followed suit, creating a veritable screen of poison; the herbs within stinking strongly of sulfur and carefully designed to weaken the wraiths so native to their homeland. Who did this, who called these creatures forward...well that was something to worry about later. First, battle. 

 

* * *

  
  


Hours, they’d been fighting. 

 

The mob had them swamped, tired and gasping for energy. They’d fought wars before, weapons glistening with sweat and the blood of their enemy, but this enemy...didn't stop. Didn’t tire. Didn’t have the decency to fall upon the ground and lessen in numbers. They’d been near unending, and everyone had wounds, had weapons that felt like lead in their hands. How long ago Fandral had run out of arrows he wasn't sure, but the sword wasn't quite as impressive in his toned hands as his bow was. It was difficult to keep morale up against those kind of odds, but they knew they couldn't leave - they’d tried...and had been encircled. 

 

He’d locked eyes with his brother multiple times during this battle, their shared look saying all it needed to across the battlefield. 

 

When he’d delivered their first ray of hope the group had perked, swings more forceful, cries slightly more rallied. All it had taken was a determined face, strong tone. “Help is coming”

 

And now here they were. The clearing itself seemed to still for a moment as a sudden screaming noise filled the air. The wights turned from them, heading towards the noise, their reinforcements…

 

The greater threat. 

 

Volstagg crumpled with relief as his enemy simply...turned away, enormously meaty hands clutching his bent knees as he panted; eyes not leaving the sudden, shocking sight before him - mirroring the others expression of pure confusion. From the mist, so thick they could hardly see each other clearly, came great halos of fire, atop beasts so huge that they created a billowing silhouette in the dim. 

 

Whatever these fighters were, Asgardian wasn't it. 

 

Atop the lumbering, thundering beasts, the halos of fire suddenly descended into the icy mob like great falling stars. As each landed, great plumes of flame sprung up and illuminated firm legs; each as wide as mighty tree; and sharp tusks -casting aside waves of ice wraiths in their wake. Loki couldn’t be certain...but with each group of wights that subsided, it felt like the visibility increased ever so slightly; til they could make out shadowy forms atop the creatures. He squinted, glad for the respite as their enemy continued to ignore them, eyes widening as the tops of the beasts themselves seemed to catch fire. As they got closer though, the ground feeling as if it were shaking under the mountainous steps of the mammoths; he saw the flames for what they were - weapons. 

 

Multiple forms rested atop the creatures, their flames the only thing clearly visible through the fog - burning brightly, the blades of each and every rescuer creating a hopeful beacon against the murk. So much of their battle had been unexpected; from the snow and mist to the ever increasing horde of enemies; and their main enemy, the great giant in the centre...well it didn't tire, and refused to fall. It didn't seem to matter how often Thor hit it, how far it flew or how many times one of it’s thick limbs seperated and hit the ground - it continued to rise, to grow, and to spawn their unending enemy. 

 

He’d felt the truth of her feeling, of her emotion as she’d promised him help; and he knew without a shadow that this was Aela. Who else would rush to their rescue not atop horses, or elks, but monumental armed mammoths, flaming like a dragon itself. Where she was...well that he wasn't sure about; but as the horrific weather subsided slightly he recognised the creatures as what they were. Where they’d previously been covered in jewels and silks; they seemed just at home in flaming weaponry; surrounded by carnage. 

 

A perfect mirror of the woman he found himself thinking of more and more. 

 

He bent, grabbing at a handful of fresh snow and rubbing at his grime-infested face; glad as always that the strength of his magic stopped the harshness of it from stinging what of his face was exposed from his horned helmet. He wondered, absently, whether the others would recognise the creatures; and if they did, whether they would feel as relieved as he did. For that was the emotion that surged through him - relief, and...warmth. He...didn't have the energy to quell it; and allowed himself the indulgence of that blooming warmth, if only for a moment. He wasn’t certain where she was, but he was happy she’d come for him;  _ for them _ ; and was perfectly content to allow her her fun til she called for him. 

 

One ran right past them; not slowing for even a second; showing now how each of the beasts held a figure at the helm, only visible through the glowing rings that seemed to be the source of the angry, whistling screams. It held the reins in one hand; the other throwing it’s weapon outwards; away from the group - the only sign they saw the Asgardians at all. The reaction was strong though, the area around them covered in hot flames and stinking smoke. “Cover your faces!” Sif screamed, and they nodded, pulling their scarves upwards, laughing as they watched the flame destroy the floating ice-beings with ease. The beast left, the rider changing direction; meeting the other mammoths as they all moved upon one target - the great ice giant in the centre. They watched as the riders stood, three figures atop of three mounts; fiery orbs launching in their droves from the beasts backs as the riders took the helm. The great giant reared back against the onslaught of fire and gas, jaws unhinging as a scream echoed around the clearing. It was sharp; louder and more chilling than a blizzard wind echoing through a mountain pass; but didn’t seem to intimidate the oncoming warriors.

 

They moved as one; a well oiled machine of war; and the leader raised themselves til they were standing tall; one foot bent forwards atop the head of the beast. Loki wished he could see more clearly, through they were forced as a group to simply catch the glimpses they could through the great flashes of fire and rapidly dwindling mist. They stared into the eyes of the ice golem for a split second; beast to beast; before throwing their arms outwards and returning the cry - a battle scream to the heavens themselves.  The group of asgardians watched, mystified, as the figure pulled a shield from their back; catching an onslaught of arrows before drawing an axe and throwing themselves from the great head of the beast - arcing through the air with flaming axe aloft.

 

The leader of each beast joined her; some leaping, some being dropped down by the mammoths huge, furred trunks. Those that remained atop the beasts...Lodhallen? Lodh...Lodhaffen, those that remained atop the Lodhaffen continued their onslaught of concussive blasts. With each sudden explosion of light and fire they witnessed the fighters move, lightning fast and with deadly precision. Loki kept his attention glued to the leader, knowing as soon as that bellow had sounded, as soon as they’d leapt from their mammoth so fearlessly, so bull-headed, that it could only be Aela. He could see it now, the painting he’d commission to join the others in her parents corridor. 

 

_ The Harbinger of Fire _

 

It would be a masterpiece. 

 

Axe gone; she’d switched to daggers; not unlike his own, thin and long and covered entirely with flames. They cut through the wraiths like butter, spinning and slashing and stabbing, stemming the tide as if the enemy were naught but air. As the visibility increased, as the enemy seemed to finally lessen, more and more Niflheim warriors left the beasts; all fighting like men possessed, savage and unforgiving. 

 

“They’re incredible!” Thor laughed, swigging from the rapidly dwindling canteen on his hip.  

 

“Fire is apparently the key to defeating this enemy” Sif commented, looking over to their single magic user.  “Why didn’t you make fire?”

 

Loki looked at her blankly, completely deadpan. “My specialism is illusions, so I can make an illusion of fire, should you wish it”

 

She rolled her eyes in response, quickly telling him to shut up and wield his daggers.

 

“Thor!” Fandral shouted. “Summon another storm, blast the creature once more!”

 

Thor laughed in response, confident in their upcoming victory, nodding and thrusting his hammer firmly into the air. Loki turned, shocked. More than four times already this fight he’d told his brother not to do this, that it obviously wasn't doing anything, and once more he was completely being ignored. Thunder rolled above and the unknown warriors paused, looking up at the gathering clouds and then towards the asgardians. His brother would be the death of them all; Aela’s support be damned. 

 

He didn't have time to shout at his elder sibling across the clearing once more before lightning struck, it’s intensity illuminating the entire area, cutting through the fog and clearly displaying the two figures closest to them. One, a tall, long haired man, was twisting and spinning, his longsword carving through enemies and leaving a trail of light in its wake. 

 

The other…

 

A bear, enormous and running towards them with it’s muzzle pulled back in anger. Fandral and Thor had already moved to their right, but he and Volstagg turned, slowly, towards the direction of the bear.

 

“Odin’s beard, I think that’s Aela!” Fandral shouted, pointing towards where she fought, finally realising who was fighting for them with such ferocity. 

 

He wanted to watch her but couldn't, catching a sound behind them and turning; daggers in his hands with only a slight thought. It was Isla, he could tell that much; and if she were running at them with that much anger, it meant there was something behind them she were intercepting. It was an ice warrior; taller than the others and unnervingly corporeal. The others had been men, but floating men of ice and snow - this...was a monster of a man. Spinning his daggers in the air he readied his tired, worn body to face the onslaught of the much larger warrior. He almost missed the mist, being now able to see the sheer scope of the fight to come, of the ice giant in the distance...in the glittering ice over bone of the enormous warrior coming towards them. 

 

A shadow cast over them and he quickly dragged a yelping Volstagg to the ground by his beard just in time to get out of the way of the low flying bear. He expected her to land before them, to wrap her hefty jaws around the enemies neck. What he didn’t expect, was for four legs to become two as an enormous flaming sword blocked the warriors downward strike. She was tall, powerful, with short blonde hair and startling green eyes. He met her smirk with his own, he’d known they had to have alternative forms; and here was the proof. She took it down with unbelievable ease, slamming his blade out of the way as if it were a toothpick and bringing her own diagonally down through his shoulder. He tumbled to the ground, and she gave him a withering look.

 

“And that, my little Asgardians, is how you take down an Ice General”

 

Thor turned, shocked, away from where his brother had just been rescued, in time to see Sif completely ignoring their shock and frantically swiping at the enemy. He glanced from her to Fandral, then back to the warrior that was once a bear...but was now a woman? She helped Loki up, the two laughing like old friends - how on earth did his brother take these things in his stride with so much ease?

 

He heard another shout and span, facing the warrior that couldn't...couldn't possibly be...surely Fandral had to be incorrect...No, he could see it now; as the mist and snow cleared - those curling, backward facing horns; the wide set of her hips and bright red eyes; bright as the flames that surrounded the Niflheim weapons. His...Asgards future queen, standing firm against a brute so large he dwarfed her tall, strong form. “Be careful!” he shouted, words dying on the wind as he looked away to call the bear for help; and realised as he looked back that she’d already cut through her enemy; and more after. Aela neared them, kicking an enemy away and leaping over its body to smash her shoulder into another. Her eyes were wild and bright as a forge, her teeth bared and angry as she took out enemy after enemy; the same enemies that had been tiring his group out for so many hours. She didn't need to be careful, as it turned out. His breath caught in his throat as he realised she didn't need to be careful at all. 

 

He couldn’t help but stop and stare, enraptured by the fluid grace of her movements as she switched from victim to victim, clearing a path towards their group swiftly, leaving her dagger within the chest of one as she pulled a shield from her back and bashed another out of the way, twisting to retrieve her dagger and continuing. She moved this way, switching weapons and taking out the wraiths as if it were second nature, shoving and stabbing and slashing her way forwards... 

 

Until a surge of the wights looked at them in unison, blank faces all turned towards Thor’s hammer, crackling with magical power as the weapon responded to his emotions.

 

Until she was right in front of them. 

 

“Do not do that again!” she roared, pointing her dagger aggressively towards Thor.

 

“Not this again!” he laughed, pulled from his stupor by the sheer anger on her face. “Look, it’s crouched almost in two, and can you not hear its screams?! I’ve told Loki twice at least that Mjolnir is powerful enough to take the beast down”

 

“You’re pumping magic into it! When you got here, were there ice wraiths everywhere?”

 

“Not really” Fandral replied, “there were perhaps a hundred or so, but mainly just fog”

 

Aela groaned aloud, glancing between that infernal hammer and the ice being slowly standing upright once more. She opened her mouth to speak, but Thor interrupted her. “Why didn't you tell us you could fight like that?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, staring at the exhausted group. “And when was I supposed to do that? Whilst I was watching you train or whilst I was left behind as you hunted?” 

 

They looked down sheepishly, and Aela shook her head. “Anyway, do any of you have fire weapons?”

 

They answered together, shaking their heads. 

“We do not, we use only the finest Asgardia-”

“I do not need it for I have mjol-”

“Why would we have need for-”

 

One of the larger enemies shouted from behind her; and she stabbed the dagger into her holster; spinning and launching the large axe strapped to her back through the air. The moment it reached her fingertips it burst into fierce flame; and she waited just enough to check the brute was downed before turning back to the angry group of Asgardians. She’d had enough. “Shut up”

 

Hogun took a step towards her “I beg your-”

 

“I told you to still your tongue, warrior. You need fire runes against this number of ice wraiths, otherwise they’ll spawn faster than you can kill them”

 

They didn't reply, taken aback by her tone, and she closed her eyes for a second. The long haired male quickly raised his sword in the air, and the other three spread out a little more as he disengaged his enemies, taking them out quickly and moving away from the battle. He jogged up to her side, handsome face flushed. “No fire weapons?”

 

Thor’s voice called through, confused. “How did y-”

 

“No” she answered, completely disregarding Thor to pay attention to the warrior. 

 

“Good thing we all brought spares. Our first problem though, is that Hor-Virglace”

 

Aela nodded, worrying at a nail as she spoke “Indeed, if we don’t kill it it’ll just keep birthing the wraiths and we’ll tire long before it does…”

 

Eirik ignored the Asgardians, hand resting on her upper arm as he linked into their mental connection; deeper than the one they had as a group. 

 

_ We’ve never taken on a Hor-Virglace before… _

 

_ I know  _ she grinned.  _ Go get Jorik, I need to discuss this with him _

 

“Aela, you can’t be considering-”

 

“Go fetch him. now”

 

Loki looked up sharply. If Eirik looked worried, he had a feeling they should all be nervous . Aela turned to the warriors, ignoring their confused looks as her eyes tracked Eirik’s progress back through the ice warriors. He paused at the downed brute; resting a foot on it’s chest to tug the deeply embedded axe from its ribs. It arced through the air and she thrust an arm up; snatching it like a ball in a game of catch. Still flaming, she pressed it into Thor’s hands; and began unbuckling a scabbard from the mess of weapons at her back; handing it to Sif as Isla did the same with the others. “Use these. We figured you’d need the spares…”

 

She reached Loki and reached to her back once more; unbuckling two very simple daggers and passed them straight into his hands; fingers lingering on his for the briefest moment. He was beginning to wonder though, whether anything with her was as accidental as it appeared. 

 

“Do you know exactly what that creature is?” Loki asked, noting her dark expression; reaching to rest his hand on the opposite arm to the one Eirik had rested his own hand upon moments ago. Whatever was about to happen, he wasn’t sure he wanted any of them to be here for it. Well...perhaps he’d leave Fandral to it’s mercy; the man annoyed him endlessly. 

 

“I do” she answered, eyes bright as they finally flitted up to meet his own. It’s a Hor-virglace. They’re...golems, made of ice and magic. Virglace are harmless, you knock them down a few times, get some fire in there, and take them out before they begin spawning ice wraiths. They’ll settle down and leave you alone. Unfortunately, occasionally they become Hor-virglace”

 

The magic user nodded. “And what does that mean?” 

  
Her voice became too light, too carefree. Loki was a trickster, he knew when someone was lying to him. This tone, this lightness, it didn’t suit her. It wasn’t confidence, or cockiness, it was veiled fear. Fear...and anger. As she spoke, he realised exactly who the latter were aimed at...everyone did. “It happens usually when they find their way into magical storms, or are charged by mages with some sort of agenda. The energy charges them, the magic overwhelms them, and they have to be eradicated before they can destroy nearby populaces”

 

The asgardians resisted the urge to look towards the god of thunder; the Niflheim native didn't - choosing instead to give him a very pointed stare. Magical storms were practically his speciality, and he’d hit the thing with a number of them in an attempt to weaken it; all against his younger brothers advice. 

 

Thor spoke, the others all looking at the creature as he did. “How do we defeat it?”

 

“We don’t. She does” 

 

They looked towards the new voice, an older, muscular man entering the group. “Eirik’s taken my place, and the Saf is directing the others- they’re more than holding their own. We need to get these warriors out there and then make our move” Loki stepped forward, hand clasping with the newcomer - both grasping each others forearm in greeting before rejoining the conversation as if nothing had happened. 

 

Aela nodded; a small smile playing at her lips at the greeting.  

 

“Do you know what you need to do?” Jorik asked

 

“I do, though I’ve never done it myself”

 

“Wait, wait!” Thor interrupted, holding up a hand. “Enough. What is happening? I thought you were a bear, and I don’t particularly appreciate being left out of the discussion in this manner”

 

“I am a bjornling” he replied, “but that is hardly of importance right this moment. It has to be taken out now, before it has the chance to bring forth another wave”

 

Loki looked between the two, the older, scarred man looking somber...and Aela, looking utterly wild and untamed. She caught his eye and smiled, softening slightly. “I’ll survive, don’t worry”

 

He nodded, glancing behind her at the dwindling forces, and the monster, that was beginning to cough up smoke again. “Should I worry about what you’re planning to do?”

 

She nodded, face determined, and gave him a lopsided grin. “Definitely”

  
  



	22. An Icy Heart

Aela handed the sword to Sif, relishing in the way the older warriors eyes lit up at the new weapon, the way she swung it in the air, watching the light blur around her. They didn't need to exchange words, not when they were exchanging sharp blades and sharper looks. A simple nod was all it took and the other woman took off into the fray, leading all but Eirik and Jorik away from their makeshift clearing. 

 

They knew it was only a matter of time before their window closed, before they lost the chance to end this. Their party were tired and weary, no matter how fresh and invigorated the Bjornlings were, they couldn’t keep going forever. 

 

Eiriks fingers were very quickly checking her breastplate, tugging on the leather fastenings and making sure she was protected, turning, shocked when she pushed him away; knowing what he was doing was truly pointless. “Eirik, Eirik” she shooed, “you’re wasting your time”

 

“What are you talking about?” he snapped. “You need to be…”

 

“If she’s got any metal on, the beasts magic will freeze it to her skin, through her clothes. Her dagger will need to be the only metal she has”

 

Eirik looked up at her, wide eyed, gaze flitting to Jorik as he gripped at her thick pauldrons.

 

“But we have to-”

 

“I know, Lad”

 

“Actually, Eirik” Aela gulped, fear creeping in as the reality of what she had to do, “You won’t be doing much of anything”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice barely a whisper. It felt as if they were in a bubble, the two friends; all the sound of the events around them going silent as his whispered words filled the air between them.

 

She couldn't answer. She’d seen her father do this, once, when she was quite young and had been held back by the very man currently unfastening her shoulder pieces. She simply handed him her breastplate, feeling momentary relief as her top relaxed outwards, knowing no matter how soft the fabric was it was inevitable that it would have left its imprint upon her skin as much as watching her father do this had left its imprint on her. 

 

“Aela”, he snapped, hands firm on her shoulders as he twisted her so their eyes met. “What are you planning on doing?”

 

She tried to calm the storm that was once her emotions, the panic and excitement swirling incomprehensibly. She couldn't pinpoint where one began and the other ended…

  
“I am going to have to take it down from the inside, Eirik”

 

“No”

 

His tone was so harsh, but the word itself was so soft it would have been lost to the dwindling mist had it not been for their closeness.

 

“Let Thor do it”

 

“I  **cannot** , Eirik” she stuttered, offended he’d even offer that as a suggestion after their long years of fighting beside each other.

 

“For once Aela, please let your pride go. He’s an asgardian...”

 

She felt herself bristle, and it obviously showed on her face as he immediately held up his hands. “Not what I meant and you know it. They’re just...harder to kill”

 

“Its magic would destroy an Asgardian!” she near shouted, pushing him back as she spoke. 

 

“Then what makes you think you stand a chance?” he replied, matching her anger stroke for stroke. They’d always been like this, completely in tune. 

 

“Because it has to be me! Not because I’ve got something to prove, you absolute idiot, but because unless one of those asgardians secretly has frost giant blood I’m the only one that would survive it”

 

He went quiet, knowing he couldn't argue. “I think we’re plumb out of frost giants…”

 

She sighed, stepping into his space and pressing her forehead against his. “Will you do me the honour, Eirik, of carrying me towards possible doom?”

 

He laughed, the feeling of his breath against her face comforting, calming, as her rushing adrenalyn fought against her trained emotions. 

 

“It would be an honour”

 

They stepped away from one another, faces splitting into matching, wide smiles. 

 

She met his hand in the middle, palms smacking slightly - fingers curling around each other. “Til the end, Aela”

 

“Til the end”

 

She turned back to Jorik, his face soft, his smile fond as he returned to the task of stripping her many metal accompaniments. She held her boots and leggings out to him last, the worn green leather boots too precious to risk; and the lightly armoured leggings too dangerous to chance. 

  
Jorik’s face was a barely withheld grimace as he watched her undress; the snow a mere whisper against her hardy constitution. “I only wish I had the woad, the herbs, to properly complete the tradition”

 

“Next time, we’ll prepare properly” she laughed, bringing the older man in for a firm hug. 

 

“There won’t be a next time, my dear, if you wish for my old heart to survive”

 

“There will always be another battle Jorik”

 

He shook his head. “Then may you always come out the other side”

 

_ If you’re going to do this, now is your time  _

 

“Isla is right” he sighed, scarred face deadpan. “Come now Aela” 

 

She nodded, accepting the dagger from his outstretched hand and slipping it into a hastily tied strip of cloth around her thigh; taking off towards Eirik at a full sprint. He matched her pace, and she lept onto his moving back with practiced ease, not caring or needing his usual saddle as she grasped great fistfulls of his plush fur. 

 

They sped through the clearing, the snowy air feeling homely against her pale, bare legs. Glad for the shorts she always wore beneath her armour, she dug her heels into his hindquarters and lifted slightly on his back, the two becoming a speeding torpedo through the mist. She could vaguely hear the shocked shouts of the asgardians as they passed, and if she’d have looked behind she’d have seen Isla hold Loki back as he lunged for the pair, but she didn't. 

 

“We have one shot at this, old friend!” she shouted, the wind a howling roar in their ears the closer they got to the Hor-Virglace. 

 

_ I’ll get you as close as I can, you know what you need to do from there? _

 

She didn't waste her energy replying mentally, merely nodding against his head.

 

True to his word, he wove through the enemies more fluidly than he’d had to run in months. She held on for dear life, her ungloved hands white and pinched against his russet back. How long had it been, since they’d just launched themselves into the unknown like this? She heard a sound to their side and glanced back, just for a split second, in time to see their sweet, gentle Saf throw herself against a horde of the wraiths, Hogun at her back. 

 

This was being truly alive. 

 

Her heart hammered in her ears as she lifted herself up further on Eirik’s back. Time slowed to a near stop as the Hor-Virglace locked its face to hers, as it lumbered, slow but powerful, towards the pair. Eirik kept running, keeping his gait smooth and his line straight as he felt her stand on his back, practice and balance the only thing keeping her in place as she tensed every muscle in her thighs, crouching down and violently launching herself upwards at the last minute. 

 

* * *

  
  


His world crashed around him as he watched her fly through the air towards the outstretched, grasping hand of the overpowered beast. She was elegant, and powerful, like her ancestral dragon as she flew through the air, loose tunic billowing in the air behind her like a sheet, drying on a windy day. 

 

Her weapon wasn’t drawn though, why wasn't it drawn?

 

What was she doing?

 

Why had she removed her armour?

 

Why wasn’t Thor reacting?

 

Oh, Thor  **was** reacting. Loki turned, watching as his older brother smashed Mjolnir through a wave of enemies, the handle meeting his palm once more as if a magnet connected them - eyes never leaving the form of the horned brunette landing with dart-like precision on the hand of the ice giant, slipping slightly as she landed.

 

“Aela!”

 

The blonds words bellowed across the battlefield and this time  **he** was the one being held back by Aela’s protective, near insufferable companions as the warrior in question ran across the arm of the golem, rolling forwards to avoid it’s slapping hand - as if she were a mere fly. She kept going forwards, fast, nimble steps propelling her gracefully across it’s frozen, rocky flesh til she…

 

Loki screamed alongside his brother now, feeling as if he were being torn in two as he grasped all the magic he could manage - and found himself flat on the floor with Eirik himself pinning him down. Loki cast the bear aside as if he were naught; a wave of magic knocking enemies aside as he drew his power towards himself ready to do whatever it would take to undo what had happened. 

 

And then that power flew from him like a tidal wave. He ran forwards, but Eirik hit him once more, and the last thing he saw as he flew sideways was one that would haunt his dreams for years to come. 

 

The sight of the amazing, strong, powerful, beautiful woman he was very rapidly realising he was painfully in love with...diving headfirst into the jaws of a rampaging Hor-Virglace. 

 

_ I know, Loki. Trust me, we understand _ Eiriks words were soft , knowing only he and the other bjornlings could hear.  _ But you have to have faith. She knows what she’s doing. _

 

_ For your sake, Bear, she better. _

 

* * *

  
  


**Ancestors** , it was cold. 

 

She was used to cold, she lived for it, revelled in its comforting bite, but this was impossibly cold. The beast had no insides, not like a being of flesh, and so she merely floated down, letting the current of the magic take her towards her treasure, towards the heart she knew she sought. 

 

Her father had told her once, when she had thrown a hundred questions at him after he’d gained consciousness post Hor-Verglace fight, that he’d felt as if he were swimming within the very heart of an iceberg. Here now, surrounded by the frigid cold, swirling magic that made up the inside of the beast...she could fully understand it. She could just about see, the clouded ice skin of the Hor-Verglace letting in a small amount of light, and her plait floated behind her, her shirt upwards. 

 

It felt... _ wonderful _

 

She had no idea how phenomenal it would feel to have this much magic surrounding her, the sheer power and enormity of it threatening to blissfully overtake her senses, but the dragon within her screeched out for the power. She had to focus though. Jorik had warned her of it’s allure, said that her father always came out near-catatonic in his bliss, but nothing she’d ever experienced in her life amounted up to this sensation.

 

Focus. 

 

She could manage focus. 

 

If she failed in this, everything would change. She knew it would be completely - oh, her fingers were tingling. She lifted them in front of her face, an immature, bubbling giggle escaping at the tickling, freezing sensa-  **focus.** She blinked away the confusion, feeling like they’d dragged themselves to the tavern and held a lock-in. 

 

Everything would change. She knew it was completely futile to hope the warriors outside would run - no. The Bjornlings would be smart enough to, getting back to Niflheim to fetch support, but the Asgardians wouldn’t. She could see it now, Loki begging the others to abandon the fight, to get support, and the others refusing. He’d stay with them, ever loyal - ignoring his instincts to run, to return renewed. 

 

She just had to hope Eirik would drag Loki away with them, at least...the image of him broken, defeated by the unending energy of the enemy...She screamed, kicking her feet to propel herself downwards. 

 

**This beast** **would not defeat her**

 

She had spent her entire life fighting, pushing forwards through mental and physical barriers; adding magical was truly only natural. 

 

She could see it’s glimmer ahead, a swirling core of magic and ice in equal measure. The sheer lifeforce of the beast threatened to revolt as she slid the dagger from it’s sheath at her thigh, but the rough leather of the handle wrappings helped keep her steady, keep her grounded as she pushed further more. 

 

Her limbs felt slow, and heavy, and she could see the ice particles crystallising on her fingertips ahead of her, but she couldn't stop now, she couldn't give up. 

 

She reached the heart, her entire body pounding, her lungs burning from inhaling so much of the glacial magic. She desperately scratched at the rune, but it didn't work, the strength of the opposing element too strong; and she felt as if she would sob. She didnt have the natural magic of the bjornlings, some of whom could twist the elements around themselves as if it were nothing - Nifls were renowned for being so unable to twist the ether that just her mental communication was impressive. For all of their strength, their power and might, they’d never gotten the dragon’s magic. 

 

She gasped, coughing in a way that felt too wet to be comfortable, as she thought about it. 

 

Magic. 

 

Everyone knew that the frost giants magic counteracted the dragons magic, the two nullifying to create a race that couldn’t twist a lick of its power into being; but she’d always been able to communicate, if she focused. 

 

Her father had never reported feeling quite this taken over by the frost, by the glimmering, seductive nature of the ice magic that made up the creature. 

 

It made sense that perhaps, she were more dragon than frost. And if that were true...she glanced up, eyelashes feeling heavy with the frost, at the swirling mass of ice and bright light ahead of her, and turned the dagger, dragging it down over her exposed leg, the wound completely unfeeling - too numb from the cold now to feel. The blood began to freeze, but she swept her hand through it, movements frustratingly slow and jagged. 

 

She pressed her own crunchy, frozen blood to the rune on the blade and at first, nothing happened; and her heart sunk low in her chest. She had failed, and her head fell back, supported by the thick, syrup of her surroundings. This was how she would die…

 

No. 

 

A whisper, of a voice most certainly not her own and not of any being she’d ever encountered. She wasn't sure if was how incredibly magic drunk she was, but she suddenly felt...warm. 

 

No, not warm. Hot. Hot like the hearth in her family's hall - blazing to keep all of their people warm. Hot like the forge, like molten metal being poured into moulds and hammered into shape. 

 

She was Aela Hylmdattur, and whilst she’d never been damaged by the bite of the worst winters day, she’d also never been burnt by the flames of the furnace. Wilted by the heat, yes, but never burnt.

 

The dagger blazed in her hand, and she could feel the way her nails had lengthened - the way they used to when she was young, and angry, and learning to control her power. She swam forwards, snarling with canines that felt too long, even for her, too  _ different _ , and slammed the flaming dagger and her claws into the very heart of the beast.

 

* * *

 

They all moved forwards as the beast fell, the ground beneath them shuddering with the sudden weight; Eirik swiftest of all. The moment it dropped their enemies dropped with it, leaving only a battlefield of stolen bones and residue magic - and a megarie of tired, worn-thin warriors. It didn’t matter how tired they were though, or how annoyingly ‘mildly winded’ the Niflheim warriors were, they moved forwards towards the lone figure at the edge of the clearing as a unified force - linked by concern. By the time they got close; Loki could just about see Eirik’s enormous, furred body struggling against the hard casing of the creature as he desperately dragged a far too pale figure from within it’s depths.

 

Jorik pushed ahead and the others let him, obviously a respected leader within their small, odd group. He’d thrown himself down and was shooing the others by the time the asgardian warriors made it across, not allowing anyone to touch the woman who was so crumpled on the floor, even Thor; who had immediately thrown himself to the floor beside her.

 

He kept his face a masterful image of mild concern, completely at odds with the tense panic that coursed through him as he slowed, Fandral a heavy, grounding weight on his shoulder. 

 

Was she okay?

 

Was she hurt?

 

Would his bloody brother please move out of the way so he could check the above?

 

Eirik, he didn't mind as much. The Bjornling was hovering over her, fingers reaching for blankets and layers from the saddle pack that now hung limp on the other bjornlings shoulders. His handsome face was pale and drawn, and he hissed as he reached forwards to try and touch shaking body.

 

“What's wrong?” his brother asked, voice clear over the surrounding worried silence. 

 

“She's too cold, I can’t...i’d only be able to in my bear form” he stuttered, leaning back on his heels and harshly rubbing at his face with his palms before freezing and locking eyes with loki.

 

Thor hasn't noticed the look passing between Eirik and Loki, and for that the raven haired Prince was glad. Eiriks voice rang clear within his mind.

 

_ In Niflheim, Aela said the cold didn't bother you _

 

_ It didn't  _ he replied  _ My magic protects me from such paltry issues as that _

 

“What would you do in Niflheim?” Thor asked, swearing and sucking on his thumb where he’d attempted to brush the hair from her face, ignoring the shooing hand of Jorik.

 

“Another Nifl would remove her shirt, dry her off and redress her as warmly as possible- their frost giant blood makes them more resistant to the ice burns. It's why she isn't blistering right now…”

 

Thor finished his sentence, eyes focused on the stark redness of his fingertips. “But I am”

 

Sif shook her head “Can we not simply wrap her in cloaks and leave? Fandral is wounded, and requires aid”

 

Jorik shook his head, ignoring Fandral’s protests that he truly was fine, to stop mothering him. “We must re-dress her, her tunic is drenched in the beasts magic and it will continue to chill her...”

 

Loki spoke, finally, the words following a shared, firm nod with her most faithful companion. “What if I were to try? My magic would likely render the beasts magic null”

 

The relief on Thor’s face settled in Loki’s stomach like a lead weight. Thor...wasn’t supposed to care. Wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to suddenly decide he cared. “That is an excellent idea brother, please, help if you can...please”

 

He could only nod as he crouched, honestly what was he doing? The others turned to give them some privacy, and he lifted her, resting her back against the downturned muzzle of Saf as he peeled the sodden, half destroyed tunic off of her frost dusted skin. He was betraying his brother just by feeling this way; it would have been easier if he hadn’t encouraged Thor to be a better betrothed - his plans would be entirely remiss if it turned out he had actually grown feelings for the woman. the metal feeling impossibly cold against his fingers but not painful, as it had been with the others. He pointedly ignored her nudity as Eirik passed him a soft, dry tunic; only looking down when the other man’s gasp drew his attention. He honestly hadn't expected it, but the magic was strong enough to affect him - his fingertips seeming almost blue from the magical cold licking against them. 

 

Thick, tight knit woolens came next, and much in the way he’d enjoyed the soft domesticity of plaiting her hair by the lake, the simple act of fastening the cloak, of sliding the very obviously darned socks over her feet, winding a scarf around her neck - it made him feel at ease.

 

“Loki, lad”

 

Honestly, when was the last time  **anyone** had called him ‘lad?’; he was likely hundreds of years older than this wizened bear. The words broke him from his near revery, glancing up at the scarred warrior. He could hear the snort of his brother at the term, and vowed to lay some kind of trick later.

 

“She...she’s untrained. If she’d have been in line for General her father would have taken her to be trained; but...that’s Astrid’s role. She’s never been trained to block out the magic; and she's soaked up far more than she should have. We aren’t able to touch her to hold her onto a mount; not with our mortal arms, anyway. If you’re not comfortable with it just say, but if you could hold her upright on a mount we’d appreciate it”

 

“And if I weren’t to?” he asked, ignoring both the sudden glare from the warriors and the humorous look from the Bjornlings. Honestly, ‘comfortable’. The mere twinkle in Jorik’s eye meant he knew Loki would be more than ‘comfortable’ with the idea - and he pointedly ignored the bjornling conversation about how he must bemoan the idea of holding her close that was now happening within his own mind, slipping in easily now he’d allowed it. He’d block them back out later.

 

“We’d have to tie her onto Eiriks back, like a felled deer”

 

He just nodded,knowing the question was coming from his brief discussion with Eirik; His mind racing as he watched them pack up, as he lifted her previously shedded armour into a side pack, as he slid Aela atop of his magical horse and climbed onto the saddle behind her. She was bundled up, and fit far too perfectly against his chest, the scent of battle and magic wafting up at him from her hair.

 

He couldn't stop the way his mind repeatedly drifted back to the image of her, leaping through the air with a throwing axe, illuminated by flames behind as if she'd sauntered out of Valhalla itself. He'd been amazed, he'd been astounded...he’d been incredibly aroused.

 

And now she was between his thighs, as solid and firm as he was stubbornly refusing to be. He had one hand bundled in the leather of his reigns, the other tightly wound around her torso to hold her on, and focused on the feel of the strap biting into his palm, instead of the iron and velvet feel of her beneath the other hand.. 

 

They moved like that for some time, the group travelling slowly to ensure the injured weren't too jostled when she finally began stirring. Her hand slid onto his at her stomach, her fingertips lightly brushing down each of his fingers in turn. She shifted slightly, and he glanced down in time to see her eyes flutter open and gaze slowly up at him.

 

“What happened?” She asked, fingers still gently stroking his knuckles beneath the blanket. 

“Well, Aela…” he began, rolling his eyes pointedly as he spoke. “You decided to give me a small panic attack and dive into the open mouth of an ice golem”

 

She huffed a small laugh, “after that, Loki. Why am I on your horse?’

 

Not that she looked like she minded...she was looking less and less disorientated by the second, but ultimately very relaxed as her inquisitive fingers trailed down to the sensitive webbing between his long, pale fingers.

 

“You carved your way out from the inside, and Eirik pulled you out with his teeth. You stubbornly-”

 

“When am I not” she interrupted; voice soft against his chest.

 

“Indeed…” he continued “you stubbornly refused to wake up and the others couldn't touch you”

 

She nodded slowly, leaning her head up to look at him through her thick lashes, angled so her horn leant gently against his chest instead of stabbing him.

 

A little smirk graced her soft features, and he merely looked down, raising a questioning eyebrow in response as her hand stilled against his.

 

“You were worried about me”

 

It was a statement, not a question, and he wanted to strangle her.

 

“Of course I worried about you, you headstrong woman! Odin's breath, you were eaten in front of me by an ice golem!”

 

He wanted to lose his carefully cultivated cool, to scream and shout at her till he were blue in the face, but couldn't as her fingers gently laced with his, hidden and secret. 

 

“Thank you, for looking after me”

 

He rolled his eyes, not letting go of her hand for a moment as he replied, staring forwards at the horizon. 

 

“And what else was I to do? Simply leave you lying in a puddle of magewater?”

 

“I suppose you could, but I do rather think Eirik would attempt to maul you”

 

He chuckled, smiling softly as her thumb brushed along their intertwined hands. It was ridiculous, and impossible, but he was used to disappointment at the hands of his elder brother. He would simply commit this moment to memory and be done with it, content to enjoy the image of her fighting and the feeling of their clasped hand beneath the soft wool of the blanket. If his plan failed; it’s all he’d ever have.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
